


Golden feathers

by shedrak1221



Series: Mystery skulls - Alternate universes [2]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fantasy AU, Lewthur and Vithur can be seen as VERY strong friendship, Multi, love hate relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 59
Words: 143,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedrak1221/pseuds/shedrak1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An easy existence...<br/>That is what Arthur had. <br/>An angel without many worries or hardships...</p><p>He had an easy life...<br/>Until he was sent down to end a demon. No choice...<br/>No going back until one of them is gone... Will he be able to return?... <br/>Or will he be the one hunted down in the living world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15/07/2016
> 
> This story has been completely re-written, as a new novel: Golden wings. It is better done, both in grammar and structure, and with multiple new scenes and changes. If you have read Golden feathers before or you are a new reader, consider reading the new version: Golden wings. It will become a trilogy; if you like this story, check it out.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/87421019-golden-wings  
> THERE'S A SEQUEL:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/117168849-ashen-wings
> 
> There's now a spanish translation!  
> https://www.wattpad.com/387535932-alas-doradas-cap%C3%ADtulo-1-%C3%A1ngel

Life was easy...

Golden feathers twitched as a soft breeze flowed around the clouds.

There was a loud yawn as a man outstretched lazily on one.

But man would not define him as much.

Not when the feathers shivered, two wings that had looked to be small, unfolding to show how long and widespread they could be.

Arthur shook them a little as he still laid onto his arms and front, silence around him.

There was silence... Here.

But he knew there was not some distance away.

Back on the settlement. Angels surely working and making business all around.

And here he was, relaxing again, not bothering with anything.

He folded his wings again, letting them lay on his back and a little over his shoulders and neck.

Like if they were clothing, much like the long white shirt he wore.

He laid there for a long time, for time here could not be taken seriously, flowing as wind.

Arthur finally opened one eye, hearing footsteps echo behind him.

Without looking, he listened to the grumpy voice now calling.

  
  


“You should not be here, kiddo.”

  
  


Arthur finally moved, rolling onto his back to look at his uncle.

Who even if his voice sounded angry, only held care.

  
  


“I can be... I did all those bossy jerks told me to already.”

  
  


He will never understand why the higher angels can boss around so much... Just because they lived more centuries...

It may look like he avoids work... Not at all. He is the best back at the settlement.

He just can't stand being there, all his kind behaving like... Like if they can rule the whole world, like if they are divine creatures... Like if they can look down on everything.

Snooty idiots... Always telling him to behave more proud like and... Why the heck has he to speak all old like or wear those silly tunics?!

Lance sat at his side, both glancing ahead.

  
  


“...You are bored?”

  
  


“Maybe I am.”

  
  


Nothing happens here.

But he can't complain.

It's an easy existence. No worries but finish in time all the weapons and armor he is told to make, or carriages, or whatever.

It's always the same routine.

Lance raised an eyebrow, seeing his nephew stare ahead with narrowed eyes.

To the abyss, a wide fissure in the clouds.

Below, the living world. The land of humans and other creatures...

Arthur is a curious soul.

But Lance knew he was also a fearful one.

  
  


“There is nothing worth down there. After all, people die to leave it...”

  
  


“But it is still part of it all. After all, don't some of us have to be sent there?...”

  
  


Lance shrugged, a true fact.

Arthur did not move as his uncle stood, walking back towards their village.

  
  


“And most never return... Don't wonder too much.”

  
  


Arthur stayed there.

Knowing how that place could be.

Full of wonders, never the same.

But dangerous...

Demons plaguing the earth.

So he just watched.

He had enough with that.

He is happy with what he has here. No problems, no complications...

No danger.

For he won't have to be down there... That's for other angels to deal with.

Just an easy existence.

 

 


	2. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very well. Allow me to express a few facts before I proceed:  
> In this universe... Demons have bodies. They are made of flesh. Many hold powers and traits.  
> But they can die... They are only another race. Even if more supernatural than humans.  
> The other side of angels we could say.

Three angels stood around a pedestal.

A shining clear orb on top of it.

The palace room was big, many angels waiting below as the three oracles inspected what the orb would show.

Angels wait for orders... Always waiting for indications of how shall they serve, an entity they don't know... They hold not much more knowledge than humans about what controls the world.

They hope to serve enough one day, and ascend higher and more powerful. Know...

The orb always told what must be done...

Always showing... A demon.

One of the disgusting creatures that roamed the earth and walked among the humans they should protect.

The three angels nodded as the orb showed a tall demon, dressed in black and purple, his hair increasing his height almost as his two backward magenta horns, two flaming magenta eyes glinting in the dark.

They took the orb in their hands, raising it so it was above all the angels below.

All high trained soldiers, years of hard work, to be ready to fight any demon and make the world a better place.

The orb always choose what it deemed to be the best choice, the best one who could destroy the creature and cleanse a little the earth.

But this time...

The oracles blinked, no glow out of it signaling any of the angels.

None of the soldiers chosen. None of the angels present here...

As they were taken by confusion, the armored angels began to whisper, dreadful, some offended.

For they were the best, the ones who had more chances of ending that vile creature.

Was the orb failing?... Was their unknown lord ignoring them? Were they deemed unworthy of helping-

Before there could be commotion, the high priest rose a hand.

Everyone going silent, for he was the oldest of them all, and wisest.

Once he saw he would be listened...

  
  


“The orb... Is never wrong. We are not the only angels...”

  
  


The soldiers snarled and whispered again.

Not taking kindly the trail of thought...

Could a simple worker... A simple angel... Be chosen?

Instead of them? The strongest and most trained? The ones who knew how to kill demons?...

Even they fell under their claws sometimes... Not many came back.

Who could possibly be the one this time?...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur fidgeted at the main plaza.

All the angels commanded to come here.

There were soldiers all around, for what, he did not know.

The high priest and the three oracles were at the center of it all, holding...

He did not like this.

All the angels were curious, wondering why the orb was here.

It was always at the palace. Its visions always showing a devil to be destroyed.

Why here? Was the demon so infamous that they pretended to display who was the soldier to fight it in front of everyone?...

Arthur would have left... Not interested.

But he could not, guards all around.

By law, and command, all here.

The priest sighed, raising the orb again.

The soldiers growled as this time... It shined, glowing.

The one here.

All remained still as the orb was carried around.

Its glow intensifying or fading as distance was taken towards or away from the one chosen.

All angels frowned as the priest followed every glow, every second he went through the crowd that made way for him.

All wondering if they would be seen, an honor to be sent down to help.

All wanting to work for the greater good.

But no one ever expected where the priest halted.

Arthur blinked, the old man right in front of him.

Arthur took a confused step to his right, moving away to let him continue through the crowd.

Blinking with more bafflement as the old angel only took as step closer, the glow fading as Arthur moved away.

His eyes finally widened, seeing that everyone was staring at him.

All the crowd now stood in pure silence, slowly making space around Arthur.

  
  


“...Huh..”

  
  


It could not be...

Arthur stood nervous as the orb was waved around him by the always energetic priest, making sure.

And to confirm his dread...

  
  


“...This one.”

  
  


Arthur's stared poker faced for a moment.

  
  


“...W-what?!”

  
  


He finally panicked as the old man smiled, guards now stepping around him.

Arthur raised his hands in fear, not understanding.

  
  


“W-wait! Y-you must be wrong! I'm not a-”

  
  


“Not a soldier... But it chose!”

  
  


How could this old angel be so cheerful?...

  
  


“Me?! No, look, maybe the dude behind me-”

  
  


“No, there is no mistake, young one.”

  
  


Arthur trembled as he was grabbed, as soon he tried to flee, guards always intimidating.

To make matters worse, the man laughed, walking in circles around him.

Showing that from every angle, every step taken... It glowed more or less.

Always motioning to the panicking blonde.

  
  


“See?...” As Arthur stood frozen in shock, he nodded towards the palace. “Proceed.”

  
  


Lance growled, he had tried to move towards his nephew, knowing what he would be forced to do.

But he could not free him.

He snarled as two guards blocked his way, all knowing.

  
  


“Out of my way! He-”  
  
  


“He is to end that demon.”

“Law, no interference allowe-”

  
  


All the crowd yelped as a not very tall angel literally punched down a guard.

Sadly, after a long fight and many ribs broken...

Lance could do nothing but watch as Arthur was pushed inside the palace by two guards.

The doors closing shut, only a small glance of his fearful eyes...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Not a single move.

The oracles sighed as Arthur stood frozen at the edge, holding for dear life the sword he was given and the golden light armor he was made to wear.

The young angel had literally fainted twice as they had explained his duty.

But they eventually managed to tell him all and give him the equipment.

And take him here...

Or more like drag him...

Arthur stared down with wide eyes, a huge fall... His wings subtly pressuring as much as they could onto his back.

He... He has to jump.

It was not a question.

The order pounded strong and painful in his mind.

He... He has to kill a demon...

He has to go down there, search for it, kill it...

Or die trying.

Because if not... He won't return here.

He will be left down, never to be summoned back until they know he has done the deed.

How... How can angels see this as an honor?

Arthur gulped, trying to take a step back instinctively.

Only for a guard to put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him on place.

Arthur trembled, trying to reason once more.

  
  


“This is a mistake... I don't... I am not a soldier! I can't kill it!”

  
  


The guards nodded, rolling their eyes.

Arthur was slender, weak looking... Not a fighter.

Every angel knew one another, and he was known to be the most laid back in here... Angels were fighters in nature... Taking pride in their skills. Their strength.

Some wondered if Arthur was an angel at all... Always fearful.

He did not want to jump...

He knows he will have no chance...

Demons prey on angels... Every time they go down.

Few angels win.

He has seen the demon, he has been shown through the orb.

He has been forced to look at magenta eyes...

He will die. That beast will search for him...

The orb bounds, a spell... The demon will know an angel is bound to him, chosen to end his soul.

And it will try to find him... He is sure of it.

One of them must die.

And the worse part...

Demons eat angels...

He has heard of it... How they prey on them as they go down to hunt them.

This is a death sentence!

The guards frowned as they saw wings shiver, slightly tremble.

They moved before Arthur could, knowing he was thinking of fleeing. Again.

Sure enough, the blonde huffed, trying to kick them away, fighting their hold for dear life.

  
  


“I won't survive! This is a vain try! Why even send me?! I don't-!”

  
  


“The orb knows who is best...” The priest closed his eyes. “Push him down.”

  
  


Arthur gasped as he felt the two guards give him a shove.

He could only trash a little as he felt his feet leave the ground.

He tried to step back... But he could only fall forward, the guards not letting him.

He was pushed down to fall indeed... Into the abyss to earth.

He tried to save himself and fly...

Even if his wings unfolded and flapped... There was no wind in the fissure to take, no way to fly up and stop himself of falling into this void.

He could only let a strange gravity take him down...

Arthur could only cry as he felt his mind grow foggy.

A deep sleep taking him, all went black and he saw no more the figures staring down at him.

The oracles looked at their master, who was smiling calmly.

  
  


“It is true... He has no chance.”

“He probably won't survive a single minute against it.”

“In vain...”

  
  


Arthur's figure finally faded below...

  
  


“...As I said... The orb always signals the one who can help the most.” He began to walk away, as if nothing happened. “Even if we don't come back... We must try to make the earth a better place. The orb commands.”

  
  


All looked at each other.

Wondering if that angel would come back.

Probably not...

The orb was surely losing its power... This one could not kill a demon...

No help for humans if you can't destroy the evil between them...

He will fail.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Cold...

He felt a cold breeze around him.

Wings trembled and moved, curling around his figure. Trying to keep himself warm.

This breeze was not warm... The breeze always was warm...

Why?...

The angel was still dazed, slowly awakening.

Arthur groaned, his hands slowly moving.

He finally began to blink.

His vision foggy, as he laid on the ground.

He laid frozen and shivering, not really seeing.

His eyes staring in trance at the woods around him.

He was surrounded by darkness, the only light, the moon shining above him.

No stars...

He laid there for some minutes, feeling exhausted.

Until he finally reacted.

Arthur gasped, jolting onto a sitting position.

Curling on himself as he looked all around fearfully.

He did not recognize this place.

Where was he?

Why was he-

  
  


“...”  
  
  


His eyes lost their brightness as he remembered all the calm words he was forced to listen to.

The words spoken calmly... Firmly...

As if they were not...

As if they were not telling which destiny would he fall into.

He was sent down.

To kill...

Or die.

No...

The latest.

He could not kill... There is no way...

Arthur cried, hands trembling as he saw a sword laying on the ground nearby.

  
  


“...I- I don't...”

  
  


He does not want to die.

He hugged himself as he sobbed, no one but an owl around.

He curled his wings around himself, big enough to hide all his figure.

No one heard him sob, all night.

Dreading he would not be alone for long...

At any moment...

A demon could find him...

For he knows it will try.

But he won't.

He can't fight.

  
  


“...I w-want to go back!”

  
  


He had a good existence...

He... Had Lance...

He had not said goodbye... He was kept away.

He won't see him again...

He is trapped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not taking prompts for this story.  
> It is already completed and planned in my head.
> 
> Any questions or doubts shall be answered in the comments.
> 
> This a mature fic. Be warned.  
> Angels hunt demons... But demons do prey on angels as well.  
> But that's not the only danger roaming...


	3. Three

Hurried steps echoed as an eye opened slowly.

Duet sighed as the door was slammed open.

Her voice rumbling and loud as always...

 

 

“Duet! You have-”

  
  


“Vivi, breathe first. This is a serious matter...”

  
  


Blue eyes narrowed as she pouted, stepping closer into the dark room, a lot of candles and symbols drawn.

Duet sat calmly on the floor in between the runes as Vivi rambled.

  
  


“A serious matter indeed! You have called me. That only means-”

  
  


“An angel. Indeed...”

  
  


Duet sighed as Vivi dashed for her equipment, as soon as she heard the whole sentence.

  
  


“No need to hurry... Hunting needs patience...”

  
  


Vivi huffed with a little snort, throwing her crossbow onto her back, her daggers on her belt.

  
  


“I know!” She crossed her arms at Duet, glaring. “I am the best hunter! I have killed every single angel you have sensed! So don't treat me like-”

  
  


“Every angel is different, you should not be so confi-”

  
  


And she was already walking out Duet's office...

How impatient...

Her voice called back loudly.

  
  


“No matter if they use spells, no matter if they are the best with swords! I am better! I must hurry!”

  
  


Vivi bounced quick through the corridor of Duet's home.

Chloe laughed as Vivi hurried for the door, not looking back.

  
  


“Try to not tear much of it, Vivi! The less mangled the better!”

  
  


“I know!”

  
  


Chloe shook her head as the door was slammed close.

It had been a long while since an angel appeared... A very long while.

And they needed it... And of course Vivi was already on it.

Vivi took a deep breath outside, huffing with determination.

She felt no content with hunting angels.

She had no hate for them.

Old books described them as beings holding true kindness and good intentions...

That is what it is said...

In a way it was true...

Their flesh and bones had healing properties...

But in reality, these creatures only worried about killing demons. Not truly about helping humans.

The fact that they were arrogant bastards, that did not doubt to take down anything on their way, to achieve what they called “duty of cleansing the world”...

For her, they are not different from the demons they swear to destroy.

They look down on anything that is not like them.

So she feels no remorse when she takes their wings and bones.

That was more helpful...

She smiled as a little bark echoed at her side.

Mystery yawning as he outstretched.

  
  


“Lets go Mystery... We have to find it.”

  
  


They always did...

Faster than demons.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Wings flapped as an angel roamed without clue.

His eyes were red from crying all night.

When morning came, he had not slept... Not a single minute.

He did not want to even move...

But he had to.

Here he was now, walking tiredly through the woods, not knowing where to even head to.

The only thing he knew... Is that he had to find a place where to hide.

Somewhere where he could maybe have a chance of not being seen.

Because if any demon is near... It would pick up the scent of its prey.

Him.

Arthur was not stupid...

So he began to think as he made way, careful to not hit his wings against the sharp tree branches.

Already gasping from exhaustion and fear.

He maybe...

He needs shelter, food...

  
  


“...Water.”

  
  


He sighed, eyes trailing the small trail of a river.

He raised an eyebrow, only small droplets falling.

But he could hear a much more strong course not far...

He flapped his wings to maneuver through uneven terrain, making way.

After a while he smiled a little, seeing finally the river.

A very small waterfall, a rock formation. An opening some meters along the rock slide, enough space...

  
  


“...Better than nothing.”

  
  


He was tired, he had walked enough...

He had no clue where he was, or where to go.

He did not want to dare to try to find another place...

So he only walked into the opening, taking off the heavy armor and throwing it to a side...

Arthur plopped onto a flat rock inside. His wings curled to provide comfort and warmth. The only thing he had other than a useless sword.

Deciding to sleep away his anxiety.

He would... Think when he woke up...

If he could...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Magenta eyes narrowed in worry.

His thin tail moved nervously, his claws fumbling together.

He sat against a tree, near his home.

He closed his eyes, one claw moving onto where his heart was.

He could feel it...

  
  


“...An angel... Huh?”

  
  


It surely will try to kill him...

Well...

He will be ready...

 


	4. Hunter

Vivi carefully moved around trees, her hands helping her climb rock slides or fallen tree trunks.

Her bag dangled on her right shoulder, her left taken by her trusty crossbow.

All the ammunition was on her belt, her two daggers hidden.

She smiled as she saw a golden flicker ahead. A slight glow below the sunset's light...

Mystery gave a slight growl as she knelled, another feather at the side of a bush.

She chuckled, raising the golden feather for him to see.

  
  


“Another one... This angel is a little careless. Or likes to show off...”

  
  


At this rate... She will not even have to try.

She had searched for some days near the village.

She was surprised when she found the first feather without even trying, going into this forest.

This angel surely must be very sure of himself to let this happen.

For it's easy for demons to hunt them down...

Maybe it's trying to lure the demon it must kill?

Vivi shook her head, the matter not important to her.

She could not care less what the angel's plans were.

It won't live long.

She came back to the matter at hand, her voice calm but focused.

  
  


“Can't know yet?...”

  
  


Mystery sniffed at the feather, trying to focus.

The angel had been far, probably roamed, many days since it appeared, since Duet sensed its arrival.

Vivi could only smile as Mystery growled deeper, his red eyes glinting more blood like.

His voice echoing through his fangs.

  
  


“Nearer...”

  
  


She will find it soon.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur sat near the water on a small rock, looking down at his hands.

Counting how much food he had left, as the point of one of his wings brushed boredly the water.

  
  


“...I need to find another source of food soon.”  
  
  


This place offered good shelter. The small rock formation kept the rain away, there was also water.

He had made already a small nest inside the opening, using leaves and plants.

It was not as cold now.

But...

The food was going to become a problem soon.

He has roamed the forest... A whole week... Or more, he has lost count already.

He is that useless...

Arthur sighed as his amber eyes stared at the apple and berries he had.

He was not finding much more.

  
  


“Fuck...”

  
  


Lance would smack him for cursing.

But he could not care less now.

Not when he was hungry and he tells himself to wait.

Because he just has this.

Maybe the demon will not kill him, but starvation.

He let out a sarcastic laugh, brushing his hand along his hair.

It is strange... He thought he would have that beast already at his neck.

Are these woods really a good hiding place?

He does not know if to search another place for food... Or if to stay for cowardice.

He has no clue.

Maybe he could-

Arthur raised an eyebrow, raising his gaze from the ground.

He glanced around, tensing up. His wings twitching, moving subtly to be ready to help him flee.

For he could swear he heard a branch crack.

He waited, ready to run.

But after five minutes... Nothing else was heard or seen.

  
  


“...A rabbit?”

  
  


Most probably. He has seen some before.

The little rascals even took some of his food.

Not that he would want payback...

Arthur went back to his depressing thoughts, wing nudging the river again.

Unaware that he should be still on guard.

And run...

Mystery gave Vivi an scolding look as she pouted.

Her hands moving in dashes to speak with her demon.

  
  


“ _I tripped ok?...”_

  
  


Mystery moved his tail and snout. Annoyed.

  
  


“ _Focus...”_

  
  


She rolled her eyes, nodding.

Her right hand slowly raised to reach for her crossbow.

She needs those wings... As undamaged as possible...

So she took her favorite ammunition... Eyes fixed on the blonde ahead.

Arthur finally had stood, outstretching tiredly, wings widespread above him as he yawned.

Vivi took his sound as the best moment to load her shot.

But Arthur heard the faint click, his hearing better.

He gasped, his eyes widening as he quickly turned around, hearing Vivi shoot her weapon.

He let himself drop onto the ground just as a sling flew past him.

That would have probably tangled around his wings. A rope...

Vivi stood with a growl, knowing that the surprise attack was off.

  
  


“Dammit!” Arthur flapped his wings, standing again. “Mystery, go!”

  
  


Amber eyes cried as a dog leaped out of the bushes.

The angel trembling as red eyes glinted, the dog's tail... Growing.

Vivi loaded another shot as Arthur dashed to a side. Wings unfolding to allow him flight.

To escape...

  
  


“Ah!”  
  
  


Only for a much bigger Mystery to block his way.

Six long tails loomed over the angel, preventing him of raising his wings to try to fly.

The wolf big as a bear, every step Arthur took to every opening, Mystery dashed in front of him, closing his way every time.

Only allowing him to back into his small rock opening.

Vivi frowned, seeing a sword and armor there.

How foolish for him to not wear it...

She smiled calmly, seeing Arthur finally be cornered into the small cave.

No chance of flying.

Mystery always made a good work close ranged... Always careful of not damaging the wings. Never attacking if she could, her attacks more precise.

Arthur was in state of shock, his steps not by thought, but fear.

His mind confused to no end.

For a demon was cornering him... Not his. This was not the one...

What confused him more... Is that it seemed to be teaming up with a human.

He thought... That humans respected angels...

Were the tales of devils corrupting them true?

Vivi thought that the angel would pick up the sword and finally fight.

It was just there, at his side.

Every angel she confronted fought.

All despising her for even daring. All proud, arrogant, rude self centered bastards. She remembers one that was offended by her mere presence...

So she was baffled when the angel did not reach for the sword.

Mystery blinking as he was not confronted.

Instead...

Arthur finally hit the wall of his hideout, no more steps could be taken.

His eyes widened as he laid against it, breathing too quick.

He has no way...

He is going to die.

She could only blink as he closed his eyes and screamed.

  
  


“T-this is w-worse!...”

  
  


He seemed to be screaming for himself... Not them.

Mystery let out an awkward growl as Arthur let himself fall against the rocks, wings moving to hold himself.

Not looking at them as he trembled.

She could swear she saw tears as he did...

Why was he not fighting?...

Mystery took a step back, never having seen this.

All angels instantly wanted his neck for being a demon. All fought to kill.

This one was terrified of just seeing him.

As they stood with pure doubt, Arthur cried.

A million thoughts as he thought he was living his last moments.

He is really going to be eaten...

He is going to die...  
And not even at the hands of the demon he must fight!

He...

  
  


“Why?...”

  
  


Arthur huffed below his wings, blinking.

Her voice echoing in his nest.

He sat there in fear, now realizing that a whole minute had past and he had not felt arrows or fangs on him.

Vivi raised an eyebrow as a wing moved, feathers parting slightly, and eye peeking.

His trembling voice muffled.

  
  


“...W-why?...”

  
  


He was as confused, and did not understand why she just stood there, crossbow still pointed. But he could not see the previous look of hunt in her eyes.

She tried again.

  
  


“Why are you not fighting?”

  
  


Her wonder could only grow as he hid again under his wings.

  
  


“I w-would not win!... J-just... If you are helping this demon... Just kill me before he eats me or something!”  
  
  


No will to fight?

Mystery huffed, glaring now at him.

  
  


“Excuse me?... Are you implying I would eat you alive?!...”  
  
  


He could only growl as the angel answered quickly.

  
  


“Yes! Y-you would!”

  
  


Mystery finally stepped fully away, raising his head, offended.

  
  


“For your information, weird one... She is not helping me... But I'm aiding her! And I would not do such a barbaric thing!”

  
  


Arthur lowered his wings a little, glaring now at Mystery.

His voice accusing but still fearful.

  
  


“You are a demon! You-”

  
  


“Well you are an angel! And you don't behave as one! Who is the one who speaks right then?”  
  
  


Vivi finally took away her weapon, crossing her arms.

  
  


“...Is he even one?...”

  
  


The demon nodded tiredly, sitting as he closed his eyes.

  
  


“As much as he does not seem to be... He is.” He nodded to him without looking, voice harsh. “Are you going to take his wings or not...”

  
  


Arthur paled, hugging his limbs, now noticing her daggers. And he did not want to know what she had in her bag.

  
  


“Y-you are going to kill me for my-?”

  
  


“Nah.”

  
  


Vivi smiled, a smug smile as she laughed a little.

  
  


“I hunt angels... Not cowards.”

  
  


No innocents or people who did nothing wrong.

This angel was not bad.

It would not be a good thing for her moral...

She only kills to help people back at her village. Feathers and wings, maybe blood and bone.

This angel is...

Weird.

Not like the hateful creatures she always fought.

Arthur seemed to regain a little color on his skin, but still he did not dare to move.

  
  


“...You... Hunt a-angels?”

  
  


“...Yeah. Not that I'm proud... But it is needed.”

  
  


Arthur was now angry.

A human... Hunting his kind...

Wings puffing as his voice almost growled, anger flowing.

  
  


“What... To feed you pet?!”

  
  


“Pet?!”

  
  


Arthur yelped, Mystery taking a step closer and barking.

She sighed, shaking her head.

  
  


“Mystery...”

  
  


The wolf huffed, his tails dropping.

Arthur relaxing as he turned back into a dog. Only looking at him with an annoyed expression.

No growls or fangs showing...

He tried to get as small as possible and fold his wings as she approached.

Smiling.

  
  


“Look... I'm sorry. Let me explain?”

  
  


She outstretched a hand, her eyes empty of malice.

Arthur doubted, glancing back and forth with wary eyes.

But she grinned as he took it with doubt.

Making him yelp as she helped him stand with a laugh.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“...So...” Arthur sat at a safe distance from the other two, the campfire making his golden feathers glint in the dark. “You... Hunt us for this?”

  
  


He shook them a little, frowning.

She sighed, nodding.

  
  


“Yeah. They heal. Not as much as the bone of the wing or the body... I do it for a good cause.”

  
  


He still was angry and did not trust her at all.

No matter if she said she won't harm him...

  
  


“Killing...” He huffed, hiding his wings as much as he could again. “A life for benefit?... I don't see the good deed.”

  
  


She glared, raising an eyebrow.

  
  


“Have I killed you?”

  
  


Arthur blinked, taken aback.

  
  


“Not yet... You could maybe try later or-”

  
  


“Had I a reason to not do it before?... Could still do it. I don't win anything by waiting.”

  
  


“...”

  
  


“What I mean...” She met his eyes, showing as much sincerity as she could. “Is that any of you I have found, has never shown care for us, they deserved it. So not all the fault is on me.”

  
  


Arthur was taken aback at that.

  
  


“Deserve it? Not care?... We are here to end-” He averted his gaze, Mystery's eyes on him. “...You know. We try to help.”

  
  


She laughed, making him blink.

Straight out laughed loudly at his words.

  
  


“H-help?...” Her laugh faded, Vivi snorting. “Us or yourselves? Because only a few demons are evil nowadays... You only try to destroy them all! Blindly. You do not care about us, only your crusade.”

  
  


Arthur clenched his fists, growling.

  
  


“That's not true!... I- I care! We- You only try to justify-”

  
  


“Do I?... Ok!” She shrugged, smiling darkly. “Do you know... How it feels to beg to an angel... The first one you see... Beg for him to give you a single feather... Only one, I repeat, one...”

  
  


Arthur shivered as he saw no lie in her words.

Angels able to sense emotions clearly...

She held only sadness as she spoke.

  
  


“And not even be ignored... But frown upon. Be told your life is not worth the loss of one of his feathers. The existence of it more important than a human... Told that our lives are meant to end anyway?...”

  
  


Arthur eyes narrowed in doubt as she laughed. But not with joy.

  
  


“The one I asked the feather for died. The angel deemed a single feather more important... Said that his holy presence should only be gazed upon, for it was there to help us get rid of demons... Demons that did not even affect our lives. You tell me...”

  
  


“I...”

  
  


“And do not think I held resentment... No at all. When I became a hunter... I still tried to only take the wings. I first only asked them to give me the ones they naturally shed away... I was insulted and they made sure I saw none.”

  
  


Arthur tried to speak, raising a hand.

  
  


“I do not-”

  
  


But Vivi was glaring now at the fire, her fist clenched as she let everything out.

  
  


“So you tell me I am wrong! You can! But I am helping! I am! I care more than any of you say to do! You-”

  
  


She halted, seeing that Arthur had moved closer.

Mystery raising an eyebrow as he saw he had dared. For he was also at her side, a demon.

The angel was sitting at her side, looking firmly at her.

Vivi followed the nod he gave, blue eyes blinking.

He had a feather in his hand.

Arthur sighed, frowning.

  
  


“Look... I know we can be jerks... I have seen... But...” He dropped the feather on her lap and stood again, going back to the spot he had been. “You can come every week and take some of mine, ok? I don't need them. As you say, I drop some anyway.”

  
  


She stared at it, baffled.

Never one of his kind acting like this...

  
  


“...You are a strange one...”

  
  


“...Rude.”

  
  


She laughed, seeing him pout.

Not be angry... Not fall onto righteous rage...

More human like...

  
  


“Ok! Ok!... Sorry.” She smiled, grateful. “I guess I owe you an apology for trying to...”

  
  


He shrugged, staring at his nest.

Still uncomfortable that they were here.

He glanced sideways at Mystery, a question flickering in his mind.

  
  


“...Why does he?... Help you?”

  
  


Vivi smiled nervously, for she had hoped he would not ask.

Ignorance is bliss.

  
  


“Well... As I said... Demons are not as they tell you to be... Not every one of them. Sure, some are bad, but... Yeah, he is just my friend... Nothing else-!”

  
  


“She lets me eat what is left.”

  
  


Vivi face palmed, for she had tried to avoid saying that at all costs.

Arthur obviously had now a shocked look on his face, pure horror.

Pale as snow as he moved a little more away...

The situation only made worse by Mystery's honesty.

  
  


“What?... Don't give me that look, I would not eat you, I assure you. Even if I did, I never eat before death... Nothing wrong with that, for I'm a demon...” He smiled, nodding. “And you guys taste like chicken.”

  
  


Vivi yelped as Arthur slowly leaned a little.

And fell backwards with a loud thud.

Fainted.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!


	5. Exasperation

Vivi blinked, hearing a faint mumble.

She glared at Mystery, her stare enough to make the dog understand.

He padded away with a slight annoyed whine, keeping a preventive distance.

For Arthur was waking up, and Vivi would not want that he fainted again because he saw Mystery...

The blonde shifted on his bed, composed of a rock, plants and leaves.

He moved his head onto a side, frowning as he breathed in, slowly coming to his senses.

Vivi sat at the mouth of the opening, nudging the fire so it did not die out.

Arthur finally began to open his eyes.

He stared with a tired gaze as he recognized the woman there.

  
  


“...It was not a dream...”

  
  


He had hoped he would be at home...

Every day he awoke...

Vivi smiled a little, glancing at him.

  
  


“Morning!”

  
  


Arthur flapped his wings a little, having been laying on them, uncomfortable.

Humans don't know how tiring is to put weight on them or what?...

He rubbed his forehead, voice a little harsh.

  
  


“Why are you still here?...”

  
  


She blinked, pondering.

Arthur waited, Vivi looking up to the sky with the most thoughtful expression...

Only to shrug after.

  
  


“Don't know! Just though it would be best to know you were alright after what Mystery said. Sorry about that.”

  
  


“...Is he still around-” He heard a bark outside. He sighed, grumbling. “Of course he is...”

  
  


She rolled her eyes as Arthur stood lazily, patting his clothes.

Even if he knew that she would not do anything... Because they could have as he was out cold...

He still was wary.

  
  


“He is not going to eat you...”

  
  


“Well excuse me!... Sorry for having being told all my life that I would be if I ever saw one!... And considering my situation... Maybe I will be.”

  
  


He had been speaking more to himself, but Vivi was the most curious soul that lived.

And she as well saw the depressed expression on him, as he went to splash some water on his face, to wake up fully.

  
  


“What's wrong?”

  
  


Arthur laughed a little, wings puffing as he thought what was not wrong.

  
  


“...Does not matter.”

  
  


She pouted, hiding her smug smile.

  
  


“...If I'm going to be able to have some feathers... Maybe it does for me!”

  
  


Arthur sat at the edge of the water, leaning a little back to glare at her.

Voice annoyed but without anger.

  
  


“Oh, so it's a matter of interests!”

  
  


She smiled sheepishly, rubbing her hands together.

  
  


“Yes!... But...” She smiled kindly again, giving him a questioning look. “You seem scared.”

  
  


And it was not for her or Mystery.

Even if he was nervous, the fear she could see on his face could not be for them.

She could see him sometimes glance at the distance...

  
  


“S-scared?...” Arthur huffed, denying. “No. I just...”

  
  


All stood poker faced as a loud rumble broke his sentence.

Arthur blushed, hand lowering to his stomach.

Vivi frowned as he did not move, ignoring it.

  
  


“...”

  
  


“You are hungry.”

  
  


He rolled his eyes, snorting.

  
  


“I know right? Very clever...”

  
  


Vivi raised an eyebrow, voice playful.

  
  


“Oh, so you are not going to eat then? Because that is what a person with common sense would do.”

  
  


Arthur could not eat.

He should not yet. He had only an apple left, and some small fruits.

That would not even be a snack.

  
  


“Mind your own business...”

  
  


“Ok!”

  
  


Arthur blinked as she smiled knowingly.

He could only stare as she reached for her backpack and Mystery padded to her side.

She grinned as she felt his eyes fix on what she took out.

Two fishes, some chicken and bread.

Arthur snarled silently as she put the uncooked meat and fish near the fire on sticks.

  
  


“...Can't you two leave already?”

  
  


He would never admit it... But he did not like to be alone.

But the fact that she was displaying food right at his face... Was worse.

Now he was really tempted of eating the damn apple.

He wanted to throw some water onto the fire with his wings as she spoke.

He did not miss the hidden laugh in her words...

  
  


“Need to have breakfast first!”

  
  


Had she not appeared yesterday... He would maybe not have the problem of lacking food...

He would maybe have explored and found more fruit.

But no, she had to-

Another loud rumble.

Vivi knew that the angel was now glaring at her.

And Mystery could only roll his eyes as the angel _Sneaked_ behind them. Still keeping a distance.

Her blue eyes closed as Arthur leaned to look at what she had.

And she knew he was glaring, too proud to ask for anything.

So Arthur yelped when her arm moved backwards, catching him right there.

Arthur blinked as Vivi leaned to smile back at him playfully, something in her hand.

  
  


“Want some? You should eat.”

  
  


He stared at the bread she was holding.

Vivi could only be amused by the glint in his eyes. As he doubted.

Only to make his mind and take it like if it was going to disappear.

Mystery narrowed his eyes as Arthur literally devoured the bread, sitting at her side, uncaring.

  
  


“...And he thinks me the beast...”

  
  


Her eyes were full of wonder and worry as Arthur tried to hide his shame, not having eaten anything but fruit since he fell.

  
  


“He was really hungry...”

  
  


Arthur huffed, no more bread. Gone fast. Too fast for his liking...

He averted their worried glances, not wanting to talk.

  
  


“Thanks.”

  
  


She nodded, going back to inspect the meat and fish.

She would offer him some...

But...

She has heard angels don't eat meat.

And she had no more bread.

Arthur sat there, the fire warm.

Not knowing if to move, stay there... No clue.

He stayed there, looking grumpily at the fire.

After all... This was his home... He supposed. The ones who should leave were them.

Vivi took out the chicken of the sticks, two pieces, one for Mystery and one for her.

Arthur did not pay any attention to those, as she suspected. As much as he was still hungry.

Her surprise came when she took the two fishes back from the fire.

She blinked as she caught Arthur glancing with wonder in his eyes.

As much as he tried to hide it.

She looked back and forth, confused.

  
  


“...You guys... Don't eat meat, right?”

  
  


Arthur did not expect her to speak again about food.

  
  


“Uhh?...” He finally reacted, seeing her nod to the chicken and fish. “Oh, yeah... I don't.”

  
  


“Then why...” Arthur kept on staring at the fish... “You eat fish?”

  
  


She had never heard about it.

Arthur scratched his hair, not sure himself.

  
  


“Up there... We don't need to hunt or... We have enough food... We don't try to fish either... I have never tried... These.”

  
  


They smell fucking delicious.

Vivi pondered.

Arthur gasped as she handed him one.

As well, the angel doubted, meat forbidden.

But it was like meat?... He has not heard any rule of this food...

Was it ok to...

He made his mind when Vivi gave him a tired stare.

Arthur grabbed it with a grateful look, his eyes meeting hers without shame, finally.

She began to munch on hers as Arthur just held it, smelling.

  
  


“...It does smell good.”

  
  


“Cooked, yes. Without doing so... Not so much. It's not poisoned... Just try!”

  
  


He had begun to wonder about eating them as soon as she took them out her bag.

He would have maybe eaten even raw.

Mystery plopped to have a nap as Arthur took a first fearful bite.

So small she wondered if he would taste it at all.

His eyes opened, blinking down at it.

Then, a second bite, more sure and fast.

She worried when she saw his shoulders tremble and his head bow a little.

  
  


“A-are you ok? Is it not-?”

  
  


She leaned backwards in surprise when Arthur cried out loudly, tears falling as he smiled.

  
  


“This is fucking delicious!”  
  
  


She did not get this angel...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur stood at the edge of his waterfall, the water brushing his bare feet.

He pouted as he glared down.

His amber eyes seemed to sharpen a little as he followed the trail a fish was making below, as it swam.

He had only managed to catch one...

Since he arrived here, the fishes had not deemed his presence dangerous.

But as soon as he caught one the day after Vivi finally left... With his own hands...

All now fled quickly.

He had found more fruit as well, he had enough food.

But...

He licked his lips, missing already the taste.

Why the heck had he not tried this at home?...

Granted, no other angel did... And the village was not near any lake...

But damn, should he have imagined.

  
  


“...Just you wait.”

  
  


He flapped his wings strongly, raising off the ground.

He slowly hovered down over the river.

Eyes locked onto the fish.

He is going to grab it, falling right on it.

A new try...

He had tried different things.

Wait at the edge of the river. Ignored. All keeping their distance.

Wait at the waterfall to grab them if they went down. He ended up tripping and soaking his wings. Had to lay below the sun for hours.

Now...

He would dive down on them. Unexpected!

It had been some days since he met Vivi.

As he waited for the best moment, the hunter was making way towards his nest.

Wondering if the angel would still be here at all.

After all... He was here for a reason. Surely.

And maybe he was still wary of her. Maybe angry.

Yes... Arthur must have left...

He-

Vivi blinked, standing right in front of his hideout, moving away a tree branch to look.

Standing poker faced as she saw the strange angel trash in the water.

A fish bouncing all around as he growled and cursed, his hands moving wildly to catch it. Like a cat would. But a useless one...

Only managing to be slapped on the face, the fish leaping into the water away.

Making him plop face first into the water.

Arthur gasped for air, head raising angrily as he heard a loud laugh.

His eyes narrowed below his now soaked hair, seeing Vivi there.

  
  


“You again?...”

  
  


She stepped closer, laughing her ass off as he tried to stand without tripping, his wings weighting a lot if damp.

  
  


“W-what were you even trying, Art?...”

  
  


Arthur huffed, pushing his hair out his face as he got out.

  
  


“Art?...” He grumbled, not amused. “Are you giving me a nickname?... After only knowing you-”

  
  


“That's not how you should fish, you silly!”

  
  


He wanted to smack her with a wing as he was ignored.

She nudged his feathers, mocking.

  
  


“I don't want you to damage those golden feathers!”

  
  


“Because you want them... You damn-”

  
  


“And because they are pretty!”

  
  


Arthur heaved, Vivi smiling as he slowly blushed red.

  
  


“W-what the heck-”

  
  


He could only want to disappear as she grabbed one of his wings, laughing as she raised it on her hands.

  
  


“I mean, I have never seen golden ones! They almost seem true gold! All I have seen were brown, white... Black... Yours are beautiful! Truly weird! I wonder if they are even more special, maybe they heal more! I wonder-”

  
  


Vivi sneezed as Arthur swatted at her face with the wing.

Bouncing out of reach.

  
  


“Stop w-wondering! I'm not something you can investigate!”

  
  


She pouted, disappointed.

Arthur began to move and pressure his wings, to dry them up as much as he could, snarling.

  
  


“Just leave me alone.” Vivi blinked as he raised his left wing, pointing to his cave. “You have some feathers there. Take them and leave.”

  
  


She stood baffled, unbelieving.

She had been joking when she said she would come back for them. She thought he had been only offering one single feather that night.

She came back only to see if he was still here. Maybe... Maybe try to prove she held no bad intentions.

But...

She stood mouth agape, for at the mouth of the opening there was a small flat rock.

And on it...

Laid five perfect feathers, glinting under the sun.

Arthur finally raised his gaze from his wing, raising an eyebrow as he saw her frozen.

  
  


“What?...” She finally reacted as he waved a hand in front of her eyes. “Y-you there?...”

  
  


“I- Yes!” She looked at him with pure wonder. “I did not think you...”

  
  


He frowned, walking back towards the water.

  
  


“That I meant it?... Who do you take me for?”

  
  


“An angel... You guys adore your feathers. You hate to lose them or give them away...”

  
  


“They may be useful. But sometimes annoying as well. Do you know how careful I have to be walking between trees? Or to not lay on them? And then you have to comb them, and they are a mess. It's... It's just feathers! Why would I want the ones that drop naturally?... Of course, don't go pulling at the ones I have... Those I need.”

  
  


He may have to flee any day...

Vivi's mind thought again about what she had wondered...

  
  


“You don't want them to...?”

  
  


“To what? I have no use for-”

  
  


“To lure your demon?”

  
  


Arthur lost the emotion on his face.

Vivi worried as he tensed up, his wings puffing again.

His voice trembling and unsure.

  
  


“L-lure?...”

  
  


“Yeah?... You must be here to kill the one that you were bound to...”

  
  


He was shocked she knew so much as she spoke. Not noticing how the subject made him fear and be uncomfortable.

  
  


“I thought you were dropping them to attract it. Instead of you having to search? That's what I thought, because you are not leaving this place...”

  
  


There was silence for a while.

She did not know why, but Arthur now just stared at the water, giving her his back.

She thought he maybe would be offended. For a human to know about their traditions, why they came here. Angry because she dared to question his way of dealing with it...

Until he spoke, so quiet she almost did not hear him.

  
  


“I don't want to find it. Neither that... It finds me.” She could see his wings tremble. “I- I am hiding... “

  
  


“But you... Must-”

  
  


“Kill it?”

  
  


Her eyes filled with sadness as he finally faced her again.

She could see the despair, fear...

  
  


“I can't kill it... Did you not see already the coward I am?... I am no soldier... I never wanted this. I never... I was forced to fall.”

  
  


She gasped as Arthur bolted for his nest, his arm dashing to wave her off.

  
  


“So take as many feathers as you can, because when that thing finds me... I won't stand a chance. So please, stop reminding me my fate.”

  
  


He had enough with his own thoughts.

Vivi fidgeted in confusion, seeing him go through the leaves he had hung on the opening as makeshift drapes.

Surely had the idea when she appeared...

Not that they could hide much, she could still see his figure slump onto a rock, his head laying on his hands.

Arthur waited for her to go away.

But he growled, seeing that she was still there.

  
  


“Was I too quiet?... I said leave!”

  
  


Vivi's head peeked into his nest, frowning.

  
  


“I thought all angels were... Soldiers?”

  
  


Arthur groaned, rubbing his face with one hand.

Could she not stop making stupid questions?...

  
  


“No, not all. I was only a damn worker, like many others!... The ones trained, the ones you always have seen... Are the ones always chosen. For some stupid reason, I was this time... As you can see, I am not exactly happy about it. I might be the only one with common sense. All would be...” He raised his hands, quoting mockingly. “Honored! Every single one... But not me... The bastards could have not picked another... It had to be me...”

  
  


She pondered, leaning onto a wall.

Arthur knew that she was stubborn, and would not go away even if he screamed.

So he only focused on organizing his supplies.

As he tried to ignore her presence, she continued to ramble.

To his annoyance.

  
  


“So... You are really scared. That demon knows and will eventually...”

  
  


He purposely ignored her, still giving her his back.

She took it as a yes.

So she sighed, eyes filling with understanding.

  
  


“You are one of a kind...”

  
  


“A dead one.” He laughed, voice full of bitterness and sarcasm. “Hey, It might actually be better if you killed me! After all, you would be precise... And I would at least help you out. I can't know how that demon will behave. Maybe he bites, maybe he tears me to pieces! Or maybe he tries to boil me alive, seeing I am not much more than a weak wimp!”

  
  


“Arthur...”

  
  


“Or maybe he wants to have fun, chase me around... Until I fall, so tired I can't fly or run! And then he keeps me as alive as possible to have snacks! Maybe-”

  
  


“Arthur!”

  
  


He blinked, seeing Vivi now at his side.

She was grabbing his shoulders, mindful of his wings. Giving him an scolding stare.

He only glared back, huffing.

  
  


“What?... Is it not true some demons are like that? Dare to say they not exist! Your dog is an exception! All I said could happen! I have the right to worry! He will find me eventually! Leave me alone already, for fucks sake!”

  
  


She shook her head, refusing.

  
  


“Look, I can't know how your demon is... Maybe he really tries to end you... Seeing that you are bound...”

  
  


“Well, thanks! That really helps me see the good side of-”

  
  


“Let me finish, silly...” He shut up, seeing the firmness in her eyes. “I can't know... And so, I will try to help you. Keep an eye out for demons!”

  
  


Arthur stared at her, not understanding.

She thought that would help him feel better...

Until he huffed, his wing pushing her gently away.

Leaving her in a daze as he screamed.

  
  


“So you can keep on having a supply of these?!...” He displayed the tip of his wing clearly, showing off angrily. “Huh? Keeping business! You only-”

  
  


“You idiot, I do not say it out of greed!”

  
  


Arthur flinched, seeing her take a step closer, her eyes full of anger.

Her sudden rage taking him aback, now seeing she was not someone to mess with.

He tried to be as small as possible as she growled out at him.

  
  


“I may have a use for them! Indeed! I would be lying if I said they are not one of the reasons! But I did not mean it out of self profit! I am not a heartless greedy human! As you all think we are! I do not even recieve money for them!”

  
  


Arthur was now hiding below his wings, hands clutching them for dear life.

He relaxed as Vivi breathed out, calming somewhat.

Her voice still angry, but tired.

  
  


“I thought you would need a friend in this hostile place, someone to help you out. Because you know damn well what could happen if you go with humans... And demons are not to be trusted lightly. But If you prefer to be alone... So be it!”

  
  


Arthur gasped as she dashed out the opening, pushing angrily the leafs away.

He mumbled nervously, hand raised in pure bafflement.

  
  


“I- I... Huh?...”

  
  


“By the way! You suck at fishing! You are meant to use a fishing pole or net! You fool!”

  
  


He could only sit there as she walked away.

Leaving him alone.

  
  


 


	6. Care

Arthur sighed, smiling a little as he held a net.

Another week...

Still alive.

He chuckled sadly, finding his situation slightly funny.

Still no trace of the demon...

Now he was being careful, keeping watch of any feather he could drop.

For two reasons.

To keep the demon away...

And...

He frowned, wondering if she would be back at all.

He has left the feathers at the same rock every day.

When he comes back from exploring... They are still there.

Maybe she is angry.

He can't blame her.

Thought he had all the right to be wary. He must be wary...

Arthur tried to push the thoughts away again.

Focusing on the good side of things.

One, he was alive...

Two...

He found a lake.

He huffed, pulling at the net as he saw a shadow tangle with it.

The lake was somewhat deep, fish inhabiting it. The best part, is that it was not far from his nest.

A ten minute walk.

He laughed happily, a fish in the net, plopping around in vain.

He must give her credit... It really was easier with a net.

Now food was not a problem.

And fish tasted better than fruit, though he ate both things.

A small good thing between his hopeless situation.

He grabbed the fish gently, letting it drop inside a bag he had made.

  
  


“Sorry...”

  
  


He had already two, enough for today.

He was going to fold the net again, and go back.

Until his eyes caught something tangled in it, slightly glinting.

He reached for it, raising an eyebrow.

  
  


“...A shell?”

  
  


A mussel...

He doubted, not knowing if these things could be eaten.

After a minute he shrugged, throwing it into the bag.

He does not lose anything with trying...

  
  


* * *

  
  


He had tried many ways in which to cook fish.

He first tried to mimic how Vivi did it.

It was good... But it felt... Not quite right. Just putting them near the fire...

He knew that in some way they could taste better.

He then began to think...

And so, after two days, he had crafted something.

A flat thin rock was above the ground, held up by other three rocks he had sharpened to be long and thin.

All tied up.

Below the rock and between its three supports, there was enough space for a fire.

The heat of it made the rock blaze... And so, cook any fish on it.

And besides, he had found out that the smoke only made it better... After some... Missed attempts.

He smiled, keeping the fire up, the two fishes and the shell on the rock.

He wondered as with the heat, the shell opened.

The meat of the clam inside.

It also made his mouth water...

Arthur ate the fish first, being hungry.

Then he took the mussel, sighing.

  
  


“...Lets see...”

  
  


It was not much, the meat inside barely a bite.

But as he munched on it...

Rabbits yelped in the middle of the night, a loud scream echoing through the woods.

  
  


“I FUCKING LOVE THIS THING!”

  
  


If the fishes had a longer memory span...

They would wish for a demon to find their new predator...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Chloe raised the golden feather to her eye level, frowning.

  
  


“Haven't found it yet? These feathers are perfect... Ease pain and heal fast. We could use some more.”

  
  


Vivi sat tiredly, holding a cup of tea near the fireplace, sighing as Chloe questioned her yet again.

  
  


“No, Chloe... I have not found the angel yet. I only find feathers.”

  
  


A lie...

Luckily, Chloe always bought it.

Thought her insistence was tiring.

She laughed as she smashed the feathers in a bowl, mixing them with water and herbs to produce medicine.

  
  


“It must be a sneaky one! Be careful, you tend to find them by now... It must be clever.”

  
  


Or a total moron...

Even if Vivi was angry...

She still kept his whereabouts unknown to Duet and Chloe.

Even if a good angel was unheard of... And he was different... He would still not be safe around humans.

Greed eventually would fall upon him.

Not by her or her companions... Duet would never want to hunt him, for Arthur would surely share his feathers.

But the whole village would know...

And then... They could want more than what he could give willfully.

She will not admit it...

But she worries for the clueless angel...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur growled, pulling at his net again.

He let out a disappointed sob as he only had caught a fish.

He pouted, grabbing it and gently letting it fall into the water again.

He had enough food. No more needed.

But he could not avoid missing that mussel's taste...

He snarled, glaring at the faint shadows in the depths.

By chance, he had managed to grab one single shell.

Surely it had unlatched from the bottom... Where he knew a community of them were, between sand and gravel.

Deep in the lake.

Out of reach.

Because no matter how much he threw the net, and tried that it scratched the mussels...

They did not come off.

Not a single one.

  
  


“Maybe I should have not tried it after all...”

  
  


Now he really would wish for them.

It's not like he had much to do in these woods.

He had no work, no more things to craft... He had already improved his bed with wood he cut down with the sword. He even made a chair, he is making a table...

He is bored.

So he spends his time around the lake, trying in vain.

The only thing that brings joy to his doomed existence... Food.

He groaned, scratching his hair in exasperation.

It would be so easy... If he could just grab them!

Grab them...

He pondered, eyes fixing on the clams.

He was not human...

As much as angels tried to see themselves as holy creatures full of reasoning and wisdom...

They had the instincts of hunters.

Just like demons.

Their nature was suppressed deep inside. Centuries trying to deny their deeper desires and nature. They erased everything they could that made them similar to humans or devils.

Arthur never liked to do so. He never tried to hide his emotions, be a damn living statue as the others were.

He could not avoid now looking at the possible meal, his wings shivering.

The angel was now only focusing on how much would he like to have some.

So he did not think much as he huffed, making his mind.

Without thinking... Going into the water after taking a deep breath.

He had never swam into deep waters. He only goes into the river sometimes.

Always taking into consideration how annoying it was to dry his wings after it.

If he went into the river, he always kept his wings above. His feet always touched the bottom near his nest, the water not deep.

But he had to take them in if he wanted to reach those shells, this lake was deeper.

He did not worry about oxygen, he had more stamina than humans, more strength even if he did not show it.

He easily floated down, his arms and wings moving to push himself down and deeper as his eyes glinted.

Fish moving away as he slowly made way, his wings weighting on him, helping go down.

He smiled, stepping onto the bottom, feet brushing the sand and gravel.

He quickly reached for some shells, a small bag tied on a belt he made, a rope around his pants.

He picked a few, only some, mindful of not taking too much.

Even if he ate a lot back at home... He should not here.

He should let the lake repopulate... And if he eats too much, it will be worse if food lacks in the future.

He nodded, five in his bag, his hand strong enough to pull them off the rocks.

He tried to swim up, needing air soon.

He huffed silently, arms moving to push himself up, legs kicking.

His eyes widened as he only managed to go up a single meter, after a whole minute.

Even if he pushed with all his might and his wings tried to move to aid...

Fuck...

They were too heavy, the feathers wet and dense, moving too slow to give any real push.

It all weighted him down. Heavily... He could feel them pulling him down, flowing slowly like a seaweed in the water.

His muscles could not manage to make them move as fast as his arms and legs.

Arthur desperately moved, finally seeing how much of an idiot he was.

He had thought he would be able to move somewhat... Never having gone so deep.

He will drown if he does not get out, now.

He growled without opening his mouth, staring at the surface above.

He could feel his lungs begin to beg for air...

And he could still not reach the surface, even if he had managed to gain some distance.

He will die for some shells...

He could only raise one arm up as he began to tremble, losing his drive and strength.

He will die without seeing that demon. It will surely laugh... If the angels knew they would laugh...

He wanted to laugh...

He closed his eyes, feeling his mind grow foggy.

Other than the slight panic... And the burning for air...

This... Was somewhat... Calm...

He let himself sink again, resigning.

Alone...

His eyebrows twitched as his wings did, hearing a faint splash of water above.

What...

He felt something grab one of his arms.

Vivi winced as his eyes opened wide, the angel jolting as soon as she reached him.

She groaned as she saw him panic for two seconds, opening his mouth to scream, dazed. Only bubbles, his much needed air out in a fit of blind fear.

Until Arthur halted, finally seeing between the dark water that it was her. And not something out to kill him...

His eyes filled with confusion as she quickly grabbed his shoulders.

And began to pull at him.

As much as he hurt and thinking was hard... His mind foggy already... He knew that she would not manage if he did not help a little.

So they both swam as much as they could, Arthur weakly, Vivi growling, for his wings still weighted them both down.

But she managed to reach the surface, seconds after he went limp.

  
  


“Gah-ha!”

  
  


Her eyes widened, seeing that he did not breathe in. Nor move.

She huffed, pulling him to shore.

Letting him drop to check if he still lived.

There was a heartbeat... She could hear as she quickly laid her ear on his chest.

But there was no breathing.

He had been a long time in there. There is no doubt he is not human.

But still... Too much.

She took a deep breath, remembering all that Duet taught her.

They are the doctors of the village...

Luckily for Arthur, before she could try to revive him... He moved.

Vivi gasped, Arthur suddenly jolting, bending onto a side, coughing loudly.

Holding himself as he let out all the water swallowed, Vivi only able to run soothing circles on his back.

She wanted to scream at him... For doing such an idiotic thing.

But as Arthur cried and slumped...

She decided it could wait...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur was still a little shaken.

Vivi sighed as she took her long scarf.

She had helped him walk back to his nest, once he had regained his breath and bearings.

He now sat on his chair, a fire quickly lit by her.

She held her scarf, frowning.

Arthur blinking as she spoke firmly.

  
  


“Your shirt is soaked. You are going to get sick wearing it.”

  
  


He blushed red, blurting nervously both from nervousness and from the pain in his throat.

  
  


“I- I don't think-”

  
  


“Arthur, for the love of...” She rubbed her fingers on her nose. “I won't look, and you have wings. Big. Wings. Need I say more?”

  
  


She crossed her arms, without looking at him as he doubted.

He finally sighed, hiding as he took off his shirt as she commanded. Knowing that she would not accept complains or excuses.

She smiled kindly, seeing him cover himself with his wings, now a little less damp with the fire.

  
  


“Good.”

  
  


Arthur did not move an inch as she approached, throwing her scarf over his shoulders as well.

He stared blushing at the fire, as she sat on a rock.

A minute of silence.

Until he broke it.

  
  


“Thanks... Vivi...”

  
  


She blinked, hearing her name spoken.

The first time he had said it since she told him.

Her face filled with care as she took a long breath.

  
  


“...No problem, Arthur.”

  
  


She had been so right to worry...

She will never admit it...

Arthur seemed to calm down more after a while, grateful for her silence and lack of scolding.

He finally looked at her, raising an eyebrow with a sad frown.

  
  


“How did you know I was drowning?...”

  
  


Arthur blinked as she suddenly looked away nervously, laughing a little.

  
  


“Know?... I just was around... A-and heard a splash of water...”

  
  


Arthur was not stupid...

  
  


“...”

  
  


“...”

  
  


And did not buy the blank stare she was trying to put up.

And he could feel her nervousness.

  
  


“You were spying on me.”

  
  


Vivi yelped a little, smile faltering.

  
  


“Me?! No way. I was just searching for herbs-”

  
  


“There are no herbs used for healing near that lake, there are more at the south.”

  
  


“How can you know... I heard it from far away!”

  
  


Arthur narrowed his eyes, finally seeing through her lies.

  
  


“If you had been far, you may have heard the splash. But it could have been an animal... You saw me jump in, if not, you would have not thought I was in there. I spent five minutes down there... Enough time for you to think I would get out... But I didn't...” He smiled with a little smug smile, seeing her eyes give out the truth. “You worried after five minutes, knowing that I am able to stand more than humans... You saw me!”

  
  


Vivi trembled as she tried to find another excuse.

Arthur only snorted as she let it out.

  
  


“Fine! I was spying on you!”

  
  


“Why? I thought you were angry?...”

  
  


She held her hands together, averting her gaze.

  
  


“...You still left feathers...”

  
  


He stared at her, unbelieving.

  
  


“You were keeping an eye on me all these days?...”

  
  


“I admit it. I worried. You are a fool, but not a bad person... I could just not leave you alone! What if that demon...”

  
  


There was silence for a moment.

He smiled as he saw she cared.

Until she broke the moment of understanding.

Arthur pouted as she suddenly laughed, pointing playfully at him.

  
  


“But I should have worried more about what you could do!”

  
  


“Not funny...”

  
  


She still laughed, ignoring his unamused glare.

  
  


“What were you even thinking?! Swim?... With those wings?!”

  
  


“I did not know! I saw some mussels!”

  
  


“Almost drown... For mussels?! Oh my god, this is priceless... You are really weird!”  
  
  


“Shut up!”

  
  


“Or what? Try to swat at me with your wings?!”

  
  


“I may!”

  
  


He stood with a grumpy growl, wings already dry more or less.

But he halted, seeing her only laugh more, almost falling off the rock where she was sitting.

He slowly followed her gaze.

He had moved his wings away from over his chest...

As he blushed red and held himself again with his wings, she finally plopped down onto the floor in a fit of laughter.

This human was weird.

But he guessed they both were...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur was more careful...

He sighed as he walked back to his home, only fish in his bag.

He had not dared to even think of mussels again.

He ignored their presence in the lake for days. Ignoring the memory of how good they were.

So much for the only thing that was good in here...

He finally jumped down the small ledge leading to his nest from the lake.

He was going to drop the bag inside and go straight for his bed, tired and seeing the sun already set.

But he halted, blinking.

Something on the rock where he left all the feathers.

He approached slowly, confused.

A bag... And a note.

He took the note first, reading in his mind.

  
  


“ _I will take the feathers. I'm not angry. You are not angry, even if you are grumpy. As exchange...”_

  
  


This could only be Vivi...

He let the note on the rock again.

His hand reaching slowly for the small bag.

When he opened it, he stood there for a whole minute.

  
  


“Y-you...”

  
  


There were other kinds of fish inside...

And oysters...

Arthur cried as he held the bag close.

He was not alone...

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact time!:
> 
> There can be mussels in rivers. And in deep lakes, as long as there is current, and sand and gravel.  
> He saw simple mussels.  
> Vivi gave him fish of the sea... AND OYSTERS.  
> He loved the mussels... When he tries the oysters...


	7. Linger

The walls trembled as a deep growl echoed along the rooms.

Every single one dark, no light but small magenta flames on candles.

Deeper into this stony manor... Deeper through human like structure, past hidden corridors... Below, past a dungeon...

A tail slammed again on the stairs, another angered growl.

His claws clutched fiercely the edge of the stairs, his eyes closed.

He waited...

How he waited...

He finally opened his eyes after sitting there for a long while.

Another day.

No trace of his hunter.

He stood slowly, huffing. A tall figure with robust body and horns, which went backwards and up behind his head. He could be seen as what a human would imagine when devil was spoken...

He was one... Fangs peeking from his lower lip, flames puffing around him time to time. His claws were sharp, his feet human like, but clawed as well.

Still he held human appearance, even if demon like, his body and face graceful, not gruesome.

Maybe even able to pick the attention of some humans.

His elegant black clothes did not match his feral appearance...

Though he was not as beast like as others...

Lewis was a high demon after all...

He took a deep breath, containing his anger. His claws raising and lowering to mimic his breathing.

He sighed, tail whipping the air around him nervously.

  
  


“He is not coming...”

  
  


Had he worried for nothing?...

He stepped down the stairs slowly, glaring ahead.

He walked through dark corridors and halls, candles dying out as he passed them.

He had prepared his manor for his arrival...

He huffed as he evaded stepping onto a certain part of the floor.

His feet avoiding the trapdoor he set, a lot of sharp spears at the end of the fall.

He got into the main part of his home, glaring at every armor.

All losing the glow in their helmets as his eyes glinted when he looked.

No more of his will making them be ready to swing their sharp swords.

His magenta eyes glowed as he grew tired. Emotionally.

He had waited... He does not know how much already.

He had worried, he had thought his angel would try to find him. And slay him...

He could feel he is somewhere, alive.

His heart is pulsing for him to fight him... Find him and prove he is the one to survive...

But... He is just not coming!

All the traps he had prepared would do nothing...

He had thought waiting would be the wisest thing to do.

Have the upper claw.

Lewis stood now at the main doors, staring out the window with doubt.

Maybe he is waiting for him to go... Just the same strategy...

Who knows what this angel might plan...

What tricks has he ready in that plotting mind...

He must surely know well what he is doing...

Few angels hold this much patience.

Most don't waste time, wanting to destroy them as soon as possible.

The demon fumbled nervously with his claws, glowing magenta eyes closing again.

Should he make the first move?...

He pondered for another long while.

Lewis face darkened, raising again.

Yes...

He has waited enough.

He is just going to tear his mind apart if he dreads their meeting any longer.

He does not fear...

The air seemed to run cold as doors were slammed open. 

Even if flames engulfed a figure, striding with sure steps through the crooked forest.

Only one thought...

Hunt the hunter.

Find his angel...

Kill.

  
  


 


	8. Anger

Lewis narrowed his eyes, frowning.

Staring down from a tree branch, not really looking at anything, his fangs biting slightly his upper lip.

He brushed his chest tiredly, trying to focus.

As much as he knew he is somewhere... He can't pinpoint where exactly.

The demon rubbed his forehead with exasperation, as he tried to feel more.

His steps have taken him towards these big woods.

How or why he came here after looking all around... He did not know.

But here he was...

After looking near human villages and other places on the way here... Thinking the angel may roam...

No trace of him in those.

He supposed he had no other way of knowing than to... Explore in this place.

And as much as he hates it... Obey the instincts he does not understand.

But he could feel deep inside.

Telling him to hunt.

Search...

Find.

Birds flew scared as a big figure leaped from a tree branch with a loud growl.

Its shadow disappearing in the dark of the night...

Following its heart.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur smiled tiredly, leaning onto the shovel he held.

He took a five minute break, just looking at the results his hard work had given after these weeks.

His eyes had finally lost the sadness they had held, now bright again.

For he was alive, he was not cold in the nights, he had food...

He had help.

Arthur closed his eyes as he chuckled, a small garden some distance away from his nest.

Different plants growing, all providing food.

When he had fallen he had not expected that things would go like this.

He had not expected a human trying to hunt him instead of his demon. Who still did not show any signs... He hoped it would keep on like this.

He would have never imagined said human to be a stubborn but kind person...

Vivi had helped indeed...

It was not long until she gave him more things to make his existence easier to cope with.

Tools, seeds, some plates so he would stop eating with his hands, even a blanket. All for some silly feathers...

Though she was quick to scold him when she found out he still used his own wings to sleep, and not the blanket, summer already.

Summarizing... He could not complain as much.

Even if he misses and yearns to go back home with all his heart...

Her company helped, he had stopped crying in the nights.

He has assumed already he will never go back...

There is no going back.

He supposed that he is going to be stuck here... Forever.

If he manages to live that much time anyway.

Could that demon be so laid back to wait years? Centuries?...

He does not know...

And the dread of as to why is it waiting... It's the only thing that sometimes keeps him awake. He still fears sometimes, he still keeps a keen eye on the distance... Still hears noises that are harmless...

But some days like this...

While he just works, keeps his mind busy... He does not fear.

And forgets for a while...

He could not do anything for his fate after all.

Other than to find himself that devil.

And he is sure as hell that he won't even think about daring.

He knows well that there would be nothing left of himself.

So Arthur just tries to not think.

Forget his worries.

Focus on the good things while they last.

Hoping that he never has to worry at the end of it all.

Maybe... Maybe he can live peacefully.

Maybe the demon does not hold interest in finding him.

Maybe it despises angels so much that it wants to stay away...

Maybe...

Maybe this angel is a true menace...

Magenta eyes glinted above, past a waterfall, claws clutching forcefully a tree trunk.

A figure standing on a tall branch, its sharp eyes looking down at the angel.

Why is he so calm?...

Lewis sat on his fours on the branch, his tail moving nervously again.

It had taken many days... But one day... He picked up a faint scent...

One that made his fangs sharpen. His claws twitch... His heart beat faster.

It could only be...

Sure enough... He felt compelled to follow it, find where it leaded.

Here he was... His hunter just there, at hand.

Lewis could feel his blood boil, just staring at those golden wings.

But he did not move yet.

Confused.

Dreading.

For the angel was calm. Making life as if nothing.

He had though the angel would have been prepared as he had been.

Traps, weapons, anything...

But as Lewis leaned a little forward and inspected the area where the blonde seemed to live...

It was just a small opening inside some rocks...

He can't see traps, he can't see contraptions that could give him advantage in a fight...

He was not even wearing any armor... No weapon on him.

Though Lewis could see a light armor and a sword laying against a wall near his nest.

His magenta eyes filled with worry. And fear.

Was this angel so powerful it could dispose of all that?...

Lewis could see feathers on a rock near his nest.

Is he waiting for him?...

He could smell the feathers, the angel...

He must have been waiting...

He is so sure he did not even bother to search...

He is mocking him.

He is playing with him.

Lewis growled silently, his tail and claws making the branch crack as they pressured.

Luckily, or not, Arthur did not hear it.

Lewis climbed down slowly, claws stabbing on the tree trunk.

Like a panther, easily landing without a sound on the ground.

The demon doubted, only one way can this angel be so confident.

He has power... A secret ability.

Will it be spells?... Chants?...

Lewis does not know.

He hates not knowing his enemy...

So he waited, Arthur unaware of the two magenta eyes fixed on him above.

The faint noise of water falling down the waterfall and its fresh smell only helped the demon hide.

It helped Arthur hide as well... At first.

Sadly, demons had better senses... Once a devil notices... It's useless to even try hiding it.

Arthur yawned, amber eyes looking up to the sky.

Smiling sadly as he saw the sun setting.

  
  


“...Should rest.”

  
  


He left the shovel on the ground, near the plants.

And walked towards the unlit campfire near the river.

Lewis watched patiently as the angel tried to lit the fire. The sun quickly going down.

By the time Arthur managed to make a fire live, the moon was already rising.

  
  


“Finally!...”

  
  


Lewis raised an eyebrow as he saw Arthur grab a bag.

And take out two fishes.

He did not know much about these creatures...

But did they not eat mainly vegetables?...

The demon always worried for every detail.

His mind began to work, considering every possibility.

And Lewis could only come up with the most silly but plausible conclusion...

He blinked as Arthur began to hum a slight tune, always bored when alone.

Did he gain power from eating fish?...

An incantation?... A ritual?

The demon fidgeted above as Arthur sighed, nudging the food with boredom.

  
  


“Another day... Still no trace of him.” He chuckled sadly, shaking his head. “Should I really think about it at all?...”

  
  


Vivi always says that he should stop panicking...

The first weeks she made guard, she kept an eye around. Tried to make sure he would be fine.

Both waited... And waited. And no devil attacked or showed up.

So she told him it had to be safe.

It must not hold intention of finding him.

She comes less now. She has work of her own after all.

Arthur sat unaware of the demon now climbing down the rocks of the waterfall.

Magenta eyes narrowed with pure anger, his frame trembling with ire.

How dare he mock him...

How dare he think him not to be a threat...

How dare he wave his existence away like if it did not matter!

Lewis was furious, having heard his words from above.

His claws scratching the ground as he sneaked, now behind an unsuspecting Arthur.

His figure still tall even if he moved like a lion, his tail mimicking his anticipation.

Bending a little, to be ready to pounce on his back and tear him to pieces.

Before he could have a last snack... He will be the one to bite.

He will be the one to have a meal...

He wants him to attack already?...

He will have his demon!

Arthur reached for the fish already, deeming it should be done.

But before he could begin to eat...

Arthur's eyes widened as a loud roar echoed behind him.

The angel, luckily, was fast when terrified. And he was now, the growl loud as thunder.

Arthur stood quick with a strong flap of his wings, dodging just in time.

A huge demon slamming on the ground where he had been a second ago.

Arthur stumbled to his feet as he saw the beast shudder, realizing it had nothing below its big claws.

Arthur stood frozen for just a second. A single second that seemed to last a whole minute.

The demon leaned its head to retrieve vision of its objective.

And Arthur now could see the figure clearly, the fire's light against it.

Tall sharp horns, shoulders wide as it stood with a huff, claws clenching at its sides, a long tail moving in dashes...

A devil now standing tall, glaring down at him as he puffed his breath angrily... Two glowing and flaming magenta eyes full of hate and rage.

And blood lust.

The same devil he... Saw in that orb.

The one.

The slowed moment of realization and adrenaline lasted too short for Arthur.

The angel gasped for air, for in a second the demon had moved again. Fast, much more faster than his body looked to be.

Arthur wheezed as a claw pushed him up in its hold, Lewis raising him to his eye level.

More than two meters tall.

  
  


“ **Thought I would not fight you?...”**

  
  


Lewis was fast...

Arthur screamed as he was flung forcefully, making him roll multiple meters along the floor.

To collide with the rocks at the side of his nest, falling to the ground below his wings.

Arthur tried to push himself up with his arms, while Lewis roared at him.

  
  


“ **I'm tired of waiting! Show me how you plan to stop me of tearing you to pieces!”  
**  
  


Arthur heaved, seeing Lewis charge again.

The blonde dodged once again, Lewis only managing to slam on the rocks, instead of crushing his wings.

Arthur ran.

Lewis could only growl as he held his head, dizzy from his blind attack.

Seeing Arthur grab his sword, which was at reach...

And raise his wings.

Lewis jumped forward, claw and tail raising to grab him, seeing him jump off the ground.

Arthur yelped as he felt the tail around his foot. Preventing the strong flaps of his wings of raising him higher.

The demon tried to pull him down... Only for Arthur to give his tail a strong kick with his talon.

  
  


“Argh!”

  
  


Lewis held now his tail, glaring up at the angel fleeing.

He huffed as a feather slowly floated down at his side, the only trace of him here.

His figure disappearing between tall trees and the night sky, the golden flickers fading below the moon.

Lewis eyes moved to glare at the feather.

Which burned down with sudden magenta flames.

  
  


“...You can run...”

  
  


But he can't hide...

Why is he retreating?

What is he planning?...

He must have a plan...

He must know what he is doing...

And even if he will probably bring his doom with his smart plotting...

He will follow.

How dare he play with him...

Lewis dropped onto his four, taking a long leap.

Beginning to run fast through the woods. Following his heart and the scent he could not wave away now.

Something in him burned...

He had not felt this rage before...

He had lost control as he attacked him.

And if this feral nature of his would help...

He frowned, jumping over a fallen tree trunk.

He would let it command...

As Lewis chased...

Arthur cried.

Why...

Why now?!

The angel breathed too quick as his wings soared above the woods, flying for dear life.

As fast as he could.

Arthur sobbed, holding the sword against his chest.

He can't fight...

What is he going to do now?!

He had wondered what would the demon do if he found him...

Now he had his answer.

The words roared still echoed in his mind... Making him try to flap his wings faster.

For he could feel in his heart that the devil was chasing...

He had no clue...

He could run...

But for how long?

Could he...

Survive?

Tears fell down as the answer pounded clear as water.

Still he tried to postpone his fate.

He had hoped...

He had assumed blindly...

And he had been wrong.

He is done for.

 

 


	9. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to pick a dead language... I chose latin.   
> Please, excuse my butchering of it. Don't try to translate it. Google will mess it up... Will sumarize in lower notes, he does not say anything important.  
> Arthur is just panicking. Angels speak many dead languages in their home. Old, you know...  
> I made him ramble in this one because I don't know another.
> 
> Oh! And trigger warning?... Descriptions of preying? Kinda?...  
> Lets just say someone is a sick bastard.
> 
> LETS GO!

Vivi smiled, holding a bag in her arms.

Full of shells, all rolling inside as she walked and bounced up the uneven terrain.

Arthur had been shedding more feathers than usual. It was funny how he was changing feathers because of the summer heat. All puffy, Arthur more grumpy because she stared.

His wings were a mess last week. To his annoyance.

But soon they were back to their usual smooth and soft appearance, the old ones leaving a more orange like pile in his nest.

She made good use of those, telling Duet and Chloe she just found by chance the temporal nest where the angel shed them.

For all that huge pile of feathers...

She of course had to give him something in return!

Not because... She wanted to make up for how he had felt... Not that she cared he had been itching and tossing around. Uncomfortable.

Not at all.

Vivi grinned, finally close to his hideout.

She called, stepping into the small clearing, the river flowing near.

  
  


“Arty! I bring you something!”  
  
  


She pouted, seeing no trace of him.

Not behind the leafy drapes over his nest, not near his garden, not at the water... Nor the fire.

He usually is making breakfast at these hours...

Might be fishing at the lake then...

Vivi only sighed, walking towards the rock where she always left her gifts.

But she blinked as she got near, stepping near something on the ground.

Her blue eyes widened slowly as she saw a feather.

But not golden...

She could only drop the bag in shock.

For at her feet laid a torn black feather.

As if fire had tangled around it...

And burned unnaturally.

Her hands dashed, quickly reaching with panic her own bag.

Her blue eyes crying as she raised something to her mouth.

A loud whistle echoing around.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mystery had been curled on himself, his six tails tangling with each other.

Sleeping peacefully in his empty tree trunk.

Always a calm demon, never liking to bother with much.

Rarely he got out of his woods... He only did some days, disguised as a dog to see Vivi.

The only soul he cared about.

He let out a content breath, a calm morning.

Until he heard it.

His head raised quickly, ears up as his red eyes opened.

Hearing the whistle he had made for her.

Only to be used in need.

When an angel arrived... Or if she was in danger.

He quickly dashed out his tree, paws brushing barely the ground as he ran.

Hoping it would be a call for hunt...

And not for help.

But with the knowledge that it was almost impossible that two angels were here at once...

He growled, fastening his moves.

For she was far.

But he would be there...

He would help.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He can't... Can't...

He had fled for two days already. Many hours flying...

Arthur could feel his eyes closing from time to time, exhaustion all through him.

But he still kept fleeing, still holding the sword.

Even if it now dangled on his fingers.

Must...

His surroundings had been changing as he made way.

The woods had been more or less clear... The trees were nice to look at, beautiful branches and trunks, soft bushes and plants around.

He huffed, trying to make his flight a little higher.

Dodging by little the sharp and crooked branches below him.

He was losing height by the moment... And he could not find a spot to land.

All around tall, black trees, no leafs on them, only thorns. All tangling with each other, a huge mass of them...

Arthur kept going...

But eventually, he could not keep on.

He finally closed his eyes without realizing it.

The adrenaline died out yesterday, when he lost the demon behind him, he had stopped seeing flames...

So he did not realize he lost height, his wings going limp at his sides.

But he did not have time to fall into unconsciousness.

Arthur let out a pained gasp as he felt something brush his shoulder.

His eyes opened again, wide.

Seeing he was falling.

But it was too late to take flight again.

He trashed on the air, screaming as his wings hit more sharp branches.

He tried to fold them back, knowing he could break them if he kept on panicking.

He only could raise his arms over his face and brace himself for the hit.

Lewis was still running, never stopping.

His eyes twitched as he heard a loud thud on the far distance.

He clenched his teeth as he growled, running faster.

Arthur whimpered as he laid on the hard ground.

Luckily, he had not fallen onto his wings.

He fearfully tried to move them, dreading they might have broken. He sighed as he saw he could, though weakly.

Only a few scratches on them, a few feathers lost.

Other than that...

He could only feel the exhaustion, the strain on his muscles.

Arthur slumped onto the ground, closing his eyes as he cried.

He has to... Keep-

He jolted a little when he heard a noise.

His eyes opened unfocused as a loud growl reached his ears.

Lewis stood some distance away.

Standing now tall on a small hill, glaring down as he looked for the angel.

His flaming eyes blinked as he spotted him.

Filling with confusion as he saw him on the ground.

The demon taken aback that Arthur now struggled to get onto his feet, sobbing.

He had though he landed willfully... But it looked like he had... Crashed?

Lewis froze with a grimace as he saw a lot of scratches on his skin and wings.

Not understanding why was he seeing his enemy cry.

Arthur stumbled, frowning with pure fear as he saw the now familiar magenta glow near.

Too near.

He had thought he had more distance...

Lewis gasped as the angel rushed for the sword laying near him. And ran again, his breath noisy and labored.

Why... There were tears?

Lewis anger faded below the confusion.

His instincts were pushed away as he tried to pull up his reasoning again.

Always trying to think.

Now that he pushed down his blind blood lust... He could smell...

Fear.

Angels never fear...

Lewis bounced down the hill, glancing with narrowed eyes as the angel barely could breathe.

When he had attacked his angel, there were no tears... He only dodged, he moved fast...

And now Lewis came to realize...

He had not attacked once... Only when he grabbed him, and even then, it was a reflex move, his pull surely hurting.

Why?

Lewis did not understand.

But one thing he knew...

The angel was scared.

He was not an evil demon...

He was not.

So Lewis eyes lost all anger, to fill with worry again.

Running again to catch Arthur.

But to question him...

  
  


“Wait!”

  
  


Arthur heard him as he flapped his wings a little, to jump over a ledge.

He could not wait... Just to let him claw at him.

Amber eyes could see a clearing ahead...

A big rock formation in it...

A cave...

The night was dark... He would not see anything if he were human.

Neither of them were.

Both could see the cavern ahead.

And Arthur, as much as he would fear going into one in other circumstances...

He feared the demon more.

Lewis huffed as he ran fast.

But it seemed that fear made the angel be faster.

He barely could keep up with the panicked and quick moves of the other, even if tired, never stopping.

  
  


“I mean it! Stop! I want to talk!”

  
  


Arthur did not hear the last part as he lost him behind.

The angel tripped when he reached the rocks.

He raised his gaze slowly.

A huge cavern, green fog tangling inside it, the tunnel seeming to go down... Like an open jaw...

He trembled as he sat up, doubting.

Until he heard flames on the distance, louder every second.

The cave did not seem as bad now...

Lewis snarled as he saw him go in.

  
  


“ **Stop!”**

  
  


His voice roared to be heard.

And heard it was as Arthur ran through narrow tunnels.

Amber eyes narrowed as he came into a bifurcation.

He stood there, frozen. No clue which way could provide shelter... And a way in which to save his life.

As he doubted...

Something seemed to move above him.

Arthur unaware of a shadow hanging on the ceiling between spikes.

One bat like wing rose, untangled, another following lazily.

One eye blinking slowly, tiredly.

To narrow as it took notice of the angel below.

Sharp fangs rose in a sick smile, a huge bat smelling and seeing Arthur.

And it could only wonder...

What do we have here?...

An angel...

In his cave.

The bat devil pondered as Arthur turned to look behind with concern.

It had been centuries... Centuries since he ate one...

How he misses the taste of flesh and blood... It felt wondrous, so satisfying to feel that pure essence on his fangs and down his throat... To prey on his counterparts...

Their life dying on his claws as he devours them, taking away all their blind righteousness and purity...

See fear and pain in their brave eyes...

The devil began to untangle from the ceiling, smiling wide at the golden opportunity.

But it gasped and recoiled, seeing Arthur take a step back, looking back into the tunnel he came from.

A magenta light beginning to glow... Coming closer and increasing in intensity through the darkness...

The bat growled silently and cursed, Arthur taking the right tunnel, down into the caverns.

For there was already a demon chasing the angel.

Damn his luck...

His green eyes filled with hate as he saw Lewis dash into the bifurcation, glancing to see where Arthur went.

The bat understood...

He is his angel... He is his prey...

Bound.

He can't dare to steal it... If he wants to keep his neck.

This demon was powerful, he could see flames tangle around him as he chased.

Maybe he can at least have the left overs... Maybe a few droplets of blood or a few bones, maybe even torn flesh. When he has killed and is satiated enough...

The bat followed Lewis, crawling silently on the ceilings.

Lewis ran down the right tunnel, able to sense he fled in this one.

Arthur stood between tall spikes, all raising from the ground.

It was a dead end... There were holes and openings around... But they were too small.

He gasped, seeing a cliff, above, in the darkness.

He raised his wings, knowing that it was the only way.

Lewis came into the huge opening just in time to see him flap his wings.

He frowned as he saw Arthur raise a little...

Only to huff and fall onto his hands, wings dropping.

He can't fly...

Both knew.

Arthur shivered, heavy footsteps echoing behind him.

His hands fidgeted in panic, trying to raise his sword.

Lewis eyes narrowed as Arthur turned to face him clumsily, sword in front of him.

But it was barely a common fighting stance...

The angel was staring up at him with pure terror, keeping the sword between them for dear life. Trembling like a leaf, hands shaking as they clutched painfully the handle.

Lewis looked scarier between the green fog...

  
  


“D-dont... D-don't come a-a-any c-closer!”

  
  


The bat smiled as Lewis approached slowly, towering over the terrified angel.

Magenta eyes blinked as Arthur closed his eyes and screamed, Lewis too close now.

The blonde finally tried to defend himself, swinging the sword forward in panic.

Lewis easily dodging every dash of it, baffled.

Useless blind attacks... Out of fear...

Arthur whimpered as he felt the sword stop suddenly.

He cracked one eye open.

Only to almost faint as he saw Lewis glare down at him, his claw around the sword as if nothing, not even a scratch.

  
  


“Stop... I won't-”

  
  


Lewis gasped as Arthur tried to pull at the sword with a growl, desperate.

It only made Lewis lose his patience.

Arthur yelped, for Lewis pulled as well. Easily overpowering him.

Taking the sword... And hauling it forcefully and brutally.

Sending it flying backwards...

Arthur fell onto his knees as he heard it clank above... The force managing to whirl it up onto the cliff.

Lewis tried to reason once again.

  
  


“If you don't fight, I will n-”

  
  


Neither wanted to fight.

Lewis had raised a claw... To try to calm him down.

And that's when Arthur finally broke down.

Lewis could only back off as Arthur screamed.

Rambling as quickly as possible with his eyes closed.

  
  


“Paenitet omne peccatum feci! Me poenituit comedendo pisces! Me poenituit, ludite eiusdem militie tempore! Omnia quae feci! Deo placere non patiar amplius... Ne me ad inferos-!”

  
  


Lewis winced, expecting it to be an incantation.

But Arthur just kept going, and nothing happened...

Was he seriously praying?...

Lewis did not understand a single thing.

  
  


“Shut up! I said I won't-”

  
  


Arthur halted as he felt a claw on him.

Lewis tail dropped as Arthur braced himself, as he held his shoulder.

Voice more quiet as he cried.

  
  


“P-please not the wings!... Not the wings!”

  
  


He won't die if his wings are clawed at!

He prefers to be stabbed, or bitten, or anything that makes death faster!

The wings will hurt more, he-

  
  


“ **Silence!”**

  
  


Lewis breathed out as Arthur finally obeyed, flinching and then slumping under his hold.

Head bowed as his frame jolted with silent sobs.

Lewis stood there, huffing, having let out his anger and exasperation.

The bat was impatient, fidgeting as he waited for Lewis to do anything already, as much as he enjoyed seeing him make the angel have a breakdown...

He was hungry...

But green eyes widened with surprise. Lewis calmed down and spoke slowly. Tired of not being listened.

  
  


“I said... I am not going to kill you.”

  
  


Both Arthur and the bat froze in shock.

Not... Kill?

Arthur raised his gaze from the humid ground, glancing fearfully and with confusion.

His voice broken.

  
  


“W-what?...”

  
  


Lewis sighed, frowning.

Trying to show he would not fight.

  
  


“I won't kill you as long as you... Don't fight.”

  
  


Arthur had been horrified of being chased, thinking he would die, he would be eaten alive...

He had his fears confirmed when Lewis had first attacked him... He heard him say he would...

He stared at the demon for a whole minute, still crying.

Still fearful as he glanced at now calm magenta eyes, the devil still towering over him.

But confusion and relief flowed through him... All mixing with the tiredness...

Lewis yelped as Arthur's eyes rolled back... And his body went limp.

He would have fallen, were not for Lewis quickly and nervously holding him with both claws.

  
  


“H-hey! I- I- What... Have you just fainted on me?! Hey?!”

  
  


Lewis held him carefully, his tail moving with pure nervousness.

What the hell did just happen?

Is this guy really his angel?...

An angel would never faint...

They... They are clever creatures full of pride... Always loving and never fearing to fight.

Is... Is he faking?

Lewis shook him gently, trying to see if he was just trying to wait for him to let him go...

And then take him by surprise.

But Lewis decided it was not plausible... Not when the guy looked so worked up, a sad but peaceful expression now. Even if he was limp. Not a single muscle moving, even the wings brushing the ground.

His breathing was steadying with every second, the tears stopping.

He just stood there with the angel on his arms, not quite knowing what to do.

What to think.

This was not normal...

No angel ever acted like this...

Lewis doubted, claws twitching.

Considering he may really be plotting...

But his magenta eyes closed again, swallowing in his hate. And the burning in his veins, the strange pulse in his heart that told him to tear him apart.

He was no savage...

He would not be what angels considered them to be.

He won't kill without a fight.

He had thought this angel was fleeing to gain an advantage.

But he was fleeing to avoid fighting.

To save his life.

But that... That is not possible...

Or is it?

His heart was torn, unsure.

He can't kill him yet... Not without being sure.

A bat's eyes filled with anger and disbelief as Lewis easily laid Arthur on his arms...

And began to walk towards the exit.

No blood shed...

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I regret every sin I made! I regret eating fish! I regret making fun of that guard once! All I have done! Please god, don't let me suffer much... Don't let me go to hell-!
> 
> He literally thought that that claw would shut him up at any momment...
> 
> Now... If you wonder about that guard thing... I may share a silly thing in the comments.
> 
> I remind... This is mature.  
> Head my warning... I have not even begun with the conflict. If we took this in the timescale of the video...  
> We are still pre-cave.


	10. Strange

Lewis stood nervously at the side of a small bed.

Glancing down at the angel with worry.

The guy has been sleeping for a whole day already...

It seems he had been pushing himself to his limits as he ran and tried to evade him.

Now he was ok... But he was obviously still exhausted. Out cold.

Lewis ruffled his magenta hair and sighed, still baffled.

What should he do?...

He had taken him to his manor. He could just not leave him there on the ground between sharp spikes...

For two reasons that worried him.

One, he would not rest there. He had been terrified... He is weak. He can't leave him in a cold place...

Two... He still dreaded he is just putting up an act. Letting him lower his guard... And then...

Then...

The devil growled in exasperation, burying his face on his claws.

If he is faking... He is a damn good liar.

He does not look like he is lying...

But angels can't be like this!...

He had expected a wise creature, strong wings raising high, to plunge down on him. A fierce fighter, no mercy from his cold bright eyes, an emotionless soul... Full of hate for his mere existence.

But this...

This...

  
  


“...What the hell are you?”

  
  


He does not understand.

Lewis huffed, walking with heavy steps towards the door.

He glanced one last time into the dark cell with fearful eyes, holding the wooden and iron door.

Not understand his own emotions...

Is what he hates the most.

An angel slept calmly but tiredly as a door was closed and locked.

Leaving him safe...

But trapped.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tired...

An angel finally began to think again, the exhaustion and emotional breakdown fading a little.

Arthur's breath fastened slightly as he awoke mentally.

His eyelids twitched as he felt his cheek against something soft.

Where...

He usually wakes up feeling the fresh leaves on his wooden bed...

But now he felt like his head was laying on a pillow...

He... Has a blanket over him?...

He was laying onto his right side, his wings limp and spread at his left.

Lewis had been careful of not making him rest on his wings, seeing how much strain they had been put through already...

Arthur whimpered as he frowned, feeling a strong headache and his muscles sore.

Why...

Amber eyes opened slightly, trying to see if it was morning.

Not remembering what happened...

Until he saw only darkness around him.

He quickly sat up, his body sending waves of discomfort from the sudden movement.

But he could not care less as his eyes adapted to the lack of light.

He cried, seeing he was in a strange stony room, indeed, all dark.

The only light seemed to come from a small window with iron bars on a thick wooden door.

He tried to stand, almost falling over onto the floor, all his body trembling.

His eyes began to cry as he approached the door.

Finally remembering the demon... The chase... The cave...

Its words.

  
  


“ _I won't kill you as long as you don't fight...”_

  
  


That... That meant he would not die?...

Arthur tried to open the door, dreading to do so.

Letting out a faint sob as his fear was confirmed.

It did not budge.

What had the demon meant?...

Did he mean he would not harm him?...

He looked over the room, backing into a corner slowly, scared.

A bed... A very simple one, small... Where he woke up. A small table and a chair.

The rest... Stone floor and thick walls... No windows, no doors but this one...

A jail.

  
  


“...W-why?...”

  
  


If he meant he would not harm him...

Why was he here then?

Did he...

Did the devil only mean he would keep him alive?... To have fun? Spare him of death? But not pain?...

Or did he only mean... That he would postpone it? Wait... Not kill him in the cave, for he wanted to... To have him here... To... To be able to...

Arthur hugged himself as he cried out, letting his back collide with the wall.

But as his arms brushed his frame...

He blinked, breath hitching.

Feeling something on his wrists.

He slowly raised his hands to look at them, confused.

His amber eyes crying more as he saw two iron black bracelets on his wrists.

As much as they looked heavy and rough to the touch... They were smooth and light as he brushed one with one hand.

He frowned, growling.

Only one could have put this on him...

Arthur snarled, pulling forcefully on one.

Trying to pull it off.

But he huffed after a minute, the bracelet not moving an inch.

It only seemed to tighten if he did... As if mocking.

His eyes focused sadly on them, understanding.

They were not normal...

But enchanted.

The question was...

What they were for?

He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall.

Trying to steady his now fast breathing as he held his right arm with fear.

He stood there for a long while, not moving. Too scared of the demon to try to call for help.

Will Vivi notice he is gone?...

And if she does...

Will she even think much about it?

Will she assume he has left... To find another place to hide?

Or will she worry...

Can she even do anything?...

Arthur snarled, glaring at the door.

No.

How can she know where he is when he does not even know?

The blonde did not want to move...

But he had to. The fear of the devil coming back stronger.

He did not want to find out what he wanted to do with him.

Arthur approached the heavy door again, leaning his hands against it.

He remembers how infamous he was for the guard... He was a good locksmith.

Multiple times he got past the lock of the common storage, snatching away the best materials no one would even use. He got in trouble usually. Luckily, there was no punishment other than more work, no one acting like him.

Now... He did not have his trusty tools here...

But...

  
  


“...Maybe I can try to...”

  
  


He took a deep breath, right wing raised forward.

He clenched his teeth, clutching a long feather.

He contained his pained gasp, hissing instead when he plucked it forcefully with a strong pull.

Once he got over the pain with deep breaths...

He narrowed his eyes, focusing his mind at the matter at hand.

He leaned a little, hands twirling the feather.

Its pointy edge sharp as a needle.

He growled as he inserted it in the lock, praying it could work.

He stood there for a full half hour, clicking noises echoing as he tried to unlock the door.

The feather was not a real tool...

It was almost impossible that this would work...

But not when you gave the task to the most stubborn, crafty and now terrified angel.

Arthur gasped as a loud click echoed.

He reached slowly with a trembling unsure hand.

The door swinging open as he stood frozen with tears in his eyes.

  
  


“...I- I did it?”

  
  


Arthur blinked, getting out of his trance.

He quickly dashed out the door, running through the dark corridor.

Hoping to find the exit of this dungeon.

As he stumbled through the dark...

A demon brushed a stone in his claw.

A heart shaped stone, glowing a little golden.

Magenta eyes narrowed as he stared at it.

He did not trust the angel... At all.

Once it awakes, he can't know what he will try to do.

So he took his stones. A demon always knows its own tricks...

He only had to bent the black stone to make two bracelets...

And take a single feather...

A single feather into the heart shape he held now.

Connected...

It pulsed gold now, like the object it held... Like the soul it pulsed for.

A feeling of where those two bracelets were.

He can't know if he will flee again, even if he has him locked.

He can't know-

Lewis blinked, feeling something strange.

The heart was pulsing slower by every second... The pulse flowing through it in a direction.

His eyes widened, feeling and understanding.

His angel was moving.

Away.

Lewis jumped off his stairs, confused.

When he dashed into the corridor...

He halted on his tracks as he saw the door open.

His glowing eyes glanced in nervously, dreading.

And of course...

Arthur flinched as a loud angered roar echoed.

Fuck!

He bolted for another corridor, seeing a big door.

Lewis snarled as he heard the dungeon's door be slammed open.

He is trying to flee again...

Arthur's eyes widened as he heard fire spark from where he came from.

The door had led to a much more normal corridor.

The manor's main area, normal rooms all around. Most bedrooms.

As he bounced through hallways...

Arthur shivered as candles sparked aflame, just when he stepped near.

Lewis strode sure, without hurry...

For he moved his claws... As he smiled with an angry grin.

The angel did not expect what happened next.

Arthur yelped as an armor in front of him trembled.

The blonde halted his steps in time, avoiding colliding with it.

For now it stood in front of him, glaring, a sword raising as a glow flowed inside its helmet.

He laughed with fear and panic as he heard more rustling, in adjacent rooms and corridors.

When the armor took a step...

Only a few feathers remained where Arthur had stood.

He now was fleeing with long jumps, feet only touching the floor time to time, his wings making him leap.

Had he not his wings raised...

His right foot landed on the floor, as he took a corridor inhabited by a lot of paintings.

There was a loud creak.

He screamed as he felt himself falling.

Lewis eyes blinked with worry as he heard the familiar trap...

He now really hurried... Now remembering it was still there.

Luckily...

Arthur flapped his wings wildly, his hands over his racing heart.

Glancing down with wide eyes as he saw what was down the deep pit.

Sharp spears raising... To stab anything that fell...

Had he not had his wings ready... He...

He would have-

His head rose again, never having a break.

Sobbing as he saw the armors run and halt into the hallway, their glow fixed on the trap.

Then moving to stare at him.

Lewis sighed with relief as he saw through them. Seeing Arthur over the hole, then gasp and run again.

He avoided it...

The demon shook his worry away, focusing again.

Arthur was growing tired...

His breath came out short as he leaned onto a wall for a second, only to move his legs quickly again.

Exit...

Where is it?!

This place was like a fucking labyrinth...

Full of useless rooms, creepy candles, noisy tall armors-

  
  


“ **Stop right now! You are not going anywhere!”**

  
  


And of course!...

He can't forget his demon! That will most probably give him the beating of his life once he gets him!

For he sounded angrier...

Indeed he was.

Lewis did not take kindly that he had escaped.

He did not know the angel's intentions.

But he could see yet again the fear as he chased with the armors, keeping a close distance with them as he calmly followed.

He needs to talk already... And figure out what the hell is he thinking.

He is losing his patience...

Arthur let out a quick scream, halting.

Coming face to face with a dead end.

No, no, no!...

He turned around, bolting for the end of the hallway, hoping to find another door.

But he only stopped and let out a raspy cry...

His eyes crying as armors stepped in front of him, all swords pointed at him as warning.

He could only lower his wings and take slow steps backwards, raising his hands in surrender.

He eventually ran out of steps.

His eyes stared wide at the end of the corridor, a figure stepping into it without hurry.

He could only try to not scream as Lewis now approached slowly, his glowing eyes narrowed.

As if they could stab right through him.

His voice calm, but firm and bitter.

  
  


“ **I don't understand why you keep on running...”**

  
  


Arthur was frozen as a deer in headlights, glancing at what he though was death.

  
  


“I- I- I don't want to d-die.”

  
  


Lewis raised an eyebrow, huffing as he crossed his arms.

  
  


“ **I told you already... You surrender, I don't kill you.”**

  
  


Arthur nodded wildly, hands still raised in blind defense.

  
  


“I- I do! J-just... Please, don't harm me!... I- I just want to go home!”  
  
  


Home?...

Arthur winced as Lewis leaned closer, now inches away.

Glancing down at him with confused eyes.

His voice now lacking that flaming rumble... Human like.

  
  


“Harm you?... I though, YOU would harm me. But you flee instead...”

  
  


Arthur slowly raised his gaze, he had been looking at the floor, unable to move away against the wall.

Looking at his face with the most confused expression he ever had.

  
  


“H-harm you?... I d-don't- Why would I-”  
  
  


Arthur let out a whimper as Lewis slammed his claws onto the wall at his sides, glaring again.

His voice questioning, every word making the other male flinch.

  
  


“You are my angel!... My hunter! Are you not?!”

  
  


“I- I-!”  
  
  


“The only way you can go home... Is killing me! What are you trying to accomplish by running?! Why?! Am I wrong?! Is the ache in my heart a simple illusion?! Is the bond I feel a mistake?! Are you not the one?! I have never seen an angel fear! You can't be one!”

  
  


Arthur closed his eyes as Lewis grabbed one of his wings, raising it without harm but not gently either.

  
  


“But you are one... These...” His magenta eyes moved again, to look at his closed ones. “Why don't you fight?”

  
  


Arthur stood trembling for a whole minute, just feeling his claw on his wing.

Lewis breathed out, trying to calm down, seeing he had screamed and only made him panic again.

So he waited for the answer, knowing he had him right at his claws, a whole troop of his armors ready... No way could he keep on fleeing.

Arthur opened one eye after a while, not hearing him speak, his claw not moving to pierce his flesh... Just there.

He looked at his firm eyes nervously, confused as well.

  
  


“I- I run because... Because I thought y-you would e-eat me?...”

  
  


Lewis blinked at that.

  
  


“Eat you?...”  
  
  


Arthur nodded slowly, only having eyes for his fangs now.

Lewis grimaced, letting go of the wing.

  
  


“I would not eat you. I said already-”  
  
  


“T-that you would not kill me... B-but... Demons eat angels! You could have-”  
  
  


Lewis huffed, screaming again. Cutting off the other.

  
  


“I have never eaten one of your kind! I have no reason to eat you! Nor kill you! Just... I thought you would fight me! That's why I chased you, why I would have taken you down! But you fear me?!”

  
  


Both stared at the other, not understanding.

Arthur saw now that the demon really would not harm him, not without him attacking first.

So he lowered his hands, letting out a trembling sigh.

  
  


“L-look... I- I might have been sent t-to... Y-you know... But I did not want to! I was forced down! I don't want to fight!”

  
  


Lewis tail dropped onto the floor, the demon's eyes filling with both the knowledge of his words and conflict.

  
  


“Forced? Don't fight?... There is no way an angel can feel that way...”

  
  


“I swear!” He sobbed, too tired, his voice breaking again. “J-just, please, let me go! If you are not going to h-harm-”

  
  


Arthur gasped, Lewis grabbing him again by his shoulder.

Holding him down as he growled.

  
  


“I won't hurt you... But I can't let you go as if nothing! No angel ever has spared a demon! You all kill without remorse! Never stop until we bleed! No matter what measures you must take! All it takes for us to die! I can't believe you...”

  
  


“I- I don't-!”

  
  


“Silence! I won't risk my own life for lies...”

  
  


Arthur whimpered as he was pulled forcefully, Lewis turning and dragging him along.

The blonde hissing as his claw did not budge, holding him down and along as Lewis headed back towards the dungeon.

  
  


“You will live... I won't lower myself to your kind's level! But I will have an eye always on you!”

  
  


Arthur tried to free himself, pulling with all his strength to move away.

But he could not, the devil taller and stronger, a predator, naturally ready to overtake him.

Without a weapon or spells he did not have or know... He has no chance.

Not that he wanted to anger him more and risk it.

But he did not want to go back to that cell either!

Lewis was lost in his beliefs, ignoring completely his swears.

Believing blindly that he was only lying...

Even if he knew he did not win anything by running away. He did not have anything at his nest, he had a sword before...

He would win anyway.

But still he feared that he attacked when he slept or were unaware.

Demons are creatures easily lost in their emotions. Usually bad ones.

So he barely thought, only focusing on his hate.

Arthur would have been dragged all the way and shoved into the jail again...

Were not for a loud rumble echoing.

Arthur gasped and blinked as Lewis halted, raising an eyebrow.

Eyes filling with worry as he finally realized what caused the rumble.

The front doors...

  
  


“...What...”  
  
  


He glared at Arthur, roaring.

  
  


“ **Don't flee... If you want me to keep my word.”**

  
  


Arthur nodded quickly, understanding and not wanting to trigger his demise.

Lewis slowly let go, huffing as he glared right at his amber eyes.

Both waiting a second to make sure both would not move.

Once Lewis saw Arthur just stand submissive at his side...

Amber eyes filled with wonder, as Lewis ones flickered as claws made a motion, drawing a symbol on the air.

Lewis reaching for armors at the entrance, his eyes tangling with magenta sparks for a second.

A glimpse of a huge wolf growling at the main hall...

A human going in after it, a crossbow in hand.

An insignia on her equipment.

Lewis had only taken a second. His eyes back to normal.

He reached for Arthur again, worrying.

  
  


“We have company...”

  
  


Arthur raised an eyebrow, but he could not ask.

Lewis not wasting time, already pulling at him again, now less carefully.

  
  


“W-wait, what-”

  
  


“An angel hunter.”

  
  


Arthur blinked.

His mind running fast and wild.

Hunter?...

His eyes brightened, her name echoing in his mind as Lewis only had eyes for the dark and what the armors saw.

  
  


“She must know about you. If you want to stay alive, I suggest you stay-”

  
  


The was a loud growl.

Arthur yelped and screamed as something snatched him away from Lewis.

Magenta eyes widened with shock and anger as Mystery landed ahead of him, a blonde dangling with fearful and wide eyes in one of his big tails.

Lewis growled loudly as Mystery did, both demons believing the other to want to have Arthur for... Themselves and for feral reasons.

Arthur raised his hands to hold the tail, fearful of falling.

As much as he feared Mystery as well, he knew the wolf would never do anything Vivi would not like...

And she was here...

Only one reason.

She worried...

She really cares.

So he let Mystery drag him as he dodged sword swings, the armors already moving.

Lewis snarled as he heard steps behind him.

Sure enough, when he turned, he saw blue eyes.

Vivi had her crossbow pointed at him, her face full of rage.

  
  


“Sorry! But I can't let you have this angel! I need those pretty wings!”

  
  


Arthur glared at her, noting her playful mockery.

Before he could scream at her for joking about his feathers...

  
  


“ **You won't take him away...”**

  
  


Vivi growled as Lewis readied his claws, dashing towards her.

She easily dodged him, Lewis not managing to grab her crossbow.

She smiled, not only angels hunted by her...

One must be ready after all.

Lewis hissed as a small arrow pierced his shoulder.

She laughed as she dodged a claw again, Lewis stumbling at her side.

Vivi rolling her blue eyes as the demon leaned with labored breaths...

And then huffed as he fell onto the floor.

He growled as he tried to move, feeling something run in his veins.

He could not move.

  
  


“W-wha- W-what... Have y-you-?!”

  
  


“My anti-demon shots! Works every time! Did you know you are pretty allergic to a kind of mushroom mixed with an exotic herb-”

  
  


“For the love of...! Viv, don't go into a monologue while-!”

  
  


Arthur huffed again, Mystery pushing another armor down while he still held him, making him trash around.

Vivi smiled apologetically, running at their side.

Lewis huffed as he saw the last armor crumble to the ground, his will weakened by her shot, allowing her to kick it down easily.

He was too furious to notice now how the angel smiled at her, how he seemed to know her...

So as he was taken towards the exit and he could not move...

Vivi yelped as Lewis roared, flames suddenly raising around him.

She did not take in account what his anger could do.

  
  


“Run!”

  
  


“What, Why-”

  
  


Arthur trembled as he saw fire burst around...

And quickly tangle all around the corridor as his roar echoed.

The angel gave a panicking nudge to Mystery's back, screaming.

  
  


“Run, run, run, dammit run! I don't want to be roasted or-”

  
  


“Shut up Arthur! We are not letting you burn!”

  
  


He could only panic in Mystery's hold as the fire rose at the back of their feet and backs.

Lewis took all his strength to make a last mighty explosion, feeling they were near the manor's doors.

Vivi and Arthur screamed as Mystery pushed the doors open... Just as fire rumbled stronger.

Lewis huffed and let his head down as he heard them roll outside.

He cried as he heard strong paws stand...

And then run away.

And he could only lay on the ground...

Unable to move...

But able to fear.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The manor finally faded on the horizon as Mystery ran.

Vivi smiled, holding tight as she sat on the wolf's back.

Arthur finally got out of the daze he was in, the explosion loud and fierce.

Did not help that he was still held by his tail... And very dizzy.

  
  


“Viv! P-please, can you-”

  
  


She laughed as Mystery moved him and let him plop at her side, her hands quickly preventing him of falling off.

He stared at the crooked forest as they left, pondering.

  
  


“...Thank you. Again...”

  
  


She stared at him from the corner of her eyes, Arthur having to hug her to not fall as Mystery ran, his wings puffing in nervousness for the fear he had been through.

  
  


“No problem Arty... Could not let that demon kill you, or worse.”

  
  


He nodded, grateful.

But she blinked as he spoke faintly.

  
  


“He had no intention of killing me or harming me... He thinks I plan to... He wanted to keep me locked... At bay.”

  
  


She frowned, understanding.

  
  


“As if you would dare... You are a coward.”

  
  


This time Arthur did not retort grumpily.

Looking sadly at the trees, slowly decreasing in quantity as Mystery took them away.

  
  


“Can't blame him... I guess everyone believes we are all the same...”

  
  


Maybe they are... And he is a freak.

She shrugged, voice calm.

  
  


“You are different... Strange...” She smiled, patting Mystery playfully. “But you also thought all demons are beasts!”

  
  


Arthur could only snort bitterly.

  
  


“Don't remind me...”

  
  


Neither Mystery or his demon hurt him at the end...

And it was still strange.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, so... Lewis gave him his bands XD  
> Just to clarify, Lew and Mystery can now always try to follow the angel, because of the scent.  
> But it's not a 100% trusty way to find him, sometimes hard to follow.  
> So... Lewis wanted to be sure he always had him detected.  
> The heart pulses towards the direction he is. Effective! 
> 
> As always, thanks for the kudos and comments! I'm glad you guys are finding this interesting enough to give it a look!


	11. Order

Lewis worried.

He jumped branch to branch, hurrying.

He was now out of his blind rage. Out of his confusing feelings.

After some hours of laying roaring, unable to move, in his manor... His blind anger finally faded.

As he laid still paralyzed by the strange venom...

He came realize how the angel looked at her.

Her name spoken with a trace of trust...

Vivi...

Did the angel prefer to be hunted to being a prisoner?...

Did she hold any intention of doing so?

Was he only glad to be taken away from him?

Lewis had no way of knowing...

But on thing he knew.

The angel could be now in trouble.

Lewis growled, not wanting to admit he was now worried about him.

What should he care?

He is only worried they... They know each other... And that she lets him live.

It's not that he cares she is going to kill him...

No way.

He would have one less angel to worry about.

He would not have to deal with him himself...

He could feel that he was still alive. The ache in his heart told him he was still bound.

He halted on a tree, sniffing the air again.

The smell was faint... But he now could never forget it.

Thought it was harder to follow, too long until the venom faded and he could chase.

His trace faded. It was not easy to find...

So he sighed, reaching for his pocket.

A heart shaped stone beating slowly, an edge pulsing stronger...

A direction...

He jumped down, following.

Only... Only to make sure she... She killed...

Not for...

Not because he thought he told the truth.

Not because he wanted it to be true.

He must keep an eye on him...

It can't be true.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“God dammit, come here!”  
  
  


“No!”

  
  


“Come on! I won't miss!”

  
  


“I won't risk it!”

  
  


Arthur jumped over his table as Vivi chased him.

She growled, screaming at him as she held a hammer.

  
  


“They don't come off, I will break them!”

  
  


“They are not normal! A hit won't-!”

  
  


“I don't care! We don't know what they do!”

  
  


Mystery yawned as he laid at the opening's mouth, to Arthur's horror. The dog still a wolf at her order, keeping him of running out and fleeing of her.

Arthur kept on running in circles in his nest, dodging her hands.

  
  


“Viv, I tell you! They don't budge!” He pulled at one as he ran. “Enchanted! They only pressure more and-”

  
  


He could not finish...

  
  


“Yahh!”

“Umpf!”

  
  


He trashed on the ground, Vivi plopping onto his back after tackling him.

She grinned, heavier than him and somehow stronger, Arthur could only claw at the ground to try to move out her weight.

  
  


“You are squishing my wings!”

  
  


“Are you calling me fat?!”

  
  


“I'm calling you crazy! You won't break the bracelets, but me!”  
  
  


He huffed as she purposely bounced on his back, making his wings go limp from the sudden pressure.

He could only surrender and groan as she smiled with content.

  
  


“Now, please, hold still!”

  
  


“Is it a demand or a command?...”

  
  


“Both!”

  
  


Arthur trembled with nervousness as she let him go.

Grasping his left wrist with her hand, her other raising the hammer.

He covered his eyes with his right hand, dreading losing an arm.

He let out an scared whimper as she hauled the hammer down.

Not missing.

Hitting the dark bracelet squarely.

Arthur slowly peeked between his fingers, eyebrow raising.

He sighed and smiled when he saw she did not miss, and he had his hand still.

But she was not as happy.

Even if she had hit it with all her strength... There was not a single scratch on it.

Arthur snorted bitterly as she snarled.

  
  


“I told you...”

  
  


His face paled as she raised her fist, eyes full of determination.

  
  


“Again!”

  
  


A tall figure glanced with curious eyes from afar as the angel was quick to complain.

  
  


“No! It's useless!”  
  
  


“I can't leave them on! What if they end up harming you?!”

  
  


“YOU will harm me!”

  
  


Lewis leaned his head to a side as he watched, seeing them both now fight, both rolling around as she tried to land another hit.

His magenta eyes filled with relief and worry at the same time.

She will not kill him.

He can see.

She was laughing now, holding playfully both his wings as he tried to grab her backwards, unable to as she hid behind them.

What made Lewis ponder more... Was the demon at the mouth of the cave.

Its tail moving calmly as an angel stood near.

No intention of biting, devouring or even killing...

Lewis worry for Arthur's life finally faded.

But now he fell into his blind distrust yet again.

He can't let him roam as if nothing...

Mystery's ears rose, hearing something that the other two were two distracted to hear. But they halted their silly argument as they heard the wolf growl loudly.

Both froze, Mystery standing, his tails raising once again. Showing his fangs and claws... Looking out, growling at something...

Amber eyes widened as a figure approached calmly from the shadows below the trees.

Vivi huffed, Arthur jumping in panic behind her.

Hiding, for his demon now stood some meters away from the cave, staring them down.

Keeping his distance from Mystery as he spoke.

  
  


“No need to remove them...”

  
  


Vivi's face filled with anger as she glared at Lewis, her hands clenching as she heard Arthur tremble now.

  
  


“You again?! What have you done to him?! What are they for exactly?!”

  
  


Lewis raised a claw, staring at it with boredom.

  
  


“Not harmful, I assure you. Now, at the matter at hand...”

  
  


Arthur's head fully hid behind her shoulders as Lewis commanded loudly but without fury.

  
  


“Give him back, Vivi...”

  
  


She blinked, huffing.

  
  


“How do you-”

  
  


Lewis rolled his eyes, brushing his hair with exasperation.

  
  


“I am not deaf!... You both screamed your names back at my home!” He bowed his head, expression darkening. “You stole Arthur away... And he must be returned.”  
  
  


She did not like how he spoke his name with a tone of malice...

Lewis growled as she only stood taller and more firm.

Her arms raised to shield the fearful angel, still not uttering a sound.

  
  


“Returned?! He is not a thing! He is not yours! You kept him locked in-!”

  
  


“ **I must disagree! He IS mine to keep! For he is MY angel, human... You can't understand our kind's enmity! Don't tell me what can't I do! I must keep him under control! After all... There is the saying...”** Mystery's fangs showed more as Lewis took a step closer, hands raising to his chest as he laughed. “ **Keep your friends near... But your enemies closer!”**

  
  


Arthur could see the demon's tail swish quickly around his tall figure...

Lewis was losing his patience.

  
  


“V-viv, look, h-he is not going to kill me, but he can hurt you, if you-”

  
  


Arthur flinched as she roared.

  
  


“He is not your enemy you stupid brute! You won't have him under those evil clutches of yours!”

  
  


Lewis laughed, eyes mocking.

  
  


“Evil?... I only want to ensure he does not try anything! On my life! How can I know you are not lying to him, and you don't plan to rip his wings and bones to sell them or feed them to-”

  
  


“That's it!”

  
  


Arthur yelped as she dashed for the table, quickly taking her crossbow.

  
  


“Viv, don't-!”

  
  


Arthur tried to hold her back, but she easily pushed him off.

Lewis stood firm as she raised the crossbow and pointed at him.

  
  


“I am NOT letting you lay a single finger on him for your dumb ideas! Fuck off, or I will freeze that handsome face of yours, forever! I still have plenty of ammo!”

  
  


She smiled as she saw Lewis huff in shock, taken aback.

Mystery lowered his tails as Lewis dropped onto his four and bolted away and out of sight.

Disappearing into the shadows again.

Leaving them finally alone.

She snorted as she twirled her crossbow, eyes narrowed.

  
  


“Fear my arrows, huh?...”

  
  


Arthur stood baffled and nervous.

  
  


“...I don't know if that's what made him run, Viv...”

  
  


More like... Because of her.

He does not know if he imagined...The demon blushing...

For her words.


	12. Follow

Arthur stared with a frown at the water.

He sighed as he brushed the lake with the tip of his wing, sitting at the shore.

Trying to ignore the loud screams of Vivi.

  
  


“Go away dammit!”  
  
  


Arthur could feel the headache coming as she waved her crossbow around.

Screaming at an stubborn demon that always came back.

  
  


“When you let me retrieve him!”

  
  


Arthur rubbed his forehead as she shot blindly at the tall branches, surely missing again the evasive demon. Even if he was big and tall...

  
  


“Never!”

  
  


Her blue eyes tried to spot his shadow again above her, crossbow pointed and with another venomous shot ready.

Quickly raising it towards the voice echoing.

  
  


“Then I will always be around! Until you tire!”

  
  


Lewis yelped silently as a small arrow flew too close to his arm.

He leaned nervously against the tall tree trunk as she roared.

  
  


“Well, guess who is going to keep making watch?! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!”

  
  


Stubborn human...

Lewis hid again, not risking that she managed to take good aim at him again.

He has kept his distance all these days.

But he always was around...

Always watching. Waiting for her to leave.

To both Lewis and Arthur's exasperation... She always kept watch or made Mystery be awake...

She huffed, annoyed.

Lowering slowly her weapon as she lost sight of the devil.

Rolling her eyes as Arthur called bitterly.

  
  


“...He will be back...”

  
  


“I know. But if he thinks he will manage to take you, he is crazy!”

  
  


Arthur shook his head.

Not knowing if her stubbornness could win against the sheer will the demon had.

He always felt those flaming eyes fixed on his neck...

He knows he is near.

A tail swayed side to side as a demon hid.

Claws scratching with anger a rock.

Eyes never closing.

Never leaving.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mystery snored as Vivi and Arthur ate below the night sky, only a fire giving light.

Both much more silent since Lewis roamed around.

He tried to reason again, barely heard between the flow of the river, his voice quiet.

  
  


“Viv... Y-you can't keep like this forever... He... I don't think he will kill me. He could have before...”

  
  


She raised her gaze from her bowl of soup, glaring at him, her blue eyes seeming to glint in warning.

  
  


“I don't care.”

  
  


He looked at her sadly, lowering his own food, not having eaten much these week.

His voice now always whispering, dreadful.

  
  


“I- I do!... You can't stay here!... They will miss you back at the village, you-”

  
  


“They won't. Mystery is my family. Duet lets me have freedom. They believe I'm still searching for you. I can take all the time I need here. I have spoken!”

  
  


“But-”

  
  


She had enough.

Arthur winced as she scolded him.

  
  


“Fuck, Arthur, he wants to keep you in a dungeon!... A fucking dungeon!”

  
  


“...I would be fine...”

  
  


When he was pushed down... He feared dying. Be brutally preyed by a feral demon.

He still fears death.

If he can avoid death by living like that... He can take that.

It's a better fate than what he had expected...

He closed his eyes tiredly as she spoke again.

Never letting down her stand.

  
  


“You would not be. For the last time, I'm not letting you be hurt, in any way.”

  
  


She raised an eyebrow as his wings curled around his frame.

His voice full of worry.

  
  


“And you?... He... He can be angry. What if he hurts you? What if he-”

  
  


“He won't.”

  
  


Arthur blinked as she smiled, taking a sip of her bowl as if nothing.

Her eyes glancing at the top of the waterfall.

  
  


“He would have by now if he wanted to. He won't.”

  
  


Arthur followed her calm gaze.

He hid more below his wings as he distinguished a shadow between the rocks.

Not moving an inch...

Could be another part of the waterfall...

But he knew better as two eyes glinted.

Still glaring.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Vivi leaned against the rocks outside.

Another day...

She smiled as she heard small flaps inside the little cave.

She was keeping watch again as Arthur tried to sleep.

It seems he managed to... Judging by the nervous and reflex little moves his wings were making.

Were he awake, he would be tense, not daring to move an inch on his nest.

She moved her gaze again, to look at the moon with boredom.

She sat there calmly for a long while.

But after a while, she decided to acknowledge the others presence.

  
  


“If you think that by now I don't know you are there...”

  
  


She did not even blink as a figure finally leaned forward from the branch above her.

Lewis now looking down at her with a smile.

  
  


“Too tired to shoot at me?...”

  
  


“Don't tempt me, you brash fiend...”

  
  


She was not even looking at him.

But her crossbow was still at hand.

Lewis frowned, leaning his head in what could be an offended stare.

  
  


“You know, there is no need to refer to me with such insults... I did not insult you once, even if you are standing on my way. Protecting my possible murderer...”

  
  


She raised an eyebrow, shrugging.

  
  


“Oh, how rude of me... To distrust someone who wants to keep a friend locked away forever! Can I even know he would survive? Can I know somehow if he will even eat well? If he will be mistreated? For a stupid hatred?...”

  
  


“...I would do not such things.”

  
  


“You say. I can't know, sharpy.”

  
  


“Lewis.”

  
  


She blinked, looking up.

He was looking away, his magenta eyes narrowed with tiredness.

  
  


“What?...”

  
  


“I would appreciate if you stopped calling me such things already. I have not done anything against you. Not once. My name is Lewis.”

  
  


He sat nervously, her blue eyes just staring at him. A whole awkward minute.

Until she broke it with a snort.

  
  


“I will call you what I want.”

  
  


Lewis growled, tail swaying with annoyance.

  
  


“Very well, do as you please! And later demons are considered the ones uncivilized or-”

  
  


“I will call you Lew!”

  
  


She grinned as she heard him blurt nervously, scratching noises above her.

Lewis quickly regained his balance, stabbing his claws on the branch, almost falling off.

She could only be amused as his voice now was only a whisper, full of bafflement and nervousness.

  
  


“W-what-”

  
  


Lewis leaned a little away as she laughed.

  
  


“Lew! It's shorter! Or is it still not good enough, dainty boy?”

  
  


What...

She could only chuckle and hide her face on her scarf as she heard him flee hurriedly.

And she could only close her eyes and contain her laughter as she heard a loud thud some distance away, a demon seeming to have fallen off a tree with his panic.

As she tried to not make noise... To not wake up her friend...

Said angel stared at the bracelets on his wrists.

Having been listening all the while.

Lewis...

He closed his eyes again...

Moving his wings faintly to not make her worry.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mystery growled angrily.

His tails curling around her figure in a warm embrace.

Arthur scratched his hair with worry as she sat against his fur, sneezing time to time.

The angel was as worried as the wolf.

  
  


“I knew that you should have not stayed... All these nights sleeping here, out in the woods! Now you are sick!”

  
  


Humans are not meant to live out in the wild for long. He has wings, he is able to live here like this.

But she can't, she is more susceptible to the cold.

She groaned as she tucked her scarf and blanket closer, glaring at them both.

  
  


“I'm fine!” Mystery rolled his eyes as she sneezed yet again. “I am not leaving!”

  
  


Arthur knelled, holding his hands together as he tried to make her understand.

  
  


“It may not be too bad... But if you don't go, you will get worse! Go back home and rest!”

  
  


“You rest! You have not been sleeping for days!”

  
  


Arthur huffed, shaking his head at her grumpily.

  
  


“I d-did! I was in my-”

  
  


“Oh please... I have ripped enough wings to know how they work! Those were not sleepy flaps! I ended up noticing you idiot!”

  
  


Arthur growled both for her scolding, the knowledge that she indeed cut off wings and that it was all true.

  
  


“Well, how do you want me to sleep if he roams?! I- I can't! But what makes me refuse to even try is that you willfully stay awake!”

  
  


“And I will keep on staying like that!”

  
  


She crossed her arms stubbornly as Arthur pulled at his hair in exasperation.

  
  


“I- I swear, Viv!... I still don't get you!”

  
  


Mystery huffed as Arthur stood.

Walking away, growling.

Going into his cavern, a thud echoing out.

The blonde refusing to keep on arguing in vain.

There was silence.

Vivi leaned against her old friend, Mystery not letting go.

His voice coming through his fangs after a while.

Tired.

  
  


“As much as I hate to agree with an angel... He is right.”

  
  


“He may. But it would be wrong to leave.”

  
  


“...You are still a stubborn child.”

  
  


“You are a grumpy old dog.”

  
  


“I have lived six centuries and seven years...”

  
  


“And still you are like a puppy sometimes!”

  
  


She chuckled as a tail smacked her head playfully.

The fur barely brushing her skin.

They laid there silently.

Mystery could not go against her wishes...

So he let her stay.

Lewis snarled, hearing yet again a loud cough.

He had been laying on a rock, trying to take a break from his unending supervision.

But she had begun to sneeze yesterday...

And now she coughed.

She is sick.

His eyes narrowed, making a decision he could regret later.

Mystery's ears rose, his eyes opening wide, looking quickly to a direction.

His red eyes narrowing as he growled, a figure standing between the bushes.

She sighed as Lewis calmly walked out the shadows.

To stand near them, keeping a distance, but daring to show himself clearly again under the moonlight.

His voice kind, no trace of his impatience.

  
  


“You are sick.”

  
  


Mystery's claws were beginning to come out, she could feel his fur puffing...

She caressed Mystery's back, asking silently that he stopped growling.

For he still did not trust Lewis near her.

  
  


“I am. What about it?”  
  
  


Lewis did not like the uncaring demeanor she was putting up.

  
  


“You should not be in these woods. Both I and the angel agree. Can't you see you will only end up hurting?...”

  
  


“As long as you intend to-”

  
  


“I won't take him, if you go.”  
  
  


She blinked, taken aback by his words.

Vivi frowned, thinking she heard wrong, probably for her headache.

  
  


“Sorry, I think I did not hear... Well...”

  
  


Lewis rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and taking a step closer, leaning his head a little.

He spoke slower.

  
  


“I said... I will not take him. You can go home.”

  
  


She stared with her hand over her forehead for a full minute.

Still not processing his words.

Mystery finally let go of her, standing.

  
  


“Young demon, if you think you can try to fool her while she has a fever... I won't allow you to lie to her, you-”

  
  


“Mystery, leave.”

  
  


Red eyes widened as her voice reached his ears.

The wolf turned to face her, Vivi behind him, now standing.

He growled, barking angrily.

  
  


“He is just trying to-”

  
  


“Away. Now. I know better than to be lied to.”

  
  


Lewis fidgeted, seeing Mystery lean to glare at him, red eyes full of distrust.

Demons knew well enough how they could be.

And Mystery did not trust anyone but Vivi.

He only cared about her...

Lewis relaxed as Mystery huffed, walking away with a last warning glare.

Disappearing into the dark at her command.

Never going against her wishes.

And deep inside knowing she would be alright.

She is not stupid.

Once she knew Mystery was roaming in the woods... And far enough...

She faced Lewis, a serious look on her face.

  
  


“Go home?... What would you win? Why would you care that I went home? Are you lying so he is alone? So you can kill him or take him?”

  
  


Lewis groaned, eyes full of resignation.

  
  


“How can I make you understand... I am not the bad guy in this situation?!” He rose his claws in a sign of peace, stepping closer as she stood weary. “I tell you to leave... Because I don't want that our quarry harms you!”  
  
  


“Harm me? Why would I-”

  
  


“Oh please...” She leaned a little backwards as Lewis now stood in front of her. “You are sick! You are only going to get worse. You won't leave if you think I will take the chance. I may want to ensure he is at bay, but not if it means I harm another person!”

  
  


She looked at his magenta eyes with wonder, still not understanding.

  
  


“You...”

  
  


“If you go home, I promise I won't touch a single hair of him. But I will still keep watch here, I won't go away. That, I can't stop.”

  
  


Lewis waited, hoping she would trust his words.

She only questioned him further, her blue eyes now lacking apprehension.

They held the same wonder that they held when she found the strange angel.

  
  


“How... How can I know you are not lying?”

  
  


He had not killed Arthur. He had many chances before she found him.

He had not attacked all these days. Even if he could have easily.

He could now simply claw at her... Alone.

He is just looking at her with a hurt look.

Lewis held his claws together, looking down.

  
  


“You can't.” He laughed, tail moving slowly. “You trust that wolf... I thought you could understand we are not all beasts. Or is he an exception?... I admit, you have no way to know if I'm trying to deceive your trust. But I ask you anyway. I swear... I only try to keep my life safe. I hold no evil intentions.”

  
  


She smiled, seeing no hatred.

She was going to speak, but Lewis quickly took her chance, speaking nervously again.

  
  


“What would I even accomplish by locking him once you left? I mean, I can't hurt you, I have no hatred for you. Once you got well, you would only try to free him again! It would be useless!”

  
  


“Lewis-”

  
  


“It's not because I hate him! I don't have any evil will! How do you want me to feel?! Awakening one day and feeling that your heart is pounding?! Then come to realize someone out there wants you dead?! An angel! You know well how they all are! None has ever let go, all have tried to kill! Most are unstoppable! I- I did nothing wrong! My life is forfeit for no reason! Only for their beliefs! How do-”

  
  


“Lewis!”

  
  


The demon halted as she held now his arms, shaking him gently.

Worry in her eyes, for he had gone into a fit, words flowing out quickly.

She sighed, seeing him hide his claws and move his tail away.

Uncomfortable that she was so near and she had to hear him fear.

She tried to speak clearly, slowly... And kindly.

  
  


“I understand...” Lewis eyes filled with hope. Until she continued, making him doubt. “But you can't see he is feeling just the same?”

  
  


Lewis growled, gently moving her away.

  
  


“The same?... He can be sure I won't kill him! I can't know! He is an angel! He can be lying, for none has ever-”

  
  


“Well, he thought he was going to die! He thought any demon would kill him! But neither of the ones he saw did! ...His demon ended up being different of what he was told... Did you not? You are not what angels say you are. Why would he be what you believe?”

  
  


Lewis remained silent.

Listening at her words, none with a trace of doubt.

  
  


“I assure you... Arthur is not plotting anything. He fears you... He fears everything, actually.” She glanced to the opening, unable to see him because of the distance. “Don't you wonder why I would spare an angel myself? He did not try to stop me...”

  
  


Her blue eyes met his magenta flaming ones.

Hoping he would let go of his distrustful crusade.

She only could look away with disappointment as his eyes lost his care, blindness returning.

  
  


“You may believe. I don't, as much as I want to.”

  
  


“Then-”

  
  


She stood there as Lewis turned, and began to walk away with his last word.

  
  


“I will not harm, take or kill him. You can go without worry. The only way in which I would act upon him... Is if I found out his true intentions. You can't keep me away from him... I will keep on watching him, day and night. I will ensure my safety... For he wants to go home...”

  
  


And the only way in which he can... Is killing.

Vivi hugged herself with sadness as the demon left once again.

A promise of not being a menace...

But still a soul unwilling to bend its convictions.

  
  


“I will never understand you guys...”

  
  


Angels and demons may think themselves different.

But they share the same blindness.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur almost choked as he heard her, the apple he had been holding falling onto the table.

Vivi quickly patted his back, his wings jolting as he coughed out.

  
  


“W-what?..-”

  
  


“I said... He is not going to try to kidnap you. I spoke with him yesterday and-”

  
  


She rolled her eyes as Arthur quickly stood from his chair, glancing at her all around. His eyebrows bent with pure worry.

  
  


“He did not throw any spell on you, did he?! He better not have put a claw on you! I knew I should have left with him, he is now going for you! What did he-”

  
  


He huffed, for she gave him a smack with her palm to his forehead, shutting him up before he had a breakdown.

  
  


“He did nothing you airhead! I'm trying to say we came to an agreement!”

  
  


Arthur looked at her with disbelief, leaning a little to be ready to dodge any possible smack.

  
  


“Agreement?...”

  
  


She nodded, her eyes trailing to Mystery, who already knew.

Both wondering how would Arthur react...

  
  


“He will not try anything... As I go home. But he will still be around.”

  
  


Amber eyes filled with both confusion and dread.

  
  


“...That... Means...”

  
  


“I'm leaving. Mystery will stay just in case.”

  
  


The dog huffed as Arthur smiled nervously.

  
  


“S-so, y-you are going home?...” She nodded slowly, blue eyes full of worry. “T-that's great! Y-you w-will rest, you n-need to after all! You a-are sick a-and- And I will be with M-mystery! N-no- N-no... P-pro- Pro...”

  
  


She yelped when Arthur's legs wobbled... The blonde falling down.

And angel unable to cope with the idea of being alone with two demons.

Mystery yawned as Vivi shook her head.

Wondering if she could leave at all with a fainted blonde on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Count of fallen angel?


	13. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOah! 30 kudos!  
> ...Though I wonder... Do I deserve them for where this is heading?

Mystery's tail moved side to side as his red eyes fixed on the golden ball of feathers in a corner.

  
  


“She has left an hour ago and you are already like this?”

  
  


A grumble came muffled from below the wings.

She had left after assuring him he would be fine, that Lewis would not try anything.

And if he did... Mystery would be there. And she would take payback if he dared to have lied...

She left with a hug, a cough... And the promise that as soon as she stopped sneezing she would be back in a flash.

Even then, Arthur was a literal ball of nerves.

The dog laughed, laying onto the ground with a yawn.

  
  


“You have no reason to worry, Arthur.”

  
  


Mystery smiled with amusement as the blonde peeked from the tip of his wings, glaring at him, pouting.

  
  


“I do! I would prefer you had left with her! What if you are hungry?! You could eat me, and then blame Lewis about it!”

  
  


Arthur paled, for Mystery leaned his snout with a sharp grin, red eyes glinting.

  
  


“That is a clever idea, actually... Did not cross my mind.”

  
  


The dog snorted as the blonde hid again with a whimper, trembling.

Mystery shook his head, chuckling.

  
  


“I was kidding... As much as it's tempting... I would not want to see her cry.”

  
  


Arthur growled loudly, hearing his mockery.

But still not coming out his wings as he screamed at Mystery.

  
  


“Y-you little...! You hate my guts don't you?!...”

  
  


Mystery raised his head proudly, shaking his fur in defiance.

  
  


“Hate you? I would not even bother. I don't hate you. I don't hate anyone. I just don't care. Only about her.”

  
  


Arthur gasped as he felt a paw on one of his wings.

He sat baffled as Mystery lowered it, glancing with a smile at him.

  
  


“I care about her... And so, what happens to you. So rest assured I will keep watch. I don't trust anyone. Not even my kind.”

  
  


The angel could only stay still as Mystery let go of the wing... To sit at his side.

Laying near his lap with another yawn.

Like a calm dog would.

Arthur looked at him for a while, not understanding the demon.

But Mystery smiled as he sensed a hand slowly lowering, unsure.

He stayed still with his eyes closed as Arthur finally dared to lay his hand on his mane.

Brushing softly, amber eyes looking with gratefulness.

The dog helping fight the helplessness.

He still had not seen those magenta eyes again in the dark...

No yet.

And it scared him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mystery patiently halted at the side of a tree.

Not moving again until Arthur slowly walked towards it, net in hands.

There was still a few more minutes until they arrived to the lake...

And the angel just moved too slowly, his eyes looking fearfully all over them, remembering that Lewis likes to climb to be even taller.

The blonde was purposely making Mystery go ahead some meters, halt, then wait for him to follow slowly... Repeat.

The dog would complain...

But he knew that this would be the only way that he would cope, hours taken to convince him he needed more food.

Mystery could just go hunt, maybe a deer or a rabbit... But Arthur did not eat meat...

And he could not let him starve...

So here he was, sighing as he padded forward again.

Arthur hiding between bushes, waiting for him to bark.

  
  


“...Clear...”

  
  


The things he does for her...

Arthur smiled apologetically, hugging the net in his arms.

  
  


“I- I will give you the biggest fish I catch, alright?”

  
  


“I am a powerful demon, I could stay weeks without eating. Though I would end up eating more once I had to...”

  
  


Arthur snarled, tired of Mystery insinuating he was food. His red eyes always glancing at him mockingly, as his snout held a grin.

  
  


“Would you stop already?! It's not funny!”  
  
  


“It is not! Of course! Because it is true! ...Though you would not be more than a snack.”

  
  


The dog laughed as a wing swatted at his nose.

Both froze as a third voice echoed above them.

  
  


“He is mostly bones... Would maybe be appropriate for you, dog.”

  
  


Mystery growled as Arthur's eyes widened, tensing up, wings puffing in nervousness.

Red and amber eyes slowly raising to gaze up.

Arthur letting out a raspy gasp as he saw Lewis.

Calmly laying on a branch on his back, staring at his claws with boredom.

The angel took a step away, a tail swinging side to side, hanging below his dark figure.

Luckily, Mystery stood in front of Arthur, barking at Lewis.

  
  


“I hold no intention of harming him. Not like you, young devil.” Mystery chuckled darkly, voice questioning with a suggestive tone. “Are you here to try something?...”

  
  


Lewis raised an eyebrow, shrugging.

  
  


“I told her I would not harm him in any way. And I will keep my word.” Magenta eyes finally moved, sharpening as they met amber ones. “But it would not be my concern or fault he was hurt by others...”

  
  


Mystery was going to bark at Lewis, tell him to go away if he did not want to miss his horns or tail.

But to their surprise... He was not the one to call him out.

Lewis blinked as Arthur huffed, screaming at him.

  
  


“D-dude, j-just leave me alone already! I- I told you I don't want to fight you!”

  
  


Arthur lost his moment of bravery and indignation as Lewis growled loudly.

Small puffs of flames sparking near him as he retorted.

  
  


“Not fight... But kill! You can fool her, but not me!”

  
  


“Enough!”

  
  


Lewis flames died out as Mystery barked again, paws slamming on the ground.

  
  


“Keep on accusing him in such rude manner and I will take it as an offense! An attack! And I won't doubt to take measures as she told me to!”

  
  


Mystery smiled with confidence as he saw anger in Lewis eyes.

The younger demon standing... And speaking one last time.

  
  


“It is a disgrace to defend the blood that has killed so many of us... Even lower demons would be ashamed... Very well, be that way. Speak for him, just because he does not want YOUR neck.”

  
  


Arthur looked away as Lewis left, giving him one last glare.

Once Mystery could not sense the other demon...

He called for the sorrowful angel.

  
  


“...You ok?”

  
  


Arthur smiled, nodding sadly.

  
  


“Yeah... Lets just grab our dinner before the sun sets.”

  
  


Maybe he can ignore the ache in his heart with some food.

He can see the hate in Lewis...

He can feel the fear.

For him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next-  
> A blonde screws up!
> 
> This fic centers on EVERYONE wanting to hurt Arthur, by HUGE missunderstandings or evilness.   
> I do warn you.


	14. Allure

A big shadow hanged from a tall tree.

Sharp fangs peeking from a long snout as a jaw lowered, a long inhale of air.

A bat smiled as he smelled his objective again.

Near...

But out of reach.

Below his wings, he crossed his arms, resigning again.

He could smell the angel...

Two eyes opened in the palms of his claws, two sharp black pupils looking around him.

Their glint was full of hatred and malice.

And anger...

The devil growled, feeling the flaming demon near.

He had followed...

Unable to forget.

How could he forget the angel?

How could he wave away such delicious treat?

It would be a sin... To let the possibility simply fly away...

He would kill for a bite... He would tear flesh apart to be able to taste again such pure blood. He would torment to be able to reach for those scarce sweet tears! He would!...

He would...

But he can't.

He raised his claws in anger as he hanged upside down.

Glaring at the distance, far ahead in between trees... A clearing. A waterfall making his long ears twitch even from here.

He can't!

He has tried...

He has followed that daze inducing scent, he has found where he hides... For he is still alive.

He has seen...

But so does his demon.

Those damn magenta eyes never leave that angel!

But he does not hunt him!

  
  


“A waste...”

  
  


A true shame...

Were he his angel... He would make every demon proud.

He would show the angel how a true demon is. An angel's demise... If death is even granted...

But that young demon is... He is just watching.

Useless...

He sighed, ears lowering in exasperation.

He watches... And hates. But does not kill.

Like this... He will not have a single drop of blood.

If only he could kill the angel... Without the other devil knowing... Without angering him and having to fight...

But... How?

If he tries to approach more... And kill him...

He will know. He will leave his scent in his bloodied carcass and remains...

How...

The devil hissed, curling on itself, his body begging for a bite of that blood.

Maddening...

It can be centuries until another one appears!

He can't take this! It's just there, near! Tempting!

As he trembled...

A human stood near.

Chloe bounced through the woods, pouting as she made way.

Her mind full of bitterness.

  
  


“...Vivi thinks herself so skillful...”

  
  


Well guess who is sick at home! Still no angel found!

At this rate... She will never find it.

Duet thinks Vivi is the best hunter...

They never let her search.

She may not know how to fight them... But she can find them!

She... She will find a trace this time... Even if Duet has forbidden that anyone roams here, the angel somewhere.

She does not care if Vivi and Duet say it's dangerous...

She can!

A bat's ears moved as steps echoed in the night.

Wings unfolded as two claws peeked.

Eyes narrowing as he smelled and saw a human below him.

He had lost his smile... But as he saw a familiar symbol on her weird clothes...

An angel hunter?... Or at least one of the guild...

The bat grinned again with its sharp teeth, slowly moving its legs to jump down.

Chloe was as fearless as Vivi...

But not as experienced... Naive.

And the demon knew... Seeing her walk without worry, her young age providing a perfect confidence he could exploit.

Chloe leaned against a tree trunk, glancing all around the vast forest. Unaware.

Ignoring completely how a big shadow now loomed over her.

Chloe gasped as she finally spotted the suddenly darker ground.

She turned just in time to grasp a faint glimpse of two big black wings moving into the shadows.

She raised her sleeves warily as a voice echoed, seeming to move all around her.

  
  


“What is a child doing alone in the woods under the moon?... Such carelessness... **Don't you know what can roam?...”**

  
  


Chloe's eyes filled with wonder as she heard the voice end up with a feral tone.

She did not only wonder about angels...

She stood mouth agape as she finally spotted a figure leaning lazily against a rock.

Two glowing green eyes glinting, a fanged smile.

She could not see clearly... But those hands and legs seemed too animal like to be human.

A demon.

She was unfazed.

  
  


“I am no child! And I know better than most! I know what you are...”

  
  


The bat laughed, one of his wings moving to hold his chin in a mocking pose, voice playful and vile.

  
  


“Ohhhh... The girl _knows..._ But I wonder... If you say you are aware of the danger... What reason would you have to dare be here?”

  
  


He knew already...

But playing with humans always was proven entertaining. Though not for nourishing purposes this time...

Chloe held her sleeves together, glaring at him. Knowing perfectly how devils should not be trusted.

  
  


“That's my business...”

  
  


“Business...” He decided to go straight to the matter, remembering the taste of blood. “Ohh... I thought I recognized that symbol somewhere... But you can't be, I must be getting too old! A kid like you could not possibly be an angel hunter... And you would not be interested in what I saw...”

  
  


Chloe's eyes widened as she heard that.

More when the demon purposely rose his wings slowly... As if to leave.

  
  


“Wait!”

  
  


Too easy...

He leaned his snout to a side, grinning back at her.

  
  


“Yeees?...”

  
  


“...Y-you saw it?...”

  
  


He laughed, mocking.

 

“I may. I may not... That's my business!”

  
  


Chloe growled, stepping closer.

Not backing away, nor scared as she finally saw him clearly.

A bat... With a human like body... No eyes on its beastly face... Its long arms ending up in clawed hands, two eyes there... Its figure taller than her, but what made him tall were the two black wings raising behind him. All his figure covered in a thick looking black fur, a green shade over his hands and ears.

A beast...

She held only wonder as she spoke.

  
  


“You did!... I am looking for it. Please, tell me!”

  
  


If... If she knew... And told Duet... She could finally be seen as a worthy apprentice! No more looking down at her!

He laughed, crossing his arms, no eyes glancing at her as he leaned his head closer.

  
  


“And what would I win? Hmmm?...”

  
  


She looked down, snarling.

  
  


“What you could possibly want?”

  
  


“...Flesh...”

  
  


Chloe stood firm as he erased all the distance.

His claw holding her chin as he offered.

  
  


“I tell you where he is... You have his wings... You give me part of its corpse... Anything left.”

  
  


He waited as she doubted, shivering with anticipation.

And he could only chuckle...

  
  


“Deal...”

  
  


Already imagining the taste...

How easy things fall onto reach.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Duet sat calmly as Chloe smiled wide, their eye blinking slowly.

  
  


“A waterfall?...”

  
  


Chloe nodded wildly, excited.

  
  


“Yes! I- I could only approach a little! But I saw a nest!”

  
  


Duet stared at her for a whole minute.

Then...

  
  


“It might leave if we don't take action fast...”

  
  


The woods are vast and labyrinthine.

Chloe nodded, frowning.

  
  


“Viv has a strong fever... She can't.”

  
  


That meant...

  
  


“I hate to resort to this... I really do. But we can't let it flee. I will apologize to her...”

  
  


Duet sighed, raising their arm.

A falcon flapping down of the beams above them.

To land on their arm...

  
  


“Chloe, bring me my ink...”

  
  


They will apologize to Vivi once it's dead.

She never wants others to hunt the angels they sense...

She is not the only one.

A blonde smiled bright as she quickly handed Duet a paper.

  
  


“Thanks, Chloe.”

  
  


Loving to be praised.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The inn was barely lit.

A bartender sighed as people talked faintly.

Gossips... Shady deals... Anything you would not want the guards to hear.

Between it all...

Some spoke of the rumor that had nobles and peasants as intrigued.

All over the land.

  
  


“...Do you think there is even one?”

  
  


“Don't know. But if there has been really an angel... It's surely dead by now, or gone after killing a demon... It's been too long...”

  
  


“But some say they have found feathers... Golden. Maybe it is a powerful one, maybe it's killing all who dare-”

  
  


“There are always scammers selling eagle feathers an saying they are angel's ones... Crap. I'm sure this is the same... Rumors...”

  
  


“If you say so...” The man took another sip of his beer, laughing. “I sure would pay for one... This damn pain on my back...”

  
  


No patrons had really any idea what was true or not...

If an angel appeared... It was talked about quickly.

Their bodies sold for a lot of gold. Many people believe they can share their immortality after all...

If one was hunted successfully, it quickly disappeared in the black markets. Few people managed to even see a feather. Most believe they are fake creatures...

But some know...

Hunters.

And when they know an angel is near their area...

They are all in for the money...

Vivi was the only honest angel hunter... The only one truly hunting to produce medicine, to help.

Not caring for any profit...

Three hooded figures sat in the darker corner of the inn.

Holding with boredom their drinks, nothing to do...

Three women sat, one tapping her fingers on the table with a smug smile, the other simply remaining silent... The third leaning on her long battle axe.

The older one snorting as she heard another silly rumor.

  
  


“...I thought that the gossips would end fast again...”

  
  


Considering how fast Vivi found and killed...

They gave up in trying to go to her town and hunt there a long time ago... She always killed first.

No hunter in any land ever dared to chase any angel in her territory, her village. Not anymore.

It would be a loss of money... And Vivi was not someone to mess with.

But this time... The rumors are lasting too long...

  
  


“...Maybe it's a fake... Would not be the first time. Last month there was an increase of mermaid fins sellers!”

  
  


Everything for the money... It's funny what some people can do with sharks and words to try to gain profit.

The third figure huffed, rolling her eyes below her hood.

  
  


“We can't know... Not when they keep on saving what they take only for their town...”

  
  


Only making medicine...

Never telling if they sense an angel near. And when they do... It's already dead.

Its body only used for what they call... Healing.

The money they could have... And they use the angels for that...

The three sighed, the three imagining how much gold would those wings give.

If only they caught the angel near Vivi's town... If it was even true.

But they knew it was useless to even travel there with their horses.

Vivi always finds them. If she does not, it does not exist or no one can kill it. She never fails, many hunters die...

They sat there for some more time...

Not talking anymore.

Only hoping that one day an angel would appear on their own territory.

As if their wishes had been granted...

They blinked as a bird's shriek echoed.

Leaning forward as they saw a falcon come into the building through a small window. Where doves and birds could get in, to deliver messages with frequency.

Landing on the window, leaning its beak to glance below.

Soaring down as it saw the symbols it was instructed to find.

The women's eyes filled with curiosity as the bird came down to their table.

A message tied on its leg.

Two of them looked at each other as the third, their leader, took it.

Reading... A smile slowly growing on her face.

  
  


“...What is it?”

  
  


It was Duet's falcon...

Their teammate laughed, raising the paper on her hand as her eyes narrowed at them.

  
  


“...We have business...”

  
  


The other two gasped as she displayed a golden feather that came with the letter.

Enough proof to make them want a deal...

  
  


“It seems Vivi has finally lost her might...”

  
  


Duet has the information...

They have the skills needed... That Vivi can't provide in time.

Sick...

They could only agree with the offer written.

Half the trophy for both sides...

Both won.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiiiiiill not close to the "Mystery skulls formula"... (watch the video again and you tell what I mean)
> 
> Ok, I thought this AU would be shorter than the vampire one or the Snk one.  
> HOW WRONG I WAS
> 
> Next-  
> A conflicted demon that realizes that he is just grumpy.  
> Oh! And a deer.
> 
> Deal with my chaotic notes!


	15. Torn

Mystery's eyes were fixed on the distance.

Arthur sat at his side, trying to focus on his net.

Both following the daily routine they had established.

But Arthur could barely focus today.

  
  


“...W-would you stop?”

  
  


The wolf did not even move an inch as he answered.

  
  


“I'm not doing anything.”

  
  


Arthur snarled, his eyes nervously glancing at red ones.

Sharp as knifes, red as blood.

Mystery was looking at something...

And Arthur did not like it.

The blonde could only try to tell himself Mystery would never eat him.

But as the wolf stared at a deer on the distance, at the other side of the lake...

  
  


“...Y-you don't need to hunt it... I am fishing already.”

  
  


“I'm bored of fish.”

  
  


“You are not hungry.”

  
  


“It's not the same. I miss to hunt.”

  
  


“Oh, come on... S-stop looking at the poor animal!”  
  
  


The wolf let out a sad growl, unable to look away from the unsuspecting deer.

  
  


“...I won't go for it...”

  
  


But still he kept on looking at it like if it was the only thing around him...

Arthur sighed, unnerved.

  
  


“I swear... Those eyes of yours creep me out when you are like this.”

  
  


Mystery could not help himself...

Transformed into his true form as he had picked up the scent of prey, his six tails long as ever, paws clawed, fangs sharp, pupils smaller... A demon big as a bear, that deep inside was a predator.

A calm one... But one nonetheless.

Even then Arthur was grateful that Mystery had control.

He was frozen at his side at the shore. Claws not moving an inch to chase the possible meal.

Just... Looking at it, only having eyes for it.

Imagining.

Arthur guessed it was enough... Grateful that he controlled himself to stay at his side, for he hated to be alone, and not creep him out for biting.

So one focused on fishing their lunch as the other daydreamed.

Neither paying attention to their surroundings...

Neither worrying of looking for a demon that never would attack.

They had stopped looking for Lewis around them. Mystery always there.

Both had lowered their guard...

And it was a mistake they soon would regret.

An angel was too focused on not falling into his wild depressive thoughts, a demon was too entranced in his blood lust...To notice three humans around.

Their scent and presence never as strong as theirs.

Not that there was any scent...

Hunters always take precautions.

Three women leaned against far trees, wearing their light leather armors. Their mouths covered by their iron masks.

The three hunters had followed diligently Duet's directions...

And after some days... They finally found that waterfall.

And the nest.

Arthur had not been there...

But they had found him anyway.

The leader's eyes glinted as they stood hiding in the shadows, a hand raised.

Quick motions signaling.

The angel was not alone.

The three could only wonder as they looked with narrowed eyes at the angel and demon.

Both calmly at each others side...

But the ways of these creatures were none of their concern...

They could not care less. Only for the money.

The one with two ponytails waited patiently for orders, none uttering a word as they held their respective weapons.

The older pondered...

When she moved her two hands in a shooting motion...

The smaller one understood.

She quickly reached for a small bottle in her belt...

An arrow quickly and silently readied with venom.

One whispered, grinning below her mask.

  
  


“...How much demon's skulls sell for right now?...”

  
  


“...Enough to be worth our while...”

  
  


They all smiled as she pulled at the bow.

A shot ready.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lewis had been calm.

He had been some distance away from the angel.

Trying to ignore the pounding of his heart as he brushed the course of the river with his claw, sitting cross legged on a rock.

Silence...

There had been silence.

Lewis gasped, a loud pained roar echoing.

  
  


“ **Grahh- Arhh!”**

  
  


He stood quickly, eyes narrowing in confusion.

That roar came from a devil...

His eyes widened, now understanding. Knowing it had been the wolf.

Lewis quickly jumped off the rock, his feet running fast.

The angel...

  
  


“...I knew he would not hold his murderous nature for long!”

  
  


He has probably attacked the wolf, he must have grown tired of faking.

Lewis leaned a little as soon as he reached trees.

With a strong jump... He stabbed his claws on the wood.

Easily climbing.

The tall trees providing a much faster way to go towards the lake.

Hoping to not be too late.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Mystery!”

  
  


Arthur screamed as the wolf howled impossibly loud.

They had heard a hiss...

And Arthur now dashed forward as he saw the demon stumble down.

Amber eyes crying as he saw him crumble down in jolts. Finally seeing what had he caught a glimpse off on the air.

And arrow was sunk deeply on Mystery's side, blood beginning to pour out already.

Arthur was quick to reach for him, hands trembling as he tried to hold Mystery, who seemed to have problems standing on his feet. Quickly falling onto the ground, hitting his jaw against it with a pained huff.

A growled whisper.

  
  


“R-ru-n-”

  
  


Arthur panicked as he held his fur, eyes glancing at the arrow.

Not understanding as three figures came out from the shadows.

Not wasting time.

The leader snarled, her arm outstretched, pointing at the angel now standing with shock and fear.

  
  


“Get him! Don't damage the wings!”

  
  


Mystery growled loudly, claws scratching the ground as he tried to stand.

Unable to. He could feel the venom... The one Vivi knew about as a hunter...

Why there were hunters?!

The wolf glanced back and forth, seeing the women dash forward, one holding a long battle axe, another one bow, the third held a sling... Arthur was frozen.

So mystery barked loudly at him, knowing that if he kept on standing there at his side, he would be a dead angel in no time.

  
  


“RUN!”

  
  


Arthur yelped, the woman with the sling hauling a rope with rocks at him, surely intending to tie him up. He dodged easily with a strong flap of his wings, bouncing some meters away.

But Arthur still doubted, not running.

Mystery unable to follow, whimpering as the three now were near.

  
  


“I- I can't leave-!”

  
  


Mystery's voice was hard to understand, but the demon mustered all he could.

  
  


“ **I'll b-be f-ine! Y-ou won't if-”**

  
  


He could not say more, his body convulsing as he curled on himself.

His muscles burned, his efforts of moving only making him hurt.

Mystery still tried to stand.

Arthur had no other option than to obey his command.

He cried out as an arrow struck at his feet.

The women snorted, seeing him dash between trees, running away.

Arthur rose his wings, his eyes glancing up.

He huffed with fear, seeing branches all above him and around.

He could fly... But not rise above the trees to flee, he would only break his wings if he struck the sharp and thick branches.

So he could only take long leaps with his wings as he tried to run between them.

The taller woman halted besides the wolf, glaring, her voice questioning as she lowered the axe near his neck.

  
  


“What do we do with-”  
  
  


“Leave it for now!” The leader cracked her knuckles and neck, eyes fixed on the figure running ahead, golden flickers. “It can't move. But the angel does!”

  
  


The other two were quick to follow her as she took chase.

Leaving Mystery roaring as he struggled near the water.

Arthur breathed too fast, hyperventilating as he ran for his life.

Vivi...

Why there were more hunters?!

She... She had said she was the only one around her town!

Why?!

He leaned his head to look behind him, gasping for breath as his hands pushed tall bushes or branches. He could only curse under his breath as he saw those three running fast, their eyes uncovered by the masks, full of what he could only describe as amusement. He is sure they are smiling under the masks...

They were not chasing with all their might.

They had the angel at hand... The forest providing the perfect trap.

Even if he managed to flee and fly... They would find it again.

Until it tired.

  
  


“And this angel has been avoiding her?!”  
  
  


“...He is not very clever...”

  
  


A stupid move to go to that lake, the sky not seen in this area, too many trees, a dense vegetation.

The third growled, glaring at them as she moved her sling in circles to land a hit.

  
  


“Don't assume! He can be dangerous!”

  
  


The angel dodged yet again a rope that flied near his feet.

He had no other option than to take flight...

Too close to the ground. Not an easy route to maneuver... Even if he was fast and had quick reflexes to dodge trees.

Just what they wanted...

Magenta eyes narrowed, seeing the scene play out.

Hunters...

Lewis followed easily the chase, his claws and feet scratching every tree he leaped onto.

Glancing down at the angel and women with doubt.

The wolf had not been attacked by him...

The situation made Lewis ponder, his emotions conflicting.

He could let these three act... Kill.

No one can help him.

Lewis growled, seeing Arthur let out a scream, his fast flight only managing to eventually make him hit a tree with a wing. Arthur had not curled it in time to dash in between two trunks...

He winced as he saw the blonde roll along the ground ahead. The other three cheered, now really running to catch him. His wings scratched the ground as he let out a pained whimper. To lay on the ground.

Arthur tried to push himself again to his feet.

Only to freeze, an arrow striking inches away from his face, onto the ground he had stared at.

The archer had not missed. A warning.

Before he knew it, he had the women around him, smiling down at him with dark glares.

He slowly moved his gaze up, to meet their eyes.

He trembled as they looked at each other, one still pointing at him with the bow, an axe close.

  
  


“It was too easy...”

  
  


Arthur's breath halted as the one with the axe nudged him forcefully with it.

  
  


“You are going to lay there frozen, angel?”

  
  


Arthur finally tried to sit up, slowly to show he would not attack.

The hunters blinking as he raised his hands in surrender, speaking up with barely a fearful whisper.

  
  


“P-please don't kill me!... I-”

  
  


He hissed as one grabbed forcefully and suddenly his hair, pulling at him.

Her voice referring to him as a mere animal they could hunt.

  
  


“He is a weird one!” She turned to look at her companions, baffled. “I have never seen one like this!”

  
  


Arthur paled as she moved her hand on the handle. He cried silently and with unfocused eyes as the sharp edge of the axe touched his neck.

He tried to move away, only for her to pull fiercely on his hair, hand tightening, making him stop.

  
  


“Ah!-h-”

  
  


He closed his eyes as he felt her pressure. He could not move from the pain of the sudden landing, and the fear that if he did he would only be pierced by an arrow.

  
  


“Wait.”

  
  


She did.

Lewis landed above them on a tree as the leader spoke. Making her halt at her command, not cutting his throat.

Arthur let out his breath in a raspy cry as he opened one eye. Feeling the axe leave his neck.

His wings slumped as he saw them halt, the leader staring at him with a thoughtful expression.

He hoped they would be like Vivi...

But as he met their cold eyes... And she spoke...

  
  


“We need to cut the wings while he lives. They are golden... Would be a shame they were not anymore!”

  
  


The other two nodded, agreeing...

The feathers lose some of their power if the angel dies, you can see their brightness fade as life does... But if cut when it is alive... They keep all their whole properties, the soul still flowing when they were ripped. A sudden loss.

Torn away.

More value to them... More money.

Duet let them have one of the wings...

Arthur's eyes widened, hearing her emotionless words.

  
  


“...W-hat- No, wait, I-!”

  
  


He huffed as he was given a kick to his stomach.

Making him bend forward and hold himself as she let go of his hair, unable to move.

When he managed to regain his breath and mind it was too late.

He tried to run, knowing these hunters would show no mercy, nor let him speak. But he was quickly held when he tried to dash away, the leader and the archer grabbing him.

He pulled for dear life, throwing kicks as the archer held his arms and the leader his wings.

  
  


“Hold still!”

  
  


“No! Stop-! Ah-gh!”

  
  


He halted and hissed as she bent his wings in a painful angle. Allowing the archer to keep him still.

Arthur cried as his wings were pulled at, making them outstretch, the skin where they connected with his shoulder blades exposed.

Lewis stood frozen as he heard Arthur beg, both seeing the third swing her axe playfully.

  
  


“No, no, no! Don't cut them! L-let me go!”

  
  


The demon's eyes could only fill with horror as she approached, her intentions clear.

Cut off his wings clean with a strong cut.

Or two... Two limbs.

Lewis mind ran wild as Arthur pulled for his life again, struggling, letting out tired gasps as his wings were clutched painfully.

He could let him die...

His magenta eyes closed, the thought flowing in him clear as water.

He can let him die. Not do anything...

  
  


“V-viv...”

  
  


But as he opened his eyes again, hearing the faint sorrowful call... A whisper only the demon heard.

The angel cried with his head bowed, limp under their hold... Surrendering as the axe rose above him.

His voice broken and full of despair.

  
  


“P-please...”

  
  


Where was she?...

What did he do to deserve this?...

The woman huffed as she raised the long axe high.

Her voice mocking.

  
  


“Don't worry! We will kill you later!”

  
  


For an angel, to lose its wings was a fate worse than death.

And a horrible shame to live with.

Arthur screamed breathlessly as he heard the air hiss, the axe flung down.

Wings twitched, an angel flinching as a loud roar echoed.

Arthur trembled as he heard a loud thud.

He gasped as he felt the hands let go of his limbs, no pain on him. He raised his gaze as he heard them snarl in surprise.

Lewis stood tall again, his fast leap sending her and the axe to the ground, a strong and fierce tackle.

He growled, glaring at her fainted figure for a second. But he quickly turned around as he heard a sling be raised.

Lewis slammed away with a claw the rope flying his way, roaring at the women that now had let go of Arthur, to target him instead.

Amber eyes could only cry as he let himself sit tiredly on the ground, wings hanging limp.

Looking without focus as shadows loomed above him, a tall demon fighting his hunters.

Lewis punched the leader squarely on her jaw as his tail tangled around the archer's neck, not giving her any time to strike him with one of those arrows.

Flames rose. Pained gasps and angered growls echoed around.

Arthur winced as both fell down, without conscience in them after a minute, no match for the sudden attack of the devil.

No match for a demon that had fallen into emotion.

Just as how they took Mystery by surprise, Lewis was on them fast as light.

Magenta eyes were full of rage, his chest raising with deep trembling breaths, claws twitching as he glared down at the humans.

Arthur hugged himself with fear as Lewis stood near him, in a raging trance. The angel fearing he may kill the hunters. ...Or him.

Lewis growled loudly, tail swaying in dashes as he towered over them all.

He had stared as they had held him down.

He had been conflicted. His heart hurt.

He had thought of letting him die. Suffer under their hold.

Be free...

But as he saw tears fall, heard his pleas... His fear... His mind and soul filled with alarm. Disgusted that he could enjoy the idea of letting someone perish without doing anything... Even if it were someone that could harm him someday.

He could not let someone die like that... Not without regretting it later.

His blood had boiled... Something in him snapping.

A sudden rage flowing. Those thoughts he had triggering another feel...

It was HIS angel.

Under the hold of others...

Only he should be the one to judge his fate.

Arthur waited, glancing fearfully at the demon.

Not daring to move as Lewis trembled, shoulders blazing with small flames.

But...

Arthur looked at his wings. Then slowly to the hunters, the three fainted, but not dead.

Even if Lewis stood now here, claws sharp and raised... He was not killing. Not keeping on hurting...

The angel opened his mouth to speak, glancing around nervously, dreadful and baffled.

  
  


“...Y-you- Did you just-?”

  
  


That got Lewis out of his trance. Flames died out.

Arthur flinched as Lewis head leaned to glare at him now, magenta eyes aflame.

The demon huffed tiredly as Arthur averted his gaze with submission, hands raised and trembling.

Not daring to speak again.

Still scared...

The devil's tail lowered to the ground, as his claws closed. His raging frown slowly turning into one of concern.

Arthur did not know what to think as Lewis called, his voice calm and without trace of fury.

  
  


“Are you wounded?...”

  
  


Lewis eyes filled with sorrow and relief as Arthur shook his head quickly, still not meeting his gaze in fear, hands not lowering.

Both stood there awkwardly for a whole minute, neither saying anything.

Arthur finally tried to steady his breathing, seeing he was not being ripped apart, calming down as he registered that Lewis had spoken at him. A question about his well being...

He had saved him...

  
  


“...W-why?”

  
  


Lewis crossed his arms, head bowing.

Why had he saved him...

He was not sure himself.

  
  


“...Multiple reasons.”

  
  


Arthur finally lowered his hands, giving Lewis the most confused look he could.

After all the hate Lewis had shown for him... All the distrust... He had stopped others from killing him.

The demon's eyes moved to glance sideways at him, eyebrow raised. Voice bitter.

  
  


“...I simply could not let you die. As much as I'm sure you are plotting my demise... I hold no prove you are lying. You are innocent until proven otherwise. Even if you really wanted to kill me, it would be cruel to let you go through that. I am not like you angels...” He sighed, shaking his head, voice whispering. “But the main reason... Her.”

  
  


“...Vivi?...”

  
  


Lewis smiled, snarling.

Arthur leaned backwards with a gasp as Lewis did forward with a growl.

Finger pointed at his face, the demon lowering himself to glare at the baffled angel.

Voice harsh again.

  
  


“ **Don't think this means anything...** Still you are my angel. I won't let my guard down...”

  
  


“But-”

  
  


Arthur blinked as a tail smacked his jaw, closing his mouth.

Lewis glare more than enough to make him curl his wings away and shut up.

Once the demon saw that Arthur would not dare to question him...

  
  


“Now...” Arthur relaxed as Lewis left him be, to glare at the humans instead. “What do I do with these...?”

  
  


Amber eyes narrowed as Lewis raised one of them by the head, the one of the axe.

He carefully opened one of her eyes with his free claw.

The blonde shivered... For magenta sparks tangled around Lewis eyes... And then struck hers.

The woman, even if fainted, jolted under his hold, her eyes engulfed in magenta.

Lasting for three seconds...

Then Lewis eyes flickered back to normal, his claw opening to let her fall carelessly.

The angel's wings puffed, eyes filling with worry.

  
  


“W-what have you done to her?... H-have you-”

  
  


“I did not kill her.” He turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “Are you saying I would?”

  
  


Arthur laughed nervously, quickly waving his hands under his offended stare.

  
  


“No! No, no! I- I did not! J-just...” He gulped, scratching his hair as he slowly dared to stand. “B-but... What was that?...”

  
  


Lewis puffed his chest out as he saw Arthur lose a little of his fear around him.

Not entirely sure if he liked the fact or not.

Either way, he explained, to calm his worry.

  
  


“I erased her memories.”

  
  


Arthur stood there poker faced.

Lewis rolling his eyes as he asked again.

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“Erase. Her. Memories.”

  
  


Arthur frowned as Lewis knelled besides the archer, doing the same.

Sparks flying as he brushed his claw on her forehead.

Again, just lasting a moment... The hunter falling limp after a few jolts.

Lewis snorted, clenching his teeth.

  
  


“Some of you know your own tricks. Why are you so surprised I have my own?”

  
  


Arthur shook his head, looking nervously as Lewis walked towards the third.

  
  


“No. I do not doubt you can- I mean!... W-why did you...?”

  
  


This one as well, her mind seized.

Lewis clapped his clawed hands, content.

His tail pointing at Arthur in question.

  
  


“Do you want them to try to kill you again?”

  
  


Arthur blinked, magenta eyes looking at him with little patience.

  
  


“N-no?... But why would you-”

  
  


“Then that's it. I made them forget they are hunters. All gone. Once the dog wakes up, I suggest you tell him, I'm sure he will know what to do... I won't save you twice... Nor give you more help dealing with these idiots.”

  
  


“...But that's- They...”

  
  


Lewis blinked at the angel, seeing the worry and shock on his face.

The devil's voice with a trace of disbelief.

  
  


“Are you seriously feeling sorry, after what they tried to do to you?”

  
  


Lewis could only stand baffled as Arthur shrugged, giving him an unsure glance.

The demon laughed bitterly, eyes narrowing.

  
  


“...I don't get you...”

  
  


He really did not...

Arthur remained there as Lewis began to walk away, speaking one last time.

His angry facade up.

  
  


“I will be watching you, Arthur!...”

  
  


Arthur frowned sadly as he saw Lewis leave. After referring to him directly with his name for the first time...

His figure disappearing in between trees once again.

The blonde sighed, looking down.

Not entirely sure what had happened exactly... Why these hunters found him.

Why had he saved him...

But one thing he knew... Lewis is not a bad demon.

He now knows he does not really hate. Clear as water.

He only fears...

As much as Lewis tried to hide it, he had felt his care and worry as he dealt with the hunters.

The angel brushed his hair in wonder, looking at the mess at his feet.

  
  


“...I... Should better go with Mystery...”

  
  


Before these three woke up.

Even if something told him that it would be a while...

He moved his wings a little before walking towards the lake again. Still hurting from the hits and pulls.

Once he deemed they were not broken...

He began to head through the forest, worried for the wolf.

The three humans laid limp on the ground.

Unable to move as a bat slowly loomed above them, when no one roamed near.

His green eyes full of disappointment.

And hate.

  
  


“ **Useless humans...”**

  
  


No...

They had almost succeeded...

It was Lewis the one who had failed.

He will find a way...

He just needs to wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Lewis you can't fool anyone now... You are a fluffy lion! (I just imagined Lewis having a hoard of alpacas in the mansion...)  
> Finally, I can develop Lewthur!
> 
> Next-  
> Vivi, brushing away the trash, questions, and "A TERRORIFIC ANGEL"


	16. Explain

Vivi glared at her fireplace as she coughed loudly.

Her anger as strong as her fever.

Her blue eyes glanced at the few feathers she had on her table.

It could be so easy... So easy to just smash them and mix them with some exotic herbs she had here...

This fever would go away in no time.

But she huffed, shaking her head.

It did not feel right...

He is not something for her. He is not a tool which to use... Even if she knows he does not care.

So as much as she wanted to go back and see how he was... She stayed in her cabin.

Trying to get better on her own.

Lewis promise in mind.

Her blue eyes were full of trust, her heart always trying to see the good in all.

His voice had been full of sincerity...

Arthur was with Mystery...

Then why had she this feeling that something was wrong?

She sighed, hand reaching for the warm cup at her side.

Staring at the warm fire as she took another sip.

The silence helped relieve her headache.

But it was broken after a while.

She winced as two knocks were given on her door.

Duet's voice echoing in.

  
  


“Vivi, it's me. Please open.”

  
  


“...It is already...”

  
  


Duet pushed the door , eye blinking as it stared into the room.

  
  


“...Oh.”

  
  


She gave them a blank stare, not knowing if to laugh or mock.

She always left the door open for patients or anybody in need of help when she was at home.

Duet should know already from the thousand times she told them and they came here.

She smiled, Duet stepping in and closing the door calmly.

  
  


“How are you feeling?...”

  
  


She shrugged, chuckling roughly, her throat sore.

  
  


“Slightly better... Will be back to the search in no time. Don't worry.”

  
  


She will be back to not leave him alone, soon. He will stop worrying.

And herself...

Duet rubbed the back of their neck, eye narrowing at the floor.

  
  


“Yes... About that...”

  
  


Vivi blinked as Duet held their hands together, a doubtful look in their eyes.

Their voice sounding faint and unsure.

  
  


“We need to talk about the angel.”

  
  


She always was questioned about it... This time she was taking too long.

But she always evaded the point of their questions.

  
  


“I'm sure I will find it! Don't worry! As soon as I get out of these blankets, I will explore every single-”

  
  


“There won't be need for that.”

  
  


Duet stood nervous as Vivi gave them a confused glare.

  
  


“...What?”

  
  


Vivi tensed up as they sat at her side on the floor.

Eye glinting with the fire as words flowed.

Every one filling all her mind with fear.

  
  


“Chloe found a nest. And I had no other option than to call other hunters.”

  
  


“You what?!”

  
  


Duet brushed their forehead as she stood, glaring down with pure anger.

  
  


“Duet?! Y-you-”

  
  


Her eyes were full of shock as they tried to reason.

  
  


“You were sick, we had to hurry. They are in the woods already. With luck, they will find it in some days, they are three. We will have-”

  
  


“You fool!” Duet's eye finally met hers. Seeing angry tears as her voice trembled. “I- I was the one who- The one who owns the right to hunt near our town! All those woods are practically mine! I never failed! How dare you- How dare you give the information out?! To some who only will sell it all to bastards that don't care or know how to use it?! I...!”

  
  


Duet stood, glaring now as well.

Voice firm.

  
  


“They will take only half of it all. It is better to be able to help a little, than nothing! You are sick, if we waited, it would flee! Move again as it always does! Nothing! Its single skull would be able to give enough to heal wounds for months! Now think-!”

  
  


“Enough!”

  
  


Duet took a step back as Vivi clenched her right hand, her other raising to point at the door.

  
  


“Y-you... Those three can't compare to me! I would find it! I- I would! O-out! I can't believe-”

  
  


Vivi halted as Duet raised an eyebrow and retorted.

Words holding truth.

  
  


“Believe...” She cried as the door was opened, Duet leaving. “They will find it. You are not the only one Vivi. Don't fall into your pride. I am the one who senses them when they fall... Then the one you should respect.”

  
  


Their hand rose.

Vivi snarling as a scar was displayed, only one eye looking back at her.

  
  


“I gave up many things to be able to help others...”

  
  


They had been a good hunter...

Not anymore.

  
  


“Don't tell me what to do.”

  
  


With that... She was left alone.

Vivi leaned onto the fireplace, placing one hand over her mouth as she heard steps faintly.

She waited, containing her panic and hurtful worry.

True fear flowing through her.

She wanted to scream, run. But she was unable to, Duet still near her cabin.

But as soon as she was sure Duet was far...

Alone...

Vivi dashed, quickly reaching for her scarf and crossbow.

Not minding her headache and coldness as she bolted out the door.

Not bothering to even mix those feathers she had.

No time could be spared...

She cared too much to care for herself.

She ran.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A wolf whined as hands brushed the fur on his back.

A blonde trying to sound reassuring.

  
  


“J-just... Don't bite me, alright?”

  
  


Mystery did not know if to laugh as Arthur slowly reached for the arrow still piercing his flesh.

He curled his tails... Knowing it will hurt.

Arthur gave a nod... Grasping it gently.

  
  


“One... Two. Thre-”

  
  


“ **Graah-h!”  
**  
  


The angel grimaced as he held the arrow, his strong pull managing to take it out.

But still making the wolf roar in pain.

Mystery huffed, trying to regain his breath.

He could move now, but he did not. He held still as Arthur held a white cloth.

He had ripped his own shirt to make a makeshift bandage, his hands pressuring it against the bleeding.

  
  


“...Give me a sec...”

  
  


Mystery's ears lowered, the demon feeling already better.

  
  


“Arthur, I can't die with this. I am fine-”

  
  


Arthur stopped him of standing, huffing.

  
  


“I said wait...! I can help somewhat!”

  
  


Arthur smiled sadly as he tied the cloth around Mystery's leg and over the wound.

Covering the bleeding without needing to pressure.

The angel finally let him go, letting him stand.

  
  


“...Better?”

  
  


He sighed, shaking his mane.

  
  


“It was not necessary...”

  
  


Arthur shrugged with a frown. He had been worried.

Mystery's eyes glanced to the distance, pondering.

  
  


“...So he saved you...”

  
  


Arthur fidgeted nervously, his tired wings brushing the ground.

  
  


“Y-yes?... I don't know...”

  
  


As soon as Arthur had returned to the lake, Mystery had questioned where the hunters were. And how could he be alive, knowing he was not a fighter.

He had been confused when a name had been spoken.

Lewis had saved him.

  
  


“Did he kill them?”

  
  


Arthur's eyes widened, hands quickly waving nervously.

  
  


“No! He did not!” His eyebrows raised in confusion, still not knowing what he did exactly. “Left them a little bruised though... He... He said something about memories?... Left them ahead.”

  
  


Red eyes narrowed, understanding.

He was going to explain Lewis actions to the nervous angel...

But his ears raised as he heard something.

Arthur yelped as Mystery leaped in front of him, tails raising with a growl.

The wolf shielding him as he heard it too.

Hurried steps. Towards them.

  
  


“...Another hunter?...”

  
  


Arthur hid behind him, fearing the fact.

There could be more who knew. They could have been only a scouting group...

Mystery's growl increased in volume as he discerned a figure in the distance.

He leaned, ready to pounce, this time not distracted by stupid desires, not taken by surprise.

He had been ready.

But he barked, standing up with no trace of rage.

Vivi bolting from the bushes.

Arthur sighed and relaxed as she gasped for air, exhausted. Her blue eyes widening as she spotted them near the water.

Mystery yelped as a flash of blue dashed past him.

Next thing Arthur knew, he was on the ground, Vivi holding him tight, screaming.

  
  


“Art! Thank god, I was so worried! Listen, we have to leave, my boss knows where you have your hideout! If we don't move, you will have a group of bastards here-”

“V-viv-!”

“And they will try to kill you! God, I think I was in time!” Arthur huffed as she pulled them both to their feet, her face full of fear. “We must take only the things you most need and go away before-”

  
  


“Viv! Stop!”

  
  


She blinked as hands and wings shook her shoulders, amber eyes narrowed at her.

Vivi stood confused as Arthur spoke now slowly, seeing she listened.

  
  


“It won't be necessary...”

  
  


“...What?... But if we don't-”

  
  


“They found me already. They are-”

  
  


“What?!”

  
  


Arthur wanted to face palm as she took her crossbow at light speed. Pointing it at every shadow as she growled.

  
  


“Where?! Where are they?! Were you running?!” She finally noticed the wound on Mystery, the arrow on the ground and the ripped shirt on a side. “What did they do?! I swear, if I have to renounce for fighting my own guild, I will! I am not letting them-”

  
  


“They won't do anything! Please let me explain!”

  
  


Arthur was losing his patience as the feverish girl still huffed and looked warily all around.

But her body finally relaxed as one tail lowered slowly her crossbow.

Her blue eyes meeting red, the wolf's silence always meaning safety.

He would be growling if someone were around.

So she finally met amber eyes, which were full of confusion as well.

But calm.

  
  


“...You stopped them?...”

  
  


Arthur and Mystery exchanged glances.

The angel sighed, looking away with a frown.

  
  


“Lewis did.”

  
  


She repeated the name, no trace of understanding.

  
  


“...L-lewis?”

  
  


The blonde nodded, smiling sadly.

His voice calm and without fear anymore.

  
  


“Yeah, I don't get it either... Look, I can see you still have a fever... Lets go to my nest... And I will explain as you stop freaking out, alright?”

  
  


She nodded slowly, raising a hand to her forehead.

Worry, fever and fear not helping her think.

  
  


“...Alright...”

  
  


He gently made her walk with him towards his cave with a wing over her shoulders.

But the angel halted, raising an eyebrow, Mystery walking towards the opposite direction.

  
  


“Mystery?”

  
  


The wolf leaned his head back, speaking firmly.

  
  


“Will be back. I must deal with those three...”

  
  


Arthur remembered Lewis words.

So he nodded, letting him go.

A wolf went deeper into the woods as they headed for shelter.

He knew perfectly what Lewis did.

And what he intended...

He has enough tails to take them where they wont dare to harm again.

No chance of remembering.

Far...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur had let her sit on his chair, sitting on his bed.

Clasping his hands together as they both tried to understand.

  
  


“...So... One of you coworkers saw my nest?”

  
  


“Hmm... Even if we always forbid anyone of going into these woods. It's far from the village, and now with a _dangerous_ angel roaming... I thought I would keep on being the only one roaming here. I guess she did not like I took a break and tried to impress our boss.”

  
  


“...And you are sick...”

  
  


“...Duet called those three bastards... I should have not gone home.”

  
  


Arthur shook his head, smiling kindly.

  
  


“Hey, I am alright. Besides, it's not like you owe me protection or anything. You technically are supposed to kill me anyway...”

  
  


“I am not. It's actually more good in the long run to just take some feathers!”

  
  


He pouted as she laughed, with some coughs.

  
  


“...Again thinking about profit.”

  
  


“I don't make money out of it! I told you!”

  
  


Both fell silent, Arthur not wanting to argue if she felt sick, Vivi feeling bad about what happened in her absence.

She sighed tiredly, smiling sadly as she stared at her hands.

  
  


“I just can't tell them to drop the hunt... Tell them you are not... That you are different. I know they would not hurt you. But... But other humans...”

  
  


Arthur frowned as her face filled with seriousness, eyes narrowed as her voice flowed firm.

  
  


“Arty, you are an angel.” She met his eyes, sincere. “Most of us fear your kind and demons. You can be powerful, ferocious and mighty creatures... But that power, is tempting. People would end up ignoring the fear or respect to listen to their greed. You can't die of old age, you are strong, you could know spells... Even if those things can't be taken from you... They still would try.”

  
  


Arthur's hands brushed his wings, looking down with worry.

And the knowledge her words were only true.

  
  


“I can't expose that you are harmless... The fear that only I can take you down is what keeps these bastards away. Some have already tried... But... I must thank Lewis for fixing that!”

  
  


“He indeed did save me... But I don't know why did he. Or if he would even do twice. Maybe I should leave, find another-”

  
  


“Nah.”

  
  


Arthur blinked, raising an eyebrow as she smiled like nothing.

  
  


“Huh? I should! More could try to find me, now that-”

  
  


“No. As I said, Lewis fixed that problem for us.”

  
  


She chuckled as Arthur sat poker faced.

He had explained first what had happened, how he had been chased... How Lewis pounced on them, to stop them before they cut his wings.

Those magenta sparks...

She continued before he could scream at her, something about carelessness probably.

  
  


“You see... Mystery must be right now dealing with them. He knows well what to do... They will be dropped where they won't be known, no change of remembering, not knowing where they lived... They are literally disappearing! No trace!”

  
  


“And?... That does not prevent others from being called! If Duet-”

  
  


“No one will dare!” She laughed like a villain, amused. “You see, fear is powerful!... And if they were to believe you have managed to wipe off the map the second best...”

  
  


Duet would only call ones who they deemed good enough...

Those three were almost as good as her.

Arthur's voice trembled as he caught where she was trying to head with her words.

  
  


“...F-fear me?”

  
  


She smiled like a cat as he pointed at himself.

  
  


“Exactly! I will make fucking sure I'm the only one who tries to hunt you! I will let rumors fly of how you are too powerful! How you are to be feared! I tell you, many hunters have been killed by mighty angels in the past, the hunt dropped entirely! Too dangerous to bother! Well, you are worse! But fearless Vivi is still daring after three dead! No one will have to risk their lives if I'm on it!”

  
  


Arthur gave her a blank stare as she sat with a proud stance.

He finally spoke, pointing at her with a finger.

  
  


“...Viv, go home, you are delusional.”

  
  


“I'm not!”

  
  


Arthur chuckled as she pouted.

He will make her go home. Eventually.

After all...

Now he knows nothing will attack him for sure.

He is safe.

She does not need to keep watch.

Both knew.

A demon had shown its true colors.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, now a little lewvi, angry Viv at Duet and Chloe...  
> And THEN finally lewthur interaction.
> 
> Having to write all these little scenes... I want to go to the angst already!


	17. Truth

The air was warm.

A demon sat on a hill between trees, staring intently at his claws.

Small flames tangling on them.

His eyes full confusion.

He knew why had he acted. He knew perfectly.

He would have been guilty now if the angel had died. For one single reason...

The reason that made his mind pound.

He is beginning to believe in his innocence.

He saw everything. Arthur had ran once again, he had tried to speak first instead of fighting, and once he did, it was barely a struggle to flee from that axe.

Any angel would have been outraged that humans even dared to think of themselves as a match.

But not him.

And it only made Lewis feel horrible.

He still dreads... Dreads that he might be killed by Arthur.

But how could he think so... When he has seen multiple times, he has been told...

He does not hold any intention of fighting.

Lewis growled, clenching his claws and letting the flames die.

The air cold again.

He hugged his knees, letting his head lay on them as he stared at the dark.

  
  


“...Am I just exactly what they think we are?...”

  
  


An evil creature that just oppresses?...

Who has more right to fear? Himself or him?

He is always around, watching. Accusing. Someone who thinks the same as well, the same right to think he may die.

Both have right to assume...

He knows... He knows that angels are wrong. In reality, not every demon is evil.

Why would all angels be evil as well?...

Lewis sighed, fumbling with the point of his tail.

  
  


“...But he is the first...”

  
  


He gasped as a voice called behind him.

  
  


“Well, for him, it's the first time he has seen a demon without intention of killing as well.”

  
  


Lewis tensed up, slowly moving to look behind.

His whole body freezing as he saw Vivi look at him with a amused smile, standing there... Near.

She chuckled, Lewis quickly stumbled onto his feet, blurting nervously.

  
  


“Wha- How much time have you stood there?!”

  
  


She smiled, looking up to the sky with a thoughtful expression.

He leaned his head to a side with bafflement as she only shrugged.

  
  


“Enough time! I was going home... And just saw you moping!”

  
  


She finally left Arthur be, after arguing. She should rest and get better. No worry for leaving him alone, even if Mystery was probably busy now.

She has no reason to worry...

Lewis grumbled as she steeped closer as if nothing.

  
  


“I- I was not moping!”

  
  


“Ok Lew, whatever you say.”

  
  


He stood without clue as she sat on the grass as well, looking at the sky.

Lewis did not move, looking at her, hearing her next calm words.

Her eyes shining with gratefulness, her tone faint.

  
  


“Thanks for saving him...”

  
  


The demon looked down at his claws.

Averting his gaze with a blush as she now looked up at him.

  
  


“...Don't think I believe yet... I only... I just could not let those three do such horrible things. I would have broken my word.”

  
  


She raised an eyebrow as the tall devil finally sat again, but still did not meet her eyes.

Even then she could see past his lies.

  
  


“Break your word?... You would have not. It would have not been you. You would have been free, as you would say.”

  
  


Lewis huffed, scratching one of his horns in thought.

  
  


“My lack of action would have been like if I had harmed him... You were not there, I told you to leave. Would have been like if I took profit...”

  
  


An excuse...

Even if she had been part of his decision, for he would hate that she blamed herself.

Lewis knew himself why he jumped to save him. More reasons he wanted to deny...

He brushed his tail against his chest, eyes narrowing as he still felt his heart pound.

Vivi did not miss it.

Her voice mocking.

  
  


“So, the demon is curious... Huh?”

  
  


She tried to contain her laugh, Lewis whipping his head to glance finally at her, mouth agape with a shocked look, fangs peeking.

  
  


“What?!”

  
  


She raised her hands as she smiled with her eyes closed.

Voice knowing.

  
  


“You finally see I am right! He is really harmless. And now... You wonder! A weird angel! YOURS!”

  
  


Lewis blushed red, letting out an angry puff of air, almost flaming.

She lost it as Lewis roared at her.

  
  


“I do not! I am still weary! I hold no wonder! What the heck are you implying?!”  
  
  


Vivi stood again, chuckling.

Leaving Lewis behind as she began to leave, taking again the route towards her village.

Calling back with a laugh.

  
  


“You know what! See you soon!”

  
  


She knows he won't leave yet...

Both knew.

Lewis growled, huffing grumpily at her figure.

Her words only proving and throwing his emotions into light.

Demons feel many things for angels...

Hate... Hunger... Pride...

Angels always put up a fight... But not all win.

In fact, many lose...

And not all demons decide to kill.

Lewis shook his head, trying to push those dark thoughts away.

Indeed, some of his kind were feral, to no end.

Demons see angels as... He does not even know. But if bound, they feel like the owners of said angel. More than if not, and that's saying something, all tempted to take them down and be more strong than them.

A dangerous wonder.

Many angels have fallen worse fates than death.

His heart pulsed inside his chest.

Something in him compelling him to be near his angel indeed.

Something in him made his blood boil when he saw those three.

Something is keeping him of leaving...

Even if he knows Arthur won't try anything.

And he kept on trying to deny it.

Lewis hair and shoulders puffed in flames, pushing those thoughts away.

He is just making sure no more hunters come...

Help her... 

Only that...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Duet walked side to side in the office.

Worried.

Too much time without notice of those three...

Chloe fidgeted at her desk, pouting.

  
  


“Maybe... They... Lost?”

  
  


Duet glared at her, the fact possible...

  
  


“...They were the best ones other than her, they never failed as well.”

  
  


They took out many powerful angels in their region...

Maybe they are just chasing... Tiring the angel.

Because if they had not found it... Surely they would have returned to the village for more supplies... Too much time in the woods.

If they are chasing... Why are they not sending a message with a falcon?

Why?...

This angel seemed to be the evasive kind, not the dangerous type.

Their thoughts were cut off.

The main door was slammed open, letting light get into the dark building.

Chloe frowned as Vivi stepped firm into the room, her blue eyes full of pride and anger.

Duet could only shiver as Vivi hauled something onto the ground, letting it roll along until it touched their feet.

An iron mask.

Vivi huffed as both his companions stared in shock at it, a small trail of blood on its surface.

  
  


“...Look what I found.”

  
  


Mystery sat at Vivi's side, licking one of his paws with an uninterested look on his red eyes.

Chloe glanced at her and the dog, dreadful.

Vivi was not sick anymore.

  
  


“Where...”

  
  


The hunter crossed her arms, letting out a unamused laugh.

Her eyes rolling as she spat her words.

  
  


“I worried as well, so now that I felt better, I decided to go back... The angel always leaves feathers around for me to find... And follow. It mocks me, it plays around... It seems those three bored it...” She pointed at the mask with a hand, shrugging. “And now they are gone. I found no trace of them, the nest near the waterfall is empty. Still think I am not the only one?”

  
  


Duet finally spoke, voice full of horror.

  
  


“But... They were...”

  
  


“Strong?” Chloe and Duet could only look away as Vivi snarled. “The angel is stronger. I have never had these problems... It is dangerous. It must be fierce, clever, wise! It has left no trace of them... What spell could do that? Still think I am not the only one that could handle that?”

  
  


Duet sighed, kneeling to take the mask as Vivi bolted for the door.

Calling back at both, firm.

  
  


“I hope this prevents any other of throwing away their life as if nothing. I will find it. If someone can, it's me!”

  
  


Only she must know...

She halted as she opened the door and let Mystery pad out with a silent bark.

Screaming one last thing.

  
  


“And Chloe?” The blonde had to stay quiet as Vivi roared. “Don't go into the forest if you don't want to end like them! Am I clear?”

  
  


Duet winced as the door was slammed close again.

Leaving them baffled.

Chloe sighed, leaning onto one of her sleeves, seeing Duet agree with her words.

So much for wanting to help...

Duet looked down at the mask in their hands.

Shivering as they imagined how the angel was.

No one will want to take this task now...

Not worth it...

They would try to make Vivi stop the hunt...

But they know she won't, too stubborn.

So Duet shook their head, taking the mask with them towards his room.

  
  


“...No more lone expeditions, Chloe.”

  
  


“...Fine...”

  
  


She only had tried to prove herself...

And now they both will have to rely on Vivi.

Outside, she walked towards her cabin, smiling. Mystery chuckled, padding at her side.

  
  


“...So gullible you humans are...”

  
  


Vivi gave him a grateful smile, hand ruffling his fur.

For he was the one to take one of the masks. Always knowing.

  
  


“By the way... Where did you drop them?”

  
  


“Actually? I needed to steal a map to go back here...”

  
  


“...”

  
  


“What? I ran for days..." He assured her doubts with a warm smile. "I doubt they remember... The town was full of vagabonds and I found it appropriate.”

  
  


The blood was a plus.

Lewis gave a nice punch to her jaw...

He feels slightly better about that arrow.

 

 


	18. Hurt

Arthur carefully held one of his wings.

Eyes trailing over every single feather, fingers moving them carefully and with the most fearful touch.

Now that he was alone... He could obey his always panicking mind.

As soon as Vivi left, he waited... To make sure she was not around. Then he reached for his wings.

He had been ignoring his want of cheeking them to not worry her.

But now, he did, the landing after that chase none too gentle.

He had already inspected every inch of his left one.

Now he had his right one over his shoulder, letting it lay in front of him.

He sighed, slowly reaching the tip, no muscle or articulation seeming to be bruised even if sore.

He worried about his wings as much as his hairstyle, always worrying about if it was messy.

Arthur smiled, brushing the wing with a calm nod.

They were ok...

The blonde let himself plop forward onto the bed, letting his wings hang limp over his back.

He could still not forget that axe...

His wild mind not helping, imagining how would have it hurt if...

He shook his head, growling.

No, he should not think about that.

He is not...

He... He is alright.

Arthur yawned, feeling tired.

Too tired...

As he fell into sleep, he still could not avoid thinking.

He was alive...

Thanks to Lewis...

Why?

His eyes finally closed, wings twitching faintly.

His body relaxing as his thoughts did.

Asleep as the sun came down.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A tail moved in slow sways.

Lewis finally looked up from the branch he had slept on. He had been awake for hours now.

The angel had not... It was the first time he had heard snores...

Arthur had finally been able to sleep.

And the fact made Lewis feel bad.

Still... The demon stood a little as he heard a gasp, wings fluttering as an angel awoke with a jolt.

Lewis looked at the opening, his inhuman eyes catching the shadow of his figure behind the leafy drapes, huffing on his bed. Seeming to have realized he had fallen asleep... Without keeping watch.

Even if Arthur knew he would not be harmed, he still was paranoid. And he was alone now.

Lewis stared baffled as his angel stumbled clumsily out of bed, falling down in a mess of tangled limbs.

After a minute, his head peeking wearily from the small cave, amber eyes looking all around.

Not seeing him, Lewis dark clothes and now still figure always helping him hide, the morning light not making his glowing eyes obvious.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, something telling him that Lewis was around, besides his words.

After a while of just standing there in doubt...

Lewis relaxed, the fear he had taken that the angel would isolate himself inside the cave fading. For he stepped slowly out, hugging his wings.

Once he saw he was _alone_ , he sighed, glancing with a nervous smile at his garden.

The hunters had first found his nest... And Lewis could only frown at the mess.

Most of the plants were cut, stepped on.

Those three had wrecked his garden, wanting to erase any possible thing that could help the angel. His supply of food. Because they did not know he ate fish.

Lewis fumbled with his hands as Arthur walked tiredly towards it.

His eyes even if sad, filling with determination.

The devil could only wonder indeed as he saw the slender angel hold his tools.

Working to fix anything.

For hours.

He did not even bother to have lunch or dinner...

The sun was setting once he managed to take all cut plants away, and bury any root or straighten every stake that helped plants have a support. Refill any patch or earth that was uneven now...

Arthur nodded with content, glancing at a now better to look at garden.

Still not the same, but it would be a matter of days until It regrew.

He blinked, his stomach rumbling.

He pouted, glaring. He always forgets when working...

He would have maybe lighted a fire...

But he did not.

Lewis tried to be smaller on the branch silently, for the angel was now looking all around again...

Sadly... Darkness had fallen.

Lewis could only gasp quietly as amber eyes widened, finally spotting his glowing eyes in the shadows.

Magenta eyes filled with worry and shame as an angel slowly walked backwards and carefully towards his nest. Never breaking eye contact.

And hid without eating anything.

Still weary.

  
  


* * *

  
  


 

Lewis splashed some water onto his face, growling.

He huffed, letting for the first time that it messed with his hairstyle.

Hoping the cool water would clear his thoughts.

It did not.

  
  


“...Why?”

  
  


Lewis had tried to leave...

He had truly tried.

One week.

One week he had been here after the hunters attack.

Two days after seeing Arthur make his routine, with the most unhealthy nervousness that now he knew defined the blonde... Lewis could not stand it anymore.

Trying to leave for his manor, let the angel rest... Stop worrying for unending watch. Even if both knew no harm would be done.

But...

He held his horns and pulled at them, closing his eyes shut.

The pounding had been raising stronger with every step he took away from the angel.

When he had waited for Arthur to attack first, his heart felt bound, twisted. Not painful, but it felt wrong... Something making it beat too fast, something flowing in it.

And when he had taken search of him... Every step he took closer loosened that ache.

He had not realized until now, now that he wanted to go away.

But he just could not. He tried, but the ache was unbearable, always beating.

He only ended up returning after a day... Not standing the pulse, the grip that seemed to pull at it.

Is this what makes demons so adamant of finding their angels? To kill?

Lewis cried without tears, curling his tail around his frame.

He is not near the nest yet... And it made him feel... He can't define the feel. But his blood is flowing too fast, even if now less, more near him.

And he has no clue what to do about it.

Killing is not an option.

As much as he wants to deny it... He now believes.

He can't keep on fooling himself with stupid claims. He has seen too many times the dread in those eyes. The care... The sheer lack of what an angel is...

He should not be near either!

Not when... Not when he is causing the poor angel to not want to sleep or dare to let his guard down. He is just being a creep!

But he can't go away either!

  
  


“Fuck!”

  
  


He slammed his fist on a rock, making it crack noisily.

His growl making birds go silent around him.

Lewis took a few deep raspy breaths. He now would define his plight as an itching you can't relieve by simply scratching... Inside.

And it was impossible to ignore, no matter how much he thought of his own things.

He had tried to play his violin in his manor the day he stayed away.

Or cook... Anything.

Nothing made him feel better!

He surrendered...

Here he is again, and it is shameful. It is mockery...

Those blue eyes know too much... She fucking knew.

  
  


“Aaaaaaaart?!”

  
  


Speaking of the devil...

Lewis stood, hearing footsteps.

He was near the lake, a spot Arthur now frequented less, a place were Lewis could roam, close and far enough, water and food.

A place Vivi knew that Arthur could roam.

Vivi stepped onto the humid ground that composed the shores of the lake.

Her blue eyes blinking as she met magenta eyes.

Lewis face filled with nervousness as she smiled, approaching yet again without fear.

  
  


“Looking for an angel and I find a devil, have you grown a taste for fish as well, Lew?”

  
  


He pouted grumpily, Vivi laughing as his tail moved in nervous dashes.

  
  


“My tastes are refined! I know more than to let my diet relay only in fish!”

  
  


She only smiled sheepishly, leaning closer to his side as she mocked.

Which Lewis could only growl at.

  
  


“Really? Huh... It would certainly fit you better than Arthur, considering how you resemble a big fluffy lion with those claws and little fangs-”

  
  


“Do you really have to put nicknames on everything?...”

  
  


“Yes, Lewlew!”

  
  


He gave her a blank stare.

He raised a finger at her, eyebrow raised.

  
  


“...Ok, you may call me Lew, but not that. You sure are strange...” Not that he really minded... “Now... I'm glad to see you are well again... But If you don't mind, move along. Arthur is at his nest, probably trying to fish near the waterfall.”

  
  


With that, she stood baffled as the demon grumbled something she did not quite catch, and sat again on the ground.

Ignoring her.

Vivi pondered, Lewis waiting for her to leave.

He groaned as she only spoke again, after staring at him for five whole minutes.

  
  


“...I really did not have to worry for leaving him alone.”

  
  


Lewis moved his head to glance to her over his shoulder.

Blushing as she was smiling like a cat.

  
  


“O-of course not! I told you already! I don't-” He halted, snarling. Vivi was surprised as he confessed. “I don't even think he might plot against me! Happy?! Stop even thinking I would be a menace! I am not!”

  
  


Vivi lost her mocking smile as the demon's claws held his legs as he sat, holding himself, his eyes glaring with worry at the water.

Her voice reached his sensible ears, with a calm tone.

No trace of mockery.

  
  


“Then why are you still here, Lew?”

  
  


She knew already as Lewis trembled.

One of his hands moving to brush his chest.

  
  


“I- I don't know?...”

  
  


The demon did not have enough will to run away, too nervous to even move as she sat at his side.

Again looking at him with wonder and the lack of fear any other human would have.

He still did not get her as she spoke as if he was like her.

  
  


“...Does it hurt?”

  
  


She had no doubt of what afflicted him, seeing his figure suffer slight trembling, his eyes full of confusion, his tail trying to stay still... His claws twitching...

His thoughts were lost.

Lewis clenched his teeth, cursing mentally, for Vivi knew.

  
  


“...You are very clever...”

  
  


“I am. One must be if she is a hunter after all... But that was not my question.”

  
  


She has read a lot... About every single creature.

Demons were not an exception. The beings that could compete for the kill with her.

She knows a demon bound to an angel feels a pulse in its body... Until the angel dies.

What tells them they are being hunted, and they must kill to live.

It was not a good feeling, she knew.

But not to which extent.

And by the look of it, Lewis was troubled.

All making him slowly lose his mind.

He glanced sideways at her, shyly. All his grumpy demeanor gone.

  
  


“...I can't seem to be able to leave... It... It does not hurt. But I just... It's too much. I swear... I do not... I don't want to bother neither of you.”

  
  


He bowed his head, ashamed.

Why was he even talking to her?

She must think he is weak, a selfish bastard, a moron, for still roaming and making her friend-

Lewis jolted a little, feeling a sudden touch.

He slowly looked down.

Staring in awe at her hand on top of his.

He slowly moved his head to look at her.

She was smiling again.

Her eyes full of care and kindness.

He lost himself in those blue eyes as her voice flowed around him, her hand brushing softly as a comforting touch.

  
  


“...If you just stay at this distance... You will still feel the pounding.”

  
  


Lewis frowned, clenching his hands, afraid of brushing her with his claws.

She would sigh in disapproval as he despaired once again.

  
  


“A-and what could I do? I have seen the fear I cause him. With reason... I can't keep on creeping around him like-”

  
  


“If you just stopped being shy and thinking he will run or mind, you might stop feeling like this.”

  
  


He blinked as she slowly let go, to stand again.

The demon realizing that while she had been holding his hands he had been able to ignore the ache.

Not anymore as she turned to leave. Halting with a warm smile.

A last advice.

  
  


“You would think he should be terrified of someone who has killed his kind... Hate... But strangely enough, he does not wave me away. Me, someone who wanted to rip his wings. Granted, he feared at first, indeed... But...”

  
  


Lewis fumbled with his tail as she walked away.

No more said, letting him follow her trail of thought.

He did...

And it only made him doubt more.

Now he could swear the pulse was more strong.

And he could only growl.

Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION TIME!
> 
> Ok, guys... Do you want small dayly updates... Or that I wait what I have to wait to drop larger chapters?  
> Because this was supossed to have two more lewthur interactions, but I like to update at morning.  
> So... That.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next-  
> Lewthur slowly gaining friendship of course!


	19. Even

A whole golden lot...

Arthur crossed his arms at her as she mocked yet again.

  
  


“Hehe, you have shed many!”

  
  


Arthur shook his wings a little, glaring at her, Vivi picking the bundle of feathers on the rock.

Most of them were spiky, his wings puffed. Most had surely fallen out of stress.

And she knew why.

Arthur's eyes moved around him again, his voice full of exasperation.

  
  


“I don't like being watched all the time. I had enough with you.”

  
  


Vivi threw over her shoulder her bag full of feathers with a sigh, giving him a knowing smile.

  
  


“He will not do anything, Arty. He saved you after all. You don't need to be a nervous mess about it, really.”

  
  


He raised an eyebrow, snorting.

  
  


“Oh, I know!” He pointed a little over his shoulder, knowing perfectly what hid over the waterfall. “But I would appreciate not having a stalker!”

  
  


Arthur groaned as she only laughed.

  
  


“Oh, he is only roaming!”

  
  


“Near MY nest!”

  
  


Vivi scratched her chin in thought. Blue eyes glancing up.

A figure sulking on top of the waterfall indeed.

It seems Lewis had listened to her words or could not handle the ache.

Nearer, again. Again looking at the angel.

And she caught perfectly a glimpse of his pretty magenta eyes. The demon showing only nervousness and doubt.

Still not daring to approach fully and confront his angel.

Both idiots...

She looked again at Arthur, giving her two cents.

  
  


“Is he really bothering you? I have spoken already with him, I can again. He is only a little grumpy, but really a good person!”

  
  


Arthur blinked, taken aback.

She raised an eyebrow as the blonde's wings curled around his chest.

Arthur's eyes lowered, a frown growing on his face, a thoughtful stance.

  
  


“I...”

  
  


Did he?

He was not entirely sure... After all... He- Lewis had stopped those three from... He had... He can't really be angry with the demon, can he? Should he even have the right to be? He is not really doing anything, he-

  
  


“Well, if you are going to stay daydreaming there like an idiot... See you next week, Art!”

  
  


Arthur yelped, blurting out as he saw Vivi begin to walk away.

  
  


“V-viv?! Are you leaving already?!”

  
  


She grinned back at him, halting at the small clearing that led to the nest.

  
  


“Yeah? He is not bothering you, right?” Arthur did not state otherwise, even if it looked like he wanted to as he fidgeted. “Sooooo... I can leave! Or are you scared? Do you need me here like a babysitter?”

  
  


Arthur's arms moved wildly as he retorted angrily and nervously.

  
  


“S-scared?! Of course not! I- I don't need you, you crazy-”

  
  


“Then see you next week! Thanks for the feathers!”

  
  


His wings dropped in bafflement as she bounced away.

As if nothing.

Arthur ruffled his hair, calming down after he lost sight of her.

Well, at least she was not sick anymore...

He slowly turned to face the river and waterfall.

Looking without nervousness at the figure still laying on rocks.

Calling faintly, knowing he would be heard.

  
  


“...What do you want from me?”

  
  


There was still no answer from his demon.

Arthur shrugged tiredly, shaking his head.

He is not going to leave...

So he just decided to go on like if he was alone.

Lewis knowing better as the angel glanced every hour at his direction.

But he could only feel better as he saw no fear or wariness.

Only tiredness.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Time went on calmly.

Lewis had been unable to leave as much as he had wanted to.

But somehow...

He did not want as much now.

The angel seemed to be slowly accepting his presence.

Arthur noted how Lewis just roamed near. Now he could not feel eyes fixed on his neck every hour, every second.

Lewis is leaving him space, just... Close, but not on him.

Only Lewis knew why, but both accepted the fact.

Still...

Lewis would never admit that he now had fascination for the angel.

Every day, he grew more curious, as Vivi had said.

An angel with good will...

He leaned his chin onto his tail, looking down.

Arthur looked more annoyed than panicking with the knowledge he was around now.

Magenta eyes stared for long at those golden flickers that reached the shadows, as Arthur worked.

Arthur huffed, hauling down the small axe again, another log cut.

He had been eating a lot of fruit.

He had went this morning to the lake after all this time...

He swears he heard a fucking snort, when he pulled at the net and one fish tried to leap away, his hurried dash forward only managing to make him go face first into the water.

He was of course not amused.

But he did not manage to catch were Lewis hid to curse at him.

Here he was, cutting some wood to make another fire...

And...

Lewis leaned his head to a side, blinking.

Arthur was dragging something along the ground, something Vivi had brought.

The girl had commented the last day she had come how Arthur only ate roasted things...

And she had brought a cauldron.

Arthur huffed, pushing it onto the pile of wood.

Scratching his hair in thought, staring at it biting his lip.

  
  


“...This happens to me for always letting Lance make food...”

  
  


Making soup should be easy enough...

Right?

Vivi knows how Arthur would never be a good chef...

She knows...

She also knows that Lewis is picky with food and cooking, she has met with the shy demon enough times, checking how they both did along the days, considering both friends.

She knows well how Lewis is not daring to speak up already, no matter how much she assures it would be fine...

Arthur smiled, a little flame lighted besides the wood. He held both his hands above it, blowing a little to make it grow more.

Lewis fumbled with his claws, small flames tangling with them.

He has it more easy...

Arthur stood again, inspecting the fire and cauldron.

It was full of water already, in a while it should boil.

With all the water there was, maybe he can make enough soup for some days... If he uses enough ingredients...

All this time, Lewis had only seen Arthur prepare fish or small vegetables with fire... Simple enough.

The demon now glanced with curiosity as Arthur walked towards his garden and small cavity in the rocks were he placed all the food. For Lewis has always taken pride in his recipes, his ability to prepare good food.

He could only imagine what Arthur would try with the new tool she brought him.

The blonde scratched his goatee in thought... Eyes narrowed at every plant.

Lewis thought he would choose wisely the ingredients... Amber eyes full of focus.

The demon could only stare mouth agape as Arthur grabbed the following list of things: A tomato, a cabbage, a pepper, some garlic, a cucumber, mint, an apple, a citrus, a potato, two salmons and an oyster.

Lewis was the one to scratch his chin now, in bafflement.

Unable to imagine which recipe could he make with those things. Some of them would never combine...

Arthur juggled all those things in his arms towards the fire, careful to not drop anything, his wings helping.

Lewis eyes widened as he saw Arthur just drop the cabbage into the cauldron... Then the oyster, whole.

The devil threw his hands to his head in horror, seeing Arthur not even blink at what he was doing.

A simple brew...

The angel grabbed the citrus, glancing at it in thought... Intending to drop everything to boil before cutting the fish.

Lewis let out a horrified gasp as he saw Arthur cut it in half with a small knife, and slowly raise it to drop it in...

He is going to fucking put citrus in a fish and vegetable soup...

  
  


“ **NOOOOOOOO!”  
**  
  


Arthur screamed as something flashed in his field of vision, snatching quickly out his hand the citric. Lewis huffed for breath after leaping down as Arthur stumbled backwards in shock, the demon at his side.

Lewis roared in bafflement down at him, Arthur shielding himself with wide eyes.

Both screaming.

  
  


“ **You can't put this in a soup! It will make it sour! It does not match you idiot!”**

“IswearIwasnotdoinganythingwiththatknifenorwasIpreparingpoisonoranythingpleasedon't-!”

  
  


Both blinked and halted.

Arthur lowered his arms and wings down from his face as Lewis grimace turned into a frown.

Hearing the others words, Arthur realizing Lewis was not screaming accusations about possible murder, and Lewis hearing how the blonde still thought he was onto him for that reason.

Both taking in the fact that they were close... Too close.

Lewis had jumped without thinking, his obsession with precise cooking taking all his mind.

Both stood there awkwardly. Well, Arthur still sat backwards in shock, both staring with confused eyes.

Until Lewis managed to blurt out some words again, face full of shyness.

  
  


“O-one can't just drop this in a soup! L-like it's a bad brew!”

  
  


“...”

  
  


“...”

  
  


“...W-what?”

  
  


Lewis blushed, eyes averting as he pointed to the cauldron, Arthur looking with only confusion.

  
  


“H-have you ever even made one before?”

  
  


It took the angel a few seconds to answer, which Lewis found too much.

  
  


“...N-no? I- I was just trying to prepare a warm mix which to drink for some d-days? Why-”

  
  


Arthur could not say more as Lewis took a step closer to him and the fire, making him wince.

Lewis halted at that, sensing the fear again.

Arthur waited a few seconds with his eyes closed. Not expecting really any beating, but screaming, the demon surely angry with him for reasons he could not understand.

But no words came. No furious growls or roars.

Arthur opened one eye.

Slowly daring to sit up more as he saw Lewis inspecting the cauldron and his ingredients.

Lewis purposely keeping a small distance, sitting as small as possible to show he meant no harm.

His magenta eyes full of fear as he tried to speak up once he saw wings relax, always showing the angel's state of mind.

His voice as quiet and friendly as he could make it

  
  


“S-sorry for jumping at you... I- I just-” He pointed at the cucumber without looking at Arthur. “Y-you should not throw this in either! It will only make it horrible to eat! A waste! The combined taste will be bad...”

  
  


Arthur did not understand as Lewis continued to explain, his tail moving behind him in nervous sways. His mind focusing in the soup to try to ignore the fact he was talking to him.

He grasped the mint with his hand, throwing it into the already boiling water.

  
  


“T-that was a good choice... I- I sometimes tend to use some myself... Gives the last touch to what the other ingredients can provide...”

  
  


He is not screaming...

That was all that Arthur could think as Lewis lost himself in his words.

Hands reaching now for the pepper.

  
  


“T-this would be needed to be cut to boil better... It is not used normally for soups... But it is not impossible to. I-it would give a strong taste though...” Arthur gasped as Lewis asked, eyes daring to look at him with obvious apprehension. “W-would you use it?”

  
  


Arthur fumbled with his wings, not knowing what to take from this situation.

  
  


“I- I guess? M-maybe? I don't know!”

  
  


Another painful silence.

Arthur was not daring to run or move away in fear of offending the nervous demon. Lewis was afraid of messing more with everything, trying to show he was not a menace. Unsure as if to leave or stay and prove it.

Lewis decided for the last, letting out a sigh as his tail brushed his chest.

No ache.

  
  


“May I?...”

  
  


Arthur followed his nod.

Lewis had a claw raised, motioning to the cauldron and all the food. Eyes questioning calmly.

Arthur raised both his eyebrows, sitting more comfortably.

Answering quietly.

  
  


“...S-sure?”

  
  


The blonde wondered as Lewis let out a trembling sigh, smiling a little.

  
  


“T-thanks, just... Wanted to avoid that you had to threw all this away... I hate that food is wasted.”

  
  


Lewis got to work, hands reaching for the knife.

He noted how Arthur kept his eyes on it as he held it, but did not tremble.

After all, he could have already cut him with his claws.

Lewis pondered for a moment.

Then Arthur looked as the other cut with precise and fast moves the pepper into small pieces.

  
  


“Now, besides the cucumber, the apple and the citric... I think we could use all the rest...” He worked as he explained, making Arthur only wonder more why was he here, not angry. “We could do so that once the fish is boiled, eat it separately without soup, maybe make something with that tomato... Two plates... Unless you want the soup to have fish to munch in it.”

  
  


Lewis got no answer...

So he had to ask.

Arthur's wings puffed as Lewis turned to face him, a questioning look. His hand slowly raising with the knife, handing it back.

  
  


“...Would you cut the tomato? Maybe into one of those wooden plates Vivi gave you.”

  
  


Arthur nodded quickly, not wanting to anger him.

Lewis tail dropped, guilty that the angel seemed to agree out of dread.

As Arthur nervously helped while Lewis cut with his own claws the fish and other food...

Lewis blinked as Arthur dared to speak faintly.

  
  


“Thanks for... S-stopping those three, that day... I did not thank you...”

  
  


The demon could feel the tension in the air.

Arthur was entranced now in the task at hand, not daring to raise his gaze an inch.

But Arthur's wings flapped slightly, Lewis answering with unexpected words.

  
  


“...I think I owed you one after attacking you, chasing you and locking you away... Not speaking of my stalking and my rude words... I apologize for all.”

  
  


Arthur lowered his hands, giving him a curious look.

Finally looking Lewis all the way without shame or fear.

Seeing him sit nervously as he worked on his food.

And he could only say one word.

  
“...Why?”

  
  


Lewis took a long breath.

  
  


“...You were mostly wrong about demons... Why would I not be about angels?" He chuckled a little, shivering. "I really hope I am at least...”

  
  


Lewis carefully let the now clean fish drop into the boiling water, eyes full of sadness.

And doubt.

Arthur smiled sadly, his mind confused as well.

But he let his thoughts out, knowing their plight only was the result of centuries of prejudice, hate and senseless fights.

Both had reason to fear.

  
  


“...I really hold no intention of killing... Though I know it's hard to believe, you have reason to doubt. I indeed was pushed down to end you... I thought you would kill me. Here I am...”

  
  


Both sitting next to a fire calmly with the one they thought would be their end.

They had too many questions...

And too much confusion to begin mustering them.

Lewis stood, glancing at Arthur with narrowed eyes.

No anger or hate.

Just tiredness.

  
  


“...Keep the fire up for some more minutes... Take the fish out and mix it with the tomato you have there... Should be good enough.”

  
  


Arthur frowned, seeing Lewis turn to leave.

He called out with a nervous mumble, worried.

  
  


“Y-you- You are not having a-any?”

  
  


Lewis looked back.

Arthur was pointing at the soup, a much more good smell raising in the air indeed.

Thanks to Lewis.

Arthur's wings slumped in disappointment as the other shook his head.

Walking away without anything more said.

Leaving Arthur's mind to flow wildly again.

He really had not expected any of this when he was told to fall...

At all.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur prepared his bed once again, placing the leafs and the blanket so it would be soft to lay on the wooden support on the flat rock.

His wings always were enough to keep himself warm.

Arthur sighed, letting the empty plates on the table.

The food had ended up being delicious.

He looked outside, night falling.

He could not see any magenta glow...

Arthur for the first time worried he was not out there anymore. Even if he did not really realize it himself.

Just in case...

  
  


“Thanks.”

  
  


With that, he plopped onto his nest.

Hiding under his wings and laying comfortably.

Not dreading to fall asleep.

No reason to.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The moon glowed above...

A demon had climbed a waterfall... To be out of sight... But still be near enough.

He had felt better while he had been helping the angel.

The lack of distance from the heart he was bound to making his not hurt.

Lewis laid sleeping on a rock, just above the opening of Arthur's cave.

Even if near... He still was far enough that he could feel the faint pulse. The waterfall was tall.

He growled in his sleep, turning around in uncomfortable sleepy jolts.

He never manages to sleep well.

Not since Arthur fell.

Arthur was snoring, the lack of fear allowing him to finally fall deep into slumber after all the stress he had went through.

He did not hear the pained growls and turns in the middle of the night...

Nor the loud thud that seemed to echo right out his cave.

Neither him or the demon payed mind to it.

There was silence for the rest of the night.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Wings fluttered above his figure.

Arthur's eyelids twitched, sun rays hitting them through the leafy drapes.

A silent yawn flowed through his nest, an angel shaking his wings as he awoke.

The blonde stood up onto his elbows, blinking slowly as his wings outstretched like arms would.

To plop down after.

He stared at the wall for some minutes, mind still groggy.

If only there was a substance he could take to make his mind not be drunk in the mornings...

And he had no sugar for breakfast in here... Maybe he should ask Vivi for some instead of oysters...

God, how he misses all the things he had...

Arthur shook his head, ruffling his messy hair.

Again thinking depressing thoughts.

He sat up fully, rubbing his eyes.

Staring down at the bed.

Two feathers laying on it.

He always sheds some...

So he took them, doing as everyday.

Wake up to leave them were Vivi could take them when she came back.

Arthur pushed away the leafs hanging from the rocky ceiling, stepping outside.

He did not look to his right, where the waterfall and river would be.

He faced his left, taking a step towards the small rock.

But he halted, a faint growl echoing at his right.

He slowly turned around.

His eyes widening as he saw Lewis laying on the ground, besides his opening, curled on himself.

  
  


“Ahhh!”

“ **AHH?!”**

  
  


Lewis woke up with a jolt and a scream as Arthur freaked up, wings dashing up in shock, not expecting the demon to be just there. Neither did Lewis.

The young devil jolted up onto his feet, tensing up.

His magenta eyes filling with confusion as Arthur pointed at him.

  
  


“Wha- What are you doing here?!”

  
  


It was not a scolding question.

More a baffled one.

But Lewis face still blushed red with shame as he realized he had rolled down from the top of the rock formation... Without realizing it somehow.

Fell down... Without even blinking.

The lack of ache did the rest.

Arthur gasped as Lewis quickly bolted towards the rocks near him.

  
  


“...W-wait wha-?!”

  
  


He could only stand like an idiot as Lewis climbed easily and quickly back to the top of the waterfall.

Out of sight.

  
  


“...What the heck?...”

  
  


He did not get his demon...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Vivi smiled like a cat as she sat on Arthur's chair, eating a piece of bread.

Listening as the blonde complained on his bed, arms crossed with a pout.

  
  


“I- I swear Viv... H-he behaves weirdly... I don't get him!” He rubbed his forehead with exasperation. “Five days ago he suddenly approaches me... Apologizes! And the next morning I find him at my opening, just there! But now, no trace of him?! He avoids me! But I know he is near! Why? Are all demons as crazy as you?!”

  
  


Arthur dodged easily the half munched bread flying his way.

Vivi sighed as she leaned her head on her hand, raising an eyebrow at the clueless angel.

  
  


“Art... Do you angels have any school or some crazy thing were you learn about the creatures you oh so hate? Or maybe even humans? I dunno, you know, what you should know as an angel?”

  
  


Arthur pouted at her, knowing what she meant.

Back at home, everyone always focused on being wise, always speaking about rules and traditions...

He indeed had to listen to long speeches at young age...

But...

  
  


“...I usually fell asleep...”

  
  


Why was she not surprised?

  
  


“...So you have no clue how demons feel about all this crap, don't you?”

  
  


He shrugged, raising an eyebrow.

  
  


“Angry?... I only got the basic shit. I never thought I would have to kill one, all that crap was for the ones who would dedicate themselves to that stupid crusade. So I did not listen... Because all they said always revolved around how terrible creatures they are, how could they rip us to pieces or devour-” He halted, feeling sick. “Y-you know, this is exactly why I did not pay attention now that I think about it...”

  
  


Her eyes glanced all over him, pondering.

Arthur fumbled with his bracelets while she spoke slowly.

  
  


“...It seems that even as a human... I know more about both your kinds than you.”  
  
  


“...I'm not stupid... Can you blame me for not expecting this life?”

  
  


“No I can't.” She held her hands together, trying that Arthur listened. “But you should know now. Are you not bound?”

  
  


He did not even bother to answer, nodding.

Vivi raised one of her hands to her chest, where her heart was.

  
  


“Now, you have seen that some demons are calm... Harmless, like Mystery. Well, I'm not going to lie. Even Mystery would lose that calm demeanor if he were bound.”

  
  


“...Lose it?”

  
  


“Yes. Look, you feel a weird feeling in your heart, right? If you focus enough?”

  
  


Arthur did as she motioned him to, slowly raising his hand to his chest.

A stronger beating than before being told he had to hunt.

  
  


“...Yes. But it's faint...”

  
  


“And you know they feel it too, right? You at least know that...”

  
  


“Yeah... No big deal, it's just how they know we are-”

  
  


“It's worse for them.”

  
  


Arthur blinked, taken aback.

  
  


“What?...”

  
  


She decided to get over with it.

  
  


“Worse... Think, most of you want to erase demons as a whole. Some lower demons would have nothing to win against an angel who has trained and is an expert in destroying them. Why would they face such enemy? Why would they not run and hide forever to avoid being killed? They can't win... And even if they could... What could force them always to come out and face it? What could possibly push them to willfully risk it and fight?...” She nudged her chest again, frowning. “As more far they are from their angel... More painful is the pulse in their blood and heart. The spell and bond makes them go mad eventually. Add that to the fact that powerful demons have a dangerous attraction to angels, be it from preying or... Sick wonder. They feel the need to find you. It hurts to ignore all that. It is a relief to have the angel at hand...”

  
  


Arthur's eyes did not blink for a full minute, understanding dawning on him.

  
  


“...So he...”

  
  


“He wants to leave you be... He wants to.”

  
  


But can't.

Vivi stood, yawning.

As if nothing.

  
  


“...Well... I hope my knowledge has cleared your mind a little... I have people to heal, feathers to mix...”

  
  


Arthur still was frozen on the bed, seeing something she could not.

Vivi just left with a last caring smile.

Hoping these two would be able to figure things out.

After all...

As a human, she could not mess that much with their old troubles...

Knowing how the cauldron helped somehow...

She is sure things will set right.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Amber eyes opened in the afternoon...

Arthur stared at the rocky wall at the side of his bed as he heard droplets of water echo.

He turned to face the opening, raising an eyebrow.

Rain was beginning to pour down... Small droplets beginning to turn into a full flow of water in a matter of minutes.

It had been a while since it rained...

Arthur frowned, dark clouds engulfing the sky, the sun unable to reach the land.

Shadows outside... A glow in the distance.

Lewis had been close but without approaching again for some days.

Not wanting to bother Arthur more.

He now sat below a tree, small droplets falling onto him.

He held himself and closed his eyes.

Refusing to move to find shelter.

The only place that provided one around was that small cave... And Arthur was there...

If he were to roam more far...

Why had he to feel this?...

He moved a little, trying to stay close to the tree trunk. A small shelter.

But still, water fell onto him from the gaps between leafs and branches.

He was stubborn.

Lewis closed his eyes, laying his head on his knees as he hugged himself with his arms and tail.

Trying to ignore the rain and the sound of his own heartbeat.

He was to deep in his own thoughts... To hear footsteps, muffled between rain.

The water making the scent fade.

Lewis suddenly felt no more droplets fall onto him.

Nor the pulse.

He blinked, opening his eyes.

To see something looming over his head.

Magenta eyes stared in shock at the golden wing raised above him. The demon sat without words as Arthur covered him of the rain with his right wing.

Amber eyes looked at him with worry, the angel covering himself with his left wing, the slick and bright feathers shielding well from the weather.

  
  


“...Even you can get sick out here, dude...”

  
  


Lewis did not know what to say as the blonde pointed to his cavern.

  
  


“...I-”

  
  


Arthur looked away, voice tired.

  
  


“Come on, don't sit there like you saw a ghost... I would not like to soak my wings.”

  
  


Arthur smiled sadly as Lewis stood with a blush, his wing barely able to raise over his head, the demon tall.

Both began to walk silently towards the nest, neither looking at the other.

But Lewis was grateful, and Arthur knew.

Once Lewis stepped in, Arthur followed.

Lewis frowning as the blonde did, shaking his wings with a small groan.

Running his hand on his now damp hair.

  
  


“...Thanks...”

  
  


Arthur glanced at him with an eyebrow raised, snorting.

  
  


“Thanks? Who made that soup that day? Besides... It's not like this waterfall is mine, and I could not let you sit there like a lunatic.”

  
  


Lewis was not sure why Arthur was now more laid back around him...

He stood awkwardly as the angel waked towards a more smaller flat rock than his bed, and sat with a huff.

A wing raising faintly to point at his bed.

Lewis raised his hands, face full of nervousness.

  
  


“I can rest on the ground, I am-”

  
  


“You are two meters tall, you have to lean to not hit the ceiling... You would not be able to even curl on the rock I'm on, you would be able to on my nest. More or less...”

  
  


Lewis fumbled with his hands, shy again.

Arthur grew tired of waiting after awhile.

Magenta eyes looked down with doubt as wings fluttered and raised.

Arthur plopping himself on the rock and throwing them over himself.

Effectively hiding under them, a golden bundle.

Lewis looked back and forth, Arthur not saying anything else.

Amber eyes filled with relief as he heard footsteps out his wings.

A demon reluctantly laying on a leafy bed.

Silence...

  
  


* * *

  
  


When Arthur awoke next morning... He slowly moved the wing away from over his head.

Peeking sleepily at his bed.

Empty.

He then looked to the opening.

No rain, the morning sun glinting.

But no magenta glow.

He did not see Lewis for a full day...

He feared he did something wrong. Even if he still had the feeling he had not left.

The moon came up again without signals from his demon.

And it worried him.

But he fell asleep, reclaiming his nest again... Unable to do anything about it, he would not find Lewis unless the demon wanted him to.

The next morning came...

And Arthur awoke, as always facing the rocky wall with his wings over himself.

But when he turned around to face the opening... He saw something different.

He could see a tail peeking from the right side of the opening.

Lewis was there.

  
  


“...Morning.”

  
  


The tail had been moving calmly with slow sways. But with Arthur's call, it froze, tensing.

Arthur feared it would bolt away at any moment, flee again.  
He knew perfectly why Lewis was there, surely having slept outside at the opening.

He did not mind, he understood as much as he could.

He smiled as he saw the tail relax, lowering down.

A nervous voice echoing.

  
  


“...G-good morning...”

  
  


Neither moved.

Arthur was not a morning person...

He slowly shifted to lay onto his stomach, letting his head rest onto his arms.

Amber eyes staring at his wrists with a thoughtful expression.

Lewis leaned his head a little as Arthur called faintly and with what he would say was doubt.

  
  


“...Hey, Lewis?”

  
  


There was a minute of silence.

Arthur thought he would be ignored again.

But an answer came.

  
  


“...Yes, Arthur?”

  
  


The angel heard no malice in his voice, no fear.

  
  


“...Can I ask something?”

  
  


“Hmm.”

  
  


Arthur's eyes narrowed with wonder, light glinting over black surface.

  
  


“...What are the bracelets for?...”

  
  


Lewis blinked, having forgotten about it.

No reason to take out that golden heart, Arthur had not fled away to other hideouts as he had suspected.

  
  


“They... They are harmless, I said it already... I... They help me find you.”

  
  


Lewis expected the angel to ask for them to be removed... To question why they were still on him if he was trusted...

No demand came.

And it made Lewis worry.

As much as he hated to admit it... He did not want to remove them.

That heart brought a sense of security... Of the blind fear he still had. Which he knew was senseless.

And Arthur knew how much the knowledge of where he roamed helped Lewis be more calm.

He did not mind, something that Lewis did not know.

Arthur raised an eyebrow as the tail moved away.

Scratching noises echoing.

He did not move as Lewis left again.

For he was sure he would see him again.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Vivi walked towards Arthur's hideout, wondering what had he been up to.

If they had not figured things out... Maybe she would have to drag them together after all.

Though that would be a little extreme... Maybe they don't get along after all that happened.

Maybe their races are too different.

Maybe-

  
  


“And they always said, oh such horrible creatures you are! Without brains!”

  
  


“Oh, yeah? Well, we all think you are all heartless! You can't put up a true smile! Only a sick one when you see us bleed!”

  
  


“Oh, I don't think so! That blood could stain those pretty and silly looking togas! And then they would have to run to make laundry for the hundredth time!”

  
  


“...Now that I think about it... Am I the only demon that hates to be messy?”

  
  


“So you really did mind to be under the rain!”

  
  


“...I did not!”

  
  


Vivi hurried with fast steps, hearing arguing.

Lewis and Arthur's voices.

She pushed a branch away, looking onto the clearing.

Her worry fading completely as she saw the two sitting close near a fire, both eating.

Arthur laughing as he mocked.

  
  


“Oh please! Once you thought I was asleep, you began to fumble with that pompadour of yours!”

  
  


“You are one to talk! You mess more with your hair than with the limbs you should care more about! Do you even comb your wings daily?”

  
  


“Pft... Too much work, too many feathers.”

  
  


“And Vivi wonders why you shed so many...”

  
  


Both jolted a little as a third voice echoed behind them.

  
  


“I wonder more about what made a demon stop being shy and an angel stop being a coward, actually. Now you resemble more your kind!”

  
  


She could only smile as both blushed.

A devil fast to shy again and an angel not doubting to scream at her grumpily.

  
  


“I- I am no coward!”

  
  


Vivi nodded slowly, smiling like a villain.

  
  


“Suuuure. Of course, Art, of course. I would never-” Lewis blinked as she suddenly gasped, pointing with shock behind Arthur. “Oh my god a bear!”

  
  


“AH!”

  
  


Vivi laughed her ass off, Arthur trashing as he turned to look where she pointed at, sending his food away onto the air.

The fish he had been eating landing squarely on Lewis face.

Both demon and now angry angel exchanged tired glances, as Vivi plopped backwards onto the ground in a fit of laughter.

Both knowing who was the true menace for the two.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almooooost theeeere!


	20. Yield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure a lot of you wonder what has been happening above while Arthur flapped below...

Clouds tangled like fog around.

A huge void flowed below, the clouds falling from an edge like mist...

One hundred armored figures stood at it, a frozen and focused stance.

No angel dared to leave its spot.

A whole army of soldiers guarding the abyss.

Swords ready.

Another day...

It had not been like this before... The most guarded place had been the palace.

Not anymore.

Now... The guard had to patrol the edge every day.

A new recruit stood nervously in between two taller angels, just sent here this morning.

And he did not like the reports as to why he had to make duty here.

Nor that the helmet that the one at his right had a huge dent, or that the one at his left had only a dagger and not the ordered sword.

He stood firm again with a yelp as the one at his right gave him a scolding glance.

He could arrive at any moment...

No angel had ever opposed the law.

Never.

Until the day one young angel out the guard had been honored to be sent down.

The young guard tensed up as the guards near him seemed to reach for their weapons.

He was not as experienced...

But he soon heard heavy thuds ahead...

Pained gasps echoed in the distance and between the dense foggy clouds... Metallic noises against the ground...

Then silence...

There was a guarding group ahead of them.

Again... It had not been enough.

  
  


“He is here...”

  
  


All angels took out their swords, hearing the general.

Most of them had seen already... Not all. Everyday half of them had to be replaced by others.

Beaten up...

All stood weary, expecting him to attack at any moment...

There was only silence... All standing with dread.

Dread of the furious angel that every day tried to reach the abyss... Never surrendering.

Always managing to flee somehow from the cell he was locked in for trying.

Always beating half of this huge guarding mass of angels... Most having to be called from other landmarks.

His fury, strength and fast moves did not match his appearance...

Terrifying shouts and curses out of a messy and big beard...

Granting him the nickname of... The dwarf.

Did not help that he was the best blacksmith and somehow always managed to steal back his trusty hammer...

Sometimes he appeared drunk... Did not change anything and still made him a beast to deal with.

A guard stepped forward, trying to see better between the mist that defined well the abyss.

He narrowed his eyes, sword ready.

But not him.

He was not ready when he saw a flash, a fist the only thing he saw before blacking out.

All the guards yelped as Lance leaped with a loud roar, his low height helping him hide before jumping on them, his two messy wings stronger than they looked.

He laughed angrily, hauling his hammer at the first idiot that tried to disarm him with one of those pretty and useless swords.

The new recruit stood mouth agape as all guards quickly bolted to fight the small angel.

Who only made them fall down to the ground, shouting curses all the way. Any priest would cover his ears.

It was a chaotic mess of punches, dashes, swings, a beard... And falling angels.

The dwarf now growling as he had already taken out half of them all, and one, a new record.

It only had taken: breaking the lock in the cell, knock out the guard in the dungeon, then break the window in his cell and escape through there because he could, go to the tavern and spend the guard's money on beer, get drunk, go for his hammer, and then try, for god knows which time already, to reach the abyss and jump.

He is worried sick.

He is now only breaking bones and beating up... But he swears bloody hell that if he glances down to see his nephew dead...

Lance stood on the pile of groggy angels, huffing as whimpers echoed.

He swirled his hammer, glaring down with a tired smile at the baffled youngster.

  
  


“Hundredth idiots against one drunkard! You wanna try, kiddo? Or we leave it at ninety-nine?”

  
  


He snorted as a sword was quickly dropped, an angel ran towards the palace to report no more guards stood.

Lance jumped down the messy pile of limbs, uncaring of the pained groans.

Not when these idiots had kept him away from Arthur for so many fucking days.

He had tried for so long to beat them all... Always only managing to beat half of them. Next day always replaced, more...

But today...

He halted a little as he stepped closer to the edge... No one that could stop him.

Lance rarely feared...

He only did for one thing.

And he feared more than ever now. More than when he had to teach him to fly...

He remembers how fearful Arthur had been of standing at the edge of that huge tower... Where they all leap of at a very young age.

There was a net below, of course...

But it still hurt to see him step away... And have to force some sense to him so he would fly...

Or he would never have done it.

Lance can only imagine how was he as he was pushed from here.

He finally glanced down, his determination and adrenaline from the fight fading completely.

A huge black void... Dark, endless...

Scary...

His heart could break from the mere knowledge he was pushed from here.

But it did crack with the knowledge of as to why.

Lance feared to look.

But he could be still alive... He can't know. The bastards won't tell him he is dead or not. And he is not back yet.

He hoped this void would show him... If it only did... It rarely did....

So he glanced down, ready to jump if he saw any signal he was still breathing. He could be at the hands of that demon, god knows how.

His eyes narrowed, the void seeming to twist... As the many times Arthur glanced down in wonder.

Small visions... What roamed.

He wished to see... Hoping he would.

His eyes widened as he saw a fire... Near a waterfall.

He trembled as he saw three figures around it.

A human... A demon...

And a blonde laying on the ground with his eyes closed.

Arthur.

Lance gasped in horror, not seeing Arthur move, a tall and strong looking demon at his side.

He froze in fear, believing the worst.

Until the demon and human seemed to speak between each other, words Lance could not hear...

The devil grabbed three wooden bowls, filling them with the liquid inside the cauldron on the fire. Then after laying them on the ground at reach...

Lance snarled and raised his hammer, for a claw neared his nephew.

But the angel halted, not leaping down.

For the devil only nudged him gently, Lance wheezing as he saw golden wings twitch.

Alive...

Arthur cracked one eye open, his face seeming to be grumpy. But no fear on it as he glanced up at the demon and human that had woken him up.

Lance stood full of confusion, the devil handed with a smile one of the bowls to Arthur.

Who took it gratefully, smiling sleepily... Lance knew well how to read lips.

His nephew was thanking his demon...

He stood there, his figure shaking. Eyes narrowed in wonder and doubt.

He could only stare as he saw Arthur laugh, the woman seeming to have made the demon nervous now.

Why?...

He did not know...

But...

Guards groaned, trying to untangle themselves from the huge pile they have fallen in, all beaten up.

But they all halted as they saw Lance step away from the edge.

Walking away and throwing to the ground his hammer.

Leaving.

All laid mouth agape.

  
  


“... **Are you kidding us?!”**

  
  


All beaten up...

For all these days...

And now he walked away?!

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the DWARF
> 
> We interrupt this ludicrous chapter to inform that main gang will be the focus again in next chapters!


	21. Follow

“I really don't think-”

  
  


“Shhh!”

  
  


Lewis stood awkwardly, Vivi's eyes fixed on him with a look that said very well _don't try to contradict me or I will take measures._

The demon's tail moved side to side full of shyness, Lewis unable to let go of the bundle of golden feathers Vivi had dropped in his hold. Not if he did not want to anger her, anyway.

It had been some days since the demon and angel had come to terms... To Vivi's glee and their relief. There was no more fear of being close, many days discussing their absurd situation.

But with days, it had been clear what the problem was now...

Lewis still hurt, as Vivi had said and he finally admitted. He could not avoid staying at this nest.

And Lewis was still nervous about it, Arthur as well, feeling slightly guilty that Lewis had to be here, even if he had no choice to fall.

Vivi's crazy head eventually grew bored... Many times coming for feathers and finding them both moping about it, even if they got along. After all, it was like they were forced to stick together, Arthur always scolding Lewis when he tried to keep a painful distance.

Here they were, Vivi had grabbed all the feathers the angel had shed through this week... Instead of taking them for herself...

Lewis sighed as he had to hold them, all in a bag. Vivi stepped away, turning to look at Arthur, who was leaning lazily against a wall near the waterfall.

She smiled, determined.

  
  


“Ok, Art... Go!”

  
  


The blonde pouted at her, standing with his arms crossed.

  
  


“Don't speak to me like you would to Mystery...”

  
  


“I said go! Or I will stop bringing oysters!”

  
  


She growled as Lewis spoke quietly, pondering.

  
  


“Actually, the other day I swam in the lake, I managed to take some shells from the bottom, it would not be necessary for you to-”

  
  


“You two cooperate or I will retrieve that cauldron! Lets see if you can stand having only roasted meals again!”

  
  


Both angel and demon quickly grew quiet, Lewis fearing losing a way in which to entertain himself, and Arthur had grown fond of his recipes.

She nodded with content, Arthur shaking his wings, slowly raising them lazily.

Lewis still fell into awe every time Arthur rose his wings fully.

He could only stare as the blonde jumped a little, at the same time he huffed and dashed his wings down with a strong flap.

Easily taking off, his wings not stopping.

Vivi was not as entranced, having seen multiple times angels fly.

In a matter of seconds, Arthur bounced onto the top of the waterfall, lading with a little stumble. Not the best of fliers.

He then glanced down, raising his hands and eyebrows in question.

Vivi waved a hand in front of Lewis eyes, calling at the devil.

  
  


“Lew? You there?”

  
  


Lewis blinked, retrieving his mind.

  
  


“Oh, yeah... Sorry!”

  
  


He focused, trying to do as Vivi had planned.

She waited with high hopes, Lewis brushing his chest with the point of his tail, to not drop the bag.

Her hopeful smile slowly died out as a frown slowly grew on Lewis face.

Magenta eyes filled with disappointment as he looked at her sincerely, not wanting to lie even if he felt he maybe should.

  
  


“...Nothing changed.”  
  
  


The demon handed the bag back to her, looking down with a sad look.

Arthur's wings dropped down, seeing that it had not worked.

Vivi nodded tiredly, pouting, her voice kind.

  
  


“Sorry Lew, thought that maybe...”

  
  


“It was a good idea, but...”

  
  


They had thought that maybe having a lot of feathers near his heart could calm the pulse...

But it was the same, no change as Arthur flied away, onto the waterfall.

What was bound were their souls, he supposed.

Lewis fumbled with his claws, staring at them as the pounding faded. Arthur quick to go down to them again.

His amber eyes full of anger as he ruffled his hair in exasperation.

  
  


“Sorry Dude, it seems I really got you stuck, huh?”

  
  


“It's not your fault.”

  
  


Both blinked, Vivi complaining.

  
  


“So, you two are going to be cave-mates forever now?”

  
  


Both gave her a blank stare.

  
  


“Cave...”

“Mates?”

  
  


She snorted, pointing at the nest.

  
  


“Yeah! Like, I doubt you can handle being away from each other, pounding and all that crap. And I know you won't go mad and kill each other to fix it either! So, you are probably just going to be the first angel and demon in the world that live together! Or even get along...”

  
  


There was a full while of silence as Vivi just contained her laugh.

Until the other two began to dawn in what they had not wanted to consider all these days.

  
  


“I can't bother him with my presence forever!”

“Lewis can't be stuck living in a fucking forest!”

  
  


Vivi rolled her eyes as the two now blinked at each other, instead of her.

She calmly walked towards a rock to sit while they both now argued.

Arthur pointed at Lewis, snarling.

  
  


“You are not bothering me, dude! I am the one that has appeared out of nowhere and is here! I bother you! I hurt you by being!”

  
  


Lewis rose his hands to his chest, retorting firm, glaring down at the grumpy blonde.

  
  


“You do not such thing! Why should I feel entitled to your presence?! I should be ashamed of staying here, not allowing you to make your life alone!”

  
  


“Hey! I said I don't mind! Actually, Vivi and you have only given me help! I would have nothing in this damn forest were not for not being alone! I would be still cutting wood with a sword! I am indeed the one that gives you problems! I force you to live in the fucking woods!”

  
  


“Oh, so you can stand living out in the wild but I'm too weak to live here?!”

  
  


“My wings keep me warm! I have everything needed! You go panic mode every time you get a stain on those fancy clothes of yours! I don't give a damn about living here, it's good enough! Besides, it's not like I can go to a human village, I am not human!”

  
  


“I can stand it! I have claws! I have fire! I can climb, survive, hunt! In reality, my body is more feral than yours! I am more strong!”

  
  


“But you are too squeamish! You found a snail the other day near you when you woke up! Wonder who got almost deaf?!”

  
  


“Says the one who almost ate belladonna the other day! Or stands doing nothing as rabbits munch his garden!”

  
  


“If I had not seen your fire and stared now at those horns, tail and claws of yours I would not think your are a demon!”

  
  


“If I did not grab those wings that day, I would say they are fake! But you really are a stubborn angel!”

  
  


Both halted as a voice interrupted them, slightly laughing.

  
  


“Guys, guys! You both are dorks, at least agree with that!”

  
  


Amber and magenta eyes narrowed, one glaring at her, the other glancing away.

Vivi stood again, swaying side to side playfully as she stepped closer to them.

Giving them a questioning look as she spoke.

  
  


“You have to deal with this situation! You like it or not! Right?”

  
  


“I said I don't mind him!”

“I don't mind the forest!”

  
  


She raised her eyebrows, hands raised in bafflement.

  
  


“Then what the hell is the problem?! You both don't mind being close, do you?”

  
  


Arthur and Lewis grew silent, neither minding the other around.

Only that the other had to give something away, freedom.

Vivi was the only one who saw clearly.

  
  


“Well... You two will figure things out. I hope...”

  
  


Neither was able to speak up as she began to leave once again, her own home out the woods.

  
  


“See you both in some days!”

  
  


Lewis sighed loudly, claws twitching in impotence. Arthur's wings flapped in an angry move, the blonde unable to help the other.

Both had no clue.

  
  


* * *

  
  


An owl was the only sound heard.

From time to time, its howl reaching their ears.

Lewis eyes glowed in the dark, unable to sleep.

Even if he was comfortable on the bed that he and Arthur had made after it had been clear he could not leave. The blonde had insisted, he could not just let him sleep on the ground at the entrance.

Said blonde was awake as well on his nest, even if it was late and even the most energetic human would feel tired already.

Both had not spoken since this morning, when they had argued.

Both bitter, even if this was better than fighting to death as they were expected to.

Lewis stared at the sky, his bed closer to the opening.

Arthur blinked as his voice echoed faintly.

  
  


“...Do you trust me?”

  
  


Lewis did not move as Arthur turned on his nest, wings moving so his eyes could glance at him.

The devil waited patiently, the angel not answering right away.

  
  


“...Yes. Why?...”

  
  


Lewis closed his eyes, tail relaxing and finally laying still at his side.

  
  


“I was thinking...”

  
  


Arthur waited, calmly, Lewis seeming to be pondering deeply.

After some minutes, he let it out.

  
  


“I was thinking that maybe... Maybe you could come back with me to my manor. B-but I only say it because m-maybe it would be better than to be in the woods. I would not mind to stay here, I don't want to force you, it's just an idea. Just...”

  
  


Lewis shied again, staring now intently at his own claws, his big figure seeming to curl more on itself on the bed.

The demon feared that he offended Arthur, for maybe he had unpleasant memories of his manor, or considered the woods a better place than somewhere Lewis was familiar with, maybe to keep control. He feared to be offensive by suggesting it... Thinking he might want to be there instead for own selfishness.

Even if he did it out of worry for the angel.

Arthur frowned, looking at his bracelets.

He had pondered of the manor... But had not spoken about it himself.

Out of dread of sounding like he wanted Lewis away, both still trying to show they did not hate the other. Slowly establishing a friendship for the past days. He did not want to sound like he would want to mess with his manor either, not even entirely understanding yet about sharing this cave, still baffled of how had things ended up. It was not his home... But Lewis.

But now that Lewis told him himself... And he saw that the manor was a valid option...

  
  


“I would not have to be in that cell, would I?”

  
  


Arthur had been slightly joking.

But Lewis only blurted out nervously, sitting up with a nervous glance at him.

  
  


“N-no! Of course not! I trust you too! I- I would not be here now i-if... There are a lot of rooms! I don't want to lock you! I did not say it to suggest you must be my prisoner or something! I swear I do not-”

  
  


Arthur sat up as well, smiling apologetically, hands raised.

  
  


“Calm down!... I was only joking! Though I would not really mind to be in the cell to be fair..." It was like a room more than a jail, just locked... "As long as I could get out...”

  
  


Lewis relaxed somewhat, seeing that it really had been only one of those sarcastic remarks he now heard of him time to time.

Arthur let his hands down as Lewis sighed, laying again.

  
  


“I might have been rude when I first met you... I admit it, I behaved like a beast, keep you in the dungeon... Just like other demons would have, like if the fact that you're my angel means that you are mine to control... I swear, now I would not do such thing. I know better.”

  
  


Both laid silent, staring at the ceiling, both their minds running wild.

How strange things were...

Lewis spoke again after a while.

  
“I could always leave alone and go back home... I could stand this pulse, I'm sure that I could after some time. I was able to wait for you after all... You can stay here, I would not trouble you anymore if you told me to, I don't-”

  
  


“I kind of miss having a real roof over my head.”

  
  


Lewis blinked, cut off.

Arthur chuckled a little, hugging his wings, his voice nostalgic.

  
  


“I miss my room back at my home. I had what any human would have... A real bed, a fireplace, furniture...” Lance... “I even had a job, I could buy everything I wanted, from the sellers at the market... Here, I only have rocks over my head, air runs into the cave, those leafs are just leafs, even if I'm not cold. I don't need what I had, but it was kind of nice. I had my kind, even if most acted like mindless jerks. I can only speak with her now...”

  
  


Arthur closed his eyes, smiling sadly.

Voice quiet.

  
  


“...I guess I could really take your offer.”

  
  


Lewis did not know what to say as Arthur moved his wings again.

Covering himself and shifting to rest.

Neither managing to sleep for the rest of this silent night.

But both knew what to do now...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Vivi sat on the chair, looking baffled at the two.

  
  


“...You are leaving?”

  
  


Both were looking down to the ground, nervous of her reaction.

They had waited before leaving to tell her. Because they both would hate to leave without doing so, and because if they did not, she could freak up, and wreck everything on her way until her worry faded. Probably call Mystery again to help her, not doubting to trouble the lone wolf.

Lewis nodded at her question, unsure how to elaborate on it.

  
  


“Yes, we thought it would be for the better. We are both in this mess together, so...”

  
  


Vivi frowned.

And for the first time, Lewis saw true worry in her blue eyes.

But she hid it well in her voice and smile.

  
  


“That's great. It will surely be better than being out here in the wild...” She laughed a little, raising an eyebrow at Lewis. “You will not lock him away, right?”

  
  


Arthur snorted as Lewis sighed, shaking his head.

  
  


“Not you too...”

  
  


Arthur glanced at her with a caring smile, having known the hunter enough time to know what worried her.

  
  


“Hey... You know where the manor is. I'm sure Lewis would not mind at all a visit from you from time to time! I can still give you feathers.”

  
  


Lewis blushed red, Vivi retorting back with a pout.

  
  


“So you still think I only would bother to visit for those?...”

  
  


“Nah, but you could still use them, no?”

  
  


She was the one to blink baffled this time.

Arthur's eyes were glancing at her with a grateful look, trying to show he really knew she cared.

And that he did.

He would miss her.

She would miss them both.

It was funny... They were probably the first ones to ever behave like this between their kinds...

Arthur and Lewis smiled as she did, blue eyes filling with relief.

  
  


“I sure will!”

  
  


Vivi did not miss how Lewis blush seemed to increase as he smiled, fidgeting again with his hands.

The angel could only chuckle a little.

He had thought he had lost everything when he fell...

Maybe he did...

But he at least has won other things.

He can't complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted right at 666 hits...  
> Take it as a sign...  
> Maybe it's the age of something that roams?


	22. Arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, readers, have a crappy map of the fic!
> 
> http://shedrak1221.tumblr.com/post/120022354736/golden-feathers-fic-reference-dont-mind-me-move
> 
> So when I do what I do in the future, you understand more how things can be without plotholes or crap like that.  
> Yes, I know, crappy map, but you get the idea! I apologize!  
> LETS GO!

The angel followed calmly, carrying a bag on his side, besides his wings.

His amber eyes glancing nervously at all the crooked trees he could still remember.

He felt unnerved for some reason... He could not pinpoint why his skin shivered time to time.

Though this time...

His amber eyes glanced forward, staring at Lewis shoulders. The devil walking surely ahead, unfazed by the dark road and the sharp forest surrounding them.

This time he had no fear of Lewis... This time he was calm thanks to his presence.

Arthur blinked as Lewis head leaned to glance back at him, a small smile.

His voice trying to sound reassuring, his claw pointing at the distance.

  


“We are almost there...”

  


It had taken two days to arrive, they would have arrived in one had they flied or ran. But Lewis had preferred to show the shortest way from the nest, calmly, in case Arthur did not feel like staying.

Arthur smiled as well, nodding. Never doubting his lead.

After one more hour...

Lewis eyes narrowed, seeing the outlines of the big manor on the horizon.

Even if Arthur had been here before, now he could really admire it. The last time he fled quickly on Mystery's back, Vivi taking him away from a confused Lewis.

It rose tall, but even if it looked big from the outside... He knew it was more grand inside.

A huge home in the middle of nowhere...

Arthur could only wonder.

  


“...Did you build it?”

  


Lewis nodded, not looking at him as they reached the stairs.

  


“I had some help. But yes, I did. It has been a long time since.”

  


Arthur stepped up stairs as Lewis did, glancing all around in wonder.

He still could see small black traces on the outer wall... The explosion had been fierce. But it looked like it had been cleaned up.

Lewis huffed, pushing both doors open with each claw.

The dim light from outside peeked into the dark hall, Lewis shadow looming in.

The demon smiled kindly and shyly, stepping to a side to let his guest step in.

Arthur seemed to doubt for just a second... But Lewis could only be glad as the blonde went in, trusting, no reason to not do so.

If he had wanted to harm him, he could have before, no reason to try to fool him. Lewis had no reason to fake, as he did not as well.

Arthur stood onto the middle of the hall, looking around him nervously as he tugged his wings closer to himself.

It was all dark.

Lewis gasped silently, always forgetting he could see more clearly in the dark.

He waved a hand.

Arthur jolted with a yelp as flames cracked around, candles suddenly lighting the room, a chandelier he had not noticed flaming above him.

Lewis stood baffled as the angel gasped for air, hiding behind him now, how he moved so fast, he did not know.

  


“D-dude?! Warm me before doing your demonic crazy things, dammit!”

  


“...Sorry?”

  


Arthur relaxed and left Lewis some space, still shaken as he pouted.

  


“You are not going to move as well those armors now, do you?”

  


“No, don't worry.” Lewis motioned to a corridor. “...Now, there are a lot of rooms. You can choose any.”

  


Arthur raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Still taken aback by Lewis generosity.

  


“Oh, I get to choose?”

  


The taller male could only be amused by the angel's conforming demeanor, never wanting much.

  


“Yes? There are a lot... I don't even use them.”

  


“Why have so many?”

  


Arthur got now answer, Lewis turned and began to walk through the corridor.

  


“Let me just show you the manor, alright? Last time you ran around like the floor was on fire, I'm sure you don't remember much, do you?.”

  


“You did set things on fire.”

  


“It was a way of speaking.”

  


The angel did not pay much attention to the avoided question.

Both going deeper into the huge maze of rooms and halls.

Rooms all around.

  


* * *

  


 

“...They are all the same.”

  


“...Maybe.”

  


Arthur stepped into yet another room, one closer to the main living room Lewis had shown him.

This room was not too big nor too small. Decorated as others in adjacent hallways.

Arthur glanced at it all, Lewis standing at the door frame.

There was a king seized bed, which he preferred to the smaller ones in other rooms, to be able to spread his wings, a mirror on the wall, a closet, a small table, a chair, a big glassy window, and a door that seemed to lead to a small bathroom.

Arthur nodded with a small smile, turning to face Lewis.

  


“I think this one will do, if it's ok?”

  


Lewis agreed, face showing only kindness.

  


“Of course it is. I already told you. You can have any, or even switch between them all. There is really no use for them. I live alone.” He laughed a little, pointing a finger at the angel with an eyebrow raised. “Just don't make the same mess as in your nest!”

  


The blonde always shed feathers, left fruit or food leftovers forgotten on his table or by the fire, left his armor and clothes thrown wherever and usually dropped his tools around.

Arthur glared at Lewis smug and mocking smile.

  


“...You tried to organize everything in my cave after some days of being there... If this is going to be my room, let me be as well.”

  


Lewis rolled his eyes, already planning to control his armors to clean this room as well.

  


“Fine.” Arthur was left to ponder as Lewis stepped out the door, leaving with a last call. “Make yourself at home. When you want to, you can meet me at the living room. I will show you everything else, Arthur.”

  


With that, Arthur saw a last glimpse of Lewis tail, the demon walking away. Leaving him be.

The angel looked around himself once again, sighing as he took in that he would live here. Still not easy to dawn on it. All happened unexpectedly.

He has lost count of how many days have past since he fell...

Did it even matter?

He slowly walked towards the closet in the far corner, letting down his bag at its side.

He would take his things out later, he only brought clothes, his armor and a few small tools that Vivi gave him.

He would have not even brought that golden armor along, but he thought it could be foolish to leave it behind. He can't know if someone could find it while exploring or being lost in the woods... And even if it is weird, it somehow makes him think of home. Somehow. He does not have that sword anymore.

He outstretched tiredly, wings raising over his head as his arms did.

Then he stood in front of the comfortable looking bed... And let himself fall forward without blinking.

Arthur slumped onto the soft mattress, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes without doubt.

He had really missed this...

The angel quickly fell asleep, tired, wings relaxing at his sides, finally enough space where they could lay better and not over him. The bed was soft, not flat, it was not a wooden surface on a flat rock, covered by a lot of leafs and plants, there were no stony walls at its side... There was no opening, there was no breeze flowing into the room, the window was closed, there were walls that could give him privacy, a real door instead of makeshift drapes. It was a real room where to live in.

And even if he still missed what he had before all happened...

It was enough.

He was safe and now he had a home.

Even if bound.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next-  
> Too many rooms... If I have time and it fits in the chapter... Maybe a painful portrait.  
> Who knows, maybe I divide it in half and in more span of time.  
> (Don't mind me, the notes is where I ponder with myself...)


	23. Lost

 

Wings moved a little on top of soft blankets.

Arthur's head turned onto the other side as his face frowned slowly, not awake yet.

But he soon noticed the lack of leafs...

His eyes opened a little, his mind finally free of the exhaustion, full of rest, the angel not having rested so comfortably in a long time.

Luckily for the demon some corridors away, Arthur did not freak up as he awoke.

The blonde pushed himself up onto a sitting position, rubbing his right eye with a hand, his left one glancing at the now dark room.

Remembering clearly. His lips curling a into a small smile.

He could see no trace of the faint light that had peeked into the room from the window, when he had first gone in.

It was almost night...

How many hours had he slept?...

He shook his head, shaking the fogginess that was always there when he got up.

Arthur got out of bed, his eyes filling with gratefulness as he felt no strain on his wings. He always had to fold them or put them around him so they could fit with him on his nest...

He looked at the big bed, unable to avoid smiling.

With a sigh, Arthur went to take all his clothes out the bag.

Ignoring the rumbling of his stomach.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lewis sat calmly in front of the huge fireplace, leaning back onto the big black divan.

His hands held gently a book, his claws never damaging anything in his hold. His eyes glinted with the fire, light reflecting as he trailed every word written in the pages.

He always entranced himself with books, not much he could do. Other than play music.

He did not hear footsteps echoing through the adjacent corridor.

Nor the door opening.

Arthur stepped shyly into the room, eyes roaming again over the many bookshelves at the walls.

The angel leaned his head to a side as he saw the demon's tail sway side to side slowly, Lewis still not noticing he was here.

The blonde rose a little his left wing, letting it knock two times on the door frame.

That got Lewis attention.

The devil gasped a little, instantly lowering the book with a sheepish smile.

 

  
“...Sorry, I always get carried away.”

  
  


He stood, speaking as he went to leave back the book in its rightful place, everything always in a strict order.

  
  


“You slept through the day...”

  
  


Arthur nodded, ruffling his hair with nervousness.

  
  


“Yeah... It's a nice room. I kind of drifted off.”

  
  


The demon gave him an amused look, Lewis knowing perfectly why would he rest. Arthur still looked apologetic.

  
  


“Are you hungry?”

  
  


Arthur glanced up at Lewis, unsure as if to answer the calm question. Not wanting to bother him or ask. The blonde only ended up shrugging, looking away as if nothing.

Lewis did not like how the angel still felt like he was bothering him here... Still wondering what was ok and what not.

So Lewis crossed his arms, smiling down at the other, tired that he doubted.

  
  


“Arthur, must I make clear that with the offer of being here, food was included?”

  
  


“...I don't know, I always got my food from the forest... I could...”

  
  


“Yeah right...” Lewis pointed at a window, the woods around the manor. “As if you could find anything in this crooked forest. There are no fruits, nor rivers... It's dead.”

  
  


Arthur trembled a little when Lewis approached and placed a hand on his shoulder, not enough to be noticed. The devil frowned down at him, serious.

  
  


“I get everything I need from a market run by demons... They roam, once a month establishing themselves towards the east from here. You don't need to worry about it, alright?”

  
  


Not all demons were beasts. Some liked to form small groups, a lot of them behaved like humans would. Though they indeed were more lone. That did not mean they were not able to form small societies between them all.

Lewis was a lone one... But he exchanged trades and words every time he needed things. Nothing else.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, wings lowering.

His mind filling with worry. He did not like the fact that Lewis was giving so much...

  
  


“...I'm just going to live here without giving anything in return?...”

  
  


Lewis motioned with his head, for him to follow.

The demon was only glad to have him here. He would never admit it, but he was lonely...

  
  


“Nothing?” He laughed as he headed towards the kitchen, Arthur reluctantly following. “Are you not here to help me feel better?”

  
  


Arthur nodded, crossing his arms. Eyes averting to the many paintings on the walls, all depicting landscapes or dark figures, surely demons.

Lewis had enough with that nod.

  
  


“So... Just... We both are into this, don't act like I'm the one losing with it all. I have my home... Nothing changes for me.”

  
  


Lewis opened a door, halting.

Arthur stood behind him, glancing into the room. A kitchen...

Lewis felt really at home in a kitchen, always at ease, where he could let out everything while creating...

Arthur had seen how Lewis loved to cook while at the nest... But as Lewis moved surely towards the counter, pantry and a stony oven, he really saw how much.

The blonde awkwardly walked towards the table and sat on a chair as Lewis grabbed multiple things.

His magenta eyes filling with experience and firmness as he held ingredients and a knife.

Arthur did not feel nervous as Lewis twirled the sharp tool in his hands, cutting some bread in multiple slices as he talked to him without looking.

  
  


“I have a lot of salted meat... Even if I have some fish preserved in salt as well, I don't think I have enough to give you until the sellers arrive... I don't have many vegetables.” The ones he had were spoiled... Too much time away. “So maybe bread?”

  
  


Arthur leaned his head on his hand, eyes glinting, good enough for him.

  
  


“Maybe I could try to make another garden...”

  
  


Lewis chuckled sarcastically, waving his tail at him.

  
  


“Good luck trying to make something grow in this earth. I sure tried! It's has been years since all plants withered around here.”

  
  


Arthur pouted at him grumpily, voice full of pride.

  
  


“You will see... Then I will not be a leech.”

  
  


“Do I have to throw something at your head so it gets already that you are helping me?”

  
  


“Try. I have learned to dodge Vivi, I can dodge you easily.”

  
  


Both chuckled a little, the tension fading away. A much more laid back demeanor.

Lewis had put some tomato sauce on the bread. Then everything into the oven.

Arthur could not avoid noticing the good smell, stomach rumbling once again.

As he glared at it, Lewis got out the food.

Placing it in front of the grumpy angel on the table.

  
  


“Here!”

  
  


Amber eyes moved to stare at the bread.

Red from the used tomato sauce, Lewis had thrown over it some herbs and spices.

It looked simple... But Lewis knew it was good. Even if he would have used some meat...

His eyes filled with expectation as the other slowly took a slice... And took a small bite.

Arthur blinked down at the slice, munching slowly.

  
  


“This...”

  
  


Lewis feared it was not good enough...

But the slice quickly disappeared, the angel literally devouring it.

Smiling as he took another.

  
  


“Dude, fuck what I have been told at home! This is delicious!”

  
  


Magenta eyes filled with content and pride, Lewis loving to be praised.

  
  


“Really?” He had been blushing slightly, shy. But he frowned and blinked, eyebrow raised. “Wait, what did you hear?...”

  
  


An angel would never speak with its mouth full... Very formal creatures, always behaving politely and as protocol wise as possible...

Arthur was an exception...

  
  


“Thaf devilfs eat likfe beafts!” He gulped, and breathed, to not end up choking. “One elder said once you love to eat humans, sometimes even your own kind, eyeballs, guts, and disgusting things! But dammit is it a lie! Your food is better than most I ate! And this is only bread with sauce?!”

  
  


Arthur could not wait to see what Lewis made next.

He continued to eat happily, not noticing Lewis staring at nothing, baffled.

Lewis could only sit frozen as his mind went through his thoughts...

The demon paled, by the mere idea anyone could eat like that. He was horrified enough by that soup Arthur tried to make...

He really took food seriously...

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was only a week until she came to visit...

Vivi raised an eyebrow, standing at the entrance.

Besides the outer wall, there was a patch of dirt that seemed to have been moved, some wooden stakes on the ground. Her blue eyes stared at the small green plants that were seeming to grow on it.

A garden, barely growing yet, judging by how the earth was... It was recent.

Did Arthur-

She could not ponder much about it.

There was a loud creak, her head turning to look again at the doors.

Magenta eyes peeked from the small opening, seeming to look wearily.

But that weariness was gone in a second, Lewis eyes opening fully, a shy smile growing on his face as he saw Vivi.

She grinned, stepping up the stairs as he motioned her to go in, tail moving in what she could only describe as happy sways.

She bounced in, voice full of wonder.

  
  


“So! How have you two been doing, Lew?”

  
  


Lewis shrugged, laughing.

  
  


“Still trying to get used to it, I guess. We had been wondering when you would appear, actually.”

  
  


She looked around her, wondering.

  
  


“Where is Arth-?”

  
  


A loud yelp echoed all through the corridors and into the hall.

Both she and Lewis slowly turned to look at each other, neither needing words.

Arthur glared angrily as he let the knife he had held drop, raising his hand away from the table.

He had been cutting wood... Carving it into what now resembled a small figurine of a rabbit.

Because he was fucking bored...

But of course, when you use sharp tools, there are always incidents, no matter how skilled...

Lewis opened the door without knocking, already knowing what Arthur was doing. Multiple days had he been entertaining himself like this at these hours. And because he could smell clearly a small trace of...

Both vivi and Lewis stared down poker faced at the angel sitting on the chair, a small trail of blood running down his finger. The three just staring.

The blonde was the first to speak, smiling sheepishly.

  
  


“...H-hey Viv.”

  
  


Lewis rolled his eyes, walking closer to glance at the cut.

His magenta eyes filled with relief, seeing it was barely a scratch.

  
  


“I told you, you could just read one of the many books I-”

  
  


Arthur huffed, leaning onto his other non bleeding fist with boredom.

  
  


“They all are silly romance novels! No thanks! I'd much rather work!”

  
  


Lewis was not amused by the stubborn and clumsy angel.

He stepped away, shaking his head.

  
  


“Not all of them are romance... I as well have ones talking about recipes and compendiums of many useful spells that-”

  
  


“Boring...”

  
  


“...” He turned to leave, done. “Fine!... Let me just go grab a bandage, before you somehow cut off your wings or something...”

  
  


Vivi chuckled at their grumpiness.

Lewis footsteps echoed through the hallway as she leaned to inspect what the angel had been doing.

He raised one of his heart shaped eyebrows as she wondered, blue eyes fixed on the small unfinished figurine.

  
  


“You really liked the little rodents huh?...” She once caught him staring intently at the rabbits at his nest. “You sure carved well all the details!”

  
  


Arthur did not mind as she took it in her hand, looking at it. Even if the knife was not the best one to do this, with what he had, he had marked realistic ears, paws and head, the lower part of the body still to be made from the piece of wood.

  
  


“...I was bored. Here I don't have to worry about roaming to the lake or search for food... And the garden outside needs its time...”

  
  


Both blinked, Lewis already walking in again. Holding a small bandage. How did he so fast, a mystery.

The demon coughed, a claw motioning Arthur to give him his hand. His eyes showing perfectly he would take no complaints from him.

Arthur groaned, obeying as Vivi mocked him with a glance.

Lewis smiled bright as he efficiently took care of the cut, claws precise and gentle even if sharp.

Arthur retrieved his hand, pouting.

  
  


“It was barely a cut...”

  
  


“That could get infected! No more carving until I bring you a proper knife for this! Just wait a week!”

  
  


The demon always worried. To Vivi's amusement. Lewis stood with a caring stance, looking away with stubbornness, content and nervousness.

But he got out of it, looking at Vivi, remembering.

  
  


“I don't think I have shown you the manor, did I?”

  
  


She smiled, swaying side to side, the idea of seeing his home without having to run away from flames sounding good.

  
  


“You did not! Now that we know he won't do more stupid things-” She dodged the small swat from a wing. “I really want to see it all!”

  
  


Lewis nodded, beginning to walk out the room for her to follow, his tail making a wave.

Before she could, a wing nudged her shoulder. Making her turn to look back at the angel at the table.

Arthur grinned, looking up with a smug glance as he leaned on his desk.

  
  


“I suggest you direct the tour towards the west wing somehow... I'm sure you will like to see him lose himself with silly recipes...”

  
  


She grinned, laughing silently.

Yes... Until know she only had tasted some soups that Lewis made...

She really wondered what he can make.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He kept on rambling...

 

“Maybe some books that you like, or maybe some cards?”

  
  


“I will be fine, I don't need-”

  
  


“And of course more vegetables! I can't forget that! And a carving knife! And maybe seeds for the garden, it actually grows! Maybe I could buy some-”

  
  


“Lewis, as long as you get me some fish to eat, I don't need anything, alright?!”

  
  


The devil moped, looking down at the list he had been scribbling.

Arthur shook his head, smiling apologetically.

  
  


“Look, don't worry, I really don't need more!” He pointed at the doors with a wing, frowning. “What you should worry about is that you will be far, the pounding-”

  
  


Lewis waved a claw in negation, sighing tiredly.

  
  


“I will be only away for a day... I can stand it.”

  
  


Arthur gave him a look, eyebrow raised, arms slowly crossing.

  
  


“You sure you don't want me to go?”

  
  


“It's a group of traveling merchants... But demon merchants, Arthur. I'm not risking they try anything... Even if they should know we are bound. Besides it would be weird to see us both tagging along, it has never happened. So, no, you must stay.”

  
  


Lewis bolted for the doors, tugging closer the backpack where he had the money, and where he would put all the things he bought.

He opened the doors, smiling back at the frowning angel.

  
  


“Will be back tomorrow, hopefully at night... Hopefully. You know where the food is.”

  
  


With that he walked down the stairs, the armor at the side of the door closing it as a glow glinted for a moment in its helmet.

Arthur ruffled his hair, glancing around him.

He knew Lewis would keep an eye... If he focuses a lot he can control these things... He is sure he won't have to make his meals.

Amber eyes looked at every corridor.

Lewis has only shown him the main area of the manor... Deeming unnecessary the vast labyrinthine mass of corridors that led to even more rooms. He has not shown him all the dungeon either. But he trusted the demon when he said it was only a mass of darker stony corridors and a few locked rooms, his own being there.

The angel flapped his wings a little, turning to face the tall stairs behind him.

His face filling with wonder.

  
  


“I... Guess I could kill some time.”

  
  


Maybe he finds a room that armors have a hard time reaching, he is tired of Lewis trying to organize every single inch of his home... A neat freak...

No armor was haunted as the angel bounced up stairs.

Beginning to explore older halls...

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


“Fuuuuuck...”

  
  


Arthur groaned, letting his head collide with the wall at his side tiredly.

  
  


“How many fucking rooms do you even need in your home, Lewis?!”

  
  


He was lost.

He had to go explore the corridors Lewis told him not to, he had to... He had thought Lewis told him not to because they were just all the same, and not worth seeing.

Well... He was not wrong.

There were too many damn halls, rooms, and dark corridors... Before he knew it, he had forgotten which led back to the stairs... Then he tried to find them...

And now he could not.

Arthur huffed, standing tall again with a growl.

His eyes narrowed, looking at an armor standing nearby.

He approached it, hopeful.

  
  


“Lewis?” He waved a hand in front of its unlighted helmet. “Hello? You there?!”

  
  


Nothing. No glow, no demonic weird power controlling it.

He was completely alone...

He hugged himself with his wings, glancing around himself.

He should have at least taken a lighted candle... The ones in here were dead, no light.

And of course, the corridors were empty of light, if his eyes were human he would not see anything.

maybe he should have tried to learn some spells back at home... But no, he had to think it would never be necesary. He could maybe make a light now...

He had been roaming for a full day... And even if he could stay without eating without problem, he knew Lewis surely had haunted an armor near the kitchen and there was food at the table, he had heard rustling noises.

Being far, he is sure the demon has not bothered to haunt these things much, only one for preparing his food.

Lewis can't know, probably is assuming he is in his room, focusing instead on ignoring the ache he must feel.

Arthur resigned to just keep on walking. Maybe he can avoid the embarrassment when Lewis returns if he somehow finds his way back. He really does not want Lewis to have to find him panicking...

So he shook a little his wings... And kept going through the dark.

The corridors seeming to get a more old look with every step...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lewis sighed with a small smile.

Walking surely on the road leading to his home, the ache loosening by every step taken.

He glanced at his backpack, a lot of food and things bought.

He has taken more time than he thought, the walk was long, coupled by the fact that the sellers had a shortage of ingredients he liked. He had to stay more time bargaining...

They sure were shady devils... They love to collect wealth, be it human money, gold, or a simple exchange.

Anyway...

His tail swayed with relief as he saw the outlines of his manor between the dense dark woods, almost there.

Now that he did not hurt as much... He could really focus in seeing how things were.

He did not stop walking even if his eyes flashed, one armor near Arthur's room moving.

The demon frowned, the corridor silent, no sounds of snores or the usual sounds of Arthur crafting things.

He left that armor... To haunt one near the kitchen.

Nothing...

His eyes widened, seeing that the plate he had left was untouched.

Lewis quickly stopped, eyes normal again, his claw reaching for his pocket.

A beating stone heart taken, still pulsing towards the manor.

Arthur was still there, judging by the slower beat...

Lewis let out a raspy breath, calming down somewhat. He was not dead either... He would feel instant freedom, no ache.

Then... What was the angel doing?...

He hurried, in the way haunting one armor at a time, too tired from the travel to control more.

Trying to see where he roamed...

He did not check in darker halls...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur halted, amber eyes narrowing again.

A huge door in front of him in this bigger corridor.

The angel grew confused, the walls and door too big for it to be of a normal room, not the same as every other he had seen.

What made him curious was the big rusted lock hanging from the handle. The door was locked.

He would have not gone in or tried to open the lock, Lewis must have locked it for a reason...

But the lock was too rusted, full of dust, as if it had been there for a long time, too much. It looked like it would break at any moment.

Arthur nudged it with an unaharmful poke, not even wanting to inspect it fully, a playful swat to walk away after.

To his surprise...

He stood baffled as the lock literally broke in half, the weak nudge making it move, shattering it and freeing the door.

Leaving him to glance at it poker faced, not moving an inch, hand still raised for a full minute.

  
  


“...It really was old.”

  
  


Arthur doubted for a few minutes, debating if he should be here.

Lewis would not hide anything from him... Right? No demonic things he planned to use or... No, he had already proved he had no intention to harm him. It's stupid to think otherwise...

But he still glanced at the door, pondering.

Why would it be locked?

If it were something dangerous... He would have told him... After all, he has let him roam freely around, he is not locked or told to stay...

Curiosity took the better of him...

He slowly pushed the door, the loud creak making his frown turn into a grimace.

The corridors had been old, but well kept, clean... But not like what was inside this room.

The angel's mind filled with pure wonder as he stared in, unable to move from the door frame.

Staring at the huge kitchen, five times larger than the one Lewis used, a lot of ovens, cauldrons, counters, tools, a big pantry, anything a skilled chef would use, a huge room that Lewis surely would love...

He slowly went in, glancing at very counter, all full of dust, untouched for what seemed years, the wooden floor creaking with every step, the stony ovens were beginning to crack from not being used, knifes rusted...

Why?

He stood on the middle of it all, an eerie silence.

He now knew Lewis... The demon hated disorder. He would hate a single trace of a stain.

How could he leave this room like this?... It was in the manor, was it not?

He was a little unnerved, this room surely kept away for many years, the air felt dense...

He would have left... Were not for the fact that something caught the attention of his wild mind again.

There was a big painting hanging from a far wall, between shadows...

He glanced at it in wonder, stepping closer and glancing up.

His amber eyes meeting the ones portrayed in the canvas.

Two pink eyes glanced lovingly at a tall woman, her eyes closed as she held the man in a tight hug. The couple looked like it was in love, both holding hands...

All the paintings in the manor were not worth to look at, most landscapes... Some seeming to be decoration, some demons portrayed, Lewis kind. There was even one of Lewis himself in one hall...

But this couple...

He raised a hand, brushing away some dust from the portrait.

They were clearly human.

The paint looked like it had been carefully brushed on the canvas... Real people.

As he wondered why would Lewis have this here... He did not notice a big shadow looming at the door frame.

Two glowing eyes raised behind him as Arthur admired the well painted portrayal.

Arthur slowly blinked, finally noticing a faint unnatural glow behind him, reflecting in front of him.

It did not help that Lewis suddenly spoke right behind him.

  
  


“...You lost?”

  
  


“AH!”

  
  


Lewis gasped as the angel jolted up into the air as tall as him, wings puffing and outstretching up in shock.

Arthur tried to steady his breathing as Lewis raised both his claws in shock.

  
  


“D-dude! D-don't be so silent! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

  
  


Lewis fumbled with his claws, face filling with shame.

  
  


“Sorry...”

  
  


Arthur shook his head and wings, relaxing from the sudden scare.

Lewis raised an eyebrow, asking again.

  
  


“Why are you here?”

  
  


His voice had not held any mean tone, nor any accusation or reprimand.

But Arthur still flinched, remembering the lock, suddenly falling into worry.

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, trying to explain between quiet mumbles.

 

  
“I- I was bored and I j-just roamed?... I did not mean to go into this room! I- It was locked, I don't know why, b-but I guess it must be for a good reason! I'm sorry...!”

  
  


“It is ok.”

  
  


Arthur stopped his ramble, glancing again at him.

Lewis had looked away, his eyes now fixed at all the counters, Arthur could see clearly sadness.

The demon sighed, chuckling a little.

  
  


“It is just another empty room.” He could feel the doubt and confusion in the angel, he did not need to look to notice how his wings were trembling. “You see... This manor was an inn a long time ago. Not anymore, I have no use for it...”

  
  


Arthur's eyes opened, now getting why there would be so many rooms.

But there was still something he did not get...

  
  


“...Why lock this room?”

  
  


Lewis tail twitched, his eyes showing true nostalgia. Arthur slowly followed his gaze...

The demon was looking now at the painting intently, unable to look away.

After a minute he whispered with doubt.

  
  


“...The inn was owned by my family...”

  
  


The angel felt around him the sorrow, flowing from the tall demon.

Lewis was alone... No one in here but him. For years so he said...

Arthur only managed to say one word, regretting having asked.

  
  


“They...”

  
  


Lewis smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

There was no reason to not explain to Arthur...

  
  


“...It was the best inn. A lot of travelers came here to rest from the long travel through the woods. There are no villages around, the only place for humans to shelter until they arrived to their destinations... My parents were the owners. I helped them and my sisters all I could, they were the ones to teach me all I know, they were the best making food...”

  
  


He held his claws against his chest, looking at them, some years since he looked at their painting.

His father had always been loving... Her mother was kind even if she looked firm...

He misses them all.

Arthur and Lewis eyes met, both knowing well what happened.

Lewis did not age like humans.

  
  


“...Time passed... I eventually owned the inn... But why humans would visit an inn run by a demon?... Demons don't need shelter, most have their own territory or are wild...”

 

 

He was alone. For a long time...

The forest had been green, but now it was dead. This place had been far but safe to roam... Now humans never dared. It all fell forgotten...

No one knows anymore...

 

“I had no more use for it all... I can't bring myself to use this kitchen again...”

  
  


Arthur raised a hand, trying to apologize.

  
  


“I'm so fucking sorry, Lewis... I should have not-”  
  
  


Lewis only laughed, giving him a questioning glance.

  
  


“I should have just told why it was locked in the first place. I did not. And I told you, you could go anywhere, so who is at fault?”

  
  


“But...”

  
  


Lewis shook his head, reassuring.

  
  


“Don't. I have never tried to forget, I only kept it away... I remember every day. Seeing the painting or not...”

  
  


Both looked again at it.

A silent while, the demon slowly smiling with a fond smile.

Arthur felt the tension leave a little in the air... Lewis mind seeming to be flowing with loving memories...

The blonde stared intently at the couple... Then at Lewis...

A question suddenly pounded in his hyperactive head... The answer unclear.

  
  


“...Lewis?”

  
  


“Hmm?...”

  
  


Lewis tensed up with the next words spoken.

  
  


“...You are a devil... How...?”

  
  


They are human...

Demons did not become... They were born. Lewis was not a lesser demon, the man nor the woman were devils...

Then how?...

Arthur heard a thud.

He glanced at Lewis again, shivering as he did so.

His tail had dropped onto the floor, his claws had moved to his sides, his frame tensing, his glowing eyes seeming to narrow and glint... Face darkening.

His voice losing all the kind tone that defined it.

Cold.

  
  


“...I am.”

  
  


Arthur now saw clearly he had made a bad move.

The devil took a long breath, claws clenching.

Arthur was left fearful as Lewis bolted for the door, walking calmly out the room.

Leaving with a last firm fact.

  
  


“It does not matter how.”

  
  


Arthur had curled his wings around himself, fearing Lewis anger.

But now he saw that he had only triggered a sorrowful anger... Lewis had not screamed at him... Nor blamed his wonder.

It was a legitimate question...

That he did not want to answer.

Lewis waved his hands in a quick dash as he walked through dark hallways back towards his room.

Candles burst aflame at his sides as he advanced.

He closed his eyes, leaving behind him a flaming trail Arthur could follow back to the living room.

He wanted to be alone now...

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why would he avoid explaining?...
> 
> Well dear readers... *grabs her compilation of canon information*  
> Lewis is adopted... Right? We all know that, no?...  
> BUT....  
> Remember the strange fact Ben stated... Of how young Lewis appeared beaten up at the Peppers door? No knowledge as to why?
> 
> What would I write in this AU with it? Hmmmm?...
> 
> Oh, I'm so cruel with the poor clueless bunch...


	24. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH!  
> Sorry for the lack of updates! I kind of died!  
> But here I am again! "Is it a good thing?..."
> 
> Awesome fanart!  
> http://sororia04draws.tumblr.com/post/120209705333/bound-inspired-by-this-beaut-3-of-a-fic#notes

Arthur stared down at his hands as he sat in the kitchen.

Not uttering a word while Lewis prepared dinner.

He was such an idiot...

Arthur felt horrible... Through this week Lewis had not spoken much. He had a cold demeanor around him, the devil only saying the most necessary.

Avoiding him at all costs... But not showing anger either.

All hidden under a calm smile that did not reach his eyes. Nor his voice...

Lewis seemed just... Depressed.

And it was his fault. For going into that room... For asking things he had no business in...

Lewis sighed, taking the plate from the counter, a seafood salad.

Arthur worried, the plate gently laid on the table, only one.

He could only frown and raise a hand nervously as Lewis turned to leave.

  
  


“L-lewis?”

  
  


The devil halted, always listening. His eyes showing no hatred nor rancor.

Arthur doubted, glancing back and forth between the expecting demon and the food.

Daring to ask in the end.

  
  


“Y-you are not going to eat?”

  
  


He had not been eating much... He had skipped multiple meals all these days.

Lewis shook his head, a little smile as he averted his gaze.

  
  


“I'm not hungry.” He waved his tail at him, leaving, his voice calling faintly. “Don't worry about it.”

  
  


Arthur did worry.

He was left alone, Lewis still refusing to talk much.

The angel could only sit there, heart hurting.

For no matter how Lewis tried to hide it, Arthur could feel the sadness.

He knows well that he is missing his family...

He knows well...

He knows how it feels.

Arthur did not feel like eating either...

But he still reached for the food, not wanting to leave it away.

Lewis is not angry with him...

He hopes.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Angels are not emotional creatures...

But they still have a heart. Even if they try to suppress it deep inside, ignore every feel that made them similar to the humans they so considered inferior.

Arthur sometimes wondered if he could be called an angel at all.

But he was...

One thing that defined angels, was their ability to sense. Sense the emotions around them... Which they analyzed coldly and act upon.

Arthur could be almost the only one that paid attention to them truly... And let himself be influenced by them.

The angel walked through his corridor towards the main hall, never raising his gaze, the tip of his wings dragging a little along the floors.

He could not stand seeing Lewis like this...

Arthur had been smiling less and less, with every day that passed.

Granted, Lewis still held a friendly demeanor around him. He was not angry with him, there were no glares, no mean words... But then, why was he so cold?

Even if the demon never ignored him and still prepared all the food for the day, Lewis was avoiding him. He is more in the dungeon, in his room, locked away.

Maybe Arthur knows why deep inside.

Family is something you hold dearly, the closest thing you have to your heart. No matter if blood bound or not...

He understands.

He had tried to forget as well.

Arthur pushed the entrance doors open, no armor to see him do it in the middle of the night.

Even if the moon rose high, he still walked down the stairs, turning to head towards his small garden.

He stood there, glancing with tired eyes at the already growing plants, surely to give fruits soon. Lewis has voiced, before the room incident, his surprise that he actually managed to make something grow, in this dead forest.

He would have stayed here, maybe busy his mind with some extra care for these small sprouts...

But he had done that already for multiple days.

He could not ignore it anymore...

His shoulders trembled as he walked more away from the entrance, a single tear falling down as he tried to not let it out.

The angel could see a small clearing ahead between trees...

Maybe...

Maybe it's close enough...

Will do...

  
  


* * *

  
  


A big figure hid in the shadows.

Between stony pillars, all the fire was out in the big fire torches besides his stairs.

A mind pounding in the dark.

Magenta eyes glinted in the shadows, looking at nothing, unable to see clearly.

Too many thoughts seen instead...

Lewis snarled, his frame shaking with a silent sigh, another tear he did not want to let out down...

Between his painful thoughts, one pounded strong.

It was not his fault...

And still he was here... Still hurting. Even if he had told himself already before.

Even if he had pushed these memories away years ago.

Even if he could not remember clearly.

He held himself as he hid in the shadows of his room, leaning against a cold wall.

His claws scratched his black vest, but he did not care. His nails only sunk into it as he let out another raspy growl.

He knows... God, he knows he should let go of this. Fuck, he should not be like this anymore!

But he still avoided the angel now. Instead of lashing at him, like he did in the beginning.

He can't avoid or let go of this painful feeling inside of him!

Not when it had been reminded once again.

His memories only made his prejudice and apprehension grow, he is once again fearing without sense possible actions at his life.

And it hurt.

Lewis leaned his head on his knees, refusing to cry, his tail brushing away the single tear on his cheek.

He is stronger than that...

He must push it all away, bury it again. It does not matter, there is no reason to let it out.

It must be forgotte-

He gasped, something besides his mind beating.

He sat there frozen for a minute, confused.

But after trying to regain his mind in the present... His claw was fast to dash to reach for his pocket.

Lewis breathing fastened as he took out the golden stone, his eyes opening fully with fear, mind and body freezing with what he saw.

The heart was beating faster... And the pulse flowed towards one direction, one edge pounding.

Arthur had moved.

Lewis stood, tail moving again in nervous sways.

He brushed his real heart with his free claw, wanting to make sure this was not a mistake.

Indeed, even if very faint, the ache was a little stronger. Barely noticeable.

But it confirmed that Arthur was out the manor... And not just at his garden. But a little more away...

Lewis did not doubt that Arthur had no intentions against him. It was clear as water. He had seen.

And even then...

The demon frowned, eyes darkening.

Pain, sorrow and mind only making him worry, why would he be outside.

He had to see... And know.

He must know... He must be only cutting wood or... Even if there's already a lot at the doors. Maybe he is just having a walk... Even if it's the middle of the night...

Night... Arthur does not like the dark.

He huffed, bolting out his room, slamming the door open.

His heavy footsteps echoed all through as his feet dashed fast , heading directly for the doors.

The demon did not want to doubt.

But doubt he did, a thousand flashes he remembered still haunting him.

It was not long until he reached the main hall, his eyes narrowing.

The doors slightly open, a small glint of the moon through them.

He slowed a little his steps, growing silent as a feline.

The doors did not make a sound as he opened them, his glowing eyes glancing all around wearily.

He did not call for his angel, wanting to see first.

Always have the upper hand... Even if there is no reason to... There Is not.

He stepped down stairs, his claws twitching as he held tight the stone that always told him where Arthur was.

But Lewis stopped dead on his tracks, a faint sound reaching his ears. A sound no human would hear, far and quiet. But he was not one.

Crying.

He slowly turned to face the clearing, his eyes sharpening to see the far darkness.

Indeed... A figure curled on itself on a tree stump... Slight trembling... Wings.

Arthur tried to hold back another sob, wings jolting at his sides, the soft feathers brushing him.

But this time they were unable to give him comfort, there was no danger, no dread...

Only the sense of something missing.

He closed his eyes, hiding his face on his arms and below the top of his wings, their tips touching the ground as he sat.

He could not stop the tears.

He let out multiple raspy gasps, all his figure shivering, his fingers curling around his arms, all his sorrow making him finally have a breakdown.

He had tried to ignore every day the reality that surrounded him.

He will never go home.

Never... How could he?

He can't.

  
  


“...I-i'm so sorry... L-lance...”

  
  


What is he going through?...

He is sure that his uncle has to be furious... He knows him.

The only reason that could explain why has he not appeared all this time... It's because he must have been stopped. The elders would never allow a hunt to be questioned.

Has he even been granted a simple glimpse that he is ok? He is alright... He is safe.

But does he know it? Does he know he is not in danger? That his devil is not a bad soul, that he will not die fighting?

Will he... Will he be able to not mourn his disappearance?

Arthur can't know... And it hurt.

The angel had found this clearing good enough to let go of his sorrow and worries. It was far... To not be heard inside the manor... But still not enough to really hurt Lewis.

So he cried silently, not bothering to repress his small jolts or raspy breaths anymore.

Unaware that he was not alone as he had wished.

Arthur gasped when a loud crack echoed. Something shattering behind him. He lowered his wings, head raising quickly in shock.

Lewis stared down at the broken heart on the ground as Arthur finally saw him in the dark.

Both their eyes glancing silently as the golden glow in the heart slowly faded, dying out and leaving the stone black, a big crack where it had hit the ground.

Unable to stand Lewis strong haul... An intentional one.

The angel's eyes filled with confusion and shame as Lewis raised his gaze, to look at him.

Magenta glow full of shame as well, only regret.

How blind he is...

  
  


“...You are not like...”

  
  


Arthur did not move an inch as the other finally moved.

Lewis slowly approached, to tower at his side, eyes looking down at him calmly. But he slowly lowered himself to Arthur's eye level, knelling on the ground.

Arthur shivered, not knowing what to do as Lewis reached for one of his wrists. He did not dare to move... He followed his gaze, one of his claws holding his hand, the other raising a nail onto the black bracelet.

Arthur frowned and was taken by confusion as Lewis finger tangled with a small flame, that did not burn, running his nail along it's surface, a crack slowly forming.

The angel gasped as the bracelet finally opened after all this time, the spell that the demon had put on it gone.

Lewis sighed, letting go as Arthur retrieved his now free wrist, staring at it with unfocused eyes.

He spoke with barely a whisper, avoiding to look at baffled amber eyes.

  
  


“...I'm sorry Arthur... I should have opened them a long time ago...”

  
  


He tried to reach for the other wrist.

But to his surprise, Arthur held it away, wings puffing.

  
  


“W-why?... I- I did not mind- They are harmless!”

  
  


Lewis stared at the angel for a full minute, Arthur keeping the other bracelet out of reach, a reprimanding glance.

Lewis leaned his head to a side, not understanding.

  
  


“B-but they help me know where you are... I used them to make sure I had you on check, I was an idiotic coward-”

  
  


“T-they are not tight, they are not uncomfortable... They are kind of nice...”

  
  


Lewis blinked a Arthur took again the opened bracelet on the ground, inspecting it with wonder in his amber eyes.

  
  


“...Vivi gave me a lot of things... Food, tools, clothes... Y-you did as well.”

  
  


He actually likes them. They seem heavy... But they are light and soft to the touch, the stone had adapted to his wrists...

Arthur smiled a little, the bracelet now able to open and be closed, the crack Lewis made was there since the very beginning, the demon's will locking them all around.

Arthur laughed a little, wings relaxing at his sides. Giving Lewis a calm look.

  
  


“M-maybe I could keep them?... O-or, do you need the stones-”

  
  


“No, I don't.”

  
  


Arthur stayed still as Lewis claw reached again, the fire strangely not burning again, not even if it was close to his skin. Another finger ran its sharp nail along the locked bracelet, as well allowed to open.

The blonde's eyes filled with gratefulness, looking at them with wonder. Lewis backed away, unsure.

How can he not mind...

The demon truly did not understand as the angel even thanked him...

  
  


“Thanks...”

  
  


There was silence, Lewis now sitting on the ground, both not knowing what to say.

Their figures only receiving light from the moon above.

Lewis had seen the sadness... He had finally seen how much Arthur hurt in reality.

He moved an inch, to glance sideways at him.

Arthur was still crying a little, eyes looking down sadly at his hands, but he had a small smile that did not reach his eyes.

He is really a strange angel... Nothing like...

How could he have thought he was the only one hurt? How could he feel that only he is the one that has experienced loss? How could he?...

Arthur misses his own as much as he does...

How can he still feel like... How can he even have a trace of thought that he can be anything like the monster he saw?...

He can't anymore.

Arthur did not meet his glowing eyes as Lewis whispered a quiet question.

  
  


“...You miss him, don't you?”

  
  


Lewis had heard him...

Arthur hugged himself with his arms, wings slumping backwards along his back.

The demon knew that if Arthur were uncomfortable... He would be holding himself with them. Not the case as he took his time to answer.

  
  


“...Yeah... But at least I know he i-is still there... H-he is ok... I should not think about it...”

  
  


Can't say the same for Lewis...

Both missed their family too much.

They were not different after all.

  
  


“...We both wish we could see them again, huh?...”

  
  


Arthur blinked, not expecting Lewis to speak up about this again. Not after looking so hurt...

  
  


“...L-lewis, I didn't mean-”

  
  


“I owe them everything... I do not wish to forget them. I can't, I have no reason to not voice my memory of them...”

  
  


Arthur did not understand, for Lewis was smiling, as if he did not mind now talking about it all.

The demon's tail swayed on the ground, his teeth showing as he chuckled a little.

  
  


“Even if I was a devil... Even if they were human...” Even if different... “They took me in as their own son, no trace of doubt...”

  
  


The angel frowned, the only possible answer confirmed...

Humans rarely relate with demons...

Lewis showed only love as he spoke, remembering.

  
  


“They did not see me as a devil. They did not think they should leave me... They saw me as a person when I most needed it...”

  
  


Arthur raised an eyebrow as Lewis turned to face him, his eyes full of care and understanding, his claws lowering slowly on his shoulders.

His voice calm and firm, no doubt in his words.

  
  


“Since birth... I was told that humans were afraid of us. That they would repulse us, evade us, maybe fight us if the situation allowed them to...” He shook his head with a sarcastic snarl. “I was wrong... I was a lost young devil, who had lost everything... And everything they gave to me... Humans, that I was told and I believed would kill me for what I was... I was wrong. And how blind I was about you as well...”

  
  


Arthur could only muster a few words, his mind always wondering... And Lewis knew he would ask...

As always... Out of worry.

  
  


“...Lost...?”

  
  


Lewis nodded, eyes narrowing and looking away, but smile not faltering.

  
  


“I feared you so much...” It was not easy to admit... “You don't know how much, Arthur. I really thought you would kill me... In cold blood.”

  
  


Arthur could only stare with wide eyes, Lewis closing his eyes...

And telling him why had he been so fearful.

  
  


“I saw an angel once... And it was nothing like you...”

  
  


It was not kind... It was not cheerful, no hopeful smile... It was not friendly, nor caring, no trace of the amusing and innocent clumsiness or wonder...

It was not Arthur.

  
  


“It was a monster...”

  
  


The only things they had in common... Were the wings...

But that still was not the same...

Lewis frowned, glimpses of white feathers still flashing in his mind... Burnt forever in his consciousness...

Even if he did not remember much anymore... It was a hellish night.

All brought by an angel...

Lewis looked at Arthur... The blonde was now slowly moving his wings, eyes filling with shame... Already imagining what could have Lewis seen...

Lewis spoke, even if the angel now was holding himself under his golden feathers. He needed to let it out, even if hurt... To show how wrong was he for distrusting the one he now could see as a good soul, not a single similarity with that angel...

His voice tangled with focus, Lewis really unable to remember much but flaming flashes...

  
  


“...I was a very young devil, years ago... I have forgotten how many... But I... I still remember that I lived in a small village, one inhabited by my kind... We were as prosperous as humans, a lot of us cooperating, of different traits and ways...” His eyes narrowed, tail stopping moving as wings trembled. “Of course... A perfect place for a hunted demon to seek help... Even if he knew he would only bring the angel to all of us... It was a selfish devil... A lone one... I barely hold traces of what happened after his arrival... But I remember the flames...”

  
  


It still was like it happened yesterday...

  
  


* * *

  
  


A loud ringing echoed...

A claw slowly and shakily raised, pushing out of blazing rubble.

Two small horns surfaced from the dust, a young demon gasping for air. His whole frame trembled as he tried to crawl out of the heavy debris that had fallen on top of him.

His eyes blinked, foggy, his whole vision twisting and moving... Not seeing anything clearly, mind pounding and full of confusion...

His head hurt, as his small claws pushed, he could barely hear voices...

The devil managed to crawl out, cuts on his body and arms, but no deadly wounds on him.

He regained a little of his vision, now able to see that he was in a small house... Well... It was one before.

It had crumbled down... Red flames tangled around him... Luckily none reached him, the stony debris shielding him.

But there was blood around him.

Adrenaline finally flowed in his veins.

He backed away from the crumbled wooden and stony formations at his side, what had surely been the roof... There was a claw peeking from below...

Before he could scream, another echoed, too close.

His head wiped fast, glancing at a big opening on a wall.

Another demon was running...

Lewis gasped as something white flashed... And the demon fell forward.

He hid between the debris that he had problems recognizing as his home... He held his head with one claw, but he did not pay much mind to the wound on it, made surely by the fallen roof.

He could only glance ahead, trying to be as small as possible.

Not remembering much since he has crawled out of all the chaos... He... He can barely think.

He... He lived here... He... Did he?

But one think was clear to him. It was obvious... What had done this...

He should close his eyes. He should cover his ears...

But instead he glanced in fear and trance... And listened...

As the angel strode and soared sure of itself, holding a mace, its other hand shining with a flaming spell, words he could not understand uttered faintly...

But even if he could try and hear them, they were only muffled by the screams.

Flames went down on every building or devil that tried to run... The mace struck down any demon brave or stupid enough to try to fight...

This thing was smiling calmly, not even blinking as blood poured down at its feet... Taking its time to find every demon living here...

Lewis hid... For a full hour. Not knowing if to run... He did not want to dare. He saw how the angel spotted every movement around it with those eagle eyes... Its cold glances seeing everything. Any try at fleeing only resulted in yet another pained scream.

The poor devil covered his mouth and closed his eyes, catching a flash of feathers too near to his hiding spot...

Footsteps... Close, then silence.

He held his breath... He was able to remember distorted words told to him, sometime... Angels have good hearing...

He waited... And waited. Every step made him think the angel was closer. There was silence, he has seen a lot fall... Is he the last one?

He almost was.

There was a fearful loud heave, rustling at the other side of his former home... A loud thud...

The silence again.

He lowered his hands, eyes opening as his tail trembled.

Lewis dared to peek... Glance outside again.

He cried as he saw the back of the angel... Now standing on the street... At his feet a wounded devil.

Still alive.

The angel folded his wings... And laughed silently.

A mace came down.

And the cold blooded creature faded with a glow... As the life of his true objective did.

It had waited to kill its devil... To be able to kill more.

But that, the young devil did not understand. Yet.

He took a lot of time to realize he was alone...

Lewis stood, not without almost falling over. He held his tail between his claws, eyes full of shock and dread... Taking doubtful steps towards the street.

He shook, his glowing eyes staring unfocused at all the homes burning, no trace of anyone...

A faint wail echoed... No one to hear.

He cried... Trying to remember for dear life... Trying to guess which of the burning corpses could give him a clue of who he was... He could only remember his name... And distorted voices in his head, all thoughts covered in white feathers...

He eventually pushed ahead, unable to keep on hiding there, unable to keep on looking without seeing anything.

But he had nowhere to go.

He did not know which roads to take... His village had been far from everything, far from any human... And there was not a trace of his kind.

He only got more lost in the deep woods.

Magenta eyes cried, his hands brushing his belly, days roaming.

The little demon leaned tiredly against a tree, gasping for air, exhausted.

But he blinked... A road in between the tall trees...

He... He could see... A house...

A couple stood in a kitchen, a man laughing as he put cream on every single plate, even if his wife told him not to.

He chuckled as she caught him in a hug, not opening her eyes, even if he tried to defend himself by putting some on her nose.

But both blinked... A loud thud echoing... What seeming to be...

  
  


“...Were those...”

“Scratching noises?”

  
  


They both left their food... Not caring anymore.

The noise had been like a weak knock... At the doors.

The man gasped in horror when they opened...

A kid.

She frowned as he quickly reached down for Lewis, the devil unable to hold on, fainted at the doorstep.

Both saw the horns as he gently held him up... The tail... The small fang peeking.

But after a worried glance between them...

They could not care less. Not when the poor boy had barely healed cuts, looked exhausted... And... He was just...

Mr. Pepper was the one to show the most worry and panic... Even if they both were.

She stayed calm as they took care of the still sleeping devil...

When Lewis finally woke up...

It was to a faint smell...

His nose twitched, his small claws brushing what he was laying on.

He whined, one of his claws raising to his forehead, feeling like if a horse had run over him somehow... Or a whole herd of them...

But he blinked, eyes wide... For he remembered white.

And white he saw.

He jolted onto a sitting position, his foggy vision making him panic with the mere glance at the white blankets he had been laying on. His tail shivered as a voice echoed at his side.

  
  


“Easy there, you should not move like that!”

  
  


Lewis was fast to turn to face the other edge of the bed... His eyes crying as he saw pink eyes, a man sitting on a chair at his side. He did not see the care and worry right away, Mr. Pepper frowning as the boy tried to back away.

Mrs. Pepper stepped into the room just in time to see Lewis back right onto the opposite edge of the bed... And fall over it in a trashing and scared mess.

The demon did not bother to stand again...

Humans.

He cried, clenching his small pointy teeth, holding himself on the floor.

He remembers... He does!

Will they want his blood? Sell his skull for gold?! Question him for trespassing into their territory? D-do any crazy human thing he does not even know about, and maybe-

He dared to open an eye, calm steps reaching his ears.

He lowered his claws a little as he saw the woman lay slowly the bowl she had been holding on a nearby table... And turn to face him, but not approaching yet.

Knowing he was having a panic attack.

So she only spoke calmly and kindly, not matching her scary and firm expression.

  
  


“Are you hungry?”

  
  


Lewis did not answer for a full minute...

Until his stomach finally rumbled, days without eating...

He nodded a little, ashamed.

He would think the bowl could contain poison... But he could smell too clearly... It smelled delicious... He is sure that is a... Meat soup?... He could smell spices as well?

The Peppers exchanged concerned glances as Lewis finally stood slowly, looking at them with teary eyes.

  
  


“I- I- Why...”

  
  


Mr. Pepper sighed, shaking his head.

  
  


“Look... We are not going to harm you. Please, eat? You... You need it.”

  
  


Lewis would have not...

But he reluctantly obeyed as she motioned him to sit, at least at the bed, and take the bowl from her hands...

He doubted a little...

The demon drank slowly, even if hungry, the taste was delicious, not remembering having eaten anything this good.

He let out a raspy breath as he finished, staring down at his claws with shame.

Blinking as a question was spoken.

  
  


“What's your name?”

  
  


He could not hear any trace of hate in the voice...

He slowly met the man's eyes... And could only see care.

  
  


“...L-lewis...?”

  
  


He questioned every single thing he remembered as he saw them both smile, voices kind.

  
  


“...It's a sweet name.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“...I may miss them... But...” Lewis confessed, holding his face in his claws, snarling with shame. “But what made me avoid you... Was the memory as to why I found them...”

  
  


An angel...

Arthur's wings had been lowering more and more with each word Lewis let out... Telling him everything.

Lewis gasped silently, catching a glimpse of Arthur's eyes. He was trembling, Lewis could see shame and guilt dawning slowly in him.

He could not have that.

  
  


“W-with this I did not mean-! I-” He rose his claws a little, eyes sorrowful. “What I am trying to say is that y-you are different! Y-you... You are...”

  
  


He is not that angel... He had no right to blame him like that...

Arthur relaxed a little as Lewis let out a raspy breath, head bowing down.

  
  


“I- I should have seen right away... As I saw that they were... Not what I believed... There are bad humans... There are good ones... J-just as my kind.” Lewis claws opened and closed, trying to find words. “T-that thing might h-have been a monster! For me it was! B-but what gave the right to see you like it?! How could I let my own convictions blind me and keep me condemning your whole kind?! For a single-”

  
  


“...My kind does kill without thought, though...”

  
  


Lewis stopped, Arthur looking ahead with narrowed eyes. His hands clenched on his arms, wings folded again... Tense.

The demon huffed, closing his eyes with a frown.

  
  


“...Devils do kill you as well...”

  
  


Both spoke...

  
  


“We are the first that...”

“We don't want...”

  
  


Both glanced at the others eyes... Neither needing to say more...

They stayed silent... Arthur did not hold himself with his wings as Lewis hugged himself...

Both cried silently, not minding the others presence...

Both understood that they both missed something...

That would never come back to them.

They are not different.

Lewis growled, impotence pounding in his heart.

For there was a way in which Arthur could go back home...

But now that he knew him... He knows Arthur would never think of it as an option.

Not that Lewis wished to die...

But still.

How could he think of this angel as that beast...?

He could only break the heart he had made.

He is not his to keep bound to suffer.

But Arthur still stayed... And both were grateful for the company...

Not so lonely...

The two were too exhausted from their tears... Their shared ache...

To notice the green eyes in the dark.

Narrowed in wonder...

Pondering every single word between the two of them.

The angel wants to go home... And...

Sharp teeth crooked into a sick grin as it saw magenta eyes glance at the angel...

A guilty glance... Longing... To help the other.

No clue how.

A bat laughed silently, black wings untangling slowly to creep away.

Maybe he can aid Lewis with what he wishes...

Get rid of the angel...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm...
> 
> Do I need to make this demon into the most awful bastard I manage to write in every single fic?  
> *checks next update*  
> ...  
> ...Yes~   
> Yes I do.


	25. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batstard!  
> (Here how I magine it)  
> http://shedrak1221.tumblr.com/private/121099511316/tumblr_npoe05GVaS1rjhqmp
> 
> (Tell me if link fudges up, I still dont get how tmblar works and I never will)

A small glow lighted the room...

She sighed, twirling a feather in her hand, her eyes fixed on it intently as she leaned with boredom on her table.

Chloe let out an exasperated grunt, letting her forehead plop onto the wooden surface, her hand letting go of the golden feather.

She feels useless...

She had known where it had been... She knew...

But it just fled... And Vivi is now telling them it is moving more. God knows where, she is finding less and less feathers...

She could have inspected those wings... She could have seen why they seemed to glow golden. They seem to be more efficient, mixing them with herbs and their medicine produces the best mixture she has seen in years...

If those three had managed... If Vivi only did...

But it is just so... Evasive...

And to make matters worse, she knows it's almost impossible for two angels to appear near the same area.

They will be stuck like this forever! She won't be able to write about the new properties! She won't be able to help without analyzing-

She blinked and shielded her eyes with her sleeve, a strong breeze suddenly flowing into the room. She gasped, left in darkness, for with it the candle's fire died out.

She lowered her hand, trying to adjust to the now dark room.

She frowned and slowly stood from her chair... Leaning a little to glance to her corridor.

Her house now was... Cold... A wind flowing in through the wooden walls and floors.

Did she... She does not think she left a window open... She always closes them when the moon rises, the nights cold, she is not good at lighting her fireplace...

Chloe shook the matter away, walking through the corridor.

Opening a door to the small living room.

It was more lighted, the moon's light peeking from a window.

That indeed, was open, the strong nocturnal breeze was making the drapes flow in wildly.

Chloe stepped close, pushing the window close with a huff, pouting.

As she did, the room was left dark again, the moon hidden once more.

She raised a sleeve slowly to her chin, confused.

  
  


“...Is the window broken?”

  
  


She nudged the lock, her eyes seeming to catch something.

Her eyes narrowed, trying to see in the dark...

Were... Were those marks on the window?

She could not see...

She walked towards a small cabinet, fumbling clumsily to try to find a candle.

Chloe was beginning to worry someone had messed up with her window... Maybe a burglar wanting to make way for another night... As she would let him or her. There was no one in the room, so it must be that, or the strong wind...

Either way, she had to fix the lock, it looked broken...

She did not look above her as she finally lighted the candle with a content sigh.

She turned again for the window, a determined expression.

That quickly faltered...

Her eyes stared with full confusion and shock at the claw marks on the lock... As two long wings finally lowered from the ceiling behind her.

They projected huge shadows with the light that the candle made... Chloe could not move as they seemed to only grow in front of her.

But it was right behind her.

The candle's light did not last long.

Chloe screamed as a claw grabbed one of her feet, the shadow pulling her upside down in a fast and strong haul.

Her eyes opened wide, hanging... But able to stare at the hand lowered right in front of her.

A green eye seemed to smile with glee as the bat held her with its other hand, not seeming to even struggle with her weight...

Its voice was feral and human at the same time...

 

“...We have unfinished business... Child...”

  
  


The glowing eyes were the only light that allowed her to see the demon in the dark... Its black fur perfect to hide in the night...

  
  


“Y-you-”

  
  


He pulled her a little higher, letting her stare at his fanged smile instead, no eyes there to glance at her.

She was not sure what glance was worse as she dangled on his grip.

  
  


“Me! Indeed! We had a deal... You should not be surprised of my presence here. Even if it has been a while...”

  
  


Chloe was not someone who thought much about danger or read much the tension on the air...

She glared right at his face, the bat seeming to frown at her lack of common sense, her voice defiant.

  
  


“A deal?! I did not even catch the angel myself! I don't owe you-”

  
  


She could not end.

She let out a pained gasp, hitting the ground, the bat hauling her down with a growl.

Chloe rolled along the wooden floor until she collided with a wall, the bat dropping fast from the ceiling.

She held her head, a nice bruise now on her forehead, her eyes finally holding dread as the demon now towered over her sitting figure, wings twitching with lack of patience.

But his voice still dragged along with arrogance.

And hate.

  
  


“I **own you if I so wish...** I gave you something... Information. I gave you my aid... But you gave me nothing in exchange, a failure. You failed to use my words wisely, you stupid girl... And so, I am here to receive my payment... I want something from you, and you owe it, you think it or not...”

  
  


Chloe slowly and carefully reached with a hand under her cape...

The bat was not fooled... Seeing miles away the glint of a knife...

He rolled the eye of his left hand as his right easily caught her before she could try to stab him. She had stood fast... But a devil would always be faster.

Chloe struggled under his grip, his hand not budging as she pulled, holding her arm up with the knife.

She stopped when he grabbed the knife... Raised it to his face...

Chloe trembled as his fangs tore the metal as if were only wood... Breaking her only weapon in half.

He seemed to fake a baffled stance, dropping the broken weapon to the floor with a gasp, and holding his free hand to his chest.

  
  


“Oh my... I hope you did not need it... I think I got something stuck between my teeth, maybe a bone from the bear I ripped yesterday, and I just...” His head leaned down, grinning right at her face. “...Could not help myself.”

  
  


He was mocking her... Snorting at her vain attempt at killing him.

Chloe was pushed again to the ground, the devil yawning.

It crossed its wings at her as she could only cower, the way to the door blocked.

He waved a hand, dismissing her glance at the exit.

  
  


“Don't think about it... You would not even be able to call for help before I took flight...” He knelled, his clawed feet twisting like an animal. Glancing at her, pointing a claw as he gave a questioning look. “Now that we made clear you can not scam me... I may claim my compensation.”

  
  


She snarled, holding her side, growling out at him, fear and realization mixing.

  
  


“W-what could you want?! Y-you wanted-”

  
  


“The angel, yes...” She shivered as he licked his fangs. “Nothing compares to its blood and flesh... Not even young humans... It's been long since I cornered away such a... Foolish whelp...”

  
  


He laughed, stepping away, amused by her now more pale face.

  
  


“But that of course would not be even close!” He tapped his chin, clawed finger brushing his most sharp fang. “No... I think you would not do justice to the angel's blood. Do you even have hands under those sleeves?... You are too small for even a bite...”

  
  


She breathed out, seeing him just stand, glaring down at her with those sharp irises in his hands.

  
  


“...What do you want then?... I have nothing-”

  
  


“You have two things, pup. One...” His faint growled laughter and glint in his eyes were enough... “...Or... Two... A book.”

  
  


She blinked, baffled.

  
  


“...A... Book?”

  
  


“Yes, a book. Do humans have devolved somehow while I was in my domain? Have I been fooled, and all this time I have seen you write only gibberish?... I thought you were the assistant of that typhlotic boss of yours...”

  
  


She slowly stood with a wheeze, still holding her side, glare never faltering, only having hate now for this beast.

She indeed had many books... She had a room full of books, some given by Duet, for her to keep safe... As well as many notes written...

  
  


“Why would you...? W-what kind of...”

  
  


The bat's ears raised fully, smiling.

He could just kill her... And take one himself. Easy...

But... As much fun it would bring... It would raise questions in that bluenette's usual empty head...

  
  


“...You must have at least one talking about angels... For sure... I can't seem to forget about them, you see... I may want to let myself... Remember somehow... Not much... But a better thing than preying a mite...”

  
  


He could only tremble with glee as she slowly nodded with doubt.

She might be useful after all...

The bat waited patiently for her to move, Chloe seeming to debate her options.

But she soon understood that giving away a book was the most rational one...

She reluctantly limped over to another door, leaving him to loom closely behind, its eyes never leaving her.

Her hands roamed over her bookshelves... Her eyes finally spotting the biggest book she had...

She turned with it in her hands, not surprised that the devil was standing right in front of her, looking down with an expecting grin.

  
  


“...This one is the most complete I have...”

  
  


She felt cold when one of his claws brushed her sleeved hands...

He inspected it attentively, opening it with one hand as the other loomed above the pages... Its eye narrowing at every word and depiction with interest. A massive compilation of angels culture and ways... A lot of spells narrated of how they manage to summon their most skilled incantations, how the color of their wings vary... Their armors depicted, their clothes...

All what the world thinks about them... But not all the truth... Humans have small brains...

She winced when he closed the book suddenly, his head dashing up.

She thought he would lash at her... Until he bolted for the door, black wings flowing behind his figure like a cloak.

The bat was fast to open the window again, crawling without care onto it and halting as the breeze brushed his sharp ears.

Chloe shivered... His last words tangling with a calm tone...

  
  


“...I am sure no one will know that you... Lost a book...” It would be a shame a stubborn hunter knew about their talks... “You may take our little secret to the grave, child.”

  
  


With that... He jumped into the dark outside.

Chloe held her chest, steadying her breathing as she still discerned black wings in the black sky...

That soon faded, as if they had not been at all.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought it was going to be Art the one hurt this chapter huh?...  
> (who wouldnt?... I mean, considering my last fics it would be 80% safe to asume)
> 
> *checks script* (Yes, I have a gibberish script. As for the next Au... And the next one...)  
> *sweats*
> 
> Oh look at this! I am Almost at the chapter that triggered this whole fic!  
> (No seriously, I had to write all the things before this chap as a prologue...)


	26. Omen

“ _Will be back in no time.”_

  
  


Lewis growled, his own words echoing in his head.

The demon held a brand new umbrella, trying to walk fast through the road back home as he avoided stepping on mud or water.

He had gone away to buy supplies... As each month. And just as he was at the market, a huge storm struck. And of course, the bastards had umbrellas. But knowing that then every single demon visiting the market needed one... If at least as squeamish as him anyway... They raised the prize like it was gold.

He got stuck for a full day there trying to trade a lot of things to finally exchange everything for one of these stupid things. Because he could not go home with his supplies wet! He does not have enough pockets and he is not letting them get soaked in the bag, the cloth does not keep away water...

So here he was now, worrying that Arthur worried that he has said that he would be home soon. A day late, the cabinets surely empty of food. Thanks to a certain hunter raiding his pantry every time a visit was paid.

Not that he minded...

But the angel now is alone, knowing that he eats almost as her, there will be no food.

No food... Wings puffed, more chaotic work to keep a mind busy, and then more things to set in order!

God knows that he must have tried to work on his garden under the rain!

The hall must be a mess now...

Lewis huffed for breath, having been hurrying for hours. He held tightly his bag with one hand, the other keeping the not expensive looking umbrella over his head.

He finally reached more familiar areas, the road becoming a little wider, his own territory.

He is close, maybe one more hour and then he can make sure, without tiring so much with the armors, that everything is on its place, maybe-

He halted, something catching his glance.

The demon took a few seconds to halt completely from his run, but after a few stumbles, he managed to do so without falling face first onto the muddy road.

There was something under the rain, near a bifurcation long ago unused.

The demon's eyes widened, seeing a book just laying there, under the rain.

A book...

Paper... Rain...

  
  


“Fuck!”

  
  


He almost tripped as he dashed for it, panicking.

Who the hell leaves a book under the rain?! Much less abandone one?!

He picked it up quickly, worrying the pages had been damaged... His eyes narrowed a little, inspecting it in his claws, his tail now holding the umbrella.

Its cover was leather made... So it kind of shielded the book from the rain...

But still, it was now covered with mud... Luckily not enough to rip the interior.

  
  


“Savages... Who could treat a book like this?”

  
  


He brushed away some mud, frowning. He loved to read, he really could not understand people who burned books, or mistreated them.

They always told so much...

As he growled, he imagined that maybe a passerby or a traveler dropped it at the crossing. As rare as it was that someone crossed these roads... Maybe it was an accident... Someone hurrying as him in the rain?

His thoughts were cut off. His claw halted as he saw the full cover.

A book about angels...

He stood there for a full minute, blinking...

Then...

The bat glancing from above laughed, seeing Lewis quickly fumble with some pages, his eyes filling with wonder.

But Lewis soon enough realized he should not read under the rain... He placed the book in his bag and continued to run towards home. With only a glance at him, the older devil knew he was dying to read it...

  
  


“...I think you will enjoy the little fact I left you in there. Knowing how much you entrance yourself...”

  
  


See you both soon.

Wings raised and trembled, taking flight.

The devil calmly flying away...

To wait.

  
  


* * *

  
  


An armor trembled, its helmet suddenly sparking with a magenta spark.

It calmly reached for the main doors at its side, metallic hand opening...

Seconds before Lewis busted in with a huff, soaked wet.

He kicked the doors closed again with a growl, throwing the broken umbrella onto the ground.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, hands raising and lowering, eyes closing.

The damn storm had to get stronger...

He ran a hand over his damp hair, annoyed.

It does not matter... Just... You are home you can relax and just enjoy an evening... No-

He stared poker faced at the floor... Eyes narrowing with even more tiredness.

There was mud on it... As if someone indeed had decided to try to check a garden in the middle of the rain some hours ago...

  
  


“...Arthur...”

  
  


There of course was a whole trail of it, the angel seeming to have walked straight for the living room.

The demon sighed, following it.

He opened the door, mouth opening to complain at him.

This argument had been already discussed before, he had thought he made clear-

Lewis halted at the door, closing his mouth.

There was the angel indeed.

His magenta eyes narrowed with a little smile, hearing the small snores.

The blonde laid tiredly onto the divan, laying his head on his arm as the other hung over the edge, as his wings did. They seemed to be drying up...

He was asleep, with a calm expression. Lewis could see the sun setting through a window...

He would have scolded him... But he let it go.

Lewis stood now at the side of the angel, glancing down with a small disaproving smile, knowing that the wings had been what he had used to shield himself of the rain. And how they always took a lot of time to dry...

He looked at his other side... And of course he had not bothered to light the fireplace.

Arthur mumbled something under his breath, suddenly feeling warmer... But he still not woke up.

Lewis nodded with content, retrieving his hand, now a steady fire tangling in the fireplace, a much more efficient way to help his wings.

With a last glance... He walked out the room.

He left all that he brought in the kitchen, leaving a plate at the table for when Arthur woke up. Even if that was in the morning...

Then he reached for the last thing remaining in his bag...

He stared down at the book, pondering...

Could this book tell him more about him?

The demon smiled, bolting towards his room without a second thought.

He is sure that he will find at least an interesting thing in this book, he loves to know.

And so... He got into his room, closed the door... And sat at the stairs, book still in hand.

He did not bother to sleep, not feeling tired, his wonder stronger.

His eyes roamed slowly through the first pages, taking his time...

But he soon enough lost himself, his claws turning the pages, not realizing he was entranced once again.

The hours passed, the middle of the night... Half of the book already read... His eyes still did not leave the pages.

Every word and depiction echoed in his mind, his guilt of prejudice only making him desire to know more. Every single good thing, even if this book only told things like... Like it had not been written by an angel.

But it was entrancing nonetheless. It described their wings, their weapons, some spells, what was believed to be their home... Arthur had told him a little about it, more than this book. As he had told Arthur of this place as well.

But his eyes soon narrowed, smile leaving to frown instead.

Reaching a chapter relating hunting...

He knew already...

Still he read, suppositions told, speaking of both angels and demons... Their hatred.

He turned the pages with tiredness, not liking as much these words.

He would have maybe skipped it all...

Until he caught something in a page...

Runes were drawn on it... At the bottom...

  
  


“...T-this...”

  
  


A ritual...

A possible incantation written...

He did not pay mind or notice at how the words seemed to have a different writing style from the other pages... He was too shocked.

His eyes widened and his breath stopped all together as he read...

He can...

Lewis heart skipped a beat, sorrow and hope mixing deep inside him.

He doubted... But only for a second.

A book was for the first time dropped without care by Lewis.

He let it fall onto the stairs, standing and dashing out his room.

The moon was still up as he headed for the angel's room, only thinking about one thing.

He for the first time did not pay mind to the chaos of tools and mess that was Arthur's room, even making more as he reached for his things.

He pushed a chair aside and his bag out the way, looking for something. Knowing what he was looking for was not in the closet for sure.

After pushing away another bag full of random things...

Lewis huffed for breath, eyes lowering to the golden glint.

There was the armor... That he had never seen Arthur wear.

He had not paid much mind to it since he fell.

But now he knelled, claws reaching for it, even if there was no hurry, something made him.

He... He could help him.

He took the light armor, its golden surface perfect to wear over other clothes, its chain mail light, at were the waist would be, a golden silk.

Lewis turned it around in his hold, looking desperately for what he first had hoped to find.

Runes.

He took in a raspy breath, eyes filled with hurt as he saw that not a single one decorated this armor, but carvings on its surface...

But not real runes, no words in one of the many languages they spoke... Nothing. Simple markings as decoration.

He let the armor drop, raising his hands to his eyes, fearing that he really could not help.

He had a clue of how to aid Arthur and he had no-

He gasped, remembering the only other thing the angel had been pushed with.

He had forgotten...

But he still remembers that glint on that sharp edge... As his claw grabbed it between dense fog...

It had runes... Runes engraved in its deadly edges and handle...

He stood, eyes seeing something that was not in the room.

Arthur did not wake up as two glowing eyes stared at him with pain in them, pondering deeply...

Torn...

But only one option possible for him in the end.

Even if there was rain... A demon did not mind... He did not waste time, running as fast as he could...

He could help him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


His eyebrows twitched a little...

A quiet groan echoed in the room, wings trembling as they laid over the edge.

Arthur rubbed his eyes against his arm, slowly waking up.

As soon as he managed to open his eyes fully, and see through the window that it was early at the morning... He tried to move his wings.

He looked over his shoulder, wanting to see if he needed to comb his wings once again, not liking the idea that they could have puffed once again with the rain...

But another thing got his glance.

He blinked, seeing the remains of what could have only been a fire.

A smile crept slowly on his face, only one could have lighted it.

He sat, looking around him. Lewis was not in the living room...

But he must be at home... Had he arrived in the middle of the night?

Even if he had not left for long, he had missed him. Maybe he can make him agree to another chess match... He was bored yesterday.

The angel stood with a yawn, thinking groggily.

Being morning... Lewis is always making breakfast... He should be in the kitchen.

Arthur flapped his wings carefully, noting how they were dry. Then he got out the room.

But his surprise came when he entered the kitchen.

  
  


“...Lewis?”

  
  


Arthur could only see a plate on the table, bread with sauce and some sauteed mushrooms on the side.

But no trace of his devil... Lewis was not here.

The angel ruffled his hair, confused.

He is back... But it was strange that he was not here.

Was the travel tiring this time?

He walked through older corridors, reaching more stony ones, heading for Lewis room.

Rarely he locks himself there anymore, preferring to read or be in the living room or kitchen. Since that night they had been somehow closer.

Maybe he is just sleeping... A rare thing for him at this hour. Lewis awakes early, always keeping himself busy with chores.

Arthur halted at the door of the others room, hand doubting to knock.

He did not want to wake him up...

So the angel did what he thought Lewis would not mind, creaking open the door an inch, needing to see if he was alright.

But his worry only increased... Seeing no trace of him yet again.

He slowly let himself in, eyes blinking at the empty room as he stood at the end of the stairs.

  
  


“...Where-”

  
  


He nudged something with his feet.

He frowned, seeing the book just laying there...

  
  


“...You never leave something out of place...”

  
  


Now that he thinks about it... If Lewis came back... Did he see mud in the corridors? It should not be... Even if gone to sleep or busy, he at least would have controlled an armor... He is a neat freak, he can't stand...

He would never leave a book thrown on the floor.

Why is he not here?

Arthur picked up the book to leave it on a nearby table, not really interested in it.

Until his amber eyes finally caught a closer glimpse of it...

His eyes narrowed at first... Recognizing clearly a rune...

They slowly widened as he turned it to glance at the cover, then his fingers moved the page a little to glance at more pages, seeing it was a book about his kind. Even the facts were loosely described.

But he soon returned at the page that Lewis had been reading... His eyes filling with dread and fear.

Reading what the demon had...

A ritual... That he himself had never heard of...

But he had not heard much either... So he was sure it was true...

To his horror.

A way to return an angel home. Another way...

The book had answers... That the angel did not like as he read now.

If a demon were to gain possession of an object with runes belonging to its angel... And stained the runes with the angel's blood and its own, then forced him to pledge loyalty and submission to it in its own tongue... With the words written here...

A failure, humiliation... Give up...

The demon could decide to not kill... To let onto the angel a shame worse than failing to kill its objective. Send the angel back... Without killing nor dying fighting. The angel would barely be able to see itself as a proud being anymore...

But how it could be accomplished was not what worried the blonde, making him tremble and drop the book with shaking hands. They would be only a play, no real meaning, only words said... Lewis would never hear them spoken truly. What worried him...

Lewis is not here...

He... He has not said a word... He has left without asking. He thinks that...

Arthur began to cry, eyes widening with realization.

Lewis thinks he needs to go home. No question.

Little does the demon know... That Arthur can't.

Not when he feels like he is already.

He... He would not see Vivi... Nor Lewis again.

His demon thinks he wants to leave. He has left to...

Arthur ran out the door, wings already raising a little over his shoulders.

The only things that he had when he fell... Was his armor... And...

Even if he hated to wear that thing, he had it in his room, a little hidden. But close enough all this time to know it had no runes. No words over it...

On the other hand...

His sword...

The only thing he was given to fight. He knew no spells, he had no strength... That thing did have runes, its edge marked with them all over. Like all weapons they made, giving a sense that their knowledge and wise words were stronger than their enemies.

Lewis has left for the sword...

Arthur kicked the front doors open, snarling as he flapped down stairs.

He wasted little time to raise his wings, face full of fear and determination.

He swears... If Lewis is stupid enough to try to shed a single drop of blood on that sword without talking with him first!... He does not have to do this!

He will be right now letting himself feel that horrible pounding just for...

He jumped, taking flight.

The manor was in between tall trees, but he had enough space to allow himself to raise taller than them... And turn towards the direction he remembered the cave to be.

He cried as he flied, fists clenching in anger.

Another thought crossing his mind...

Is he maybe a nuisance?... Does he think this is the best choice? Is the pounding so unbearable, that no matter how much they trusted each other this had to be done?

Or... Or can't he just see or understand... Can't he see he is alright?

He can't know what Lewis is thinking...

He does not even know what pounds in his own mind, his own thoughts confusing.

He had not thought until now about how he had slowly stopped missing his past home as much... How could he, when he got lost in laughter every time she messed with Lewis? Or every time the demon seemed to forget his past loneliness, the glances at her?

He had gotten used to his new life... Fond of it maybe...

And Lewis... It seems he is blind to it all.

He hurried, his wings glinting under the dawn, as fast as when he feared to die.

He is faster than Lewis...

Fuck... He hopes he can speak with him before he gets hold on that thing... Knowing him, he is able to cut himself to have a step ahead... The idiot...

He does not want to even see that sword, it was meant to pierce Lewis since the very beginning.

Even if the rain had stopped... The angel soaring between clouds felt like he had storm onto his wings...

A million thoughts he did not have before pounding inside... In mind and heart.

It hurt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bat wrote that little paragraph...
> 
> Vivi is not stupid, if they had a book telling that... She of course would have told Arthur since the very beggining.


	27. Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on....
> 
> ͝Grͫ̆a͝pͥ̌́̌̽͏h̾̂̓͞i͌ͤ̋̉c̆̔͋͜ ͪ̉ͤͧ͜d̓̎ͨ̚dĕ͒ͯ͋ͨ͐̋̕p̵ͬ̒͐͐͗̓͑ì̊͘c͐̉ͬͤ͛ti͐̓ͧͥoͮ̌̆n̈͗ͨ̂ͪs͋͐ ̌͂o͋ͥḟ̡ͦ̾̈́ ͬv̈ͣ͋͒ì̾̃̄͊̀o̓͢l͛ͫ͊é̄ͪ͠n͋͑͒͗ͧͫ̌͡c͂̔́͐͛͜e͊͛ͨ̈͊̄
> 
> I wont warn more triggers for reasons... The mature rating should be enough.

The sun was finally setting once again.

He did not bother to glance at the sky, his claws and feet barely brushing the ground with his long leaps.

Lewis could discern that the trees looked even more dead, if it was even possible. The air seemed to tangle with a faint mist, that if he did not trust his eyes... He would deny that it had a green tone.

He remembers... He had ran here, for other reasons last time...

But it still was for his angel...

He did not doubt as he continued to turn around trees, following the way he thought was the right one.

He was not far... A whole day he had taken...

But he... He knew now the cave was near.

Birds flew scared, a determined growl echoing between the dark now tangling in the dead forest.

A demon was not stopping, to reach what he thought he had to...

What he thought Arthur needed.

Little did he know... That said angel was not so far as he imagined. He was not in the manor, he was not waiting for him...

Arthur was right now some distance away, up in the now black sky.

His wings rose strong even if he felt tired, not stopping flying for even a second, his amber eyes trailing every shadow below him between sharp trees.

Hoping to see any magenta glow or big shadow, anything that told him if Lewis roamed near.

He must be. He has seen claw marks on the way from above...

Arthur huffed, leaning his upper half downwards to lose height, wings stopping flapping to take advantage of the wind instead, keeping ahead thanks to his drive.

He would have been scared of hitting the sharp tree branches now raising too close to him and his wings. But not now.

His eyes held no hesitation for flying too close to the ground, only wanting to see again the trail Lewis had been leaving, faint marks on trees or ground.

Even if he had been fast...

Arthur snarled, raising his gaze up again.

Seeing ahead the familiar rock formation... Raising tall, but almost hidden between dead trees.

He was still far, even if flying, he would take some minutes...

Even if he had been as fast as he could have been... He had not been enough.

His inhuman sight allowed him to see well... And well he saw.

A figure going into the caverns...

  
  


“Lewis!”

  
  


He tried to call, but he was still far... And the demon had already gone into the cave. Its walls and deepening tunnels shielding him of his shout.

The angel wiped his head, looking for a place to land.

He swung his legs forward... And let his wings give a strong flap to stop soaring.

He landed surely for the first time...

As an angel ran to follow between trees...

Lewis made way calmly through tunnels, the cave long and deep.

His eyes roamed over every wall, now really able to pay attention to it all. Last time too centered in catching the terrified angel.

He narrowed them at the sharp stalagmites. Every wall and tunnel full of them, humid fog everywhere.

He forced Arthur to flee to this creepy place... He now knew him, Arthur would have never considered going into such a place.

He really was a jerk, was he?...

He shook his head, trying to push away his guilt.

He can pay for the problems he gave Arthur. He just has to...

The demon finally reached the bifurcation... His left claw rose up, tangling with magenta flames, to light the dark. Even his eyes having a hard time seeing between the fog.

As Lewis moved his hand to see and glanced between the two tunnels... Green eyes watched attentively.

The bat smiled, able to smell from miles away the angel... Now running through the first tunnel at the mouth.

He has always been able to predict and manipulate humans... He is a little disappointed with these two... All the time he has watched... He would never say Lewis is a demon... Or that he is an angel.

They are just like her...

Foolish and weak.

How he knew Lewis would fall for his own righteousness... And he knew well what the angel would fear...

He did not move when Lewis took the left path... Walking straight to the tunnel that lead to the cliff...

For the sword laid there.

It was as if fate had left it there just for him to lure them back...

He laughed silently, frame trembling slightly, wings curling at his sides. He caressed the golden feather he had in one claw, eye fixed on it.

It is a shame he can not prey on the angel... A true shame.

He just needs to... Set things into their natural order.

How it should be.

It grinned as an angel rushed into the opening, gasping for air.

Arthur grimaced, bowing his head downwards, taking a long breath.

Lewis is already there. If only he had woken up sooner...

There was no sense in running. Lewis is just ahead...

The bat did move this time as Arthur calmly walked through to follow Lewis...

Both heading directly onto a cliff...

The demon smiled, standing now at the end of the tunnel.

He walked sure of himself, seeing a silver glint near the edge.

He did not pay mind to the long fall, nor the sharp spikes raising to greet his vision, as he stepped at the edge.

He only had eyes for one thing...

The sword...

He slowly took it in his right hand, his left one still at his side as his light...

He ran his thumb over the runes, his eyes filling with hope, entranced by it...

This can take him home.

His eyes narrowed a little, his smile turning into a sad one.

And away...

He was too lost in his own emotions to take notice there was no pounding in his heart anymore...

Arthur had finally reached the cliff.

The blonde smiled a little, halting his steps, seeing Lewis there, just holding the sword.

He has not done anything stupid yet...

The angel took a step closer, a hand slowly raising to call once more for his devil.

His mouth opened slightly...

But he only managed to feel his breath die short in his throat.

Arthur's eyes widened, his body feeling cold. He felt suddenly frozen... A horrible sensation crept through his whole skin in just a second, that felt a whole eternity... His hands and frame trembled...

He felt like if something was putting a weight on him... And pulling at the same time.

He could not move... But Lewis could.

The young demon had heard a step behind him... A faint wheeze...

He turned around...

Only to see golden feathers.

Arthur had barely been able to hold back as his wings moved as with their own will... Lewis barely got a glimpse of golden wings dashing down, a strong wind pushing him back...

Both barely saw the other for much longer...

Arthur could not move as Lewis fell back... His feet stumbling off the edge...

The angel heaved silently as the weight and pull on him seemed to push him down onto his own hands, as a loud swish of air echoed... Soon followed by a loud rip.

Arthur struggled for breath... His vision foggy... Just as Lewis...

Magenta eyes stared up without focus, hanging...

The demon had no recognition that he had fallen yet...

Not until he began to feel a horrible burning sensation... Creeping right inside his chest and jaw...

He finally cried as he shakily tried to push himself up, looking with disbelief at the spikes tearing his flesh... Most stabbing his sides, but not deeply... For the tallest spike had stopped him... Right through his chest, letting him hang...

Lewis screamed, fangs showing in a loud wail, a trail of his blood pouring down from it. To mix at his jaw, where another spike had torn, barely missing his head. He felt like dying, feeling his ribs tear out of his skin, pushed and forced outwards by the big and sharp spike... Missing by inches his now pained heart. More than ever...

The demon growled between bloody wheezes, raising his hands with flames to the spike with what little strength he had...

Full of fear and pain...

He had to... Flee... Before...

Arthur finally growled, gasping for air, the pull somehow loosening on him.

A bat lowered one of his hands, laughing as the angel was able to finally crawl weakly on the ground to peek from the edge.

Amber eyes cried, looming onto the edge just in time to see Lewis scream... And stab his claws onto the spike, tearing it in half to free himself, his magenta eyes full of betrayal and realization.

Arthur tried to call, scream, not understanding what had or was happening.

But he felt his neck tighten, his lips and teeth clench, as if a force was grabbing him... Taking all air out of him.

He could only freeze as Lewis finally dropped onto the humid ground between spikes, pulling weakly out of himself the rest of the one through him, blood everywhere...

Allowing himself a second to bend in pain...

Why...

Magenta eyes closed, a claw slamming onto the gap now in his chest.

Had he... Had the spike stricken a little deeper or right through his heart...

He let out a deep and feral growl, taking all his strength to push himself onto his feet, even if limping.

Arthur tried as well, wings moving to push himself down.

But Lewis had already dashed, fast to reach for one of the many cavities around the big opening, a claw raising ready.

The angel let himself fall down, barely missing the spikes himself, landing between them to try to reach Lewis.

The demon could only fear... He could only scream with fury as he fled for his life, fearing to let himself be wounded around the one he thought he could trust...

  
  


“Y-you...! Y-you coward!”  
  
  


Liar...

He had... He had really faked...

He had played with him just as that monster did!...

Arthur ran towards the other, raising a trembling hand, unable to speak as Lewis slammed his clawed hands onto the wall...

There was a loud rumble, fire tangling desperately... Arthur could only shield himself with his arm and wings, rubble falling right behind Lewis as he made a way to escape. Letting the debris block his path once he crawled into the outer tunnel. Leaving Arthur to lean onto the rocks, eyes wide and full of tears.

Lewis halted and slumped against a wall, holding his worse wound as he roared at the angel, knowing he could not follow yet.

  
  


“I- I w-will make you pay! I- I will...! M-make you see how it hurts!”

  
  


Arthur leaned his forehead onto the other side, breathing unsteadily and too quickly, trying to let out words that died out at his throat. Only gasps short of breath, mixing with the ones he could hear of Lewis, more pained and hurt.

The angel finally felt the strange feeling fade as he heard heavy footsteps at the other side... Lewis had moved away.

His voice wavered, trying to flow out.

  
  


“L-lew-” He heaved, slamming his fists on the rocks, no spells or fire to make him way. “L-lewis!”

  
  


There was no answer.

  
  


“I- I don't know- I did not mean-!”

  
  


He could not hear him.

Arthur's feet stumbled backwards, pushing himself away from the rocks.

He had pushed Lewis...

He stared at his hands for a second, eyes filling with fear and shock.

Had he... He did not want to...

One thing he knew clear... Lewis was hurt, wounded, alive by mere luck.

And he was the one that had done it.

Arthur could not follow through where Lewis had fled...

The angel cried, bolting for the bifurcation once again... Green eyes smiling down at the blood shed.

As he chased to try to explain... Lewis had broken his way out the cave, fire tangling on its humid walls, his figure slumping against a tree.

He shivered, feeling too many things at once. The tears, a horrible sense of loss, all he knew had been wrong, all he let himself trust was a lie. The emotions were worse than the burning and ripping in his flesh, even if it made him limp and crawl out of breath, his vision twisting darkly from blood loss. Not even as a demon able to ignore the pain, even if he had survived. He knew that even if he healed the gaps in his flesh... The ribs will not crack back on place... There will be scars on his face.

The worst... Was that he knew Arthur was still near.

Lewis managed to push himself some distance away from the cave, letting himself hide under some trees ahead of a small ledge and rocks. He is unable to keep moving yet... It hurt too much.

So he hid... As he did so many years ago...

For an angel now roamed near... Looking for him.

Arthur stood at the mouth of the cave, looking all around him, desperately trying to see Lewis.

The demon tried to be as small as possible as he heard him call, not wanting to listen...

Not when that voice still was able to hide the pure hate... Behind a caring tone.

  
  


“Lewis?! Please! W-where are you?!”

  
  


Arthur huffed and snarled, not seeing him around.

Lewis held himself and covered his mouth with a hand, hearing wings flap... He could feel those amber eyes trailing the shadows to see him from above.

The angel flied shakily above the surroundings of the cave, trying to see in the night any sign that Lewis roamed here... He could not see the trail of blood... The humid ground and fog tangled in the shadows, allowing the demon to hold still... And wait.

Wait for the monster to go away... Again.

But now... It was not white... But golden. And it somehow made it all worse...

White feathers had no color... But golden feathers had a beautiful glow, they gave a sense of warmth, brightness...

Those feathers seemed to be so comforting... And they only...

He only brought pain.

Arthur hugged himself on the air, a million thoughts crossing him.

Guilt ripping him inside out.

He... Lewis has fled...

He is not here...

Lewis held his breath... Hearing wings give another strong flap... Air rushing... Then silence.

Even if he began to feel the pounding become stronger by the second... He still did not move a single muscle.

He cried as Arthur flew away... Surely looking for him... Flying north... To his manor... Where he would think he would go.

Lewis let his hand drop from his mouth after a while... Letting out a pained and raspy sob, his eyes closing and his head slumping against the tree trunk.

Arthur was not a normal angel... He was not...

He is weak... He knows no spells, he has no chance of winning in a fair fight... No even with that damn sword...

Still... He is just like all the others in the end...

For he knows how to lie... He knows how to keep watch and use his resources at his favor... He paid attention to those spikes the first time... He saw the sword drop onto the cliff...

He knew that he would never go back home if he did not die... He knew he would not be able to kill up front...

He... The book... He... Had soaked wings...

He had gone into the rain.

Lewis shoulders jolted, sobs beginning to escape him, sorrow overtaking his initial anger and fury.

He cried loudly, knowing Arthur could not hear him anymore.

He felt...

Lost.

  
  


 


	28. Iniquitous

Everything was in silence...

Until the doors opened. Two hands trembling as they pushed them to let him in.

Wings trembled, feeling the air cold.

Arthur had not stopped looking for him... All the way... He has not seen Lewis since his demon ran away from him.

The hall was completely dark... No candles lighted, no trace of him.

Everything was silent...

  
  


“L-lewis?!”

  
  


He hates silence.

Arthur stumbled with fear into the manor once again, hoping that he had searched for shelter in here.

But he had not seen traces of blood all the way he had flied, there were no bloody stains on the floor...

Still, Arthur took some steps, venturing into his former home, eyes roaming over every door and shadow.

  
  


“Please! I don't know what happened! I don't understand!” But he knew he pushed him... “I- I'm sorry!”

  
  


His own voice echoed back at him, no trace of the kind and caring voice that always reached him.

Arthur sobbed an angry intake of breath, beginning to hustle through more dim lighted hallways.

He had to be here... He... He had to apologize!

He opened with little care the living room's door, eyes darting everywhere.

  
  


“...P-please...”

  
  


There was no fire in the fireplace...

A familiar kitchen was explored next...

Again... There was no trace of him... Nor any shy greeting or mouthwatering smell of food prepared with the most carefulness... No lights on...

Arthur slammed a fist on the door frame, tears beginning to fog his vision once again.

He is not dreaming...

But he wished he was.

He wished he had not seen those spikes, that red blood, the horror in magenta eyes looking up at him with pain... He wishes Lewis would just come into the room and greet him good morning like everyday, that he had only a nightmare, that it had just been a different vision of his own fall...

But he is not here at all...

Arthur ran...

He has always avoided the deeper corridors of this manor... He has always feared the dark. The rooms were dark and empty, but still he dashed through.

Screaming... Calling.

  
  


“I'm sorry! I really don't know! Why did I-”

  
  


Why did his wings move...

The angel slowly halted his blind chase. Of someone that was not there.

His head bowed down, shoulders shaking and jolting, his wings curling impossibly against his back.

Why did he move his wings?...

Why?!

His hands raised to the top of his wings over his shoulders, letting out a impotent cry, pulling at them painfully with anger, confusion tangling inside.

He sobbed as he slowly leaned against a wall, letting himself fall against it.

His eyes fell onto an armor near him, tears falling down.

He dared to reach for it with a hand, laying it on the side of its helmet.

  
  


“L-lewis?... Please... A-are you there?” The armor gave no answer... Making his heart twist. Still he tried after a deep breath. “L-listen, I did not mean it, I-”

  
  


Did he?...

Arthur let go of the helmet with an scared wheeze, his hand going to his own head, the helmet falling noisily onto the ground from the sudden motion.

His eyes stared wide at the ground, a sudden thought...

Did he truly not mean it?...

A sudden sense of dread overwhelmed him...

Demons always feel forced to kill their angels... Torn inside out by that horrible feeling in their hearts... It hurt Lewis...

Still... Lewis did not dare to lay a harmful claw on him... He had been stronger than the pounding...

Angels... Angels never hold back their intentions...

They never have felt hurt from their hunt... Because they have clear their objective every single second... They seek their demons... And kill.

No doubt... Never avoiding it.

Wishing for it...

Willingly.

Can they...

  
  


“...D-did I-”

  
  


Did he feel compelled to push him?

Once he had stepped near that dangerous cliff... Once he had seen Lewis stand above those deadly spikes...

Something had pulled at him.

He had simply... Felt... He moved.

He could not fight it in time.

Did angels feel compelled to kill at any chance?...

Had he swung his sword near Lewis that night for the very same reason?

Had he tried to kill him... When there had been a chance?

Did he... Mean it...

Arthur let himself slide down the wall, closing his eyes shut.

He held himself while he sat on the ground, wings trembling, the angel trying to cover himself with them but making them move away at the same time.

His hands tightened against his own chest...

Not knowing what he had felt.

Neither if he had the right to apologize now...

It all dawned on him, finally.

He had made him fall...

He had almost...

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was almost night.

She sighed, leaving her warm cup of tea on her table, smiling with a tired stance.

Vivi tucked her scarf closer to her chin and face, letting her warm her skin meanwhile the small fire she had lighted took more strength in the fireplace.

Closing her eyes as she let herself lay onto her chair.

Mind pondering...

It has been a while since she paid a visit.

She laughed a little, really missing their laughs.

  
  


“What are you up to, you two?...”

  
  


Maybe they are arguing again about all the mess Arthur makes around his room.

Last time he left a whole bunch of feathers in too many rooms, Lewis spent a whole week trying in vain to find them all. Only for more to appear around...

Will he have already surrendered, or will he be still a stubborn neat freak?

Maybe tomorrow... Maybe she can fool Duet and fake another expedition for days... Stay a while longer with them.

She would only have to convince the two dorks to comb the feathers and she can tell that she found another abandoned nest, have more... If only Arthur stopped being red as a tomato...

Because Lewis is always eager. He loves to take care of his own hair and clothes, he always is at the most good-

Vivi gasped, a sudden thud echoing at her door.

She quickly stood as a weak knock reached her ears, someone outside.

That someone seemed to slump onto the door, pained gasps echoing as she hurried to open.

It would not be the first time a wounded person of the village was taken here, instead of to Duet. But still it was strange...

Even then she reached for the door, always ready to help those in need. She was always ready to do so.

But she was not ready to see Lewis when she opened.

As soon as she did...

He let out a wheeze, allowing himself in, but slumping forward. She was fast to reach for him with a yelp, even if in pure pain, the demon careful to not fall fully onto her, claw holding on onto the door frame.

She shivered, seeing with the last sun rays of the day the wounds on him. His other claw was holding a deep wound on his chest, his face was ripped on a side, bone showing... His eyes were crying...

Lewis was broken.

Vivi's voice wavered, the demon trying for dear life to open his eyes more, exhausted.

  
  


“...L-lew...”

  
  


He finally managed to push himself up again after another pained heave.

Still holding onto her shoulder as he cried.

  
  


“A-ar- H-he-” Another wave of pain struck him, the spike had almost been lethal. “Ah-h!...”

  
  


He winced and bent over again, but she held him fully, Vivi huffing, for he was taller.

She panicked inside her own heart and mind, but outside she held a calm stance, not allowing herself to let go, not when if she did he would fall onto the ground.

  
  


“C-come on Lew, hold on...”

  
  


He did not object as she carried him inside, Lewis aiding her as much as he could, letting him carefully sit on her chair.

She lowered herself at his eye level, Lewis struggling to stay awake. He had ran... He had only been able to think of the only other person he could trust... He had ran to the west... To were she said her cabin was, on the outskirts of human territory... He had feared... He ran blindly.

It did not help his wounds...

But... But here he was...

He is safe...

He can feel her hands running her fingers over the wound on his cheek... He can see those beautiful blue eyes even with his eyes closed now... He knows they are full of worry...

He trembled, her voice full of fear.

  
  


“...W-what happened to you, Lewlew?...”

  
  


What could possibly... What could have left him like this?

She had seen a lot of blood in her life... She had fought... She has seen angels and demons.

But what could have torn him like this? He looked absolutely teared apart, the blood was barely dried up around the deep wound at the side of his heart... Ribs were peeking from his skin for god's sake!

She can see his skull, a deep cut on the right side of his face...

The devil tried to contain another sob... Hearing her next words.

  
  


“W-where... Where is Arthur?”

  
  


He could not stand hearing that name...

He can't stand hearing his name spoken from her... Not with that kind voice, that care...

  
  


“I- I don't k-know...” She slowly let go of him, his voice suddenly tainted with hate. “I- I wish I knew, Vivi... Before he knows where I am, a- again...”

  
  


“...What-”

  
  


“He...” He finally opened his eyes, claw moving a little to let her see fully the gap. “H-he did this to me!...”

  
  


She stood frozen, her eyes slowly narrowing, Lewis coughing, a deep growl.

His eyes were fixed on her, as if he were trying to tell her everything with just a glance... A look that was full of sorrow, anger and... True rancor.

Lewis felt more betrayal when Vivi shook her head, eyes filling with disbelief, confusion...

Her voice trembled... And it hurt him.

  
  


“W-what are you- Arthur?” She raised a hand to her forehead, eyes lowering again to the ribs... “H-he could have not... Lewis, what happened, he would never-”

  
  


She never thought that Lewis would ever speak to her like this... Never thought he could shout at her.

But he did, pushing himself up with a troubled huff. His pain seemed to be pushed away by the anger flowing in him.

  
  


“He would!... And he did!” He slammed his tail on the floor, claws twitching, his eyes narrowing... But not at her, not even if he was looking down at her baffled eyes. He could only see golden feathers and green fog. “H-he shoved me down a cliff to die! Had no guts to fight me up front! Used only lies and faked innocence to lure me to my demise!”

  
  


He... He would never do that.

The angel she knew would never lie... Could he?...

She once again met his eyes, frowning up at him, keeping her firm belief.

  
  


“Lewis, please, tell me what happened exactly. It could have been an accident! He would not do this! I should speak with him, maybe... Maybe he-”

  
  


She gasped, Lewis claws raising to her face.

They were sharp... But they did not cut. Holding her as in a caring embrace...

But now... Now something made her freeze under his hold, something in his eyes and stance telling her that she should not try to move away...

Lewis held pure apprehension and hurt in his heart... And rage.

He had ran to find her... Thinking of her as the only person who could save him... Help him at his worst.

He had thought she would understand... She had understood the pain he had suffered, the deep and horrible pounding... She had seen how angels could be, she had killed some...

Why did she not believe his words now?...

His next whisper tangled with a sweet tone... That muffled the growled hiss, hatred...

  
  


**“He has only fed you lies...”**

  
  


She has fallen for them as well...

And she can't see.

She jolted a little under his gentle but firm grip, seeing his eyes suddenly glow brighter. Eerily lightening the dark of the room, a glow much more strong than the fire now burning behind her. His shadow loomed, taller, seeming bigger... The true figure of a demon, horns raising tall, a tail swaying in dashes...

That shadow could very well be a manifestation of his true nature... A being easily lost in anger... No matter how his heart pulsed with kindness and care...

Right now... It was black.

 

“Lewis, sto-!”

 

She raised her hands to his, to try to make him let go, sudden sparks in his eyes, she could not see her Lewis in them anymore.

He did not listen.

Vivi's words died short in her mouth, a breathless sigh escaping her instead... For his fire reached for her... Both their eyes connected by warm sparks... Magenta tangled around them.

He shed only a tear as he seized her mind...

As much as it hurt him to do it...

He would not let him fool her... He can't let her believe lies... He won't allow that she ends backstabbed.

Angels are cold creatures...

And cold will Arthur receive...

Lewis cried silently, holding her tightly as she lost her balance, hugging her in his arms... As he reached for every memory... Every second she had spent with his angel.

He clawed at everything, erasing, ripping... Blocking away... Forgotten.

He left only the knowledge of himself... Changing her remembrance of how they met... All their time spent left untouched, except for the lack of golden feathers...

Only the knowledge... That an angel had roamed... His hunter. That he had refused to fight...

  
  


“ _I trusted him...”_

  
  


She could not retort or even think as his own truth sank into her conscience.

  
  


“ _He lied to me...”_

  
  


Vivi felt empty... Something was missing...

But everything felt at the same time in place...

  
  


“ _He tried to kill me...”_

  
  


Her head hurt...

But her heart could only beat for one thing now...

Words pulsing in her mind.

  
  


**“... _I need you, Vivi...”_**

  
  


The fog in her thoughts seemed to slowly fade...

Lewis finally let go... His eyes crying silently as sparks decreased.

Vivi laid limp in his arms without recognition for a few minutes, laying onto his chest with unfocused eyes.

Barely awake...

But that... She did not know.

She eventually moved a little in his hold... Her eyes slowly raising to look at his.

Lewis glanced down with sorrow as she frowned yet again, her hand brushing his wound gently...

She took a little more time to finally wake...

But everything was falling into place in her mind...

He knew she had forgotten all when she whispered.

Her voice had no care for the monster anymore...

  
  


“I won't let it kill you, Lewis...”

  
  


She only could fear for him...

Lewis closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers.

Vivi's stared over his shoulder at a wall, narrowing with anger...

She blindly wiped the tears falling onto the wound on his jaw...

Her other hand trailed his back, feeling every trail of blood... Every stab...

An angel did this.

Her mind had no trace of laughter and shared kindness... It had no trace of the care she had felt...

She could only feel hatred.

She had more reasons to hunt...

  
  


* * *

  
  


She huffed, her hand tightening onto the handle of the crossbow tied on her back, her belt full of ammunition...

She gave a last glance to her cabin, her eyes full of worry.

Lewis had finally fallen asleep... She had bandaged as much as she could his wounds...

The demon had struggled to keep himself awake...

  
  


“ _He... Had a nest to the north. Follow the course of the river... I-if only I had not left behind my stones.... I could... Know where...”_

  
  


The angel had tricked him... Waited until he knew he could not be tracked...

But she does not need that heart to find him...

Vivi finally looked away from her home, her eyes narrowing at the hills ahead.

The forest...

Magenta eyes glanced through her window... A claw brushing his chest.

He heard a faint whistle...

She... Can find Arthur...

Lewis growled, wishing he could follow her.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

He would... Once he could move...

He is sure the bastard will flee... As he did the first time he saw him.

He has enough time... To heal at least a little...

And follow to see with his own eyes the feel of betrayal in amber eyes...

Just... Let her find...

He will follow her... Soon...

He let himself lay on her bed, finally allowing himself to rest. Not faking it...

Sure he was safe...

Thanks to her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys in my tumblr things would get even worse...
> 
> Soooo... Looks like everybody wants some...Chicken, huh?  
> *gets shot*
> 
> I made Lew such a jerk... But he is a demon... Very much like death changes you as a ghost... His rage is not easy to control, it's in him. He is a kind devil. But his trust has a limit, and once reached...


	29. Nothing

Please...

Just, please... Be here...

He could hear the water...

It had been a comforting sound some time ago.

But now it made him dread... Dread it was a lonely place once again.

But still he did not stop, heading directly for his old refuge. The only other place he could head to.

If... If only he could know where Vivi was.

He knows she is south. But she has always refused to specify where. Fearful that he dared to venture into human land. Fearful of him being found.

She forbid him of roaming there...

If he only knew...

This place was his only other option.

Lewis... Lewis could have fled here... Where he thought he would not go to find him.

The angel had landed some distance away, tired.

He forced himself to walk, pushing branches away, heading for the waterfall.

He took a deep breath, seeing glimpses of it...

He only took a minute more... And now he stood at the small clearing.

Arthur did not keep on moving.

His whole body stood frozen, his amber eyes fixed on it all. Every single inch of his past shelter.

He could see everything from the small path that led to it...

His small opening, the leafs were dry and fallen. His garden... Most plants dead without care. The interior of the cave had collected dust and humidity... No one inside...

There was no trace of magenta eyes looming over the waterfall...

  
  


“I- I-”

  
  


Blind steps were taken towards the opening, his hand leaning against the rocks as tears fell.

He clenched his teeth painfully, a grimace on his face. Leaning on the wall to try to stop feeling the knot in his throat, the suffocating sense in his chest.

He had no right to cry.

Even if he felt alone again...

He maybe should be.

He got little time to react to the other presence.

Arthur gasped, a loud hiss echoing. His eyes widened as a sharp bolt flew right towards his chest.

He barely dodged it.

  
  


“Ah-h!”

  
  


He collided fiercely with the rocks again, the small arrow piercing his shirt just above his shoulder, scratching his skin and ripping some feathers away.

It sunk into the rocks, pulling him onto them efficiently.

He turned to glance at it with an scared heave, hand quick to reach for it and try to pull it off to free himself. Not looking at the distance...

Vivi smiled with an angered grin, stepping into the clearing from some bushes, eyes narrowing. Her blue eyes fixed on the angel now pulling at her arrow, gasping and fighting fiercely to get free.

Arthur halted for a moment, hearing a swish of something metallic.

He wiped his head finally, to look at his attacker. His mind remembering those three hunters... Able to imagine any human... Anything...

Except her.

His wings shivered and visibly dropped once he saw her, her right hand had placed her crossbow back onto her back while her left one... Her left one had taken out one of her sharp daggers.

  
  


“V-vi-”

  
  


“Arthur...” She snarled, taking an offensive stance. “You tried to kill him...”

  
  


His name had been spoken like if she... Had not known him.

Arthur's eyes opened impossibly more, seeing her blue eyes only show pure despise and disgust.

For him...

She knows.

Arthur let out a silent yelp as he saw her dash forward, pulling again to free himself, for she had raised the dagger and would be right at his side in seconds.

She growled as the angel managed to rip his shirt off the bolt, moving out of her slash just in time. Her dagger missed his arm by inches.

He rose a hand as he stumbled backwards, wings flapping and making him bounce out of harm of every stab she was trying to land.

His voice was full of confusion, hurt, understanding and disbelief at the same time.

  
  


“Wait! L-let me-!”

  
  


He could not say more. He huffed a pained breath as she tackled him against a tree, her second dagger already taken out as well.

He froze as she rose it, screaming at him.

  
  


“Let you what?!” Arthur wanted to scream... But not for his own life... “Fool me like you fooled Lewis?!”

  
  


Vivi trembled... Arthur shivered...

Magenta sparks shook in her eyes as she screamed... No recognition of the fact.

Even if her voice seemed to waver with her scream...

  
  


“L-liar!”

  
  


She would have ended the angel pinned against the tree right then.

But she did not.

Arthur growled, his left hand thrown around her right wrist, the point of the dagger inches away from him. He groaned, pushing her slowly off, her hand still pinning his other arm.

Vivi let out a grunt as the blonde finally overpowered her, wings giving her a strong push. Sending her backwards onto the ground.

He had never fought... He had never wanted to... Not even if he was stronger than humans, he was not weak.

But he had no other option...

She would not listen... Not when Lewis had not wanted her to. He would get no chance to explain himself.

Every caring thought... Was gone.

Those magenta sparks...

There was nothing.

Arthur gasped, hand on his chest, where she had almost struck. Vivi stumbled to her feet.

He did not have much time to ponder in the fact he had pushed her off none to gently.

The only thing clear to him... The fact that she would not believe, much less now that he had done this.

She let out a furious cry, running towards him again.

  
  


“F-fuck!”

  
  


He could only use his own bracelets to block her slashes, he could only move his wings out of the way as she tried to cut them.

Knowing and seeing what he would do.

Arthur was trying to gain distance...

To flee.

  
  


“P-please! Stop!”

  
  


“And let you find him?! To finish the job!”

  
  


If those daggers were not in between them... It would look like they were entranced in a dance...

Both dashed besides the other, Arthur moving and dodging around her fast as a falcon, leaning to a side a millisecond before every stab, her scarf twirling with every move she made, her arms trying to reach for him.

Both were too entranced with the other... To hear growls.

A wolf ran, heading fast between the dense vegetation, following her scent.

He had heard her call...

But she had not waited for him.

Mystery's tails flowed around trees, his claws already out. Dreading what could possibly made her hurry... What could possibly made her call for him.

She had not needed him since Lewis had stopped being a menace...

Why would she come back here?...

He did not care.

He only cared to run fast... Reach her.

Aid her.

The wolf growled loudly, jumping off a ledge to land into the clearing, able to know she was there. She always wore that scarf smelling of herbs...

He stood again tall, tails raising, eyes glancing...

The demon's eyes filled with disbelief... Seeing the scene play out.

Arthur snarled... And dropped low, taking drive with one of his legs.

Vivi screamed as a strong kick struck her off balance, Arthur swiping his feet against her legs.

Red eyes widened as he saw her fall, her head hitting the ground as wings flapped.

Arthur stumbled backwards, taking distance, crying as he saw her hit the ground.

Before taking flight... Amber eyes and red ones met.

The blonde shook, hands trembling as a loud angered growl echoed. Finally seeing Mystery... His eyes narrowing... Tails seemed to grow even more.

The wolf leaned to pounce...

But the angel had already jumped into the air when his claws slammed onto the ground.

The devil roared, jaws opening to snarl at the sky, seeing Arthur fly away, wings dashing over the waterfall.

But he stopped his blind anger as he heard a groan.

  
  


“...I- I should have kept using the... Crossbow...”

  
  


The wolf bolted for her, tails aiding her to stand.

  
  


“Vivi...” His eyes lost the fury, filling with the most genuine care instead. “What...”

  
  


Her blue eyes rose to the sky, a tear escaping her, even if her face held only firmness.

Her voice sounded... Hurt.

  
  


“He... Harmed Lewis...”

  
  


Tails held her more tightly, blue eyes closing.

He stared intently at the golden feathers on the ground, a million thoughts...

Her sorrowful words were the only thing he needed to know...

He only cared of one thing...

What she cares about.

And Arthur had crossed the line.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT MESSAGE (not really)
> 
> You guys know that this is NOT the only AU in my crazy head. After GF I am writting a vampire one (Mostly for me, because it will be more brutal *featuring the characters in their worst* and E rated)  
> BUT, after the vampire one...  
> I am throwing a poll. To see which AU would you guys like more, here it is:  
> http://shedrak1221.tumblr.com/post/121424178221/once-golden-feathers-is-done-i-will-begin-to
> 
> The one with more votes will be the one that I will write. The third AU. (Will be in some time, I repeat, vampire one first)
> 
> Ok, that's all. Sorry for making you read silly notes.  
> Lets just focus in the hunt for now, huh?


	30. Gone

Fuck...

Fuck, fuck, FUCK!

  
  


“Aaaarghh!”

  
  


Arthur pulled painfully at his hair as he hovered on the air, dizzy from crying, his eyes closing for a moment.

He sobbed, reality making him feel like he was plummeting down onto the ground below.

Vivi had tried to...

He had forgotten what she was in reality. The fact had slipped off his mind a long time ago...

She is an angel hunter.

Sobs echoed in the sky, wings flapping to keep his figure high above the forest. He had flied away from that river... Away from her.

For she wanted him dead...

He had hoped to find Lewis... He had hoped his demon would have listened... He did before.

But now he knew better...

Lewis would not listen now.

He wants him dead.

The angel trembled as he held himself on the air, hand holding his bleeding shoulder, only trembling wings keeping him from falling, words echoing painfully in his mind.

  
  


“ _I- I w-will make you pay! I- I will...! M-make you see how it hurts!”_

  
  


Lewis hates him... He is angry... He feels betrayed.

And with reason...

But it still hurt... It hurt that he had made her forget... Now he sees... Now he sees how much she had cared, letting go of her pledge to kill any angel... For him. He had not thought much about it...

Lewis knew how would it hurt to see her try to kill him...

He found it appropriate... Did he?

He can't tell her... Not without hurting her. Not without making her see what Lewis has done.

He can't blame him.

Arthur snarled, opening his now red eyes again.

He has to fly away... Flee.

As much guilt as he has, he does not think he deserves this... ...Did he?

Did he deserve to die at her hands or the claws of Lewis or Mystery?

Could he... Flee... And keep on hurting Lewis heart? Let the distance give him agony?

As much as guilt and regret made him wish to just... Let go... He still did not want to die, he still thought he had not deserved to fall into this fate...

He moved his wings higher, to take drive.

But he doubted, flapping them again to keep himself still on the air, eyes trailing in every direction, true fear and dread in them.

Flee... But where?

Arthur wiped his head back, glancing to where he came from. He could not go back to his nest... He could not go south... Humans roamed. Allies of her...

He could not go east... That was Lewis territory... The only reason those armors had not moved before, was because of his wounds. They would have moved... And god knows where those devil merchants roamed past the dark forest.

North... Vivi said once Mystery took those three far... North.

The angel bowed his head down, feeling cornered into an only option...

North-west...

Even if he did not know what would he find...

He had to move.

For he knew that he would be followed...

He has to hide... Gain enough distance.

Disappear.

He growled, wings finally wiping up above him... He let himself lean forward, as if to fall...

But wings dashed down strongly, impulsing him forward.

Letting him soar into the distance...

The wind took care of the tears...

  
  


* * *

  
  


She held tight, her hands grasping soft fur.

Her wolf ran calmly through the forest, his snout raising toward the air. Vivi let him lead and carry her, trusting his senses.

Mystery halted for a minute, blue and red eyes glancing ahead.

Arthur had not stopped fleeing... Trying to lose them behind.

She spoke as they both glanced at the horizon, the end of the forest, having ran for days.

  
  


“...Where is he heading now?...”

  
  


When they had taken chase... They had found some feathers along the way.

Then... They had suddenly stopped seeing them, no more. No more golden flickers on the ground.

He surely had been picking them up, every single one that dropped...

Mystery's eyes fixed on the feather some meters away on the ground... He could smell some more towards the north...

  
  


“...He is trying to lead us away.”

  
  


Vivi narrowed her eyes at the landscape ahead. Less trees, a more grassy terrain, hills with some rock formations...

Mystery shook his head at the feathers dropped deeper into the forest, to nod towards the opposite far distance instead. West... To the hills... Giving a faint growl.

Arthur had tried to spend some of his time to soar above the forest... Changing his direction... Dropping a fake trail... And then turn back for the hills.

She understood... Not the first time they had been chasing an angel.

Mystery can smell the faint trace of blood in the air... He will not lose its trail easily.

A deep growl echoed, a big wolf bolting out of the shadows of the forest.

Six tails and a scarf flowed with the wind... Running through fast...

His efforts had been useless...

And it seemed the angel had no idea where he was heading...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lewis walked calmly through the dark...

He carefully jumped to another tree branch, mindful of his bandages.

His feet landed gracefully on it, a perfect balance even if he was still weak.

But he was regaining himself...

He growled, closing his eyes.

He could sense she had been here... He can smell his blood as well.

He would recognize the smell anywhere... Anytime.

It now repulsed him... And compelled him to follow at the same time.

Of course he would flee... He knew he would. But he is glad that Vivi has not fallen for his lies...

He just could not wait a single minute more in her cabin... Not even if she pleaded him to wait until she did the deed.

He had to follow...

He can sense she is with Mystery. He can sense the trail of one of his own kind.

Lewis huffed, stabbing one claw on the branch he stood, tangling his tail on it.

To let himself swing down, landing on the ground easily.

His magenta eyes narrowed at the golden feather at his feet... A hill ahead.

He can smell more... But Vivi had followed into another direction.

His claws clenched, a sudden fire tangling.

The demon followed surely her lead... As fire erased part of what he wished he could.

He has no doubt of her... She will catch Arthur.

He can't wait to stop feeling this horrible and mocking pounding...

He can't wait to see the fear in his eyes...

He can't wait to see him...

Dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at next update ready*  
> Fuck...  
> *prepares anti-fandom bunker*
> 
> Even if I have an exam tomorrow I have already the next chapter! So...  
> Yeah! Tomorrow another chapter!... Please don't kill me...


	31. Scarify

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your signal to close the fanfic...

A figure slumped, a labored intake of air.

Arthur laid tiredly against a rock, allowing himself a moment to take a breath.

He tried to steady his breathing, having flied for...

He has no fucking clue for how much.

The angel let out his breath in exasperated huffs, his whole body feeling sore.

He really did not want to push his luck... He really did not want to stop running...

He has no clue if she will follow the trail he had made...

But his wings are so fucking tired...

He hopes they had fallen for it.

He hopes... It's alright to let himself...

Maybe... Just a little...

Rest...

His body finally relaxed somewhat, his mind slowly letting go of the fact he could not avoid remembering, every second...

The fact that she was a relentless hunter... He has felt her eyes on him all this time.

He has felt watched... Every second... Even if he had gained distance.

He tried to shut down his thoughts... Stop fearing...

Take deep breaths...

Now that he did not focus on what could roam behind him... Now that he was not panicking on what could fall onto him...

Did he hear... Waves?...

His mind slowly blackened, not even as an angel able to take so much strain.

His head leaned a little onto a side, the frown he had all this time finally loosening.

Still his expression looked sorrowful.

But he still was able to fall into a slight slumber, wings dropping at his sides...

Unable to see or notice he should run.

For Mystery and Vivi were not far.

And little did he know... That he had not much distance that he could gain to save himself.

Mystery jumped from rock to rock, the uneven terrain would make it hard to chase... But not for him.

His claws slammed sure onto the ledges, not letting her fall from his back.

She frowned when he stopped on top of a rock, his fur shivering.

  
  


“...What is it?”

  
  


“...He is around.”

  
  


Their voices were barely a whisper...

Both their eyes met... Both knowing what Arthur did not...

He had been fleeing straight for the coast.

Vivi snarled, taking out her crossbow and inspecting every hole and space between the terrain.

  
  


“...If he flies away over it...” He would not reach the end of it... The angel would eventually tire and fall... And drown. “I could use those wings, Mystery.”

  
  


Arthur seems to not know that a vast ocean lays ahead... He is doomed to die even if he is a coward.

She can't let those feathers go to waste.

Mystery nodded... His eyes narrowing.

A tail gently curled around her, helping her get down.

She is not tired... Mystery has carried her all the way. She can run... Run and take the chase herself.

For it would soon end.

Arthur must not fly along the coast...

Both hunters spoke with signals, Vivi pointed her hand to her right, while a tail waved ahead and then left.

They need to... Corner him.

She jumped off the rocks, hiding between them, going ahead alone.

Mystery rose his head, ears going up.

He could hear breathing...

The demon's fangs began to sharpen even more, claws had to be more careful to not scratch the ground... He carefully moved and sneaked, tails lowering to not be seen.

His figure shivered as he slowly moved, walking between rocks... The angel hidden between some, somewhere.

His red eyes seemed to glint more red... More blood like as he finally spotted him.

Mystery leaned down onto his front paws, ready to jump onto the unsuspecting angel.

He only doubted for a second...

But he soon fell into his instincts, not having seen a trace of doubt in blue eyes all this time. Her voice only had determination to end him... He had attacked Lewis...

Vivi does not care for Arthur anymore.

So he does not.

The blonde had tried to fall into a calm sleep...

But still he had been weary.

Amber eyes opened wide with a jolt as his ears heard a faint rustle.

Mystery cursed, his claws having slipped a little just as he had been above Arthur in a ledge.

He pounced, claws outstretched. But Arthur jumped out of harms way again.

  
  


“Ah-h!”

  
  


There was a slowed moment as the wolf fell onto the spot he had been, amber eyes looking down as red did at him.

A deep growl... That made him wake up fully as he stumbled on the air.

He had them at his neck.

Arthur pushed his wings down, making him go out of reach of the tails dashing for him, trying to catch him before he could take off fully.

Between the sudden adrenaline and shock, he had no thought or reason to try to explain to the demon. No effort to try to argue his actions.

He had pushed Lewis, and no one seemed to want to listen. Not even Mystery...

The fact pounded deep in his subconsciousness as he flied further away. His eyes looking back at the wolf now chasing below.

He just has to keep flying!

Nothing can harm him if-

He let out a loud yelp, a crossbow bolt almost cutting his face, were not for his wings, always reacting fast, decreasing his velocity.

He glared down, Vivi somewhere along his right side, he could hear another loud click, another arrow loaded.

Scratch that, not even in the air is he safe.

He continued again, hoping to leave them behind once more.

But as he flew for some minutes... Fast...

He could begin to see past the rocky terrain... And see what laid ahead.

  
  


“N-no...”

  
  


He trembled, seeing waves strike tall rocks, a sharp coast line.

No other shore on the far distance. Not even his sharp eyes could see land.

His way was ending.

He put his weight on his left side, his wing lowering to help him turn to that direction.

He... He just had to follow the coastline, he could-

His plans were denied.

Mystery jumped high on the air, his fangs almost stabbing around one of his arms.

The angel trashed in the air, flapping backwards, not knowing Mystery could jump so high.

The wolf snorted as he landed again on the ground after the leap. For Arthur was scared... And had recoiled back... Turning again.

Forced towards the water.

He froze over the edge, looking down at the sharp rocks and waves. His eyes raising to look at the unending blue.

His wings trembled and puffed as tears fell, his whole mind filling with fear.

He can't swim. He can't fly much more. He would fall. He would drown. He would-

Vivi knew he would doubt.

Arthur gasped as he felt something heavy latch onto his back, a painful and faint crack coming of his left wing.

He got only a second to look over his shoulder... And see a wooden bolt with a rope tangled around his wings...

Then he fell. Unable to move them... Unable to keep flying.

Vivi let out a content huff as she saw his figure plummet down forward, falling down the sky onto the ground. Luckily not falling into the water...

She lowered her crossbow... And ran.

Arthur let out a raspy whimper, his whole body sending pain alarms... The hit fierce.

He got only a minute to try to move, his wings twitching under the heavy rope she had shot. Not enough time...

He stopped moving when a claw stepped next to his face. His eyes unfocused, not needing to look up to know Mystery was just at his side...

He will die...

The same fear he felt when he saw them for the first time returned, mixed with uncertainty. Disbelief settled in his mind and heart, not able to believe truly what had had happened and why.

He had been alright just a few days ago... He had only wanted...

The angel felt more lost when he heard her steps...

He shakily leaned his upper half to look at his right... And he wished he had not.

She is holding once again her dagger...

He finally tried to move once again, stand, untangle himself, run, anything. He could not see any doubt in her eyes. Her eyes held only anger.

But as soon as he made a move to push himself onto his feet...

Claws slammed onto his head and back, pushing him forcefully down onto the ground.

  
  


“Umph-f!”

  
  


He whimpered as Mystery lowered his jaws, growling right at his face.

He could feel his breath... He had lost his fear for the wolf... And now it returned at full force.

The demon gave him a serious warning.

  
  


“ **Dont... Move.”**

  
  


Arthur would have obeyed. He would.

But he could not avoid flinching and gasping when the dagger slashed the ropes away... Freeing his wings.

Vivi was now knelling at his side... Eyes narrowed...

His eyes widened as she outstretched forcefully his left one with her free hand...

No...

  
  


“No!”

  
  


Vivi snarled as Arthur tried to free himself from Mystery's hold, wings jolting and swatting, forcing her to lean backwards.

Arthur tried to push off himself the claws with his hands, unable to stand with their weight.

  
  


“Hold him down!”

  
  


She did not even have to say it.

Arthur let out a cry as tails tangled around his arms and legs, one all around his right wing, pulling painfully like a snake.

He could not fight Mystery off... The demon was naturally stronger.

  
  


“A-hrgh...” He slumped down, her hand fast to grab his other wing. He could not move. “N-no!...”

  
  


They wanted to cut his wings...

He screamed, seeing he was really trapped, they were not showing any signs that they would not...

  
  


“Please don't! D-don't cut them! I did not mean it! I will go away, I won't harm him again! Listen, plea-!”

  
  


Vivi gave a angry and quick nod to Mystery.

She does not want to hear any excuses...

The blonde's pleas were silenced, the claw holding his head moving away to let another tail tangle. He had been breathing too fast, and now he could not take air from his mouth, a tail over it. He cried as he felt the dagger brush the back of his shirt... Ripping it right where there were holes to let his wings out.

He tensed as his shoulder blades were exposed, still trying in vain to flee, only small jolts.

Mystery's eyes narrowed, seeing her doubt for just a moment... Her eyes fixed on amber ones.

Arthur shook his head at her, unable to speak, unable to explain he had not meant to hurt Lewis. He had almost killed him, but he...

He is sorry...

They only filled with despair as he saw her clutch her weapon tighter, gripping his feathers more tightly, pulling at the wing to expose were it connected with skin.

  
  


“You are a good liar...” She spat the next words with anger, remembering the blood on Lewis. How hurt he was... Almost killed. “But you wont lie again, angel.”

  
  


She had done this before...

Arthur felt a sudden stab, a flow of pain shooting all through him from his wing.

He bent a little in Mystery's hold as the dagger made a clean cut, making him tremble in pain.

But it was not all.

His scream was muffled by fur when she pressured, the fragile bone in the beginning of his limb reached below the feathers.

  
  


“Mh-mphff! N-n-”

  
  


Not even Mystery could muffle his next loud cry as a crack echoed out.

Arthur jolted, eyes wide as he felt a last fast rip... His wing giving a last weak reflex jolt under her grip.

He let himself slump, unable to feel anything else but a horrible warmth on his left side... He could not see the blood now pouring from the wound...

He can't feel his wing...

He laid on the ground, his chest raising and falling with fast breaths, tears falling down.

Vivi let the wing drop down to the ground, limp. The feathers seemed to lose some of their golden color... But still shining, taken away from a still living angel.

She had cut it off in less than a minute... She was fast.

As much as she hated... She tried to be.

But there was still another one...

Vivi stopped for a moment, looking at his face.

Tears were falling down...

She halted her hand for a moment... Again doubting.

She had seen angels shed tears of pain... Indeed, this angel was shedding those.

But his eyes were half closed, looking at her without actually doing so... A deep look of hurt and sorrow.

She has never seen and angel cry like this...

She would have stopped... Pondered...

But she could only think of Lewis... She could only remember his painful words.

  
  


“ _He's devious... He knows no spells. He... His weapons are words and faked weakness... If you give him doubt and trust... He will...”_

  
  


No angel has ever shown care or emotion. They only care for the deaths of their enemies.

No matter the cost or what they must do.

He is trying to make her let go with faked sorrow...

The angel shivered as he felt the cold edge again, gently laying over his skin... This time on his right wing.

He could only tremble as he felt it slash his flesh again, small whimpers escaping him.

He could not speak. He could not even scream... It was too much.

He jolted a last time as he felt his wing crack, his eyes closing as his face held the most agonizing grimace. And then another last strong cut and pull...

The dagger moved away...

Only pain where there had been soft feathers...

He still could not register he had just lost them... His mind was foggy from the pain and the ache in his heart.

Mystery held a calm expression through all this. Never allowing himself to care for others. A lone demon that had only felt for one human. He cared even less for angels...

Vivi let out a trembling sigh, her eyebrows down in painful focus. She slowly rose the dagger again.

Arthur braced himself as much as he could, the silence not hiding for him what would come. He knew the dagger would fall a third time...

He waited for it...

But it just stood above him.

Mystery's claws twitched, eyes opening in shock...

Vivi was trembling... Her hand was jolting, the dagger could almost fall from it were not for the painful looking hold she had on it.

What made him fear... Were the sudden tears falling from her eyes... And how they shined as magenta sparks burst inside.

His voice was a mere whisper full of disbelief and realization.

  
  


“...Vivi...?”  
  
  


The hunter was not aware of her own tears nor the broken memories twisting inside her mind.

But she was aware that something was wrong... Something...

She felt no content by avenging Lewis... This felt...

Mystery eyes narrowed in knowledge as Vivi pushed herself away with a silent gasp, holding her head with a grimace.

  
  


“I- I-” She stared at the ground, the angel's blood and tears mixing. “I- I- don't-”

  
  


She growled, closing her eyes, trying to think between the noise of waves colliding and pained breaths... Between the sudden pounding in her head...

Mystery's cold heart filled with anger as sparks cracked again, understanding what afflicted her...

He gave a silent growl as Vivi shook her head. Her blue eyes opening again... Full of firmness... Trust for Lewis words... The only thing she could understand. There were too many missing parts of it all.

She could not remember the only angel that had a good heart.

She glared down at the blonde, and slowly sheathed away her dagger.

  
  


“I- I don't want to dirty my hands by taking his life... He does not deserve to be ended by a clean stab. Those spikes were...” She bolted, grabbing the wings and throwing them over her shoulder, turning to leave. But not before whispering... “...All yours.”

  
  


She could not do it...

And she did not know why.

Her blue eyes gave one last look at the angel... Her eyes almost looking hurt...

And then Mystery could only stand there as she walked over rocks, her figure jumping over a ledge and walking away... No more words said.

Arthur had heard her...

Mystery glanced down at him, his eyes still closed...

But now Arthur was trembling even more, his shoulders shaking with sobs, his eyebrows bent down in a broken expression, teeth clenched in a vain effort to ignore his pain.

He did not try to stand as he felt tails and claws let go of him, he did not have the strength or will to do so...

Mystery felt pity as he heard the angel let out a quiet cry.

  
  


“...I- I did not m-mea-an... I-it... I did n-not...”

  
  


It did not matter now...

Arthur opened his eyes, full of agony, shame and fear... Glancing up fearfully at the demon looking down at him.

He expected death...

But he could only lay frozen as Mystery looked away, speaking calmly.

A question and an affirmation at once.

  
  


“...But you almost killed him... Did you not?”

  
  


The angel at his feet curled on himself, not denying it... Burying his face on his arms.

Mystery pondered... Seeing the blonde wait, just wait for him to bite or claw...

He did neither.

  
  


“A-ah-” Arthur felt a tail curl around him, the tip laying on top of his wounds. “Aahhhh!”

  
  


He screamed loudly, a sudden burning flowing over his skin.

The tails seemed to glow red... The wolf's eyes holding no emotion as he burned the wounds, not stopping even if he heard him in pain.

He had to do this.

Arthur gasped for air as he hit the ground again with a thud, tails letting go after a minute, the fur had felt blazing...

Mystery glanced at the scars now sealed on his back, the bleeding stopped.

Tears fell down freely as the wolf gave him his back, red eyes looking back...

Voice full of bitterness.

  
  


“Consider this... My thanks for that one time... But don't push your luck. I will not doubt to take measures if I see you again near her...”

  
  


He walked away as trembling hands reached for wounds, sobs reaching his sensible ears.

He won't kill Arthur...

He had meant something for Vivi once... And he still does... Even if she does not know.

Lewis has used her to achieve his own goals...

He has erased her memory of Arthur to force her to hunt him down... Get payback for his failed attempt at his life.

She would have not done this...

Both had hurt her... Their foolish actions at each others life had made her cry...

He has sympathy for neither of them...

As he followed her steps... He growled, leaving the angel be...

Alone...

Fingers brushed the scars on his back fearfully, shakily feeling the burned skin...

He whimpered quietly, turning onto his side, eyes closed as he took deep but fast breaths.

His... His wings...

His hands clenched around his shoulders, his muscles tensing... A reflex move...

But no feathers brushed his chest or frame... He could not move them... Nor feel them...

They are not there...

  
  


“...V-viv...”

  
  


He let out a desperate angry cry, whole body sore. But he screamed for the horrible feel now pounding in his heart and mind... What just happened sinking in.

He huffed multiple times, his scream fading into sobs once again, no one to hear him...

Maybe...

He let himself lay on the rocks... Not daring to move...

Maybe he just has to... Wait...

He cried, looking at the sky... A million thoughts in his head.

His darkened eyes stared without focus, a single thought stronger than any other...

They may have spared him...

But Lewis has not...

And he knows he will stop at nothing... He knows for sure... How could Lewis not... After making her forget?

Maybe it is just for... The better...

He had not been strong enough... He had been weak. He had betrayed his own words... The wings that had dashed down to kill... Were gone.

He felt...

Angels need their wings...

Arthur hugged himself as darkness fell... A moon slowly rising.

Hoping his demon would just find him soon... And just end this hell.

He had been tied to this fate since the very beginning... Was he?

He did not care anymore...

He could not care...

Blood slowly dripped down from the uneven rocks... A small trail coursing through to fall down into the waters ahead...

Blood...

Wings twitched...

It just... Was a waste...

Green eyes closed... Trembling...

Wait... Not yet...

He had waited so much...

Let Lewis... Have the kill... Wait until he is dead...

Wait...

He could smell the blood... He could sense the angel. Just there at reach...

But he... He is just taking so much time...

Green eyes burst open, glinting in the dark... Unable to ignore the blood anymore.

A devil could not take the smell of blood anymore... It could not wait any longer, not when his prey was wounded. The smell made his veins burn, his fangs sharpen, his whole frame shake... He could not ignore it. Not even if he had the patience to wait before, not even if he had controlled himself to let everything fall into place... Not be blamed for his death...

He smiled wide, eyes losing their focus... A growled whisper in the shadows...

  
  


“...Just...” Wings rose in a dash... **“A bite...”**

  
  


It had been too much.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere... High In a mounTain In Spain... A girl hid in the shadows of a dim lighted room.  
> She sighed, takiNg another sip of her calming tea as she read her italian nOTes.
> 
> "I just lOVe whEn I manage to make the titles woRk..."
> 
> She continued to studY... HEr hearT cold.
> 
> \--------------------------------------  
> ...If I fail my exam I blame karma.


	32. Traverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...*eats a chicken nuggget*  
>  "YOU TOOK HIS WINGS!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU! NO! BAD! *Cries for eternity*" "Don't mind me I am just SCREAMING because excuse you, but that was my heart and how dare!!" "((”Golden Feathers” on A03 is killing me. KILLING. *rolls around on the floor in feels-induced agony*))" "I ain’t reading till after my finals , but my god ya’ll are scaring me XD"  
> ...  
> ...  
> *pops another one into mouth*  
> I passed my exam with 75/100! I guess karma was too lazy... Or is just waiting...
> 
> WELL! IT AINT OVER!  
> Listened to this as I wrote this... Chapter. Take it as you may:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qhV4H_CYwk

 

He wished for death...

He wished he could just stop existing and go wherever the hell he had to go after failing and fucking up so bad.

He had not wanted to kill Lewis. Only to end up almost doing it... Even if he had felt for them both, even if he had felt safe, understood... He had wanted to be with them. And he just shoved it all away. Tore their trust...

And now he would die at the hands of his demon, like he was supposed to since the very beginning...

The world just loved to mess with him... It is almost funny.

A broken shaky and quiet laugh echoed, an angel brushing his forehead on the ground as he let out a cried chuckle.

It almost was...

Almost...

Arthur frowned, falling silent once again.

He is tired...

He just wished for his devil to arrive.

He is sure Lewis will not waste much time with his vengeance... He has never been a bad soul.

He wished that it would all just stop already...

But it had only begun.

His frame shivered...

Arthur's eyes opened, a sudden cold creeping through his skin.

He let out an scared gasp, his figure feeling a horrible pressure and pull... He trembled, his arms and legs suddenly moving, pulling him painfully into a sitting position, his whole figure jolting.

He whimpered as he was forced to kneel, arms kept downwards as he rose his head.

The same feeling... The same force that he felt in that damn cave. A horrible and painful tug at his body, like if something grabbed him with a choking hold... Something able to make him move... In trembling and forced dashes...

Like a puppet.

His mind filled with horror and pure confusion. Not understanding, not able to process what was happening once again.

His soul screamed as he heard a voice.

  


“...Finally... **Both alone...”**

  


He trembled, his eyes moving to glance to a side, for his head could not. Seeing between the shadows... A figure resembling a beast, crawling down some tall rocks some meters at his side.

He pulled for dear life against the pull, crying, fighting with all the little strength he had left. His heart and mind screaming for him to do so, before the figure managed to reach him. He could see sharp claws land down onto the ground, wings twitch as it came closer...

A demon...

And it did not look anything like the one he had expected...

  


“...! W-why-?”

  


“Why?...” The thing made the most mocking laugh Arthur had ever heard... As it came closer, better seen under the moonlight. **“I think I won't enjoy biting your skull...** It's empty it seems.”

  


The angel's breath came out in terrified stutters, the devil better seen now.

Arthur panted as he tried to lean away, seeing no eyes on a bat's head... But green eyes in the claws now raised towards him, sharp as knifes, more than the fangs peeking from the amused and sick smile it was giving him...

But he could not flee...

The bat rolled its eyes, claw moving to loom over the angel's head, the blonde huffing as he was pulled back like a magnet.

Amber eyes stared at black with fear, realization sinking slowly in his mind... Much more as the bat spoke slowly and maliciously.

  


“It is a shame really...” The other claw moved... Arthur wincing and feeling repulsed as it brushed his shoulders... Too much like a caring touch... A fake one. “I would have enjoyed your wings. Even if they were weak... Had they pushed him a little further... I would have had you much sooner.”

  


Lewis would have been disposed of... Unable to do anything as he died slowly by those spikes... It took a lot to kill a demon. Enough time for him to attack, before the angel had a chance of going home, before a strong heart stopped.

And she would have left Arthur alone, angered... Asumed he had disappeared after murdering Lewis. For him to take whole without consequence.

But alas... Lewis heart was not stricken...

  


“...Y-you- You made me-”

  


Oh, he sounded so scared and lost...

How he enjoys the horror in his eyes.

Arthur snarled as a clawed finger laid under his chin, pulling his face closer to those sharp fangs.

Mocking him...

  


“Oh, I just gave you both a push into the right direction, morsel... You did it with your own wings! You were so adamant to be at his side... He only had wanted to help you. But you let yourself do it!”

  


Arthur managed to move his arms out of the force, more time to struggle, his mind now understanding what caused it... Despising it.

He moved his hands in jolts, screaming angrily as he gave the bat a push.

The devil huffed as they both stumbled backwards, Arthur falling onto his back.

Green eyes narrowed calmly as he saw Arthur try to crawl away, pulling himself with his arms along the floor. Still exhausted from blood loss and the cuts...

He could not run...

He still tried to move when he heard wings flap... He still pulled himself with trembling hands as a shadow loomed over him on the ground...

He had not meant it...

He had not wanted to kill Lewis!...

It had not been his entire fault!

He let out a sudden and hurt heave, wings grabbing him and hauling him down.

He could only lay still, feeling the fierce hit and a cold breath on the back of his neck...

A serious warning...

  


“ **...I worked too hard to let you fly away now, you know? Don't even try, will make things easier for both.”**

  


He pinned the angel down, snorting as he still tried to move away from his hold.

It had been so long since he did this... Since he was able to torment an angel. It made him feel more alive than ever as he slowly laid his claws on the scars...

That filthy dog should have not bothered!

  


“Ahh-ah-! AARRGH!”

  


Arthur felt his shoulder blades pulse again painfully, sharp nails running along the scars, tearing them open into burning wounds again.

His fingers curled impossibly against the ground, scared, pained... Those claws now not cutting...

The bat ran his nails along his snout, eyes narrowing in content...

It was sweeter than he remembered...

His bloodcurdling scream only made it better.

It was....

  


“V-viv...” His ears twitched, hearing a choked whisper. “H-h-... H-help...”

  


Arthur hardly took a deep breath, mouth opening to scream as loud as he could, unable to take this, unable to hold back his fear and despair.

He did not want to die like this... He was innocent!

  


“V-vivi! Mystery-y! Please!” He closed his eyes tightly, mind pounding. Anything... “L-lew-wi-”  
  


“ **No one can hear you.”**

  


His voice faded, feeling his body move again.

Arthur's eyes lost all focus and recognition as the bat made him sit up... Its jaws leaning at the side of his face, a hand around him to stare at his eyes.

The eye narrowed with faked pity as it whispered close to his ear... Laughter hidden under trailing words.

  


“No one would want to listen anyway... No one cares.” He shook his head, wings laying around the trembling angel... Securing him under his hold. “Maybe he does not want to even see you anymore... Maybe he is so angry he is just waiting for her to kill you.”

  


The next words made Arthur just surrender...

  


“ **...There is no reason to hurry and die... Yet.”**

  


He did not bother to scream as fangs dashed down...

  


* * *

  


Blood...

Lewis let out a long exhale of air, having taken in the scent of blood.

Tangling in the air... Even if it still came from far away.

He leaned against some rocks, bowing his head down as he smelled as well her scarf...

Lewis eyes peeked from the dark, narrowing at the golden flickers in the distance.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw Vivi... Wings thrown over her shoulder, carrying them with a deep frown.

Her eyes fixed on the ground as she calmly walked away... Back towards the forest and her home.

Lewis rose a claw quickly to his chest, confused.

Arthur is still alive... He can feel it.

She has cut off his wings...

Lewis huffed, looking away.

He should feel content...

But somehow... Seeing those wings limp, dead, feathers losing a little of their golden glow, blood on their ends, ripped...

He shook his head, growling.

It is not enough.

He won't feel tranquility in his heart until the traitor lays dead.

Mystery must be... He will be soon.

That is what he told himself...

Still he avoided to glance at her, to the wings in her hold... Her eyes...

Her eyes looked sad... Her steps are slow, her figure tired.

She-

Lewis tried to be more small as he hid, hearing strong steps towards her.

He saw Mystery pad towards her, slowing down to walk at her side.

Lewis remained hidden as she asked... Her voice trying to hide doubt.

  


“...Is he?”

  


The wolf's eyes looked back towards the coast, ears dropping down.

She found his slow answer strange... But she never doubted her friend.

  


“He won't be a problem anymore.”

  


Vivi looked away, giving a small nod.

  


“...Good.”

  


Mystery did not lie.

Nor give away Arthur was not dead.

The wolf walked behind her, eyes narrowing in anger.

He has too many questions that need to be answered...

But he needs to see to which extent had she forgotten... Make sure her mind had not been damaged.

So he followed her away, only thinking of her...

For now.

Lewis watched in the shadows as they both left...

The devil frowned, eyes moving to look towards the blood he sensed.

Mystery has not killed him.

He stood off his hiding spot, standing at his full height as he glared at the distance.

There was a lot of blood... But even then...

It seems he will have the chance to see him.

And he will be last thing Arthur will see.

He began to walk calmly towards the coast, every step making the scent stronger.

The pulsing in his heart should loosen... But it only increased with every step he took.

Uncertainty sank deep, conflicted emotions.

Vivi has cried... Mystery knows.

He had not been able to erase everything, it seems...

He snarled, fastening his steps.

He did nothing wrong. He had no other option. Arthur is guilty. He could not let her feel for him. And she will not cry again...

He will make sure of it.

He was near.

Lewis easily jumped on top of some rocks, to take height and see over them, the coastline uneven and sharp.

He could feel the ache fade... Arthur laid below between rocks.

He readied his claws, twitching as his feet prepared to jump down and face his angel.

He had been sensing the scent of another demon...

He thought and assumed it was Mystery's... It was not easy to pinpoint with the smell of the sea.

Nothing would have prepared him for what he would find.

Lewis turned around some rocks, standing tall as ever, eyes looking down in a furious glare, tail swishing....

But he froze, tail dropping, claws losing their aggressive stance...

He could only stare mouth agape as he saw Arthur... Indeed.

A huge bat holding him down... Sharp fangs sunk near his neck, a claw running its sharp nails along his left arm, the other looming over his head... Arthur laid limp, eyes closed as his figure was forcefully pulled to allow a bite.

The blonde let out a blind whimper as he felt the fangs leave his flesh, a hand moving away, letting his head fall forward.

The bat let go as it saw Lewis, its green eyes blinking with shock and anger.

Lewis tensed up... Claws clenching into fists... A sudden sense of fury flowing in his veins.

His voice growled, angered and feral.

  


“ **That's my angel...”**

  


Fuck...

Arthur cracked one eye open, slowly blinking as he heard Lewis voice. And the bat's.

A hand was waved in fake shock, the bat displaying surprise...

  


“Yours?!” He let Arthur dangle more free, green eyes meeting magenta eyes. “Oh my! I did not know! I found him here... **Alone...** And I just thought-”

  


“Think again.” Lewis took a step closer, eyes narrowing more. “We are bound, he is mine. Move along, I have unfinished business with him.”

  


...Lewis?...

Arthur tried to breathe... Tried to think... His vision foggy, his body sore and numb...

The bat smiled, trying to bargain... An amused grin as he saw no recognition in Lewis eyes.

  


“Ohh... Kill him?” Lewis gave a firm nod, slowly losing his patience. Not liking this other demon... “I see... I could do it for you! Easy!”

  


He laid a sharp nail on Arthur's neck, knowing he should not leave him live for much long...

Not if he wanted to avoid angering Lewis...

  


“You could share him!... We could-”

  


The bat had to stop as Lewis gave a loud growl, fire blasting for a moment around him.

  


“ **Don't.”**

  


It moved away the claw with a forced smile, silently cursing Lewis.

The young demon pointed a finger, demanding, lips curled in a snarl.

  


“You can have his corpse all for yourself. But I won't lower myself to such disgusting acts!” He huffed, firm. “But his life... Is mine to take. **Step away.”  
**  


Lewis... Is...

He... Did not...

  


“Very well!”

  


Lewis watched baffled as the bat let Arthur drop down fully, to stand behind him.

Its claws raising over him, green eyes glinting...

Magenta eyes filled with pity as he saw Arthur be forced to stand slowly, like a marionette, his whole body still limp, dangling by the demon's spell...

His heart seemed to burn as he finally had a better look at how Arthur was.

Vivi had efficiently cut his wings... The wounds would be bad to look at on their own... But this bastard had taken a chance to claw at them, making them bigger and worse. It had as well bitten his neck, two piercing marks on it, small trails of blood.

The angel's eyes were half lidded, staring down at the ground with dried tears, tired... Seeming to be fighting to keep himself awake.

Lewis rose a hand to his own now healed wound, remembering the pain by just looking now at the blonde.

It did not feel right...

But he attributed the burning in his veins to the rage in him, his instincts making his blood boil by seeing another demon near his objective.

It all made him sick, even more when the bat made a bow, motioning to the angel at his side.

  


“Here you go! Stab him, burn him, strangle, rip him to pieces! I will hold him up for you...”

  


Its voice tangled with amusement... A sweet but vile tone.

Arthur finally regained himself a little as Lewis spoke again.

  


“Let him go. He can't run. I don't need your help.”

  


The bat snarled, glaring with a smile, unaware of the angel now trembling under his hold.

  


“But I can hold him down! I can make him stand up, not fall as you hit him, more time to-”

  


“L-le-w-”

  


Wings twitched as the bat gasped, a claw quick to make a fast motion, seeing Arthur raise his gaze, speak.

Lewis blinked at that, seeing Arthur suddenly wince, his mouth opening as if to take air, that did not seem to be taken.

His hands seemed to struggle to move and raise to his neck, as in pain.

The line was crossed when Arthur met his eyes, fighting the spell, tears falling down again.

Giving Lewis a desperate look, as if trying to tell so much... No words out.

Something was not right.

Lewis began to suspect, tail giving an angry dash as he stepped close.

  


“Let him speak.” His frame leaned a little, teeth clenched. “I need to hear him before killing.”

  


His suspicions only grew when the bat stepped backwards, dragging Arthur a little with him, still smiling. Keeping him under a choke... That Arthur was desperately fighting, his whole body jolting.

  


“Why?... You know how angels are. They only-”

  


“You are not letting him speak... Why?”

  


Fuck this insolent demon....

He should have waited a little longer.

He thought he had enough time... That he could blame the mutt...

  


“Why?! Young devil, can't you see that would give him a chance to win time?! Time to try to kill you! Kill him before-”

  


It snarled, his claws jolting, the angel pulling, fighting...

Its left claw lost its hold on him...

Arthur gasped, left side moving forward and away from the bat, eyes fixed on Lewis as he called.

  


“P-please... L-lewis-!”

  


Silence...!

Lewis eyes widened as the claw moved again... Fast to raise... A stabbing motion downwards.

It tried to stab Arthur right through... Before he could speak more.

But it did not pierce through his back, the angel pushed away in just a second...

Lewis growled deeply, hand around the claw now scratching his chest, almost stabbing.

The bat lost his cheerfulness, jaws clenching in an furious scowl. It growled, pulling away from Lewis hold.

But Lewis still held tightly its wrist, glaring down holes at him.

His voice barely a whisper... But still loud as fire.

  


“ **...He did not speak either when I fell...”**

  


The bat laughed quietly, looking defiantly up at his eyes.

  


“I don't know what you mean...”

  


Lewis wiped his head backwards, glancing over his shoulder at Arthur.

The angel panted, taking fast breaths on the ground, standing on his arms from Lewis push.

His amber eyes raised up, to glance at his demon...

Lewis shivered as the blonde tried to speak... And as he did, he felt the bat try to move away from his hold... To dash at Arthur.

  


“...I- I did not... W-want to- H-he wa-”

  


Lewis yelped, the bat's free hand making a wave. He heard Arthur's head slam against the ground. He did not move again...

He roared back at the devil, fire blasting around him.

  


“ **You?!... It was-!”**

  


Lewis snarled, the claw moving again, green eye narrowed.

Dashing forward against his chest, pushing him away.

The bat huffed proudly, standing tall as Lewis stumbled backwards, his force not only for the angel.

  


“ **Took you long enough... Numskull.”**

  


Lewis regained his balance, his feet almost stepping onto Arthur.

He glanced back and forth between them, magenta eyes crying...

Understanding stabbing into his heart like a million knifes. More painful than those spikes.

The moments when he had felt watched... The book left along that lone road... He had not heard Arthur speak behind him... But he did hear a faint wheeze, so similar to the pained ones he let out in the hold of this beast... Its ability to get a hold of a body...

He could smell between the waves the scent of that decrepit and humid cave on his black fur...

He had been around all along... Waiting for the perfect lie...

He tried to kill him... And if not... Still fool him into blind revenge.

All to reach...

Lewis trembled and feared as the bat licked its fangs, sharp eyes fixed on Arthur...

He stood in between, raising his arms at his sides to shield the exhausted angel... Arthur could not move, even with his eyes open, just laying on the ground... Trying to keep on breathing.

Lewis had no time now to regret and mourn, to dwell in what had he done.

Not when the bat was now walking around them, black wings trembling, claws outstretched fully, clawed feet slowly stepping... Ready to pounce. Like an animal...

Its voice showing pure obsession and sick determination.

  


“I really hate to expose myself, Lewis... You would have been much more happier without knowing... No ache, no hurt, no worries for a useless being... Free! But you had to think... Care. You could have been free to be with her, the only good thing he brought to your life... Your lonely and miserable existence!” Lewis hands moved as the bat growled... And leaped with a raging howl. “ **But you had to be weak!”**

  


Lewis let out a trembling huff, his arms raised in front of him, blocking the slashes of the other's claws. The bat pressured down, both with psychical and unnatural force.

But the younger devil did not yield under its efforts or stabs, pushing forward, magenta eyes losing their horror to fill with pure fury. His frame trembling with ire, seeming to grow in size, his own fangs showing, claws opening. His breath coming out now in scorching exhales. Letting out his own instincts... But not chaotic as the beast's. Controlled in focus to guard...

The bat hissed angrily as Lewis arms blazed in flames, forcing him to let go.

Both stood firm at a distance, the bat not seeming fazed by the slight burns on his claws... The eyes still wide open in blood lust.

He would not let this monster kill his angel...

No... Not his angel...

Arthur.

He was not his... He would not allow himself to even think of him as something of his property... Something to take... For his own benefit.

He was not like this bastard...

His eyes filled with sorrow, a pang of guilt striking his heart.

He hoped he wasn't... After what he had let happen.

Lewis was ready when it dashed again, the point of its wings sharp and deadly, one slashing the air he had been in.

Lewis jumped out of reach of every slash, the bat now onto his four, leaping at him without surrendering.

  


“You are not a demon!” His fangs almost tore Lewis tail, its claw blocking a flaming punch. “You let yourself feel, like an insignificant human!”

  


Lewis smirked as the bat let out a heave, managing to land a kick right onto his stomach, making him recoil, holding the bruise with a pained snarl.

  


“Well... Look what this insignificant human just did!”

  


Derisive urchin...

He really had not wanted to fight Lewis... He had not...

Even if young by devil's standards... He was powerful.

But still...

  


“...The last thing you will manage... **Before I tear you both apart.”**

  


Lewis yelped as the bat tackled him fiercely, both rolling along the ground.

He screamed, one claw slashing open again the wound on his jaw.

The bat growled loudly as his wing jolted, trying to untangle the strong tail crushing it.

Their roll eventually ended...

The bat laughed loudly, managing to pin Lewis below him, both laying near the edge of the coast... Sharp rocks below, the moon high, tall and wild waves striking.

Lewis panted as he felt the cold crawl over his skin, the bat slamming its claws around his neck as one of his wings pushed him down.

He tried to move as he was slowly choked, slowly asphyxiated by claws and the strange energy pressuring him. The bat did not let go as he leaned down, fangs showing as his jaws moved in feral growls, almost touching his face.

No eyes and still able to glare... His murderous intentions clear...

  


“ **I won't let a fool stand between me and my prey... If I have to rip through you to have it...”** Lewis managed to raise a shaky hand, clutching one of its arms as nails pierced his neck. “ **I will!”**

  


He tried to pull away... But the bat had a dead grip on him.

His tail pressured... A loud crack coming out of the wing it was holding.

But the bat only laughed, ears raising tall above him, unfazed...

Lost in its hunger.

It could only wish for blood...

His veins burned... His fangs shivered...

He _needed_ more of that sweet blood. He had to tear that flesh, claw every trace of the angel, bite down until no more tears were shed...

He was everything he wanted...

And he would stop at nothing to have it.

Lewis vision began to blacken a little, his eyes narrowed as his gasps were cut short by the claws around his throat.

He could not breathe...

He still could hear... As the bat whispered... Mocked...

  


“ **I will show him how a true demon should be... I will amend your shameful behavior! You should have just killed him... Fast, less pain... For I will rip him apart inside out, I will keep him alive as I devour his flesh! I will do what you should have since the day he FELL!”**

  


Lewis cried, angry sobs making him jolt.

  


“A-arth-”

  


He... Can't...

The bat raised a brow, scowling as the hand on his arm began to blaze.

Magenta eyes narrowed, flames beginning to tangle, slowly reaching for the other.

Both devils hissed, the bat trying to keep strangling him, as Lewis managed to take a few gasps, the fire loosening its grip.

Lewis heart pulsed... A beat stronger and more painful than if he were ages away from the angel...

He can't let him hurt Arthur...

Anger flowed deep in his eyes, his irises sharpening...

  


“ **Arghh!”**  
  


The bat howled in pain, Lewis grip turning into a bone crushing snatch. Its arm twisted under his fingers, Lewis giving a strong pull...

As the bat let go with one hand... Lewis took drive onto a side.

He pushed himself up, his tail pulling the bat to a side as he swung, his head dashing.

He hauled the bat onto the ground with a headbutt, horns slamming onto its snout, the tables turning. He now stood above him...

Lewis panted for air, fists clenched at his sides as the bastard cowered backwards, fire tangling all around him...

It halted at the edge, wing and arm dangling at his side, broken, fangs clenched in strain and anger.

Lewis stepped closer, cornering him... Eyes showing only pure hatred, fury and flaming rage.

This thing...

He did not care for his own wounds anymore...

This thing had wanted to... Had caused...

And had almost...

It made him hurt Arthur...

Flames burned as he dashed down, hand grasping now the bat's neck, hauling him up to his eye level.

The demon's ears dropped, green eyes widening as Lewis leaned him backwards... Its face showing fear even without eyes.

His voice mocking this time...

  


“... **Lets see you fly... Or...”** His fingers uncurled... As he let it drop down. **“Fall, Fucker.”**

  


He stood tall, head raised proudly as he glanced down. Its black figure trashed on the air, only one wing moving... The other dangling up as air rushed...

There was again a loud rip... Lewis did not look away as he saw rocks meet the devil in the dark, not as sharp as the cave's...

His tail slammed onto the ground as he saw the bat squirm under fierce waves...

One...

He tried to hold on onto the rocks... Frame trembling with wounds.

Two...

His claw let go... A pained and scared growl as the current dragged him deeper.

Three...

A green eye glared up at him as his figure sank... The outstretched claw soon to follow... A wave falling onto it...

Its figure finally disappearing between the dark waters...

Lewis let out multiple heavy breaths, exhausted, his eyes still fixed on the water that had taken away the beast.

He had lost himself in his fear...

For-

His eyes opened fully, remembering.

Lewis bolted away from the rocks, his heart skipping a beat.

Arthur.

Lewis let himself drop onto his knees at the angel's side... His claws reaching for him with pure fear and worry.

His eyes widened... Shame sinking in.

Arthur had flinched and cowered as his fingers had brushed his shoulder to call for him... His hands grasping for dear life his wounds... Curling on himself, and bracing himself.

Away from him...

  


“Arthur... I...”

  


The angel was not looking at him...

Lewis hands dropped as he saw him better.

His amber eyes were fixed on the ground, tears falling down... No recognition in them... Arms around his frame, reaching for where his wings had been.

Lewis opened his mouth to speak, say anything... But no words would come out.

He could only let himself sit at his side, stare down with his own tears falling again.

Arthur did not move as Lewis spoke... A choked whisper.

  


“...I- I am so... S-so sorry... I did n-not...”

  


He should have known...

There was no answer... Arthur was broken, his breathing weak, still bleeding... His eyes showing only breakdown...

Shock...

He had lost his wings... He had made her cut them...

For nothing...

Arthur would not answer...

He could not.

Amber eyes slowly closed... Finally letting himself fall into unconsciousness...

Too much... Uncertainty still deep in his mind.

Lewis buried his face on his claws, his shoulders going down and trembling in pure shame and sorrow.

Unable to accept what had he done...

Only waves broke the silence...

Both crying in the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am, in fact, a monster.  
> I don't want to think how you guys would react to the vampire AU...  
> Maybe I should write it for myself... And share to those who are still standing and want pain.
> 
> *hears angry crowd*
> 
> I better run.
> 
>  
> 
> \----------  
> (comments in upper notes will be removed if asked to)


	33. Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I go TOO far?
> 
> (I made a little mistake in the previous chapter. SO, I am going to make a comment below describing in detail the batstard's plan. Line in previous chapter that could cause plothole is edited already.)

 

Duet stood calmly in front of their desk, eye closed as they pondered quietly...

Vivi has been gone for too many days without giving notice... They are worried...

But their questions and wonder were soon ended...

Their eye opened, hearing the door to their room open.

The room could have not been more silent... But somehow it became when they saw Vivi standing at the door...

Golden wings hanging down from her arms.

Duet remained silent as she stepped closer, slowly laying them at his desk with a solemn expression.

Her voice barely a whisper.

  
  


“...I found an angel.”

  
  


Duet raised an eyebrow at her strange selection of words...

But they let it go, sighing.

Eye fixing on the beautiful wings. Were not for the blood at their ends... There were a lot of feathers, every single one seeming to glow golden even if barely any light in his room, the fragile bone below them covered in perfect articulations, a perfect creation that allowed a graceful flight...

It was always a shame to take them away... Destroy them...

But these wings could save lives.

  
  


“...Finally. I see there is no body...”

  
  


Vivi was the one this time to blink, raising her gaze from the golden feathers.

Giving them a confused glance...

She knew that she had not hunted one in a long time... Was that mockery?

  
  


“...I found him in my own terms. I bring you wings, from a kill I managed by my own, and you-”

  
  


Duet turned around, to face her.

A frown growing on their face...

Eye filling with worry.

  
  


“Vivi... I sensed this angel months ago.”

  
  


Vivi's hands dropped at her sides, her face hiding a little below her scarf...

Voice stuttering... Never easily baffled.

  
  


“...M-months?”

  
  


Duet stared at her for a whole minute...

Their eye seeing obvious traces of lack of sleep... Tiredness...

She has been chasing it for a long time...

What had the angel done once she found it?...

They decided to not pressure her... Maybe exhausted from the fight.

Many hunters end up broken by their prey...

She is strong. But not unbreakable.

And this angel had been not easy to find... And had killed three.

She had been the only one strong enough to chase it... But not enough to manage without harm. It seems...

  
  


“...Maybe I did not tell you... Maybe I am losing focus...” They shook their head, voice calm. “Go rest Vivi... You need it.”

  
  


The girl fidgeted on her spot, one of her hands slowly laying on her forehead.

Her blue eyes narrowing at the golden wings... Not understanding...

Had Duet sensed Arthur?...

She... Can't remember being told... She thought he had fallen far away, not close enough for Duet to...

Only Lewis knew...

She let out a raspy breath, nodding quickly, closing her eyes.

Duet... Duet must have forgotten to warn her...

  
  


“Y-yeah... Maybe I need to...”

  
  


She could feel a headache...

Duet did not speak his worries as Vivi bolted for the door... Averting her gaze from the ripped wings...

She feared to think there was something wrong... She told herself there was nothing wrong.

Vivi walked outside, her eyes trailing to the far distance... The road towards the small woods around her cabin, in the outskirts of human territory.

She did not look at her side as Mystery stood towards her, having been waiting at the entrance of Duet's home. Weary... And fearful of what she could hear...

She did not even blink as Mystery nudged her leg with his nose, red eyes full of worry.

  
  


“...Are you ok?...”

  
  


She nodded slowly, frowning.

Her eyes could not show all the confusion, ache and worry she was feeling right now. She felt...

Broken.

  
  


“I... I need to see Lewis.”

  
  


Mystery's fur shivered... His eyes glinting more red even if now hiding as a dog.

He does not know what in heavens was the demon thinking...

But he better have a good excuse for what has he done to her... And a way to fix this mess.

He can see her eyes gain doubt...

And if she keeps on doubting...

She won't be able to handle it.

But the wolf could do nothing... Not yet...

Speaking with her directly about the matter would only raise more questions in her mind...

And he can't have that.

The only one who can help her...

Is Lewis.

He followed calmly her steps, Vivi beginning to hurry back to her home. Where she had told Lewis to hide and rest...

Mystery dreaded the devil would not be there...

He knew he would not be...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Vivi smiled...

But it did not reach her eyes.

Mystery had been silent all the while they had walked...

And now he looked away as she slowed her steps... Standing at the door of her cabin...

She took a breath before reaching for the door...

And Mystery let out a faint growl as she steeped in with trembling steps.

  
  


“Lewis, I-”

  
  


She halted... Her living room engulfed in darkness.

The candle on the table was dead... The door to her small bedroom swinging open with the wind coming in...

Lewis...

The wolf's suspicions were confirmed...

She stood frozen... Her demon not laying on her bed... Only bloody bandages left on its blankets.

  
  


“...L-lewis?...”

  
  


Her whisper trembled... Echoing back to her, the rooms empty.

Her mind began to fill with fear... Worry. The pounding she had felt faintly began to pulse stronger.

Mystery sighed as he saw her enter her room, panicking.

  
  


“W-where... I- I told him to wait...! He should have not moved- He was wounded, why-!”

  
  


She halted, something pulling gently at her arm.

Vivi cried as red eyes looked straight to hers, Mystery once again standing in his true form, firm... Another tail raising to brush away a tear from her cheek.

  
  


“Calm down...”

  
  


“B-but-”

  
  


He hushed her, shaking his mane, the tail barely brushing over her lips...

Begging her to listen...

  
  


“...Lewis must be afraid... He must have recovered enough to try to hide somewhere else. Away from his angel...”

  
  


“That's why I- I must find him, tell him there's no reason to! He looked for my protection here, he thought I could help him! A-and I- I did, Arthur is-!”  
  
  


She huffed, tails pushing her carefully to make her sit onto her bed.

The wolf firm... No doubt in his voice...

Even if lying...

  
  


“Vivian. Let me go find him. I will tell him... God knows where he has gone... Now there is no reason to worry...” He closed his eyes, truth in between his words. “You should wait here... And rest. You always...”

  
  


She always mourns every kill...

He hates it.

He hates to see her hurt, cry...

Below her firm, strong demeanor... Flowed a caring and sensible soul... That forced itself to do wrong to reach right...

Vivi held onto a tail, blue eyes fixed on it... Pondering...

He hoped she would listen... He needs her to wait...

He can't question Lewis if she is near... He can't risk that she understands what has been done to her...

She is already trying to...

He needs to confront the careless devil first... Alone.

He can't allow that he hurt her more... He can't stand it.

She can't remember Arthur... She can't remember anything but hate. Anger she could not take deep inside.

He dreaded her stubbornness...

But a genuine smile grew on his snout as he saw her finally give a small nod, letting go of his tail.

  
  


“P-please... Bring him to me... I need to know he is alright...”

  
  


She needs to know why is she feeling wrong... Even if it was over.

She needs to see Lewis... See him... Without fear...

  
  


“...I will...”

  
  


She was... Tired...

And she did not know why...

She should feel... She should not feel empty.

Mystery jumped onto the bed, laying on it at her side, tails laying around her as the most caring hold he could show...

He whispered... Fearing for her... The only soul he cared for...

  
  


“...Everything will be alright... You don't need to worry more... You...” He hated to lie to her... “The angel is gone...”

  
  


He hated Lewis...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is lewthur up to while Mystery fears and Vivi has a migraine???
> 
> (nothing good)


	34. Ripped

  
  


“...P-please...”

  
  


Lewis breath wavered in a shaky sob, his hands still holding the bowl...

But they trembled once again, almost dropping it, having been holding it forward for three minutes... That felt an eternity.

Still the angel did not move.

Magenta eyes closed, his hands moving away, taking back the now cold soup and leaving it on a small table at his side.

He could not keep looking at Arthur...

But he still did not stand up from his chair to leave.

The blonde laid on his bed, eyes closed...

But Lewis knew he was awake... He knew.

Arthur has been awake for two days... Two days since he brought him back to his manor.

Lewis had wanted to speak... Had wanted to apologize...

But Arthur had not answered his cries, his pleas to be forgiven... He was only met with silence. Amber eyes had opened, but they only stared at the wall or ceiling... He had not even said a word, not a single sound out his lips since those amber eyes opened again.

Arthur cried silently as he had knelled at the side of the bed, begging... Lewis could only let out an scared and mournful wail once he realized Arthur would not even look at him...

He has barely moved, not spoken... Not even eaten anything... For three days.

He has not been able to since he lost his wings.

Both knew now what had happened...

Lewis eyes showed only pure regret and horror, his whole body trembling as he forced himself to look at him again. Not having left his side for dear life.

He had taken him in his arms... As soon as he could not let out more tears or continue sobbing in that horrible coast...

He had hurried to take Arthur back home-

No... He could not call it that anymore...

He had brought him back to his manor, fast as he could be... Fearful of all the wounds he had. He was weak in his hold, fainted from blood loss and exhaustion.

Lewis had been scared... Scared that he would die in his hold.

But the angel had kept on breathing in his arms...

He laid him here, in the room he once had thought welcoming... He had then reached for him, needing to see the wounds closely. He cried for hours as he saw the marks of slashes and claws... The bruises all around him, beaten and dragged...

He thanked god he was not human...

He had to contain his trembling and his sobs as he carefully bandaged his body... He had been thankful he had been asleep in that moment... He had to make sure the wounds did not get infected...

It had been hell since he saw torn wings...

No... For Arthur it had been since he ventured into that cave.

Lewis let out a raspy sigh, trying to keep a clear mind, eyes narrowing at the big bandage around Arthur's frame, tied around his chest and back, covering his shoulder and the wounds.

They were dried up again... Small patches of red...

A claw trembled. Slowly raising with pure doubt.

Lewis opened his mouth, to speak... But it took five minutes until he managed to.

  
  


“...A-arthur...” Heart shaped eyebrows seemed to go down a little... A faint frown. “...I need to- We need to change the bandages... A-again...”

  
  


There was no answer... But Lewis knew he had been heard...

Yesterday he had to pick him up... Move him... For he did not himself, limp... Juggle with the most fearful carefulness he had ever had, one claw holding him as the other removed the cloths and wrapped the new bandages around the wounds...

He knew Arthur understood him...

He could smell fear...

Arthur fears him.

And he can't blame him.

He can only blame his own disgusting actions...

He had sworn to himself he would not harm him once he saw Arthur's heart. The angel had worn his heart on his hands... Sincere, honest, kind, unable to lie... He had trusted him, a demon...

And he fell blind into the hate he swore twice he would leave behind.

He broke Arthur's body... Mind...

And heart.

He let him fall under the fate he had feared when he fell... He had let him see and feel the fear of being chased, wanted dead or worse...

He had sworn to him that devils were not how he had been told they were... He had told him he had no reason to fear.

He lied...

Had he not stepped in time... He would have died at the fangs and claws of that monster.

Lewis tail curled on itself, a shiver running down his spine.

He held his breath as amber eyes opened, empty of emotion... He did not dare to move as Arthur did. Slowly shifting onto his right side, carefully, small signs of pain...

Laying silently as he now gave Lewis his back.

Letting him see... Letting him stare at what he had condemned him to. It had not been an innocent move, the blonde turned with a clear mind... Sure intentions.

Sure enough, Lewis frame slumped, his eyes forced to see better the marks, the white bandages sticking onto his skin by dried blood, his left arm laying onto his side tiredly, as well healing from clawing...

The lack of his wings was what struck him more... Both of them.

Arthur did not move again, his figure slumping more against the blankets with a long exhale, burying his face onto the pillow.

Ignoring Lewis and his worries... And his own needs.

Can he...

Can angels die from sadness?...

  
  


“...I- I can't express how much... How sorry I am.” If there were wings... They would be around him now... Shoulders tensed. “I c-can't excuse what have I done... I don't deserve your forgiveness... I don't.”

  
  


Both agreed on that...

Arthur did not look over his shoulder... He did not want to. He would forever see the stabs on Lewis flesh, he would forever regret allowing that he fell, that his chest had been pierced, ribs and bones tearing out of tan skin... His jaw forever wearing a reminder of his near death...

He is sorry for that...

But he had not meant it.

He had been forced to do it. He had cried when his wings had been forcefully controlled, he had felt cold, he had hurt as well. He had felt the horrible feeling of terror and sickness as he saw him be pierced...

His heart had been truly free of malice...

He had tried to apologize... Explain, call... Try to understand himself.

He can't blame Lewis for fearing... He had feared his own mind, that in reality held no evil nature or instincts.

But he can't forgive Lewis for what he wished upon him.

Lewis had truly wanted him dead.

Not only that...

He had forced Vivi to do so as well. He had thought of the best way to make him pay, a payment out of measure... He had wanted to hurt him by making the other person he trusted hate him, despise him... Knowing it would break him inside.

He wished upon him hell. Not only death.

He let himself hate, ignore her pain for his own crusade... He had seen her cry, she had not wanted to forget, he knows...

Lewis made sure he could not speak to her, he had not tried to understand before allowing her to hunt. He had not cared that she or Mystery could end his life...

He had allowed them to rip his feathers away...

And for what?...

He did not deserve this... Not from her.

He closed his eyes, feeling a hand slowly lay on him...

He tried to stay calm as Lewis whispered, ending his plea.

  
  


“I can't... Fix what I did. B-but I can't allow m-myself to do nothing as you- A-as you-”

  
  


He can't forgive his demon...

But he can't hate Lewis either...

The hand was shaking on top of his shoulder... He could feel Lewis fear, doubt, hesitate to even dare to be near him.

He's scared...

So he did not bother to struggle or flinch as the claw gently reached to take off the bandage... There was no reason to.

But he would not help him either. He does not care. He does not fucking see why should he keep on.

They were only feathers...

That is what he told himself before... He had not minded losing some... He had not thought much of them, they were always there...

Now he can't feel them. He forgets every second. He tries to curl them around him, give himself warmth, move them, touch them. Only to feel emptiness.

He had always felt them, they had been always there, since he came into this fucking world...

He now understands why his kind has grown used to barely use them if not born a soldier... He now understands why they treat them so carefully, so wearily of hits and accidents...

He had always loved to fly, he had always used them to run, hold things, carelessly outstretch them around, reach the tallest spot of everything... He had only felt fear for them subconsciously when... When those three...

When she took them away.

He blinked, pushing away his depressing thoughts, feeling two hands giving a last securing knot around his arm.

He glanced a little to it, barely having registered Lewis removing the used cloths, tying carefully new ones around his wounds. So carefully he barely felt himself being held and moved, those hands again gentle, always working with ease even if ending in sharp nails.

Lewis backed away, plopping backwards onto his chair as he let Arthur be.

Staring down at his claws, heartbroken.

Too many worries and thoughts mixing.

He had told Vivi he would see her once all was over...

He has no idea what or how.... What to do know.

His tail curled around the leg of the chair painfully, the wood almost able to break.

He is dying to bolt, run, find her... He saw her eyes.

God her eyes...

She believes... He made her hate Arthur...

He made her almost kill him.

She was not able to do it...

And that made him even more guilty. Knowing she must be hurting, she must be feeling lost, confused, she must have reached by now her cabin again...

And what would he tell her now?...

He had planned to watch Arthur die... And then meet her. Thank her...

He should find her, now, before... Before she comes for him.

But he can't leave... He can't leave him alone.

No after what has he done.

He is hopeless, he deserves every stab that those spikes left on him, he should-

Both angel and demon jolted a little, a sudden slam...

Lewis was fast to stand, his chair falling down, his ears hearing clearly the hit at the main doors. That he had locked in fear of Vivi returning...

Arthur did too.

The demon felt his heart crack as he saw him move from the corner of his eye, shifting onto his back and against the bed's headboard, hugging himself with fearful eyes.

For the slam had been too fierce for it to have been wind or a human... And it was not raining.

Both remembered the beast.

As Arthur tried to hide even if he could not... Lewis dashed out the door.

It could have not survived...

Still, the dread sank into his heart as he bolted into the main hall, fast enough to hear and see another hit at the doors, this time making them bend...

Lewis readied his fists...

But he still flinched as the doors hinges broke, the main hall echoing with the last forceful slam...

Lewis did expect a demon...

But he expected green eyes...

Not red ones glaring with pure anger as a huge wolf crept slowly in, six tails raised high, sharp claws stepping into the center of the room slowly... But without doubt.

Mystery took a deep growled breath, fangs showing as he greeted Lewis with the most vile tone he could muster.

  
  


“ **You better have a good excuse for what you did... Lewis.”** The younger devil took a step backwards as Mystery did forward... Claws out... Eyes narrowed at shocked magenta ones. “ **A perfect one... Because I swear, I won't listen to your foolish plays...”  
**  
  


The tails erased completely the height difference, Lewis raising his hands forward with a stutter as Mystery's tails loomed over him.

Ready to go down at any wrong choice of words.

  
  


“M-mystery, listen-”  
  
  


“ **I do... I really want to.”**

  
  


The devil huffed as tails dashed down, grabbing his wrists and hauling them closer, near fangs.

Mystery nodded at his hands, unfazed by Lewis panic.

  
  


“ **I want to hear why in heavens are you here... Why are you not at her side, grateful of the horrible actions you made her commit. Why are you here... When I can smell Arthur's blood on your hands?...”**

  
  


He should be grateful... He should have been there after the angel died.

He knew he would chase him, he knew he would take revenge after he spared Arthur.

What he could not understand...

  
  


“I did not mean for her to feel like this, I just wanted-!”

  
  


“ **Just wanted to play with her?!”** He was pushed against a wall, claws raising to his chest as Mystery stood on his hind legs. Growling loudly and silencing the other. “ **Since I laid eyes on you I knew you were a fool! You only cared about catching your angel, you almost burned her when she came to your decrepit manor! And you stalked them for weeks! You only cared about changing her views of Arthur! To reach him! And now that you have gotten rid of him, you forget about her! You have used her as a backup shield, a tool! Now you have no reason for her to be at your side, is it not?! For you, she is only a-”**

  
  


The wolf halted as Lewis slammed his hands around his tails, fangs showing as well, an angered growl.

  
  


“S-she is everything for me!”

  
  


“ **Then why hurt her?! Why leave her suffer the aftermath of your actions alone?! Why are you not at her side?! Why?!”**

  
  


Lewis took in a raspy breath, trembling as he felt red eyes pierce him.

  
  


“I- I thought I had to protect her...! I can't-”

  
  


“ **She does not need protection from an angel! But from you! You, you vain-**

  
  


“...Stop...!”

  
  


Both froze as a third voice echoed into the room.

Red eyes widened as they saw a wingless angel slumping against a door frame, hands clutching it tightly as he called weakly.

  
  


“...P-please, s-stop...”

  
  


Mystery had to as Lewis let out a scared gasp, Arthur trying to step closer. Only to fall forward with a snarl, onto one knee and hands.

The younger devil pushed Mystery off, hurrying to Arthur's side, the wolf standing with narrowed eyes.

A bitter and confused whisper.

  
  


“He is alive...”

  
  


Lewis tried to help Arthur, but the angel held a hand up with a growl, trying to keep him away.

Mystery's tails raised once more, his voice rumbling.

  
  


“ **Why is he alive?! Here, with you?!”**

  
  


Lewis had crouched at Arthur's side, worried. But he quickly stood up when Mystery approached, glaring at them both. Magenta eyes filled with shame as he tried to explain, shielding his angel.

  
  


“H-he did not try to kill me... I thought h-he- Another demon had took control of him. I blindly-”

  
  


“So you are telling me...” Lewis trembled, claws nearer to them, Mystery leaning down with ire in his eyes. “ **That you erased all her cherished memories... For a mistake?”**

  
  


Lewis nodded slowly, closing his eyes, tail dropping in shame and impotence.

Mystery took a step away, glancing at them with disbelief, shaking his head with a snarl.

  
  


“You made her almost kill him... She had not wanted to. She knew that something was not right, that... That he would never attack you... She could see that, but you did not.”

  
  


Arthur raised his gaze from the ground, not trying to stand. For he could not.

He met red eyes without fear, scowling.

  
  


“You did not see it in time either...”

  
  


The angel dared to mock him...

Arthur did not cower as Mystery barked, tails whipping closer. Only stopped by Lewis, who stood in between.

  
  


“ **Neither did you! For all I know, you both are blind! What it took for you both to realize the absurdity of the whole situation?! Because it was not her pain!”** A tail gave a slight push at Lewis chest, accusing. “ **You did not even blink as you made her forget! You, Arthur, you did not even try to explain!”**

  
  


Both angel and demon growled, small flames tangling around them.

  
  


“I did not know what made me push him! I could not tell her! I felt guilty!”

“ **I did not know the truth! I never thought another demon would-”**

  
  


“ **That Arthur would not be a target?...”**

  
  


Lewis froze.

Mystery laughed bitterly, looking away.

  
  


“ **You both were lucky for too long...”** He closed his eyes, speaking truth that made both shiver. “How many days it took me to find him before you did, Lewis? Do you think I would have halted my claws were not for her? Do you think angels have it easy once they fall? Did you think that no other devils would wish to rip him apart, take the prize? Any other demon would wish to kill him, and you knew deep inside. I am bound to her wishes... Only that made me not hunt him myself. Even you almost did it in the beginning... It was a matter of time that another found him, and you did not pay attention to your own kind's bestial nature. ...You ignored the signs of another predator roaming near your angel.”

  
  


Red eyes opened again, fixed on Arthur, not showing any trace of care.

Only sorrow.

  
  


“And now she pays for it all... Do you know... What will happen if she sees you alive?”  
  
  


Lewis knew.

God, he knows he can't explain...

  
  


“...I did not mean...”

  
  


“It does not matter what you meant... **But how to solve it...”**

  
  


Wolf and devil glared deeply at each other, the next words making their blood boil inside.

  
  


“ **There's only one way... And if you are too much of a coward to accomplish what you wished before... I will.”** Arthur closed his eyes as their claws twitched. **“She must not see him again.”**

  
  


Lewis claws sharpened, Mystery analyzing the situation as Lewis roared. For he could see armors tremble... Swords reached.

  
  


“... **You are not killing him.”**

  
  


Mystery sat, Lewis blinking as not a single move was made to harm Arthur.

Ears leaned to a side, the wolf giving them a calm glance, a simple affirmation.

  
  


“Then... She must forget what she did... And why. I know all of us don't want her to realize what happened. It would kill her inside. It is killing her deep inside her mind right now, even if she does not know why...”

  
  


Amber eyes looked away with angry tears, Lewis lowered his claws...

Mystery's voice tangled with pity, echoing faintly in the dark hall.

  
  


“I can't hurt either of you. She would not want that. But... I can't stand doing nothing as she cries, I can't allow her to remember and find out. For she is already doing so...”

  
  


He huffed, standing on his paws and turning, walking slowly towards the broken doors.

A last demand.

  
  


“I give you three days, Lewis... No more. We both know what should be done... Your choice.”

  
  


The lesser harm to her heart...

Both Arthur and Lewis cried silently as the wolf walked through the stairs, to disappear back into the darkness which he came from.

The red glow slowly fading and leaving them in silence.

Neither dared to move for a long tense while...

But eventually...

Lewis glanced down with worried eyes at the blonde, who still was kneeling on the ground.

  
  


“...I am sorry...”

  
  


“...I know.”

  
  


His voice tangled with anger and bitterness in that whisper. His eyes refusing to meet magenta ones.

He does not care for his apologies.

Even then... He had moved...

He had been unable to stand hearing Mystery place all the blame on his demon...

One claw tightened around Lewis chest, the fact pounding.

Arthur had moved... And spoken.

His amber eyes narrowed as he saw a hand slowly lower with doubt... A try to help him stand up.

Lewis heart filled with hurt when Arthur ignored it, pushing himself to his feet with a tired grunt. But Lewis could only truly worry, and not for himself, when the angel tried to step away from him.

Arthur blinked, huffing as an arm stopped his fall, his legs had trembled and wobbled, making him stumble down.

He would have hit the ground were not for Lewis holding him again.

Arthur contained his tears as Lewis realized why had he not moved before... Why had he seen him fall when he called Mystery out.

His next words tangled with sorrowful shock.

  
  


“...You... You can't walk...”

  
  


The blonde growled, clenching his teeth.

  
  


“I- I can!... Leave me be!”  
  
  


“...Arthur-”

  
  


“I said, leave. Me.” The next words would have not been heard by a human... "Or... Just end it."

  
  


Lewis had no other option but to let go, allowing Arthur to try to stand alone again.

The angel stood still for a whole minute, hands half raised at his sides as balance... His eyes fixed on the ground.

He felt unstable... He felt too light... He could not feel the weight of wings behind him. Every step felt like he would fall over an edge...

Lewis was ready to catch him again... But Arthur managed to take a few stubborn steps towards a wall...

Then leaning against it... And walking slowly back to his room, as he did to reach the two demons.

Lewis did not look forward to leaving...

He felt tied...

Two ends pulling at his heart in different directions...

Making it shatter in half.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:  
> I manage to rise a ship and sink it in 5 seconds.


	35. Infract

A wolf waited calmly in the shadows...  
Red eyes did not blink as another pair began to glow near... Magenta glow tangling in the dark.  
He remained silent for a few seconds...  
Speaking with a mere whisper.

“I was beginning to think you would not come...” He looked over his tails, red eyes sharp. “What did you choose in the end?...”

The answer did not come right along...  
But his voice eventually tangled around and reached his sensible ears.

“...I think I don't need to tell you for you to know.”

He can't kill him.  
The wolf closed his eyes, sighing sadly.

“...Very well.” There was only another option... “Take the time you need...”

Lewis did not move as Mystery did, standing and slowly going deeper into the woods around her cabin.  
Leaving him alone...  
The demon closed his eyes, trying to not look at the small clearing, trying to not glance at the small window...  
Vivi was there... Looking with sorrowful eyes through it.  
Her blue eyes were a little lidded, dark circles around them on her soft skin...  
It made him wish he had never let her see his wounds... That he had let Arthur find him, even if he had believed it would mean death.  
But he feared more... For Mystery had a right to worry.  
He had been careless... He had little control over his own spells. He did not erase all that she knew... Her feels could not be reached... And even if he had managed...  
He would have never had full control over the world around her. Her life could not be changed...  
He had not taken into account her surroundings as he let himself hate.  
Vivi stopped looking at the darkness outside... The moon tall again.  
Another night... No sign of him.  
Her eyes lowered to her hands, fingers clutching more tightly the object in them.  
Why?...  
Her thumb brushed with pure wonder the feathers... A small cord through their ends... Small beautiful shells hanging from every space between them...  
A necklace...  
Shedding golden flickers...  
She had never killed an angel with golden feathers...  
Only Arthur...  
Arthur... The one that had gained the trust of Lewis, the one who had lied to evade fighting, only to back stab him, play with him... Almost killed Lewis, a demon always kind, gentle... Someone she cared for. Almost murdered by the hate those creatures hold, never letting go.  
She should despise the angel...  
She did.  
Then why...  
She did not stop looking at it as a faint rustle echoed...  
She did not need to look to know... That Lewis stood now behind her... His shadow looming.  
She rose her gaze to the window again, blue eyes meeting reflected magenta ones.

“...Why?”

There were too many questions in that single word.  
The devil stared at the necklace in her hands...  
He really did not have a clear mind that night. He should have known he could not erase all that they had shared.  
He was stupid and a fool...

“...Vivi...”

She stood slowly, Lewis shivering as she faced him.  
Her voice held pure worry... Pure fear.

“...Tell me you had this with you... Tell me this is not mine... I can't remember... Why would I have it in my room...”

Why would she only remember a blank void or Lewis eyes when she tried to remember... To think...  
Why would Duet know... And not tell her.  
Lewis stepped closer...  
She did not cower... Not even if deep inside her something made her shiver. Part of her screamed, yelling in fear that she is missing something... That Lewis could have been the one to lie... Not the angel.  
She did not want to listen to those screams.  
She... She did right...  
No angel would ever spare a devil.  
She has never spared one either...  
Her eyes did not leave his as he took her hands... His face trying to show the most true care he could muster.

“...It... It was Arthur's... He... Made it...”

A craft... To show care...  
That now she believed to be fake, a simple play for the angel to reach his devil...  
Another lie... For her.  
Vivi narrowed her eyes, nodding to the necklace she thinks had been given to Lewis.

“He is dead...” She did right... Lewis would never... “Why I don't see your eyes lack fear, Lewis?... Why I feel...”

Her eyes...  
Her eyes held at the same time relief and dread.  
Her voice...

“...I... Helped you...? Yet... I don't feel like it...”

It was a question... A fearful one.  
One Lewis could not answer...  
He could not thank her for her trust... It would make her happy if he said yes, letting her believe a lie... It would break her if he said no, expose the truth.  
So he did neither...  
Vivi did not move as Lewis leaned down, hands raising to her face...  
Gently whispering near her lips.

“...Lo siento tanto, cielo...”

He erased what little space was between them...  
Softly kissing her while holding her close in his arms... Her hands reaching for him as well...  
Believing in him...  
Before his flames tangled once more... This time hurting them both.  
It hurt him more...  
It killed him...  
He cried as he erased any trace... Any sign... He had ever been this close...  
Golden feathers remained in her memory... But no amber...  
A faceless angel... That now had never led her to meet a selfish devil.  
The warm magenta glows she saw all this time died in her mind... As her eyes cried for everything she had found...  
Lewis did not let go as he felt her hands grasp tightly his arms... Her breath against his dying short in a gasp...  
She tried to hold on... She tried to not let go... He could feel her thoughts claw to cling in her mind... Remain.  
But she could not fight it. A mere human at the hands of a demon...  
His spell faded as her conscience did...  
Leaving him to hold her silently.  
But not without tears.  
Lewis shoulders trembled, slowly caressing her cheek, shaking his head with a trembling sob.

“I a-am so sorry...” He clenched his teeth, eyes closed painfully, foreheads touching. “...A-and you will never know, h-how much...”

He took her onto his arms... Holding her figure against his chest... His heart hurting both from the distance and regret.  
Lewis carefully and slowly walked towards her room... Reluctant to let her go.  
But he had to let go...  
He sat at her side, having let her down on her bed. His eyes trailed hers...  
He took a deep breath... And took away from her the necklace... As much as it hurt.  
It took the whole night until he managed to look away...  
But once the sun began to rise...  
He left.  
He could not stay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Lo siento tanto, cielo..." "I am so sorry, sky/my dear..."  
> In Spanish, sky is like saying honey/dear, a sweet nickname.  
> (Hey! Lewis got her back for all the times she said Lewlew, Lulu and silly things! Ha! ...Oh wait... He won't laugh... Even if he would last...)
> 
> So, Vivi remembers that she has killed an angel with golden feathers... But does not remember Arthur... Nor Lewis.  
> If she does not remember Lewis...  
> She won't ask more questions... I mean, she kills angels all the time, Duet and Chloe will confirm she had been hunting... She won't look for Lewis and see the wingless angel... She won't know why she feels weird, she won't have anyone to ask to, and hopefully she will forget and let go.  
> Right?...  
> ...


	36. Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very small update because I have already the next chapter and I feel like they should be separate for reasons (small steps through Arthur's "recovery"), deal with it.

 

He felt broken...

Arthur sat for hours at the edge of the bed.

His eyes fixed on the ground, any human could have sworn a perfect sculpture laid in the dark room.

His sharp eyes finally moved... To glance at the bedside table.

An apple...

He glanced sideways at the corridor... Still able to see a faint magenta glow below the door.

Lewis may have left...

But from the first second he stepped out the doors to seek her... An armor moved.

Its helmet was engulfed in that pink spark he now knew, it had kept a keen eye every second.

And Arthur knew, he had lived here enough time to know it was not easy to do it while being away... Even for a little time.

That glow has been there for the two days Lewis has been gone, her home is not precisely close...

He is keeping an eye... Lewis is afraid.

He could hear the small creak of the armor being haunted... He could hear it slightly tremble, keeping an unending watch at the door in the hallway.

Lewis had still not desisted in leaving food near him, even if he refused to acknowledge it. The armor had gone into his room slowly, a few hours ago... So slowly, its glowing eye shivering, fixed on him. The demon knows he is uneasy to be near him.

It left the apple on the bedside table carefully... And left him be.

A silent plea.

He should have not bothered.

He told him... He told him there was no reason to make her forget.

Not when there was a much easier solution that would make things better, for everyone...

He would not care... He felt half dead anyway.

Of course... Lewis did not listen to him... Again.

And now...

Arthur frowned, hearing the armor creak more noisily... He could hear it struggle to stand, loud clacks echoing, even into his room.

It was obvious for him, obvious why the armor was like that... Its loud rustles almost sounded like wails...

Lewis is with her...

He can't do nothing... Nothing to stop him. Stuck here, still healing and in pain, with unending supervision.

Help he does not want...

The angel closed his eyes... And let his face rest onto his hands, tired of everything.

Her sorrow would mean nothing if he surrendered now... He can't let go...

It hurts...

Lewis did not understand his feelings once more...

He has not listened...

He feels trapped...

And this time...

It was not for the fear of dying.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The hall was too silent...

Lewis had been fast... Even if he knew Arthur was safe... He knows he is still in his room.

Still he worries.

That his heart had hurt while being away had nothing to do with his hurry. Hurt both from the ache, her fate and his angel's...

Even then, he found himself halting as he ventured into the hall, the chandelier's flames gone, all the room dark, the top of the stairs not able to be seen.

He slowly glanced at the corridor that led to the living room and towards Arthur's room.

Lewis held his claws together, closing his eyes for a moment... Allowing himself a moment of silence before stepping forward.

Part of him wanted to see Arthur... Part of him dreaded doing so.

He knows he is alive. He would know instantly, and if the depressed angel tried anything, the armor was just at the door.

But he has let him be, mostly... He has not watched directly.

He does not know how Arthur is doing... How is he feeling...

Hell... He knows how is he feeling... The idiot had dared to suggest... He had dared to say that if she believed him to be dead...

Lewis growled, refusing to think about it again.

He made it clear already.

She will be fine...

She will heal.

She won't hurt in the end... And he is sure she would have agreed that Arthur does not deserve that... He does not.

He will help him... He wants it or not.

His feet began to move... Slowly at first.

But Lewis soon found himself walking fast towards his room, eyes fixed ahead, turning without doubt around every corner.

There was silence...

Everything was silent...

The armor had stopped moving.

Arthur tugged his hands closer to his chest... As he closed his eyes.

Hiding as much as he could in the bed... Unable to escape...

Not wanting to see the light... Not wanting to see it coming into the dark of his room as he heard a door being opened slowly...

Not wanting to see those magenta eyes either...

But he still heard him... He still felt his emotions...

He heard him contain a faint sob...

 

“...T-thank you...”

 

A choked whisper...

Lewis cried as he stared at the remains of a half eaten apple...

Arthur answered with silence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHmmmm...  
> Next?  
> A confused, angry, guilty and scared wreck...
> 
> I seem to hammer pain over and over and over and over-


	37. Eerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... I don't know latin.
> 
> The question is, dear readers... When I use latin?
> 
> (Thank you so much for the awesome comments and kudos! I thank you with angst! :Y )

 

“...Careful…”

 

“I- I-”

 

“You won’t fall…”

 

Arthur did not like this…

Not one bit.

  
“...I- I don’t need your help...”

 

Lewis still did not let go. Arthur himself could let go…

But the angel did not, for some reason holding onto Lewis hands as the demon tried to help him stand.

His amber eyes were fixed on the ground, Lewis keeping a distance between them, his claws only outstretched as an anchor for him to take.

Arthur’s chest rose and fell with trembling breaths, his eyes narrowed with slight fear and distrust.

 

"I d-don't-"

 

“You do. And I won’t let you fall again.”

 

Arthur snarled, angered.

He could feel Lewis eyes on him, firm…

But patient…

Lewis stood tall, without moving an inch as his angel trembled in front of him.

Barely a few steps taken away from his bed.

He can’t allow that Arthur keeps on falling…

He has tried to stand, walk…

Leave… He does not want to be near him...

Only to end up crumbling down multiple times, even having to crawl.

He gave up after a few days… He had not dared to try again… It hurt, his wounds not healed completely, even if already closed. His kind could take a lot… But they were not as fast healing as demons were.

As much as it makes the blonde feel humiliated, angry and ashamed… He could do nothing as Lewis decided to take things into his own hands.

The demon had grown tired of the painful silence and stubbornness… And Arthur could do nothing against it now...

Lewis looked away for a second, hurting from the mere trembling he could feel through Arthur’s hold.

 

“...Let me help you… I know this won’t make any difference… Just… Once you can... “ If he can at all… “I will leave you be… Just, try...”

 

He can’t do it by himself… Not without something where to cling onto.

And walls would not help… He would not take balance leaning against them. He would not learn to live without his wings.

Arthur’s glance moved upwards… Slowly laying onto sharp claws, as his eyes gave them a glare, a look full of rancor and… Fear.

Sharp claws…

Sharp claws, almost as sharp as the knife that ripped his limbs, almost as feral as the ones that sunk into his flesh…

The ones that let this happen…

And had made her forget.

 

“...You should have not stolen her memories away…”  
  


Not again...

Lewis closed his eyes with a grimace, amber eyes now fixed on him.

 

“...I could not let her see.”

 

“She will never see you again… Indeed.”

 

Lewis opened his eyes, Arthur’s voice tangling with the most angered tone he had ever heard in the kind angel.

Arthur snorted, almost growling as he continued to lash at his devil.

 

“You made us both ghosts in her memory… Even if only I needed to disappear.”

 

Arthur did not flinch as claws clenched around his fingers, almost enough to hurt. But not doing so.

 

“You will not die for my mistakes…”

 

Both thought the same...

Fucking idiot...  
  


“I almost did. I would have not cared if I did. ...I feel like I did.”

 

There was no trace of the cheerful and joking soul he knew. It all went away when wings did… Only leaving a cynical and sullen angel.

He resembled his kind more now… Cold.

And he can’t blame him.

Arthur pulled away from Lewis hold silently, giving a strong pull that made him slightly wince, bandages shifting…

Lewis could do nothing as the blonde glared. The tension could be cut with a knife.

 

“You hurt her… Twice. And only to allow me to keep being like this… When I did not ask for it…”

 

Arthur stood on his own, defying the other, both glaring, not looking away.

Lewis leaned down, closer… Fangs showing as he spoke slowly.

 

 **“I fucked up, indeed… I did!** So you don’t deserve to die, I won’t allow it. You can curse me… Despise me as I do.” The angel fell into angered silence as the other bolted for the door, a last growled whisper. “I don’t deserve to be at her side… So this is what had to be…”

 

The door was slammed closed… But not locked.

But he could barely follow...

Arthur felt like when he woke up in that cell, all over again…

And this time there would be no hunter to take him away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wind…

He took a deep breath…

He could feel the strong wind… Brushing his hair, making it lean backwards… A familiar feeling.

His eyes looked calmly ahead… As wings rose at his sides.

He did not look below, sharp eyes fixed only on the sky, its clear blue color unending.

He closed his eyes… And let the wind take him, feathers shivering with it, his figure barely moving between his wings.

Flying…

Until he felt a sharp sting on his left wing.

He could only gasp as he felt himself lean to that side, the wind suddenly unable to support him, dropping down… Red stained.

His body fell, as his hands desperately gripped air, nothing to hold to prevent it. No matter how much he panicked and tried to regain his balance...

Tears fell downwards with him, his eyes staring wide at the blue sky, arm outstretched…

Trembling as that beautiful color turned foggy… And into a sick shade of green.

The landing was fierce…

His heart pounded, breath ending short as he crashed onto hard ground, multiple uneven rocks meeting his skin but not ending his fall.

But his roll eventually ended…

His mind pounded… His vision was foggy…

No… There… There was fog around him.

He found himself between tall spikes in the dark… None tearing him apart.

Why…

He tried to stand…

He tried to move his wings.

Nothing but his arms and legs moved.

Trembling whimpers escaped him as he weakly leaned onto his elbows, his eyes shedding more tears and clouding.

He would have kept on staring in shock at his shoulders… Not seeing his feathers...

But he could only turn his head slowly… Someone standing near.

Red eyes fixed on him… Golden flickers behind them.

The wolf’s tails flowed tall as her figure glared… She had his wings…

He could not even dare to speak as she turned… And stole them away.

He tried… He tried to reach them… A hand daring to raise as a silent call before she faded…

Only for a tail to dash down.

He screamed as he was hauled upwards and backwards from his frame, pushed in just a second against the tallest spike.

The wolf leaned close… Making him raise his hands in a fearful stance, as fangs neared his eyes.

A deep growl… That told him to not fight… Not speak… Nor follow.

Give up...

He cried as he had no chance to even try.

He was left to stand weakly as tails let go…

Leaving him alone against the fog…

He fell onto his knees as he saw both their figures leave between the shadows… With part of him.

He tried to call… Cry for them to give them back…

He needed them back.

But no sound came up from his mouth.

Why can’t he speak?...

He slowly raised a hand to his neck… Feeling a slight pressure against it.

A slow breath was taken… Knowing it could be last one he would be given.

He closed his eyes with a slight gulp, just as he saw a glimpse of shadows at his feet... Wings dashing open above him…

He felt only resignation… Only sorrow as he felt he was near a predator…

One that he could not overpower as his brothers could do...

He still feared.

His whole frame trembled, claws laying onto his hair and shoulder.

Why had he to fall to die?...

Why?

Why fate bestowed this onto him? What did he serve the world with this? What will he left in the world by being killed?

He could feel the cold breath on his neck…

Closer, closer and soon enough-

He flinched as a growl echoed. Followed by a pained one.

He shivered as a corpse fell at his side on the humid ground with a loud thump…

Black fur trembled in small jolts as a bat died, amber eyes staring wide down at it… The cold letting go…

He slowly leaned to look over his shoulder… An even bigger shadow looming.

And it was not from the spikes around him...

Two sharp magenta glows… Clawed knuckles cracking as the tall demon glared down at him.

Scared breaths were let out, his body fast to try to gain distance backwards on the ground.

But he knew he would not go far… Nor manage to run.

Not when Lewis took a slow but huge step closer with every small move he made away.

He gagged as a tail dashed forward, his hands wiping up to grip it, feeling it tangle around his neck.

He was pulled up… His feet now barely brushing the humid ground.

 

“...L-lewis…”

 

The name did not get any recognition from the devil…

Magenta eyes contrasted with the green fog tangling around them… A glance full of wonder and… Hate.

But not only that.

He is bound…

He dangled, gasping hardly for air as those sharp and scary eyes glanced him up and down, analyzing…

Finally giving him a look that made every inch of his skin shiver and feel cold.

 

“N-no-” Fangs seemed to sharpen… Horns showed more as his head bowed down… Claws cracking… “No…!”

 

He trashed, legs kicking as he saw the same devil he saw projected in that orb…

A huge beast, feral, powerful and full of bloodlust. No matter if he was not as gruesome… The familiar and gentle human traits only made him more terrifying... Hiding how brutal he could turn… A true demon.

The demon he knew he would die by when he was chosen.

There was no reason in his eyes… Nothing but blind madness. Flaming rage… A piercing trance that told too much… Told only wish of prey.

An angel.

His angel.

Him.

The devil was unfazed as desperate kicks were given to his ribs, nor did let go as hands slammed and hit his tail.

Ignoring his screams.

 

“Don’t!” He… He did not want to die! Not like that! “L-let me go!”  
  


Lewis leaned closer… The tail was tight… But not strangling. He was short of breath, but not suffocating.

He shut his eyes closed. For sharp fangs were shown, as claws rose.

He will not kill him…!

Not right away!

 

“No p-please! Please Lewis!”

 

He finally felt claws onto him.

 

“Arthur…”

 

“I’m sorry! I didn't wish to fall! I didn’t mean to make you hurt! It wasn’t my choice! L-let me go!”

 

The hold was tightening…

He could feel the claws grasp him, pulling him closer. He could feel flames around him, something warm that for sure would blaze soon, burn him, make his flesh roast!

His name growled again… Louder.

 

“Arthur…!”

 

He shook his head wildly, screaming with what he thought his last breath.

 

“Deus, obsecro te, ne interficiat me! P-please! I don’t want to be devoured!”

 

**“...Arthur!”**

 

He wheezed as a strong shake was given.

His eyes shot open as he felt nails lay on his cheek.

He panted, staring with wide eyes at magenta ones.

He cowered backwards as much as he could, but he only hit the wall.

His hands and frame trembled as he pressed them against the headboard…

Trying to brace himself as his demon gave him a hurt look-

W-wait…

Lewis eyes filled with sorrow, backing a little away as Arthur had almost a heart attack. But he relaxed a little, seeing amber eyes slightly and slowly lose fear… Awoken…

The nightmare slowly fading… But still pounding in his heart and mind it seemed.

He had heard him scream in the middle of the night… He had hurried, fearing for him… He could do nothing but reach for him, seeing him suffer a nightmare.

It hurt him as well as he heard his name be screamed with pure terror...

 

“...Arthur...”

 

The angel raised a shaky hand to his neck, blinking down at his own body and blankets on his lap.

There was no tail strangling him… No scratches on his skin, the claws were not stabbing… The bleeding he had believed to be was only a faint soreness on his back...

Lewis was not…

Arthur gulped, letting out multiple huffs as he let his mind wake… The nightmare the most horrifying one he had since…

Lewis felt a pang of pain in his heart when his angel slowly glanced over his shoulder… More tears falling down as he stared at the bandages…

The loss of his wings… Not a dream.

His blood boiled, his soul seemed to twist as he saw Arthur let out a sob, arms around his frame and bandages, meeting his eyes.

Fearfully.

Making something deep inside him painfully pulse, feeling outraged and horrified.

The demon in him felt bound to the pain of his angel…

 

“...I- I did not-” Arthur clenched his teeth, his voice loud in between hiccups and gasps. “I’m sorry!...”

 

Arthur’s eyes were unfocused… But fixed.

Fixed on the ribs piercing out from Lewis robes, out of his skin, forever to be there, unable to heal. As well the cut on the side of his jaw, flesh barely hiding skull below it…

Lewis could not take this…

Arthur huffed as strong hands pulled him forward.

But not to pierce him… Not to harm him as part of him felt he should…

His whole body trembled as strong arms held him, pulling him into a warm hug, flames tangling on the candles at the sides of the bed.

He could only bury his face on Lewis shoulder, trying to stop jolting… Trying to stop crying.

His words came out all by themselves… Without control.

 

“...S-so sorry… I did not wish to fall… Nor make you… I- I did not… I should have not fallen… I- I-”

 

He was the one to appear… He was the one with no place in here…

He could have been killed since the very beginning… He was supposed to.

Lewis had no reason to not kill him… He had all the right to hunt him.

He’s a demon...

A claw slowly and carefully laid onto his back, doubtful soothing circles…

Lewis closed his eyes with a silent and long sigh… Letting his angel cry out his outburst.

 

“...I will never harm you again. I promise I will never let... That happen...”

 

He knows what has he dreamed...

Arthur did not seem to listen… Still shaken… Still scared. The memory and  thought of his flesh being torn still making his subconsciousness fear.

But he could not run, he could not stand up and back away from him…

So Lewis just held him… Knowing it would help him more than just leaving him alone.

It took many hours until the tears stopped… Both of theirs.

It took a lot of silence to allow the exhausted and scared angel to close his eyes again…

And still not be able to rest...

He was a monster…

For both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think google works well, but here it is anyway:  
> "Deus, obsecro te, ne interficiat me!" "God, I beg you, do not let him kill me!"
> 
> *checks chapters*  
> I am going to divide what I have planned in the mansion (Arthur's "recovery" arc) into two more chapters.  
> Why divide them?... I feel weird mixing a "good" chapter with a bad one.  
> (One half "fluff", one... Not so good)  
> Then we can move on out the manor. 
> 
> You know... I was planning to make this fic end in a bittersweet ending a few weeks ago.  
> But then I thought... It would be so saaaad...  
> So... Why don't use another character, MORE than I had planned for it to appear, to make a better ending? (Even if still angst filled. But I don't think it will reach M rating)


	38. Use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, if you lost an arm, lets say... Would you not feel weird that it's not there?  
> Now, you have another one... You can sort of work around the problem. Still balance yourself and able to do some things.  
> But if you lost something that helped you move?... Something that always was there weighting you down or up?  
> And it's totally gone?
> 
> I would not be able to walk every time I tried like if I still had it.   
> But that's what I think would happen.

Lewis focused…

His tail moved faintly as his hands slowly worked.

His eyes gained a trace of joy as he managed to place the sauce perfectly onto the slice of salmon.

He let out a long sigh, contemplating his plate.

It had been a lot of days since he made a normal recipe by his standards.

Arthur may have been at least eating… But the angel still ate small things, fruits or barely anything that could be healthy for his metabolism, even if his kind could go through without normal sustain.

Still, he tried to make Arthur comply to eat normally again. Little by little.

It had only taken a few arguments… Well, silent ones… The angel is still bitter and distrustful.

But these days he has accepted more, has not pushed the food away…

Even if quiet, his angel is slowly coming to terms… Even if he still can see him glancing to his back, or even him, time to time.

He even has allowed him to try to help him walk, sometimes… Tired of been reclused.

Lewis only needed the glares of amber eyes at a wall and ceiling to know, not a question, nor a demand. Arthur simply… Let him.

The demon took a deep breath, hands lowering to take the food from the counter.

Hoping it would be taken, for it was more than he had been allowed to give.

Calmly, he headed back to the main rooms, walking through the corridor towards the living room.

He left Arthur there, sitting in front of the fireplace.

His wounds had almost healed, almost gone. Even if scars still there, forever to stay. Wings brutally cut, wounds deepened by claws… It was not nice to look at.

But he has been able to walk somewhat these days, improving day by day.

But Arthur was bored…

And if he refused to acknowledge Lewis presence around him, as he sure did… Refusing to share time as they did in the past, playing chess or just talking... Which Lewis knew they won’t…

It left the angel to only ponder about his loss, and his depression.

Lewis opened the door to the living room, mouth opening to speak.

He blinked, instead of seeing the blonde sitting at the couch as he had led him…

Arthur was sitting on the ground instead, near the fireplace. At his feet and lap laid a long dark purple cloth, a lot of sewing tools around him. His eyes landed on the messy and half open drawers…

The devil’s eyes widened as he saw the window… The drapes were gone…

Well, almost. There were scissors below the remains that still hanged from the window, the angel seeming to have cut what he had reached.

Lewis claws twitched, the order freak in him internally screaming.

Arthur knew he was there.

The angel did not seem to care as Lewis rose his free hand, motioned to the chaos, lowered it, jaw dropped, then glared, closed his mouth, then let out a silent huff, growled, contained his growl, then finally closed his eyes as he tried to not scream…

Lewis took a deep… _Calming_ breath. Not allowing himself to be angry. Not with Arthur. He could not be.

So he only asked… Voice trying to sound calm.

 

“...Arthur?...”

 

It took a minute for an answer to be given...

A simple shrug.

But Arthur listened as he worked with the fabric, for what, Lewis did not know.

The demon raised an eyebrow tiredly, speaking with self taken patience.

 

“...Why are the drapes cut?...”

 

What the hell is he doing?...

Amber eyes finally moved away from his lap, hands halting for a moment.

Lewis watched attentively without dropping the plate as Arthur made a few hand motions. Pointing to the cloth… Then his back.

 

“...Thought it could be useful…”

 

Lewis did not seem to get it.

The blonde rolled his eyes, Lewis stepped into the room and left the plate on the table. Then crossing his arms, glaring without anger down at him.

 

“To annoy me?... I may deserve it, but my manor did nothing to you, it’s decades old, if you just wanted to make me pay-”

 

“As much as it’s funny to see you freak out for a simple cloth, it was not my main intention.” Arthur’s voice dragged, tiredly tangling with exasperation. “You have been in the kitchen for three hours. I was beginning to think you got locked in the pantry or something. I was bored, I could not call you-”

 

“You could have. I would have heard-”

 

Arthur pointed a finger up, dismissing his argument.

Voice monotone.

 

“I did not want to call you.” He has no second thoughts in showing his anger, huh?... “I had an idea, you were not around, so I just grabbed the first thing I found.”

 

Lewis let his tail drop to the floor as he could do nothing for the loss of his drapes… The angel looking away from him again and continuing to cut them and sew them.

Arthur was again ignoring him…

But curiosity and exasperation took the better of the demon.

 

“...Why?”

 

Another painful minute.

A quiet answer.

 

“To make a cape.”

 

Arthur would have snorted as Lewis scratched one of his horns, baffled, but he was focusing too much to do so.

 

“Why the heck would you… I you were cold, there are more appropriate clothes in the close-”

 

“Lewis… Why the fuck would I want a cape for?”

 

“...Warmth?...”

 

Arthur sighed, rubbing his forehead with a frown.

Lewis stood awkwardly… Until he took notice that the fire in the room was still strong and warm.

 

“...” He tugged at the horn, completely lost. “I’m sorry if you feel like you need to cover your scars even more... I could have given you a small coat, I have some, better than ruining-”

 

“Too light.” Arthur finally looked at him again, eyes lacking anger… Just tired. “Lewis, my wings felt heavy most of the time, when I let them drag along… I have been looking around for a few days when you were not looking, blankets, clothes, anything… The drapes… Are as heavy… Kind of almost like...”

 

It took him another minute…

Arthur flinched a little when Lewis gasped, quickly crouching at his side to inspect the fabric, tail swaying wildly and almost hitting them both.

 

“O-of course!... How did I not think of it?!”

 

Arthur blinked and stuttered when Lewis took the half sewed fabric into his claws, standing again and bolting for the door.

 

“Lewis?!” He outstretched a fist, snarling as he tried to stand and stumbled. “Hey! I was making it!”  
  


The demon halted a little, arm dashing to point at the table, huffing.

 

“Not anymore! I have better materials around, just let me work around it! It will weight like your wings, don’t worry!” He dashed out the room, his last word loud. “Eat!”

 

“The fuck-”

 

“Eat! And don’t dare to cut more things!”

 

Arthur was left kneeling on the ground, jaw lowered in bafflement.

He pouted, huffing… Unable to run to take back his half made craft.

He had the idea of using that to simulate weight on his back… Not Lewis!

He could only cross his arms… And stand slowly to not fall.

Eyes trailing to the plate that laid nearby…

…

 

 

* * *

 

 

“...I did not ask for a hood.”

 

Lewis sighed, shaking his head as he outstretched his hands a little closer to the angel. A dark cape with a hood, more resistant and adequate materials combined with the original drapes. Multiple layers.

 

“Just… J-just try it dammit…”

 

He had not worked for a whole day on it for him to glare and refuse to even look at it…

Arthur slowly rose a hand… Fingers brushing.

He had only planned to sew the fabric to allow its edges to be tied up around his shoulders and neck… But Lewis had done more than that.

His eyes fixed on the button and hole in the ends of two small edges, the big hood laying limp above them, a better way to tie it up. The fabric was originally just… A dark purple color… But he could see that Lewis had added small details and more fabric to make it more similar to clothes… The cape was almost black…

He could only stare at the almost golden cords sewed on the edges of the cape…

If he were to cover his chest with the two sides of it… The… The golden lines would look like…

 

“...Was it really necessary?”

 

The demon flinched, Arthur’s voice uncaring.

His magenta eyes lowered to his hands, narrowing at the heart that formed with the edges together.

Arthur finally regretted his words as his devil answered quietly and almost like a cry.

 

“...Your wings were beautiful… I know this won’t be the same.”

 

He was going to just leave the cloth wherever and leave out the room.

Until he felt a hand grasp his.

He leaned to look back, his eyes blinking as he saw Arthur grabbing him with a grimace.

Looking at the ground, ashamed, but his voice firm.

 

“...It will help.”

 

Lewis did not move as Arthur gently took away from him the cape…

And threw it slowly over his shoulders. To lay over him.

Lewis stared as Arthur tied it up around, letting it hang, almost touching his feet and ground.

He gave it a few tugs… Calmly feeling the weight.

 

“...It is not the same…” Lewis visibly hurt at those words, looking away, fumbling with his hands. Until Arthur chuckled sadly. “But it's good enough I guess…”

 

Maybe if he pretended that he still had his wings… Maybe he can fake with this...

Lewis heart felt … He did not know what kind of ache he felt as Arthur met his eyes, no trace of bitterness, only sadness.

 

“Thanks Lewis.”

 

“...No… Had to.”

 

Both grew silent for the whole day…

But Lewis could not avoid smiling slightly as Arthur began to try to step with the new cape.

With each hour… Less trembling…

Still not used to it and forgetting the cloth would not move with his steps. His wings had always moved subconsciously with every move he made, leaning or curling, shifting…

This just hanged.

But he would get used to it…

Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Arthur just cut an almost ?? year old fabric because it felt like it could weight similarly... And because he was just bored and he is just a little-  
> Lewis does not care... Estrangely. Because I always make him an order freak.
> 
> Well... I think the demon has a heart of gold. He was so sad that the blonde lost his old puffy vest!  
> (Yes, wings, vest. *grabs head of readers and leans like a creep* "Now, I want you to imagine those pretty golden wings, a little orange, yeah? *whispers* "Now, the tops of the upper sides? Make Arty curl them a liiiiittle over his shoulders and sides... Tips going down at his sides?... *lets go* "Enjoy the feels if you did not realize my evil intentions before!")


	39. Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the biggest scare this morning while opening my file... For 2 minutes it was all blank...  
> Yes, it eventually loaded, but by god did I fear I had to write all this and more all over again!

“Arthur?..”

 

The young demon called again.

His tail swayed as he yet again pushed a door open, glancing into yet another room.

His eyes gained even more worry as he only saw darkness, the angel not in this one either.

He did not bother to close the door as he always does, bolting through the corridor again.

Arthur has been walking.

He has been recovering, a few days after walking with the cape he had been able to move like before.

His wounds had stopped hurting as well.

Then why…

 

“Arthur?!”

 

He has already looked in the living room, kitchen and his room.

The angel was not there.

He has been roaming more and more with each day indeed… He may have wandered into dark rooms and isolated corners… Still depressed…

But he was at least able to find him!

He could not find Arthur now.

He had left him space, privacy, knowing how he felt by being near him, still subconsciously afraid of a demon, still hurt by his actions even if he did not blame him again.

He had gone into his own room for the most time, reading a book or trying to not sink into his guilt. He had stopped keeping an eye, seeing Arthur roam and avoid him.

But this was not normal. He had gone out his chambers to make dinner, sunset already.

He had not seen Arthur.

Lewis slammed his claw onto his chest, eyes narrowing.

Arthur is not far… And he is alive. He can tell.

He can still feel the faint pulse in his heart, not painful, barely felt. The angel is near.

But where?...

Lewis halted a little his steps… Eyes filling with sorrow.

His claws reluctantly reached forward, to lay on the big old door.

He stood frozen as he pushed them open, eyes fixing on the dark and dusty room.

He averted his gaze from the painting, to snarl with a growl.

Not here…

He has even dared to look here.

But he is not here either.

He has not seen him out the windows, he is not outside at the garden. And the pulse is too weak for him to think that he may have gone away.

He is already at the top floor, gone upstairs.

His angel can’t just have learned an invisibility spell! He can’t have gone flying away!

It’s not like he could land on the roof like he had done before to glance to the sky-

The demon halted his thoughts, eyes opening.

Remembering how the angel always had liked to reach the tallest spot, always liking to outstretch his wings. He always had marvelled at how easily he moved with them, he had always watched from a window as Arthur took off for the roof some afternoons.

The roof…

But… His wings…

Lewis pondered, eyes glancing around him in thought.

He had long past ignored the second floor…

But he still remembers… A corridor with a small ladder…

The angel had roamed…

It took little time for the devil to reach it.

A strong breeze flowed as claws pushed the trapdoor open.

Amber eyes did not even blink as Lewis stood tall slowly, his magenta eyes opening to glance ahead.

His claws rose a little at his sides as balance, his blood running cold… Having found his angel.

Standing again at the tallest spot of the roof, feet too near the edge, the strong breeze brushing, clothes and hair flowing..

Arthur stood immobile, eyes fixed ahead on the sunset as he let the wind touch him, not seeming to acknowledge the demon now trembling behind him.

 

“...”

 

Lewis opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

His hands rose in fear in front of him, Arthur a few steps away… Near the edge.

The devil had taken a single step, fearful of the angel doing something stupid, not able to see his face…

But he had to halt as he heard him speak.

  
“...I know you are there, Lewis. I’m not stupid.” Amber eyes looked over his shoulder with a frown, meeting fearful magenta ones. “Here to drag me back inside to force me to eat or check the wounds again?...”

 

Tail moved in nervous sways. For he could hear the tiredness in the blonde’s voice.

 

“...No.” He sighed, taking another step closer. “I did not know where you were… I do wonder why here…”

 

He was letting out his words very carefully, for he could not discern in amber eyes what thoughts he had in his sorrowful mind.

And the manor was tall…

Arthur shrugged, looking ahead again uncaringly.

 

“Wanted to feel the wind again… I miss it.”

 

This was not the same… But...

He at least could feel the strong wind here, stronger thanks to the tall structure, caressing his black and blonde hair as he remembered, the cape on his back pushed back, no struggle as wings had.

The hurtful ache in Lewis heart increased, looking down at Arthur’s feet, a mere step forward needed… A single one, contrasting the multiple ones he would need to reach him. Or a fast leap...

He proceeded slowly.

For Arthur was looking only at the edge, and the air below.

His words flowing out all by themselves.

 

“...I remember the first time I flew. And the last.”

 

The angel's voice was monotone, but still tangling with pure bitterness, anger and hurt.

Lewis feared as it broke a little with the next words.

 

“I remember how afraid I was when I was told to fly…” Another step closer… And a quiet snarl from the angel. “Lance told me to just jump down… But even if I even knew that my wings would open all by themselves… I was scared. I did not want to jump. Even if I knew I could not hurt from it, there was a net, always there just in case. Wings always open anyway… They always do. But I kept on refusing!... My uncle would not have that…”

 

“...You flew.”

 

Arthur laughed silently, a small smile.

 

“Would not be here if I hadn't, would I?”

 

He is still grateful for that push…

The black tiles cracked as he had erased half the distance between them.

He stayed calm as Arthur mourned.

 

“The thing is… That I was afraid of falling… I was afraid of my wings not reacting, shield me, open… When I knew they would…” Arthur closed his eyes, containing a chuckle. “Then why…”

 

He did not move as he felt claws gently grasping his arms… A demon now right behind… Afraid as he had been then.

 

“W-why I don’t fear to jump now?... When I know they won’t stop me?...”

 

Lewis eyes narrowed sadly as he managed to see his face… Tears were falling down, no emotion on his face or eyes...

Arthur took a deep breath, shaking his head as Lewis seemed to pull him a little away from the edge.

 

“…You don’t need to grip me like I’m going to just jump like a fucking moron… That would not fix anything… It won’t take me back home...”

 

He had just wanted to feel the wind...

Lewis sighed, nodding a little.

But still not letting go…

Letting him feel the familiar breeze…

Until the moon rose.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Enough…

A claw tangled with light magenta fire…

Neared to a helmet in the middle of the dark…

His eyes glinted in the shadows as he glared at the armor… Pure focus in mind.

The demon’s breath trembled as he let out most of his energy… Letting out everything he could to be able to stand this.

He had to.

The armor trembled as he did… A stronger connection than what he usually let himself feel.

Another pair of eyes pulsed inside the helmet… The armor standing tall as Lewis slumped a little onto it, claws laying on its chest plate.

It drained his soul’s energy… Tiring and hurtful...

But after a few huffs and exhausted breaths…

He stood again… Not allowing himself to care.

Growling with narrowed eyes...

 

**“...It’s enough…”**

 

He can’t let him suffer here anymore.

The armor took a step away, its pink glows allowing him to see what it faced…

He could see... Control...

An almost perfect puppet…

He won’t dare to go himself back to that horrible place.

But he still can reach for it.

The armor walked in the middle of the night…

Commanded by the demon’s will.

Only one wish…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur worried this time.

Lewis looked… Like if he had not slept. Which he knew he did not.

But the aftermath of his guilt had not shown on his face all this time, he had been trying to hide it below determination. Until now.

The angel had stopped avoiding Lewis, ashamed for the last conversation they had had… On the roof.

But since then, Lewis has been avoiding him instead. He had looked himself in his room, he could hear rustling of pages...

Not much time… But enough for him to worry.

He had tried to ignore it… Maybe he was just… Maybe he told Lewis too much.

He just felt like he was placing all the weight of guilt onto his demon… He had not meant it. Not recently at least…

He tried to make time heal...

Until he had seen Lewis bolt out his chambers… Heading with tired breaths towards the main hall.

He had caught a glimpse of his eyes as he dashed through the corridor… And they were sharp, flaming… Angry.

That made him finally decide to speak up.

Lewis… Seemed hurt.

Arthur walked fast through the hallway, following the magenta glow in the dark.

 

“...Lewis?”

 

Said demon did not halt… Knowing.

Knowing… Seeing…

Hoping.

An armor finally reached the stairs… Slowly making way. Never stopping.

Arthur finally reached the main hall… Only to halt.

There stood Lewis… The doors wide open.

An armor with something glinting in its hands.

Lewis smiled sadly, staring in silence for a minute… Contemplating with pure hate and hope.

Arthur shivered as Lewis took the sword… Slowly raising it in his hold.

There was silence… Painful silence as his devil inspected it...

 

“...Why… Is that thing here…”

 

Lewis finally looked over his shoulder to meet amber eyes. A deep frown growing on his face as he saw Arthur, afraid.

Magenta eyes full of guilt.

 

“...You are going home.”

 

The angel’s eyes fixed on the runes… His mind stopping for a moment.

His whole body stood frozen as Lewis approached, sword held.

Eyes narrowed and letting out the facts firmly...

 

“...You have healed already…”

 

Arthur finally moved.

Lewis had expected Arthur to react… To exclaim anger that he had ventured to that place again…

But his angel growled with anger for other reasons.

 

“Keep that thing away from me, Lewis…”

 

This thing had only meant death… Since the very beginning.

He could see the pain in Lewis eyes... He could know how he had felt even if he had only controlled that armor...

He had seen spikes again...

His devil halted dead on his tracks, gripping the handle tighter.

Tail curling in sorrow.

 

“Arthur… This can-”

 

“Are you telling me… That you believe what that book says?... After what happened?...”  
  


Lewis let out a long huff of breath, seeing that Arthur was not exactly happy of this sword being retrieved…

He still tried to explain.

 

“...Even if it could be a lie by that… Thing… It could be true. I could help you. I tried… I want to try once more.”

 

The demon shivered as amber eyes rose from the sword to glance up at his eyes…

Arthur shook his head, giving him a look full of hurt and disbelief.

 

“Again… Again you are blind, Lewis…”

 

“I’m not!” Arthur did not even blink or take a step away as Lewis head dashed down, growling right at him. “I see you hurting! I see you suffer! Trapped here! I can’t stand it, you can’t either! I need to take you back, at least try. Before you break down even more, before-”

 

“I’m already broken!”  
  


Lewis saw for the first time Arthur scream at him like this, with no second thoughts… Teeth showing in a furious grimace, his frame leaning forward as his fists clenched.

He could only blink as Arthur let out loud and angry breaths, voice tangling with ire.

 

“Look at me!” He rose his arms at his sides, eyes crying. “For fucks sake, look! I can’t go back!”

 

The blonde motioned at himself, begging Lewis to understand, heart hurting as he cried out. Only seeing confusion in magenta eyes…

 

“...I don’t have my wings a-anymore…”

 

“...You would be safe… You would be… Your uncle-”  
  


“Do you think Lance can do shit about this?!” Arthur gave him an incredulous look, head bowed as he laughed cynically. “Do you think it will be all fine if I return?... Do you think it will all be alright?... Lewis… You don’t know shit about me or my kind after all, do you?...”

 

He does not know…

He may have to explain why… Why can’t he go home. Even if he is dying to.

 

“I beg you to understand me this time, Lewis… I had no choice when I saw you in that fucking orb… The elders made me jump, more like shoved me down… An honor! But of course! How can I refuse a tradition centuries old?... How could I dare, as an angel, refuse to take on the pledge of my whole kind?... How could I dare… To go back… Without accomplishing my oath?” Lewis flinched with each word, a faked laugh with its tone. “You know… I think that fucking book tells truth… For it would be a fate worse than death for my people to allow their bodies to be ripped, spared death, but corrupted and then stolen from their quest… Any angel would bring demise to themselves before allowing a devil to bring that pain and mockery! Never has an angel dared to carry on with that shame! Never! All prefer pride and honor! I would be the first to flee, to be a weakling! A stain in their righteous bloodline! I don’t want them to see me like that! I had enough!”

 

It all flowed out quickly… In a desperate outburst full of impotence and fear.

Arthur panted, needing air after screaming…

Hoping that sword would be held away… Out of sight, away where he could not think about his home, nor all that he found in this world… Where he lost all.

But he could only cry as Lewis only stared at the runes… Eyes narrowed with what Arthur could only describe as… Regret.

It took time for the silence to be broken again… Both unable to speak…

But Lewis eventually did…

 

“...I am sorry.”

 

Arthur’s eyes widened as Lewis rose the sword again… And sliced his left claw, staining it red.

His voice not showing pain from it… But from knowledge.

 

“...You are dying here… You are a target... ”

 

Lewis stood closer, sword in an offensive stance.

Arthur trembled, taking a step back.

 

“L-lewis?... W-why-”

 

“There… You would survive…” His face darkened… Only one thought. “You need to go back… As much as it hurts…”

 

Arthur gasped, one claw reaching for one of his wrists… And pulling him closer. Unable to pull away, the demon stronger.

Both were overtaken by sadness… One for resorting to this… The other seeing that he had not been understood.

Arthur hit Lewis claw with his free hand, the devil not letting go. And only showing intentions of trying what the book told.

 

“Let me go!” Arthur growled, meeting his eyes… Lewis stance was similar to his nightmares… But his eyes tangled with pure care and determination. “I-”

 

Lewis expression softened, his voice kind… Hoping.

A plea.

 

“...Please… Arthur… You saw the book… If you said those words… I-if you let me mix our bloo-”

 

“No! Fuck, let go of my wrist! I won’t! I won't say those words! Not even if they are faked! You can’t make me!”

 

Lewis leaned a little away, but still not letting go.

Arthur shook under his grip… For the demon’s face bowed… Eyes hid in shadows… Tail giving a loud slam to the ground.

His voice a mere whisper… But loud.

 

**“...Make you?...”**

 

It hurt… He can’t stand his heart hurting anymore.

He can’t stand seeing Arthur hurt…

If to end it he must…

 

“Ah-h..!”

 

The angel gasped, in just a second Lewis dashing forward and pushing him against the nearest wall. Not enough force to hurt… Not yet.

His eyes unfocused as his demon moved the claw gripping the handle, laying the sharp edge of the sword on his neck… Carefully.

 

“...Don’t make me try…” God, it hurt to look at his eyes… It killed him to do this. **“Because I can…”**

 

Arthur finally breathed, recovering from the push…

His surprise turning into an angered grimace once more. Unfazed by the sword at his throat.

 

“...A-again… You did not listen…”

 

“I do… It’s you who refuses to see what must be.”

 

“Be?...” Arthur closed his eyes and leaned his face to a side, snorting right at his face. “I must be harmed?... Cut? Humiliated?... Again?”

 

“I won’t if you help us both...” Lewis neared the edge closer, as fangs showed. **“Just bow loyalty to me, say you-”**

 

“You won’t do it anyway…”

 

Lewis blinked, Arthur grinning up at him, even if he was pinned, menaced...

The demon had to lean a little away the sword as Arthur did closer, to not cut him.

Only confirming Arthur’s thoughts.

The angel mocked him, daring him to try.

 

“...Hurt me again… Didn’t you say something about it?... Or it was just another nightmare? A lie of my mind?...

 

“I- I…” Lewis roared, angered. **“Don’t tempt me! I am giving you a chance! I will stop at nothing to protect you in the long run, Arthur! I need to save you! I can bring myself to be more guilty if I must to achieve it! I- I can lock you away until you tire and give in! So let us make this quick instead!”**

The blonde rose his hands, no emotion, a defensive stance, claws grabbing him more tightly and pressuring him against the wall, sword trembling but again close.

Lewis was having a breakdown…

 

“...P-please… J-just say it…”

 

Amber eyes looked at magenta ones for a long while… Pondering deeply…

Lewis wheezed when he realized he was being answered with silence…

He is tired of silence!...

Arthur huffed, this time hurt, Lewis giving him a strong haul.

 

**“Say it!”**

 

His heart broke when Arthur showed only firmness… Not scared or intimidated at all...

His voice tired… As he gave his ultimatum, snarling.

 

“...Should I? ...And for what? To be pushed down again for sure... I would not be seen like one of them. They would despise me, look down upon me! They did already! You know nothing about our stupid laws and ways! They never break them, they must be followed! I will have no chance to be redeemed! I don’t want to go back home to be punished...” Arthur laid a hand on the handle, fingers curling around Lewis ones… “Stop asking me...And force me already… Because I won’t say it…”

 

He waited to be cut by the sharp and bright weapon… The one that had been meant to slay his demon… Not his own skin.

But he was dropped instead, allowed to stand…

Lewis let go… Tears falling down.

Speaking with shock and dread… Voice wavering.

 

“...I can’t…”

 

Arthur knew.

The angel stood tall, glaring…

 

“...Then let me be… I had enough of you and your kind’s shared spite.”

 

He is tired…

He never listens…

He had thought he would understand his feelings this time…

He did not.

Lewis could only close his eyes and stand still as Arthur moved away… Heading straight for the doors…

The dreadful silence lasted only a minute…

 

“...I beg you listen one last time… Don’t bring me to my kind…” It could be so easy for Lewis to achieve it... “I don't want that...”

 

A sword fell to the floor… As an angel approached the shadows.

The devil sobbed silently…

Knowing he had no choice… All his options denied… No hope.

His claw slowly raised to his heart as he watched through the window… A single tear falling.

Seeing his figure walking away… Through the dead forest.

Two hearts pounding… Shattered.

Enough pain taken.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have some blue glue?  
> My lewthur kind of falls apart without the Vi in the middle...


	40. Apart

This was much more easy in his head…

Arthur panted, letting himself lean against a tree trunk, short of breath.

  
  


“J-just some hours more… C-come on…”

  
  


That’s what he told himself… He had to.

He had not thought much when he had left the manor. Angry, hurt and too worried to think about his condition…

The angel closed his eyes for a moment, tugging his cape around him.

It had been much more easy and fast to travel with his wings… A thousand times more easy.

He could take short leaps, jump, glide down small ledges… Be fast.

He had to walk now, climb, try to not stumble, get small breaks…

A fucking mess.

How the hell humans could stand this?...

But he had no other way.

No way is he going to go back to that manor or to Lewis.

No way.

The blonde took another forced deep breath… And pushed himself to keep going.

His old nest…

It did not bring good memories… But it was the only place he could go to.

For now.

Not that he planned to venture more far… That did not go well last time...

Even if he was angry and furious with Lewis… He did not want to make a huge distance.

Just this… Enough to hurt… But not drive him crazy. He hoped…

He just can’t stay with him. Not anymore.

His nest…

It will be enough… Enough for everything. Secluded in the dense forest, hidden of humans and anything without a keen eye. Water, food and shelter.

Enough to make a simple life he did not ask… Maybe a few years until another beast wants to fucking rip him apart.

Away… From everything.

It took him another day… He was not fast as Lewis, he had not the determination of the hunter he had known… He now was just…

Just…

He cried, clenching his teeth. Unable to feel like an angel anymore… But not human either.

He would have died a long time ago…

He felt kind of envious… 

If he were human… He could end his isolation and lonelyness… If he were a demon, he could be strong enough to be alone.

Here he was… Stuck alone, knowing he could not dare to approach either… Both would be his end eventually.

In his depressing thoughts he continued… Unaware that he only needed a few more breaths to reach his nest…

The angel blinked with tired eyes… Seeing the familiar small way between bushes… A clearing hidden. 

But the vegetation had grown more in his absence…

He reached to push branches away… And step ahead…

  
  


“...”

  
  


Should he feel proud of reaching it?...

Could he?... When the cave looked full of humidity without someone cleaning it? When the garden was only a bundle of useless herbs?... Or when the furniture he had made and left behind was almost rotten?...

Should had he bothered to walk for days to reach this?

He shook his head, feeling a headache.

He tried to focus on the good side…

He had a nice waterfall.

That he could not climb…

With conflicting thoughts he stepped forward…

Trying to just hang on.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Blue eyes glanced tiredly…

Her body laid immobile on her bed…

For hours... No rest taken.

Why can’t she sleep?...

No matter how many calming herbs Duet gave her… No matter how many times she exposed herself to Chloe’s rambles… She can’t close her eyes at night…

And if she does… She wakes with tears in her eyes…

Why?...

She is fine… All is fine…

She has helped a lot of people in the village. She has healed a lot of wounds…

Why… Does she feel empty?

When she has only brought… Help?

She… She helps…

Her eyes closed… Exhausted...

No thoughts for a fallen angel and a lonely devil.

No amber... Or magenta.

Red eyes glinted…

Too prideful… To change convictions.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“...I’m sorry…”

  
  


No words would be answered…

He had only wanted his well being…

He only wants to heal the wounds he has inflicted…

He just makes them bigger and infected, bringing pain and misery. He is a true devil in the end. He has only focused on his side of view, he can’t see ahead of his fucking claws. He should only lay here and rot.

He will never dare to approach his angel again…

And that pained him… More than anything.

Not for the selfishness of erasing the ache… His heart pounding madly once more…

But for the knowledge…

The knowledge of what could roam…

Any beast could easily know what he is… No sight of wings needed…

Magenta eyes glinted in the dark… Afraid and lost.

Hiding in a dim lighted room… Not having moved since he was left alone.

And he knows.

He can’t be at his side… He is one of the monsters he should fear…

But he…

He can’t dare to abandon him either…

He is…

His angel.

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is short.  
> But I like to divide things~
> 
> *gets shot for malicious pun*


	41. Ghostly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want feels?  
> Here the song that I have listened A LOT while making this AU...  
> And hey, finally I can drop it without "spoilers"!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30HUs3Ae-mY

  
There was again a loud rumble.

Eyebrows went down in a grimace as his hand went to lay onto his belly.

He knew he should have not eaten that much... He should have not let him.

Now... He got barely anything.

Arthur ruffled tiredly his hair, letting himself sit on a rock inside his small opening.

First things first... He found some fruits.

He would not go far if he did not get supplies...

Now...

He has already gotten rid of the bad herbs infesting his patch of garden.

Only one thing left...

His eyes trailed to all the dust bundling in his nest, a broken chair and a small table crumbled down with the humidity. No one to use them...

Almost night...

He should get rid of them... There's no fixing it.

The angel stood again with a growl, tired.

But he easily threw away the two pieces of weak wood, the one laying on the flat rock as well, leaving his nest empty.

He got rid of another certain bed as soon as he had arrived... It made a good fire.

While he had searched for some food, he had collected leafs again.

The angel placed them on the rock he slept on, all he thought he needed.

He laid on it... Late. Needing rest.

He soon came to realize he missed something.

His amber eyes closed tight as he reached for his cape again, having left it on the ground in a fit of exasperation.

He laid it as much as he could on top of him... Curling on himself as small as possible...

It was cold...

He spent some nights trying to forget about his wings...

Days spent working as hard as possible to not think...

But still he laid awake...

Teary eyes fixed on the dark...

In the fogginess between wake and rest... He could swear he could feel like if nothing had happened... Like time had not gone along...

That he was not alone.

But there was no one there.

Tears always fell before sleep came.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Warm...

Eyelids twitched...

His hand blindly moved... Reaching over his shoulder...

He woke again with a small gasp.

His eyes filled with slight shock and confusion... Only for a moment...

A single moment when his mind forgot what had happened.

His hand slumped limp once more, his eyes opening to stare at the leafs he slept on.

Sun rays reflected into the cavern... As always, fooling him to believe he had been embraced by feathers.

He laid there... Not enjoying the idea of yet another tiring day.

Surely spent trying to reach the lake... The way more long and tiring without wings. More time wasted...

It almost made him curl on himself and just sleep the day away...

Almost.

But his mind never stopped.

And the only thing that could shut away his dark thoughts... Was work.

The angel took a deep breath, yawning to bring air to his lungs and wake.

He pushed himself slowly onto a sitting position, sitting cross legged on the edge of his bed.

Blinking with cloudy eyes...

The makeshift drapes he had made once more covered a little the light...

He could see small reflections of the water flowing by the river, small flickers of green and blue... He could see small green sprouts by his opening, his garden...

His campfire... The fire out, left burning all night...

There was the tall shadow-

He jolted a little, not remembering waking to a big shadow near the river all these days.

He instantly bolted down the bed, almost trashing onto the ground with the scare.

He hid behind a small rock besides his bed with a quick dash, amber eyes staring wide through the drapes.

His breath quickened as he laid a hand over his mouth, trying to not make a single noise.

His mind was quick to imagine a predator as soon as he woke, adrenaline flowing in his veins.

He waited...

And waited...

But the shadow looming onto the ground with the light... Did not move an inch.

He slowly leaned onto the rock, trying to peek to see what could make such shadow.

It resembled too much a figure to be a tree or a fallen log... He did not hear anything in the night...

No matter how much he leaned to a side or forward... He would not find out or see without stepping out.

He fidgeted there in fright and nervousness. Not knowing what to do.

His shoulders hurt, too tense. Trying subconsciously to curl wings around him, only to tremble when they did not feel it.

Arthur could not think about that right now.

After crouching there in the shadows of his nest for a full hour... And not hearing anything but flowing water...

He slowly stood... Taking a single step.

Maybe... Maybe is just a log that fell from the waterfall...

Two more... Small and silent.

But... Why would a tree fall up the course of the river?... The... The shadow did not look like...

His hand slowly leaned at the wall an inch away from the opening, drapes brushing his arm...

The angel halted...

He gulped and sighed... Closing his eyes for a moment.

It's... Just a log...

He took a step more.

Arthur raised his fists, eyes narrowed with weariness, standing out in plane sight.

Glaring to the right, right at the river's flow.

It was not a log.

An armor did not move as Arthur gasped and tripped a little in shock, just a second after bolting out his nest, not expecting the tall object to be there.

Not facing him, but the water.

Arthur stopped his fall with a hand, the wall still near.

He blinked at the armor, confused.

But then he glared again... Losing his fear.

His voice angered.

  
  


“...Lewis...”

  
  


The armor finally moved... Slowly.

It turned around to face him, its pink eyes glowing even in plain daylight.

The angel stood still, both did. Both giving the other a long stare...

Both calm for now... But the armor seemed conflicted as the angel seemed hurt.

  
  


“...I told you to leave me alone...”

  
  


The armor gave a slow nod... Glow seeming to glint smaller, as much as those unnatural eyes could narrow.

There was a long minute of doubt for both parts... The armor only staring... The weary blonde standing in a defensive stance, ready to run...

He could not know what Lewis was thinking now... And he did not want to find out.

So it was not a surprise when Arthur took a fearful step back when the armor moved again. For there was a sword sheathed at its belt.

The angel trembled and growled as a metallic hand took the sword by the handle, pulling a little to unsheathe it.

Pink eyes glinted, armor pieces creaked as Lewis halted, seeing Arthur's eyes gain rage, distrust... Fear.

So he slowly rose the other hand... So slowly, as he bent the armor onto a calm bow, trying to show he meant no harm.

Arthur took some steps away as Lewis took the sword slowly... Holding it low.

  
  


“...Here to try to hurt m-?”

  
  


The angel stopped as the haunted armor brushed the tip of the sharp sword onto the ground.

Arthur blinked as it was dragged... Cutting the humid mud.

Another painful while of silence... An angel pondering... And debating.

  
  


“...No...?”

  
  


Amber eyes stared at the clumsily scribbled word...

The armor gave another slow nod... Taking a step away... And taking the sword on both hands, laid parallel to the ground and lowered.

Clear to see for Arthur.

A simple sword... Not his.

No runes.

The blonde leaned his head to a side, his frame relaxing slightly, not aggressive anymore...

But still bitter and not allowing himself to trust.

  
  


“...Why are you here...”

  
  


The armor rose a shaky finger as if thinking, helmet looking away and down.

The angel did not flinch this time as the sword dragged again, the only way they could communicate.

  
  


“ _I worry...”_

  
  


Its movements were shaky, clumsy, words almost too wavy to be read.

But the angel understood them...

  
  


“...I don't care. Why must you ignore my pleas, Lewis? Can't I carry on alone? Is the ache so strong that I must return? Must I? Are you here to drag me-” He sighed, the armor seeming to wince and hurry to scribble again... “...Back...”

  
  


He could only wait patiently... Lewis taking his sweet time.

Time he could be using to reach the lake, or find more apples or just fucking sleep...

The plates of the armor dropped a little, taking away the weapon to let the words be read.

Arthur looked at them intently... Eyes narrowing more...

  
  


“ _No, no need... I fear... I worry that a devil could harm you...”_

  
  


Lewis waited... Claws trembling far away in the darkness...

Magenta and pink eyes blinked with hurt... The angel snarling loudly.

  
  


“Worry...?” Lewis could do nothing as Arthur gave him his back, turning and grabbing a net on the ground. “The only devil I should worry about is you, Lewis. Stop haunting this goddamned thing before you have a seizure or something... I don't need you either. ...I don't want you here.”

  
  


The armor shook as the hurtful and meant words reached its host...

He could hear more...

  
  


“Fucking idiot...”

  
  


Any other curse was muffled by the forest...

The armor did not move as the blonde walked away... Climbing a small ledge to take the way to the lake.

Lewis stayed nonetheless...

Not moving...

Pained...

Though he would not know what hurt more...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Arty a jerk... ITS NOT EASY TO MAKE HIM BE ONE!  
> *cries*
> 
> And this is what would have happened to Arthur if he had died by the hands of Lewis in my canon outside this AU, I guess... Bitter blonde!


	42. Animus

Fucking hell...

He groaned... Seeing two glows in the dark.

He slowly jumped down the small ledge, glaring at his clearing.

Amber eyes moved to glance at the armor still standing near the river and trees surrounding, keeping a big distance...

Arthur halted besides the now lighted fire... That he had not lighted.

He then raised his gaze to the haunted armor, questioning, eyebrow raised with a frown.

The armor did not make a single noise or move. Just standing like the dead...

But there was still that pink glow inside...

Arthur let the bag he had carried fall off his hand, to cross his arms.

  
  


“...I told you to leave.”

  
  


Silence.

Arthur huffed between his teeth, losing his patience.

He screamed, angry.

  
  


“Leave me be I said!”

  
  


He could only growl as the armor crouched slowly... And sat, not to move again, against a tree.

It was not going to leave...

The angel could only take a deep breath and close his eyes, exasperated.

Lewis flinched when a foot suddenly kicked the ground, sending sand onto the fire.

Arthur gave a nod, seeing it die out.

He won't take his stupid help... He will eat raw fish if he must.

He hopes he gets it...

The devil felt another pang of pain as the angel grabbed his bag... And bolted for his cave.

Out of sight inside.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The morning was calm...

And silent.

Until something collided with his helmet, a loud creaking echoing.

Arthur smirked, seeing the armor panic onto the ground, not expecting a rock to be flung its way.

Pink glow glinted with what could be seen as shock and surprise, staring at the rock and ground as Arthur stepped out his nest.

  
  


“...That's for ignoring me again.”  
  
  


Arthur did not flinch as the armor stood again to its feet, its master awakened, suddenly.

The angel rolled his eyes as the armor seemed to try to growl, frame leaning and making offended motions with its gloves.

Until it halted frozen, remembering nothing could be said.

Arthur's glare relaxed a little as the armor fumbled with its hands... Just like he had seen the devil do all the time.

So he lowered his tone, trying to make things clear.

  
  


“I guess you won't listen... I won't even bother...” He let out a snort, walking back towards his bag and tools. “Maybe you will tire! I bet you must be right now. Must you really hurt yourself for nothing?”

  
  


The armor stomped a foot onto the ground, helmet wiping to a side.

Without growls, it only looked silly...

Arthur pretended he was alone, deciding to just get along his work.

It was all silent as he took water into a small wooden bucket and assured that the sprouts in his garden had enough.

He did not look behind him, he hated to see that armor.

Lewis mocked him...

He was not here... And at the same time was.

He told him to not approach him, and in a sense, he complied.

But this is just stupid...

Arthur did not know how to feel exactly about the matter... But it was clear that he did not like it.

Deep inside... It hurt that Lewis was far. A simple armor... Not his true self.

And he knew that Lewis was hurting himself.

It would be great if he just stopped stalking him.

For both.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The sound of water was calming...

It calmed him... The lake always a place were he could forget...

He needed to forget.

Lewis kept on following him... Keeping a distance... But always there.

Arthur did not have to look behind him to know, he could feel eyes on the back of his neck.

Indeed...

Lewis stood between trees, watching for the fifth day his angel.

Glow never leaving...

An unending fear... That if he looked away, anything could happen.

He could not care for the hate he saw in amber eyes. He could only care that he was safe. He could take his curses and anger...

He would not go away... Even if it meant hurting.

For he hurt...

It hurt to control this inanimate object, always seeing through it... It hurt to keep his mind and soul focused in two places at once, far away and close at the same time. It made him feel torn...

But what teared him apart in reality, was the coldness.

He destroyed any trust in Arthur... Only a weary angel left behind.

It hurt him to hear the curses, to see the glares... And more to see that below all that... There was still a trace of care.

He does not blame him... Not anymore. But he is still angry.

And...

Lewis sighed... Seeing amber eyes.

Full of resignation and sadness...

Fixed on the water... His hands barely holding the net

The fish in it plopped... And managed to fall into the water again. Arthur did not even pay mind to it.

Looking at the depths...

Just trying... To remember good things.

Arthur's face gained a trace of wonder... For just a moment... Hand laying up to his shoulder.

But it was soon gone... Thinking better. His face gaining hesitation instead.

The armor remained still as the angel stood again... Taking his net... And leaving.

Leaving Lewis to glance at the clear blue water...

Knowing...

  
  


* * *

  
  


He poked the fire again with a stick, making the flames rise a little.

A single small fish was placed onto the flat rock above it, heating up.

Not much... But he did not feel like having more.

Not that he had more.

He can't fucking focus...

He sighed loudly, letting himself lean backwards and support himself with his hands, as he sat in front of the fire.

It was late, darkness fallen above everything.

But...

He had no intention to go into his nest. Not yet.

He has not slept much either. Even if Lewis hides in the nights.

He is just... Tired.

But not enough.

So he spends the first half of the nights awake... Trying to exhaust his body.

Just another night... Another meaningless day.

Maybe-

He jolted a little, hearing a noise.

He quickly leaned to look at his side, rustling echoing.

He would have ran, now always ready... Until he saw the armor.

His eyes narrowed, seeing it standing at a much more daring distance...

Was that fucking... Water?

Arthur blinked at it, seeing small droplets of water fall from the gapes around its body, all leather and any non metal part was soaked...

He grew even more confused as it dared to approach, slowly, amber eyes widening as he saw its hands reach for its insides, empty...

Or so he thought.

Lewis opened the chest plate, the other hand reaching for what he had taken... Not so easily...

Arthur stared mouth agape as the other lowered the hand for him to see... A few shells in it...

Lewis feared... For the confusion in the blonde's face slowly turned into a glare again...

He feared he would reject the shells... He knew he loved them. He dreaded that the hate would be too strong that even this would be despised from him.

He only wished for him to eat a little more... He hoped this would be enough...

His hand trembled as Arthur doubted, amber eyes not knowing what to look at, nor what to say.

The devil just... Carefully dropped the shells at the angel's side...

And backed away... Nothing able to be said.

The blonde sat there baffled... Glaring at the darkness, still able to discern the tall figure slumping against the bushes...

He then glanced down at the shells...

Not having asked for them...

But he could not let them spoil either... He would not be able to throw them back into the lake in time...

He really did not like to let die without reason... Even if they were just clams.

  
  


“...Such a waste of time...”

  
  


The whisper was heard... And feared.

Until the sun rose back...

Magenta eyes cried next morning...

Seeing empty shells near the fire.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The days flew by slowly...

Neither spoke, both going on with their own business.

Arthur worked in meaningless things... Lewis kept his distance.

He should be content with that...

Should he?...

He should...

He still denied that he felt lonely...

And hopeless.

Lewis is not leaving... Not tiring.

But every day he is growing more silent... More distant.

He should be content...

But by not seeing the armor...

Why did he even care?

His devil can't understand. He will not deal with more nonsense from him...

His dark thoughts matched the strong rain pouring down...

He laid on his bed, staring with unfocused eyes at the storm. He could hear the waterfall roaring with added flow... Hitting the river strongly...

The angel did flinch a little when a loud thunder echoed...

He tugged at the cape as he saw and heard the rain grow more fierce every minute, not even his eyes able to difference between darkness and droplets of water anymore.

Lightning was the only thing that gave him light, making him brace himself for the roar that followed every time. Every thunder strike almost made the ground and his cavern rumble.

He feared it could crumble down over his head and crush him... Maybe drown him, the course of the river reaching the waterfall on top of it.

He had not seen a storm like this in a long time...

And it seemed like it was not going to stop anytime soon...

He liked wind...

But not this...

He never dared to fly with this kind of wind. A raging flow of air that blew and seemed to wail...

The angel hid his face under the cape, trying to ignore it all.

He has never appreciated storms... It was a natural fear for winged souls...

But he does not have to worry now, does he?... The water would never soak anymore his wings, he could not plummet down with the weight, the thunders would never strike him, the wind would not tear away superficial feathers... His flight would never be defied...

He did not know if to laugh or cry...

So he did neither.

He just laid... Closing his eyes.

He could not see Lewis out there...

He hopes he has found some shelter. God knows if that clunky armor can be blown away to pieces...

Or maybe this time he will be left alone, maybe it crumbles down enough so it's not able to move...

It's not like... He would have to worry that it hurt... If it stopped moving Lewis would finally stop haunting...

Would he?...

He had no reason to think about it. Not now.

He will wait for the storm to pass...

He has all the time to wait. He does not need to get out.

Who would be insane enough to be out there anyway?... Excluding a stubborn devil...

Another loud rumble echoed, loud as a roar...

But this time it did not echo alone.

Arthur gasped when a loud crack echoed with it a millisecond after... He could smell a faint trace of burned wood.

There was a faint sound... Very faint.

But Arthur could hear it.

An scared little growl.

He could not hear it for long.

There was a loud thud, something hitting the ground hard...

Arthur laid tense... The silence only now broken by rain and the sound of smoke flowing.

He did not move...

Until he heard it again.

Small growls... This time more weak and... Pained.

The angel frowned, sitting up a little.

It sounded like a small animal...

He could smell smoke... That loud crack and thud...

He doubted, looking outside with worried eyes.

The blonde stood as he heard another little cry.

Amber eyes filled with hesitation as he approached the opening, pushing the drapes away to glance. Eyes narrowed to try to see between fierce rain.

He could see a trail of smoke on the distance between the forest... Not too far...

He had to be insane...

He bolted out his nest, raising an arm over his head to shield his eyes.

He slowly made way out his clearing, walking against the strong wind, that forced him to halt some seconds, too keep his feet fixed on the ground.

He would have not gotten out... It was crazy. Much more as more thunder struck...

For he was heading straight for the dense patch of trees, a perfect place for one to strike again...

For he could see now what had made that loud crack.

His eyes widened as much as they could, seeing a big tree fallen onto the ground between others, small blazing patches of its trunk blazing, fire died out by rain.

It was burned, broken in half, splinted wood everywhere.

But that was not what caught the angel's glance, making him slow even more and let out an scared breath.

He had followed the cries...

And now saw.

The blonde carefully knelled besides the trunk, hands trembling.

The small shadow between the ground and trunk gave another fearful growl...

Arthur could see the small rodent show its small teeth, trying to crawl away...

But it was stuck... Amber eyes dreaded and felt almost the same pain as he saw its lower half under the heavy log.

Its hind legs were barely visible... And he wished he could not see the little he could of them.

Arthur quickly reached for the log, ignoring the distrustful and fearful growl.

He had no time to try to show he meant no harm.

Arthur groaned, hands pushing against the wood, trying to make the tree move away from the rodent below, making sure to try to pull upwards to not hurt it more.

He panted, eyes glaring as he saw that he did not even move it an inch.

The tree was three times his size in width, tall. The wooden debris all around did not help, most of it bundled on top of each other.

With a growl he slammed himself against the trunk, shoulder first as his fists clenched.

He tried to push with his feet, desperate...

But he could only slump and stop as he felt strain on his scars.

  
  


“...F-fuck!”

  
  


His growl was barely heard between the storm...

But he could hear.

He dammed his inhuman ears as he heard the small rodent let out another whimper...

His eyes shed tears that mixed with rain as he saw the little animal go limp...

The strong rain was making as well big puddles of water...

Fuck no.

The angel cursed loudly, hands getting a hold again of the log.

Pulling as he tried to free it...

But not even he could move this thing.

He closed his eyes... And cried.

Unable to do anything...

He would have stopped... Sat there useless...

But his eyes opened, rustling echoing at his side.

Amber eyes went wide, seeing a glow... Hands slam under the log.

Arthur stared for a full minute as the armor crouched, pushing...

The log moved an inch.

The angel gasped, blinking as he realized that the armor could not do it alone, its metallic hands creaking under the weight.

He quickly did the same, hands going under the trunk to push upwards and forward.

The devil halted a little, trembling as he held the tree barely above ground... Giving a quick nod with the helmet downwards.

Relieved as he saw Arthur understand.

The armor did not let go as Arthur did... To quickly reach for the animal instead.

Its hands shook, too much weight...

But there was enough time for the angel to take the rodent in his hands, before Lewis was forced to let go.

The trunk fell noisily onto the ground...

Arthur stood baffled as the armor leaned a little to glance back at both...

Before slumping down... Glow gone.

Arthur would have stayed... Worried.

But he had to shield himself and the animal under his arm, rain still falling.

He could not stay. There was bleeding...

A devil was fainted... But safe in a dark room as his angel ran.

The last thing in mind...

A grateful glance...

  
  


 


	43. Infirmity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun DUN DUUUUUUN

Careful...

His fingers hesitated slightly... Carefully reaching for the small ball of fur again.

He had hurried to carry the rodent back into his nest... To check how bad it was and shield him from the rain.

It really had not been nice to look at...

But thanks to Lewis stubbornness back when he lost his wings... He knew more or less what to do, having treated his own wounds.

He had some herbs in his garden that could ease the pain...

The small rodent had now a small cloth, that he had around, covering him. Tied... Around his lower half.

His eyes narrowed, checking for the hundredth time.

The bleeding had stopped... Luckily.

Arthur sighed, leaning tiredly onto the small table he had made some days ago... Amber eyes fixed on the small frame raising and falling, a steady breathing...

He would be alright...

Mostly.

The blonde could only cringe a little every time he looked... No hind paws...

He stayed up all night... Unable to sleep with worry.

He could not get out either, the rain still pouring.

So he only waited... For the sun to come out...

Eyes never leaving the table.

The cave was dim lighted by the time something happened.

Arthur gasped, hearing a faint growl.

He smiled a little as he saw small black eyes open again... Blinking hazily.

But his wonder and relief were soon overpowered by nervousness when the poor animal jolted, giving a fearful growl.

Seeing him close.

The angel frowned as the rodent tried to stand quickly to flee...

But of course, he only fell to a side with a little startled roll, a scared and confused whimper.

The angel raised his hands, trying to stop him from hurting himself, the cloth still wrapped.

  
  


“Auch!”

  
  


Arthur withdrew, shaking his hand.

A bite.

The mouse huffed as it gave an angry nod, glaring and showing small teeth, fur puffing up.

Feeling menaced.

Arthur was not such thing.

The hamster stopped growling loudly as the angel took a few steps away, smiling sadly.

Black eyes narrowed, paws scratching the wood... Little whiskers trembling as he sniffed around.

Eyes never leaving the _human_ as he tried to stand.

He could not.

Confused growls echoed, not understanding.

Both stared at each other, the rodent seeming to give him a questioning look.

His little snout leaned backwards, glancing at his lower side... A paw reaching to poke where hind legs should be.

There were only stumps...

His ears twitched as he heard the other's voice.

  
  


“I'm sorry little one, that tree... I could do nothing.”

  
  


He shook his head, not expecting an animal to understand.

The mouse let out yet another growl as he rolled a little to glance back at the blonde. His paws stopped scratching, frame seeming to relax slightly.

If Arthur could think any better, he would say that he was looking at him with an apprehensive but calm look...

He stood there awkwardly as he saw him plop down with a huff, curling with resignation on himself.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, approaching slowly.

He leaned again over the edge of the table, not close enough to let him try another bite at his fingers.

The angel pondered... Deep in thought. After a few minutes, he glanced out.

The sun was beginning to come out... The rain was now a normal one... Still dark but safe.

He fidgeted a little, voice nervous.

  
  


“...D-don't try to run away, please.”

  
  


He still did not expect the rodent to listen.

But the hamster did not move or try to flee as he saw the blonde bolt for the outside.

Snout leaning in curiosity as he heard rustling.

Arthur walked fast, in just a minute back in. He pushed off his head the hood, careful of not dropping what he carried.

A small piece of wood he had cut.

He jogged towards his bed, dropping the wood nearby and reaching for one of his bags.

He blinked as he took out something, hearing an angry snarl.

Amber eyes glanced back and forth between the knife in his hand and the now weary rodent.

He laughed nervously, waving a hand.

  
  


“No! I don't...!” He quickly reached for the wood instead, motioning to it. “It's a carving k-knife!”

  
  


He still did not think he would understand... But he still tried to reason.

His surprise came when the growl stopped, black eyes narrowing as the animal's ears lowered.

The angel was engulfed in wonder as he saw the rodent seem to huff with a warning stance...

But not keeping on growling.

Arthur slowly left the knife onto his bed, standing slowly.

  
  


“...Aren't you a cute clever one...”

  
  


He approached again the table, giving the rodent a long curious stare.

Still not daring to touch to not scare him.

Little did he know, that he did not fear him anymore.

Arthur yelped when the rodent tried to pad closer, seconds before having sniffed him.

Of course, failing.

He instinctively reached to stop it from falling and hurting himself.

His hand held him, fingers brushing fur.

Arthur braced himself for another bite, but not letting go, afraid to make a bad move that could harm him.

He only felt whiskers...

He lowered his glance... Leaning his head to a side.

His snout was poking his fingers, paws getting a hold of his hand. Black eyes attentively inspecting...

Arthur stood there like an idiot as the rodent let out a yip... And plopped against his hand like it was a pillow.

  
  


“...Ummm...”

  
  


The rodent was on top of his hand, not letting go and seeming to just be falling asleep...

He stood there without moving for a full hour... Not daring to move.

He scratched his hair, raising an eyebrow.

  
  


“...I guess you remember?...”

  
  


He could not tell for sure, little snores were echoing.

At least he was not bitten...

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hand me some rosemary.”

  
  


The blonde hurried to the shelves, long sleeves raising to hover over every tar.

  
  


“I think we don't have any!”

  
  


Blue eyes narrowed, flinching a little as the patient gave another loud and raspy cough.

  
  


“There has to be! I need it here Chloe!”

  
  


Chloe let out an exasperated sigh, turning to face the older woman.

  
  


“Well, there is not! We have some cayenne though!”

  
  


Vivi faced Chloe, raising her eyebrows with a frown.

  
  


“You crazy? That would do no good to the throat! I can't use that to heal-”

  
  


“I know! But it's what we have!” Chloe crossed her arms, pouting. “If we had more feathers... But no, we had to use them all... If we had at least the body or bones...”

  
  


She had barely any time to inspect those golden wings...

Vivi took in an angered breath, leaving the nervous sick man to wish he could stop coughing and leave. Seeing an argument coming.

  
  


“At least I brought something! It's not my fault no more angels fall around here!”

  
  


Both glared at each other, not really angry, just exasperated.

Chloe gave a tired shrug, shaking her head below her hood.

  
  


“It is not. But don't get your fits on me, Vivi... It's not my fault you are being whiny since your last kill.”

  
  


Vivi's mouth dropped, hands clenching.

  
  


“Whiny?!”

  
  


Chloe nodded without hesitation, pointing a hand at her.

  
  


“Yeah! You are all mopey and slow! You don't focus and you almost burned all the tools while trying to lit the fire for the wounded resting!”

  
  


“I did not!”

  
  


“You sure did! Your eyes were closing and you fumbled with the flint!”

  
  


The man was leaning away slowly in the bed, fearful of the two girls now glaring at each other, voices now angered.

Luckily, before they could scream more or curse...

  
  


“No screaming around the sick.”

  
  


Both blinked and stopped glaring, heads turning to look to the now open door.

Duet was giving them a stern look, disappointed.

  
  


“...Of course.” Vivi bolted back for the man with a sore throat, containing her exasperation. “I will have time to worry about our supplies later...”

  
  


Chloe let out a little smile, seeing the embarrassment in blue eyes.

But she herself yelped when Duet turned to scold her as well.

  
  


“Chloe, stop daydreaming and compile how much stock we have. I want it before dusk. And don't waste time reading your notes again.”

  
  


They stood with an emotionless stance as they watched Chloe nod and bolt out the door, running quickly for her small office.

Their eye may look uncaring...

But Vivi could feel the worry in their voice as that eye fell on her back.

  
  


“She is in part right...”

  
  


“...I am fine. And I am right as well, we-”

  
  


“I did not say you weren't. We indeed suffer a shortage of materials.”  
  
  


They always had a lot of herbs.

Not having to replenish their stock for months.

It had been caused mostly for all the feathers she had been bringing in the past.

With the angel dead... Not anymore.

So the herbs had quickly ran out.

  
  


“You need rest. I will not have any accident in here.”

  
  


Vivi gasped, turning to face them with a worried glance.

  
  


“But-”

  
  


“You will still be of use.” She seemed to relax a little, hearing the kind tone. “Take some weeks... Don't come back until you deem that you are well. Bring herbs.”  
  
  


Vivi looked down...

Pondering.

Chloe is right...

For some reason that she can't understand... She is... Not herself.

  
  


“...Will do.”

  
  


Duet smiled calmly, nodding contently.

  
  


“Wonderful. Don't worry, I can run the place all by myself. Chloe will work harder instead of sleeping awake.”

  
  


Vivi snorted a little, reaching for her things to leave.

  
  


“That's something I would like to see...”

  
  


Duet approached the coughing man as she opened the door...

Stepping outside...

Not knowing what afflicted her...

Nor how to heal.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there hamsters in middle times??? I have no idea and google does not answer me...  
> So imagine him like you want, but I imagine him bigger than a hamster. (Caaaaaanoooooooooooooooon! /(OAO)/
> 
> Should I explain the reason for the silly dundundun up there or it's all clear?
> 
> Facts:
> 
> -Chloe is still weary of a bat returning and will shut her mouth forever about a crappy book.  
> -Vivi has been angry vivi. And she does not know why, no one knows why. Except a dog... That the cat ate his tongue. (this saying exists in english or only in spanish???)  
> -Vivi remembers having chased an angel for a long time, bringing feathers and eventually killing. (Does NOT remember details of said angel. Not the face, nor voice... Nothing. Only... Golden feathers.) Duet can't say much more, because that's what they know themselves...  
> -Chloe in beggining chapter: "Try to not tear it much, Vivi!" She sometimes does not bring much of the corpse of the angels... Because she lets Mystery eat them. Her excuses to Duet and Chloe?... "It was a fat one, too much distance to drag it!" "I kind of shoved it down a cliff, it was like an omelette... Want a skull?" "It exploded..." "How can it explod-" "Angels and their silly speeeells :Yc ". So, Vivi does not question much herself why there is not a corpse. She does bring dead angels whole from time to time... More or less.  
> -sick people have been afraid of grumpy Vivi... Angry and grumpy Vivi is not something pleasant to see. Or be near to...  
> -Duet in reality has a secret emergency stock of herbs.  
> -Duet is done.  
> -I hate trees.


	44. Nexus

He groaned, pulling.

How could this thing hold up without falling apart?!

Arthur slammed his foot forward onto the ground, hands around the metal.

He growled as he kept pulling, dragging the armor by its foot towards his clearing, and out the dense woods.

He halted for a moment, once he got out the shadows and between the trees, reaching his nest.

He glanced back at the helmet dragging, eyes narrowing in worry.

He had tried first to call Lewis...

But the armor was literally dead.

No glow, nothing.

It scared him...

He hated to leave it alone, after what the devil had done.

He knew that Lewis was not technically the armor, but a mere object, controlled by an extension of his mind.

Still he could not bring himself to just leave it there.

Here he was, trying to carry it back into his cave, after seeing that it did not move or answer his calls.

Why should he worry about taking every piece of the armor separately?... It would be much easier!

Amber eyes fixed on the helmet, fingers slightly letting go.

But they narrowed, looking away and forward again. Refusing to decompose the armor.

It would be much more fast to just carry it whole.

More fast! Less time going back and forth with every piece!

It's not like he thinks this thing could hurt or anything...

Efficiency...

The angel huffed, giving another strong pull, going forward slowly as the heavy armor dragged behind like a ragdoll.

Slowly making way into the opening, going past the garden and fire.

His half breathed curses and rustling echoed in...

Ears twitched, small black eyes opening.

The rodent stood a little on his front paws, whiskers twitching as he looked. A blonde tripping face first into the nest with a yelp.

Arthur huffed, raising his gaze from the ground.

Voice grumpy.

  
  


“...How can he move this fucking thing?...”

  
  


He sat up again, getting a hold of the chest plate.

In a minute, he managed to push and lay the armor sitting against a wall.

Frowning as he saw it slump to a side, lifeless, still no signs.

Arthur snapped his fingers in front of the void helmet a few times, unaware of the little rodent now outstretching and letting out a silent but long yawn.

Arthur blinked and turned to look behind him as he heard a little growl.

He slowly stood, black eyes fixed on him, snout leaned to a side.

A curious glance from the little animal...

The angel fidgeted a little, unsure as if to approach.

But he could sense no fear...

So he dared to whisper.

  
  


“...Feeling better?”

  
  


He finally took a few steps closer, leaning to look more closely at the wounded rodent.

Arthur smiled a little as paws raised to brush whiskers sleepily, the mouse not seeming to be paying much mind to his problem anymore.

Only small annoyed squeaks.

  
  


“I guess you do.” He laughed slightly, laying his chin on his hand as he stared at him. “But still...”

  
  


It was not nice to see him try to pad only to plop down.

Even if the only discomfort he showed was annoyance and confusion, not pain anymore. He had treated well the wounds...

Arthur felt bad for the poor cute ball of fur.

He knew how it felt...

There was silence as the rodent crawled his way towards the edge of the table.

Arthur instinctively lowered a hand to block the edge, not wanting him to trip down and fall.

The hamster halted an inch away from his fingers, little nose brushing.

Again, his paws raised to grip his hand, letting out a small growl before deciding to nuzzle his whole head and ears against it.

  
  


“...You DO remember.”

  
  


That or it somehow felt he was not human...

Why would he like an angel though?...

Even if he was not a predator, his kind was not exactly friendly either.

He would not get an answer.

Just small munches.

  
  


“Hey... I am not-” No scratch that, he was technically edible, though not for rodents. “Are you hungry?”

  
  


A stronger munch, black eyes narrowing as he swore he saw a little smirk on the snout.

Arthur snorted, beginning to try to free his hand.

  
  


“If you let me go, maybe I can do something about it, you know...”  
  
  


It took a whole minute and some pokes at fur until he let go.

Once he did, Arthur got out the nest, heading for his garden, a small cavity in the rocky wall were he hid all the food he saved.

He did not have much...

But he had some fruit he collected. He could not give him fish, that's for sure.

He returned quickly, afraid of the rodent trying to go down the table in his absence.

He left the berries he had brought near a rock on the ground, and then reached for him.

There was no struggle or panic as he took him in his hands, only grumpy growls again as he held him.

His paws did scratch a little his skin...

But he quickly and carefully let him down onto the ground, letting him be near the food.

  
  


“Hope it's enough. Saw some rabbits eating them once, so I think...”

  
  


Yes, he was right.

For he did not waste time to pad with two paws closer to them, sniff them and give a weary munch.

Arthur smiled as he saw the berries be attacked, paws shoving them inside his mouth, seeming to want to save most for later.

The angel found amusing an cute how big his mouth was, two big bulges now. How could they stuff so much?

He shook his head, letting him be.

  
  


“Yeah, its better to save the food for later, huh?... And guard it from others!”

  
  


He grinned, eyes going up in thought.

  
  


“Hmm... Guard...”

  
  


He picked again the wood he had been working on, slowly taking as well the knife.

He pondered as he resumed his work.

There was a telling back at home of an angel that centuries ago prevented a famine, by planning a great setup to produce food, seeing ahead of a huge drought...

  
  


“...Galahad.”

  
  


He did not actually believe... Most things exaggerated...

But the name was nice.

  
  


“I got to call you something right?” He glanced again at the rodent. “...Yeah, it suits you.”

  
  


He was not surprised to see no berries in sight and the rodent struggling to stand, mouth weighting too much. Refusing to spit out any berry.

Arthur's eyes filled with amusement.

His hands going back to carve...

A wheel slowly forming.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Lewis?...”

  
  


Arthur sighed, hands trembling around the shoulders of the armor.

  
  


“Lewis? Can you hear me?...”

  
  


Still limp...

No movement.

The angel was truly beginning to worry now...

A couple of days.

By knowing the devil's stubbornness, he would have thought it would have moved by now...

But there was no glow, there was not a single shake...

The armor had been still as dead since the storm fell.

Amber eyes could only fill with worry...

Wondering if he had listened...

No, he never did.

And that was what worried him.

He should be haunting the armor, he knew him...

At least he knew Lewis was not dead.

He would have little time to realize it before he could do anything. He would be home if he were dead.

Is he even ok?...

He had no way to know it...

He could not leave either.

The angel let go with a tired breath, turning to face his bed again.

He blinked, head wiping to glance everywhere on the ground.

  
  


“...Galy?”

  
  


He could not see the ball of fur where he left him.

He was just right there a minute ago.

Arthur quickly dashed for his bed, looking behind every rock, bag and table.

  
  


“Galaham?!”

  
  


He had made him wheels to crawl with.

Just two hours ago he had left him on the ground, to let him try to pad with them. Test them after making sure they were safe...

He had been confused and annoyed by the wooden contraption, plopping down snout first multiple times. He had carved a wooden base which to tie his hind stumps onto, wheels at the sides. A chair more or less to hold his weight.

After two hours of just seeing him trip around, but sure he would be alright, he looks away for a moment... To check if he could speak with his devil. Not wanting to admit to himself that he felt a little disappointed that his idea and craft is not useful yet... The rodent growling without knowing what to do with it.

And now he is not here.

  
  


“Galy?!”

  
  


Arthur shoved away a bag, the cute rodent not behind it either.

He quickly bolted to glance outside, eyes widening.

He knows Galahad was wild... That he inhabited the forest...

But he was not the only animal that roamed.

In his time here, he has seen rabbits, frogs, birds, fish... Eagles, snakes and once a fox.

And he was wounded... He could not let him go safely yet.

The paranoid angel dashed with an scared breath out the drapes, screaming.

  
  


“Galahad!” He took a few steps away from his nest, eyes trailing over to the shore of the river and bushes. “Where-”

  
  


He heard a rustle.

He slowly looked to his left, towards his garden.

His eyes narrowed, a frown as he sneaked towards his plants.

Arthur glared as he pushed plants aside, looking down to see if Galahad was by any chance munching them.

The space between every plant was empty of cute rodents...

He gasped as he heard a small growl.

He let go of his plants, quick to glance to a certain cavity hidden nearby in the rocks.

His shoulders slumped down, a trembling sigh flowing out.

  
  


“...T-there you are...”

  
  


Galahad let out another growl, front paws pulling as much as they could.

Little mouth trying to reach forward into the hole to reach the small bag inside, able to smell fruits inside. And a bad smell...

The blonde snorted as he saw wheels collide with the edges of the hole, keeping him from crawling in.

Little tail moving in grumpy moves as ears lowered in exasperation.

  
  


“...You are smarter than rabbits, you cute little rascal...”

  
  


Galahad let out a sad whimper when hands grasped him, pulling him backwards and away.

Huffing as the angel held him to his eye level, smiling bright.

  
  


“You are able to roll around!”

  
  


A paw to his nose.

Arthur grinned with a loud chuckle, nudging his craft again.

Galahad had been motivated by the smell of food it seems... Not objecting to the wheels, instead of fighting wearing them, using them to his advantage.

  
  


“Don't worry, I'm giving you a whole apple!”

  
  


He could only laugh as ears went up in interest, the pout on the snout leaving.

The angel did not feel as hopeless and alone.

Able to focus on other things...

Feeling helpful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be considered filler?...  
> It's just because I can't manage to just make a few lines like: "The angel spent time with the rodent and made wheels. Then this happened! Now he feels better!"  
> I always end up writting whole scenes... Adding details that are not needed.  
> And this is why the fic is so damn long... Which I did not predict.
> 
> Important things will happen next chapter.


	45. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sororia I know that, in fact, there were hamsters in the middle ages.  
> Galy is a cricetus cricetus. http://www.sbs.com.au/news/sites/sbs.com.au.news/files/20130207000885616933-original.jpg

Two small magenta glows glinted in the shadows, a claw twitching in the dark.

Slow but heavy breaths echoed in the stony room, a big figure leaning itself onto stairs, trying to not fall down.

Lewis fangs showed as he breathed through his mouth, eyes closing as he felt his vision grow foggy again.

He knelled calmly on the stairs, holding himself up with a hand as his other laid over his chest.

God did he go too far...

The devil's tail tried to raise up into the air as balance to stand up, but after a few trembling moves it always fell down again onto the floor.

He woke up just a few hours ago... He had no clue how much time he had been out.

But he had clear something...

He went too far.

He had been haunting that armor for too long, draining himself and refusing to let go.

He could stand it... Merely laying in the surroundings of the clearing... Using energy and moving only when he had to.

It was bearable...

Until the storm came...

He ran to aid his angel, always weary and ready for any danger...

He used all his strength to push that heavy log...

His mind and body struggled to keep themselves bound to the object so far away... The haunting making his soul feel cold and pulled at.

He eventually let go... It had been too much strain to keep being there. Added to the unending pulse of his heart...

But he does not regret it. Not in a million years.

Between the ache and the fogginess of the last moments he could control it and see...

He saw his eyes.

Then it all went black...

He helped him... His angel would have not managed to save that animal without his interference.

He did not want any gratefulness though... He still did not deserve it.

But he saw it...

And somehow... It loosened the ache.

The demon let himself sit, trying to stay calm.

He would not go far or manage to focus if he keeps on trying to stand like a fool...

He won't be able to haunt his armor again until he clears his mind of exhausted thoughts and confused worries...

He won't be able to see if he is needed if he keeps on struggling.

Was there even a storm anymore?... Did thunder still strike the area?

Was Arthur safe?...

He must be... He thinks he has been out cold for a prolonged time. There is the ache still beating inside. Reminding of his bound.

But is he alright?...

He has no other way to know than to haunt that thing...

But to do it, he must wait.

And god did it pain him to wait.

He wanted to lunge his mind into the coldness of that inanimate body again, make his eyes glint with the tearing at his energy, feel his soul flow with the spell that could allow him to be there without being...

He just wanted to see him.

So he waited patiently for his breaths to be more steady, instead of raspy and labored.

He waited for his heart rate to slow down, for his body to relax, his healed flesh to stop tensing and feeling sore...

He buried his face into a claw, brushing his eyes to try to wake up.

He was a demon... He did not need to rest like a human.

Though he would not mind having to... He sure could use some rest.

Later...

He can shut partially his mind and body while controlling... Later.

With that knowledge...

He waited... Until he felt no more painful tiredness...

He took a deep breath...

And reached in mind and soul for the place he wished to be.

His own spells powerful...

But tiring.

 

* * *

 

He had not thought...

Galahad sat calmly, whiskers twitching as he contemplated the angel.

Arthur smiled slightly, letting himself float.

His fingers brushed the water as he laid back onto the flow, letting himself drift in the lake.

He had not thought of it before.

Not since almost drowning...

Wings had pulled him down, almost made him perish underwater...

He has thought of trying this since he came back... But he had not dared.

Still stupidly believing he was the same. That he still was tied to the limits of his body...

He was not the same.

He snorted sadly, still smiling.

There's the saying... When god closes a door... He leaves another open.

He more like slammed the door right at his face and shoved him through an iron gate face first.

He opened his eyes again, staring at the sky covered by green branches above him, trees looming above the lake.

The angel rose a hand over his head, letting droplets of water fall onto his cheeks and eyelids.

He knew how to swim... Wings did not keep him from doing that... Meanwhile his feet reached ground.

But could he let himself sink?...

His mind pounded with the memory of wings dangling like ropes, tying him down deep, keeping him from reaching the much needed air... Suffocating him.

He was not the same...

His figure slowly leaned... Taking a deep breath...

Two pink glows glinted in the shadows, a heavy armor wandering into the scene.

Lewis stood still as he saw the lake clearly... Clear as the water.

His angel seeming to fly inside it, eyes full of wonder, no hesitation or doubt.

Galahad let out a startled growl as he heard heavy steps behind.

The devil was unfazed by the growl, or the fur going up in warning. Too entranced to even care.

He could not look away, letting himself sit on a log as he saw Arthur swim.

The blonde still neared the surface, going slowly in circles to see if this was a wise idea...

He gave two kicks to push himself up after having sunk a little... Reaching upwards with a hand.

It easily reached the surface, fingers feeling the normal cold sensation after coming out of water and touching air.

He smiled with true joy since he lost everything.

He found barely any resistance from the clear water as he kicked and moved his arms to go down.

He did not bother to reach for shells...

If he did not have to keep air in he would laugh.

It reminded him...

But it was different at the same time.

But he had enough...

Galahad gave a strong poke to one leg, glaring up at the armor.

Pink glows suddenly moved, seeming to change its objective.

The rodent let out a little yelp as the armor leaned to stare at him, no emotion able to be seen in that expressionless helmet.

Lewis would have tried to calm the rodent down, lower a hand maybe for him to nudge... He could see wooden wheels...

But his glance wiped forward again as he heard a splash.

Arthur broke the surface, mouth opening with a loud gasp as he took air.

Lewis did not know what to feel as he heard laughter, seeing the angel let himself fall backwards, floating above again.

Arthur grinned, laying his hands onto his face as his shoulders trembled, overpowered by his feelings.

That he did not have a clue which they were.

But damn did he like to try this.

He laid there for a full minute, letting everything sink in.

Until he heard a small growl.

He rose an eyebrow, leaning his head to side to glance to the shore.

His eyes widened for a second, seeing an armor sitting on a log not too far.

Pink glows staring right at him.

Arthur yelped, letting himself sink a little, down until his chin, a blush creeping on face.

Lewis would roll his eyes if he had... Seeing the blonde quickly swim down and towards the shore. Out of sight.

It's not like he was not wearing anything. He had been swimming with pants.

Still, a hand splashed out of the water, reaching for the shirt laying on the ground nearby.

Lewis looked away to the rodent meanwhile Arthur pushed himself onto the shore, quickly putting again his shirt.

Not that Lewis had not seen when he bandaged him. But he hated to let anyone see his scars. He reached as well for the cape he had worn.

Arthur huffed, blowing a breath up to try to push away the black hair on top of his eyes. He resorted to brush his hair backwards to be able to see, letting it lay down. He had not brought anything to dry himself, the thought of swimming crossing his mind as he had been fishing again.

An impulse.

Amber eyes met pink glows, one standing weary at the shore, the other sitting still on a log near the trees.

It was a silent minute until one moved.

Arthur smiled slightly and calmly, taking a first step, voice sarcastic.

 

“Now you won't have to bother sinking this thing into the lake.”

 

The voice had not a single trace of malice.

Lewis gave a slow nod, seeing Arthur approach slowly.

The angel did not flinch as the devil reached again for a sword in the belt.

He blinked down calmly, near already as Lewis scribbled clumsily.

 

“ _...I didn't know you could swim..._ ”

 

Arthur pulled at his hair, letting water drip down.

He gave a slight shrug, frown growing on his face.

 

“Neither did I...”

 

There was a painful silence again...

Arthur sighed, surrendering after a minute of trying to keep his hair up. He let it hang down as he let himself slump down, sitting on the log at the armors side.

The angel did not miss the flinch on metal, the glow seeming to shrink, as if perplexed.

The devil was seeming to be realizing he was too near. Always told to leave.

He tried to make a move to stand and do so, thinking the angel might want to sit here to rest after swimming. He had no business in questioning Arthur.

But before he could even stand fully, he blinked, a hand raising up. A plea for him to not go.

Arthur gave him a calm look, trying to say he did not have to.

The armor stared nervously for a full minute, debating. Not understanding fully. As well not liking that a wheeled rodent was now biting his foot.

The blonde relaxed as Lewis did, seeing him sit again, albeit trembling.

Arthur remained silent, his hand lowering.

He then reached for Galahad, pulling him into his hands and away from the ground, keeping him from biting Lewis. Even if he should not feel it.

He ruffled his ears, frowning.

 

“Don't, buddy...”

 

The demon was surprised as the rodent halted his growls and glares at him, to instead glance upwards at the angel. Snout leaning as if questioning.

The rodent almost purred as Arthur petted his fur, letting him lay on his shoulder.

He then clasped his hands together, staring at the ground.

Barely whispering.

 

“ I was beginning to think you would not wake up...” The devil gave a slight shrug... “I guess I owe you an apology...”

 

Arthur was not daring to meet his confused glance, but Lewis knew he was talking to him.

Lewis own eyes narrowed with understanding as he saw the rodent ruffle himself on Arthur's shoulder, laying down and closing his eyes.

He shook his helmet, heart hurting.

But Arthur just spoke again.

 

“...Had you not been around... I guess that...”

 

Lewis fumbled in slight panic for the sword again, hoping to be quick enough to write before he could say anything he did not need to say.

He has been thinking...

He could not blame Lewis for anything...

He has only tried to help all this time. Even if mistaken, he had tried.

He did save him from that bat, he did try to help him when he was bleeding, he tried to take him home...

Lewis was not quick enough, the angel's thoughts always fast as light.

 

“Lewis, I-”

 

Both jolted, a sudden noise behind them, echoing through the vegetation.

Arthur did not get a chance to say anything.

The noise had resembled steps, too strong to be an animal.

Arthur gasped silently as Lewis leaned on the log, crouching but ready to plunge forward, hand griping the sword.

Pink glows bursting inside, the devil feeling again his veins burn, the thought of anything harmful nearby enraging him.

Both were not ready for what stepped out from the shadows.

Lewis sight had always been better... More feral. Inhuman.

He saw before anyone else...

Arthur flinched as the armor shook, sword falling down with a clank onto the ground, its figure loosing its stance to fall down onto the log, after a few scared shakes. Glow decreased inside so much he could swear Lewis left...

Not moving again... As a figure stepped into the clearing of the lake.

Arthur trembled as well.

His eyes widened, feeling pure fear again.

Wishing he could just disappear like Lewis.

At least run...

Run, he wanted to run. He needed to run for the love of god...

But he could not...

Clear blue surrounded him everywhere...

A big lake ahead...

A hunter standing in the way back to his nest.

Blue eyes fixed...

On him.

 

 


	46. Unknown

Her hand brushed the leafs of the branch, pushing it down as she glanced forward.

She frowned as she saw more clearly the silhouettes she had discerned from far away...

She had thought they were two...

But as she blinked, she could see she had been partially wrong.

Only one person was in the clearing of the lake, seeming to be startled by her, the other she had thought... Was not a person. But an armor slumped besides a log.

Vivi could only stare as the man that had been sitting on the log leaped literally onto his feet, and before she could take a good look at him... Throwing a hood over his head and taking a few nervous steps away from the bushes.

Away from her.

She leaned her head a little onto a side, giving him a confused look, not understanding why he looked so scared below the shadows of his hood. Granted, she came out of nowhere behind him, but his reaction had been out of proportion to be just a scare.

His eyes were wide, one of his hands over his chest as the other was half raised at his side.

She stepped closer and out the shadows, only making him gasp and recoil even more.

Closer to the lake.

  
  


“...Hello?...”

  
  


Arthur tried to hide his face as much as he could, his still damp hair soaking the hood.

He did not care, he had to keep his distance from her. He still had some ground to take back, before reaching the shore. If he must, he will jump into the water face first and swim all the way until he reaches the other side.

She must not see him.

But Vivi did not think the same.

The hunter raised an eyebrow with an apologetic smile, seeing the man lose his shock to tense instead.

  
  


“Sorry for coming out of nowhere...?”

  
  


Arthur knew he should just run around her or leap into the water, he knew as she began to step closer.

But he could not move... A million thoughts inside. Frozen, his eyes lost in hers.

Knowing she could chase easily... She was not someone who surrendered. And she had already spoken.

She would try to reach him if she saw him flee... Her heart always worried...

Something pounded more clear in his head.

The fear of what happened the last time she approached... The last time he saw her. And his own wings...

Vivi blinked, halting.

Seeing shadowed amber eyes fixed on something.

She slowly followed his gaze...

  
  


“Oh...”

  
  


Her eyes finally paid notice she had her daggers at her sides, always there just in case.

She raised her glance to him again, now noticing as well a rodent, standing on his shoulder and growling... As well glaring at the daggers.

She rose her hands, voice nervous.

  
  


“...I mean no harm! I am not a bandit or anything!” She had very well behaved like one when stepping out of nowhere... “I'm a hunter!”

  
  


That's exactly what he feared... He would prefer a bandit...

Arthur could only give a small trembling nod, his hands reaching for Galahad before the angry ball of fur could leap at her.

The rodent could feel the fear...

Vivi stood there for a full minute, expecting the man to say anything, unnerved by his silence.

She narrowed her eyes at him as he fidgeted on place, hugging his hamster.

She could see blonde hair below the hood... Damp hair. There was a net laying forgotten besides the lake. She leaned a little to glance back at the armor, raising an eyebrow.

A fisherman?... Why someone fishing would have an armor?

  
  


“Who are you?...” She swayed a little, trying to smile. “Have I met you before?... ”

  
  


He looked familiar...

Did she see him maybe at the market back at home?... Selling fish?

Why was he here?... So far, and in these woods that no one inhabited?

Who was he?...

Arthur huffed, fingers curling around fur.

A good question... He would like to know himself.

She has not recognized him... Yet.

Why does she have to be so nosy...

He had no other way than to speak. He tried to keep his voice as monotone as possible.

  
  


“You don't know me.” But she did before... “And I would prefer to keep it that way.”

  
  


He felt guilt as he saw her eyes gain a trace of perplexity, not expecting him to tell her off so harshly.

The angel could see a faint trace of pink inside the limp armor... So faint no one should see... The hand of the armor was laying near the sword... At reach.

  
  


“Very well.” He blinked, raising his gaze again to her as her voice tangled with mockery. “Keep trying to fish, I see you are good at it!”

  
  


There was not a single fish in the net nor his bag.

Galahad let out a little squeak as fingers curled tighter around him.

The blonde glared at her as she stepped around him with a resentful and prideful expression, refusing to meet his eyes, approaching the lake.

He growled, remembering her well.

  
  


“Mind your own business...”

  
  


She snorted proudly, not looking anymore at him, but at the shore.

  
  


“I do!” She motioned with a hand to some plants growing near the water. “I know how to find what I need! Some herbs grow not too far from where these do, I just have to roam! May I give you a few pointers of how to catch some fish, maybe?”

  
  


_You did already, Vivi..._

Arthur pushed away his thoughts, shaking his head.

  
  


“No.” With her standing near the water, he had free way to leave without facing her. “Keep your words and leave me be...”

  
  


He quickly rushed towards the trees, his voice echoing with sorrow.

Galahad whimpered and jolted as Arthur walked fast, his hands around his fur trembling, tears falling onto his fur.

Vivi gasped, seeing him leaving in a hurry.

  
  


“W-wait! You're forgetting your net!”

  
  


Arthur halted besides the log, only allowing her to see his cape.

  
  


“...Don't need it.”

  
  


Before he could keep on going, she asked again.

  
  


“A-and the armo-”

  
  


“I have no idea why it is here, actually...”

  
  


His voice sounded angry...

Blue eyes filled with worry and wonder as his figure faded slowly between the forest.

His face looked so depressed...

But she could do nothing. She did not know this man. And he would not let her know.

She lowered her gaze to the armor, giving it a long glance.

Laying limp as dead...

She could have sworn she saw the two silhouettes move... A slight light tangling with this taller one that had been this armor...

But it must have been a reflection of the water.

There was no light coming out the helmet.

She sighed, facing the lake again.

Focusing in what she needed.

Why her heart was pounding?...

She could not know.

 

 

 


	47. Tie

The dark was too quiet...

The armor had taken time to move again...

Haunted by the vision of blue eyes.

She had eventually left the lake, venturing deeper into the forest.

He moved...

But not as how he should.

His claws trembled as his fake hands did, only unnatural shakes mimicking his sobs in the dark, no cries could be heard between the cracks of metal and water.

His heart had given away the thought of seeing her. Ever again.

He should have known better.

The armor laid there as darkness fell upon, not managing to move, only tremble.

The devil stared at the shadows of everything around him and far away... The words still echoing for him.

She does not remember... And the angel knows.

He had seen the pain in amber eyes, narrowed down at his helmet as she called out.

He glared... Seeing what had he done to her. Anger came back to his angel.

Here he laid... Afraid.

For he knew that she can't remember... She won't. Arthur won't tell her how.

The demon knows that Vivi won't remember. If she has not done so by seeing amber eyes... Arthur's face shadowed, but at sight...

No... She will not. Only painful words can bring her pain back. Or the memory of his glow taking everything from her.

Neither he or Arthur will help her...

The armor finally stumbled with erratic moves, the glow inside darker.

A sword rustled as it was dragged along the ground... Taken.

Its figure walked tiredly between the forest... Keeping an eye...

But disappearing from their sight.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A chair was flung to the ground.

Arthur gave a fast kick, striking the leg of the small table, as well sending it trashing down.

The angel pushed himself in a straight line for his bed, kicking any tool or any bag that laid in the way, everything always a mess.

Galahad cowered as the angel breathed heavily and silently, his frame trembling with barely contained anger.

Anger that not even him could understand.

Was it for seeing her again after what she had done?

For the fact that this place was not off limits for her?

That not her or Lewis could leave him in peace?!

Or... Was it the fact that she had shown care in those blue eyes... After only showing him only pure loathing? Giving him pain that still lasted?

And she did not have a fucking clue... Why did he feel angry with her? Why?

When she had not chosen to be... Nor do. Forced. By Lewis.

He had been pondering... The anger had been fading...

And now, he felt it.

He had not felt this angry in... When he had felt this resentment before?...

Now, he could imagine what hate other angels had for devils.

And he did not want it. He had been forgiving...

Until he met blue eyes again... He had wished to never see them again. But Lewis forced him to flee back here...

He felt too tired and afraid to keep it down now.

He stood in front of his bed, not really knowing what the hell was he doing.

He just wants to be left fucking alone... Was that asking too much?

But he knows he will not be.

Galahad whined as the angel sat slowly and calmly on the edge of the bed.

His eyes staring glassy at his lap, at the cape, ground... At nothing.

No emotion could flow out.

There were too many inside. Inside a being whose kind never cared enough to feel.

He cared... And hated. And feared, and felt every single trace of human emotion so despised by elders...

He began to understand why. At least a sense of disgust for them tangled in him...

They killed him inside.

And he could only keep on going.

Not really knowing what was he supposed to take from all this.

He was alone...

And at the same time not.

He felt just like when he was in that plaza... All eyes on him as no one questioned the priest. He felt like a plaything for everyone to gaze upon, displayed with no real chance of acting for himself. All watching and believing to know...

No one fucking knows.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Vivi let her campfire die out, rolling the bedroll to take it into her bag.

She picked her daggers, crossbow and the smaller bag where she had all the herbs she collected for two days. She had a nice camp near the course of the river. She had roamed north, finding the river coursing from the lake.

She just had to follow it south and she could head home. She will come back once she stores safely all these herbs, she can't let them whiter from being plucked, they need to be preserved.

She stood, only ashes left behind, that could not cause a fire unattended , all her things with her already.

Vivi scratched her chin in thought, pondering.

She does not have a lot of food with her right now... And her pantry at the cabin is almost empty.

She peeked at her smaller bag, raising an eyebrow.

There was still some space...

It was a while since she hunted... She bought everything. Too busy giving a hand to Duet.

It was weird... But she really did not want to leave these woods to be in the village... She felt... Better here.

She sighed, taking her crossbow into her hands.

Maybe she can bring something to Mystery.

Her eyes narrowed, focusing.

Hoping to at least find a rabbit as she sneaked between the forest...

Following the river.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Galahad let out another little growl, pulling at the bag stubbornly.

He managed to brush the bag inside the hole a little with his whiskers, paws patting clumsily to try to get a hold on it.

Not for himself...

He had some nuts in the nest, left there by Arthur.

He let out a happy huff, little mouth into a smile as he managed to grip the edge of the small bag between his teeth.

His back began to wiggle to come out of the hole, pulling to get out the bag.

Wheels rolled as he took it out, little paws trying to reach for the tied knot.

The hamster let out a grumpy growl, sniffing as he bit the bag open.

His tail hanged down as he saw what remained inside.

The fruit inside had spoiled from not being eaten, and the horrible smell came from the two fishes gone bad...

Galahad gave an exasperated pawing at it, pushing it away from his snout, head raising to glance around him.

He needed food... For the angel.

He has not done anything since that horrible human appeared...

Wheels went fast as front paws moved like wind, the rodent rolling back to the garden.

He leaned on plants, eyes narrowed as he looked for something edible.

Other than some plants he could munch, but he knew Arthur would not, nothing had grown yet, all plants had given fruit not long ago.

Another angry growl was let out, Galahad bolting for the woods around the clearing of the waterfall.

The animal had his heart in the right place as he ventured between trees, following the areas he had seen the blonde follow to find bushes that gave fruit.

Not too far...

No sound was made as a figure stepped sure between the shadows.

Blue eyes narrowed, seeing faintly a waterfall ahead.

A clearing... A river.

Before she could step ahead to see and notice the camp in it, she heard something.

She quickly crouched, crossbow in hand.

Hiding between the bushes as she heard the familiar noise of paws brushing the ground, a rodent by how she remembered.

She took a deep breath, giving a small nod, shot ready.

She stood with a quick dash, turning around and outstretching her crossbow forward as her scarf whipped the air, pointing at the ground to strike the rabbit.

She was always fast.

To shoot...

And to react.

She blinked and leaned the crossbow upwards without firing, as the hamster let out an intimidated growl, fur going up like an angry cat.

It was not a rabbit.

Galahad's little claws sunk into the earth, remembering this human. Now near him with another strange thing that could harm.

Near the nest...

Vivi yelped as the rodent rolled forward, instead of fleeing, leaping with a furious dash. She could only bounce side to side as Galahad tried to bite her feet, growling loudly.

  
  


“Ah-h...! Ok, ok! Sorr-”

  
  


“Galy?!”

  
  


Vivi gasped, hearing the voice again.

Her blue eyes widened in surprise as a blonde bolted in between the trees, coming into her field of vision from the clearing.

Both froze, seeing each other, Arthur not expecting her to be the cause of Galahad's loud angry growls, Vivi surprised to see him again, stopping moving and too surprised to care for the hamster biting now her boot.

Arthur was faster to regain his bearings.

The blonde dashed forward, Vivi not quite getting a view of him, in just a second having ran close and snatching the hamster from the ground, then hoping some distance away backwards, rodent in tight hold against his chest.

  
  


“Don't you dare hurt him, Vi-!” He cursed, snarling and thinking fast. “You v-violent b-butcher!”

  
  


Vivi stared mouth agape as the man seemed to cower, one of his hands fumbling backwards to his neck, his eyes widening as he seemed to realize something.

He was not wearing his cape.

Arthur's hand hovered over where the hood should be, fearful as she spoke.

  
  


“Butcher?...” Her tone seemed to try to hide her sadness. “I told you I was a hunter... I thought he was a rabbit or-”

  
  


“Well, think again...” Arthur looked away as he slowly tried to make way back to his clearing. Slow trembling steps as his voice wavered. “He's not something you can... H-hunt.”  
  
  


She placed away her crossbow, raising her hands.

  
  


“I would not kill a mouse! What am I, an owl or something?!” She gasped, seeing him bolt away and out of sight. “H-hey?! Wait!”

  
  


Arthur clenched his teeth as he heard her run behind him, both now stepping into the clearing.

He snorted sarcastically, walking towards his nest.

Voice quiet...

  
  


“With that silly scarf around your neck you look more like a turtle...”

  
  


She halted as soon as she had a good view of the clearing.

She frowned at the camp, ahead a big rocky wall, a small cave in it, a thin but tall waterfall at the left, making the river below, in the middle of the clearing was a now a dead fire, tools laid all around, chopped wood with a small axe, a small garden grew some distance away at the right, adjacent to the rocks of the wall.

The blonde ignored her as she stared, walking back to the opening.

His eyes narrowed, seeing Galahad struggle in his hands, trying to run and bite her again.

Galahad gave an offended growl as Arthur unlatched gently but quickly the base of his wheels, forcing him to plop down and don't move.

After giving a strong nod that told him to stop, he dashed for his cape, left onto a chair.

Vivi frowned as he came out of his hideout again, his face hidden again by the hood.

  
  


“Go away.”

  
  


He had no way to run to avoid her. So he now stood facing her, glaring.

Vivi raised an eyebrow, seeing everything.

  
  


“You... Live here?”

  
  


Enough with the stupid questions already...

  
  


“Yes I do. Go. Away. Don't make me say it thrice.”

  
  


Vivi gave him a long stare with a baffled expression, a little worried.

For the opening had a chair and a small table inside... Yes.

But the bed only seemed to be a bunch of leafs placed with a blanket onto a flat rock parallel to the wall...

There was nothing that could provide real shelter from the wind, there were no real walls built, it was... Right in the middle of these huge woods.

Granted, she lived in some small woods. But she had a cabin, and still was near a village a few hours away by foot!

Who could be crazy enough to live so far away from others and like this?...

This guy it seemed.

  
  


“No.”

  
  


Arthur was taken aback for a second, a simple word able to make his heart skip a beat.

He glowered at her, losing his patience and calm demeanor, a limit he did not want to reach near.

  
  


“Now, look here you... You...!” He closed his eyes, keeping it down. “This is MY place! You have no right to wander around like-”

  
  


“In fact, I can.” He lost all confidence as Vivi waltzed over to the river, glancing as if nothing at her reflection. “Are these woods yours?... Don't think so. What are you even doing in here I wonder?...”

  
  


She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. Her eyes were full of wonder, a questioning and serious stare at his nervous ones.

  
  


“I said I was not a bandit...” Her eyes glinted, accusing. “Only a criminal would isolate itself so far away... And in these conditions... Someone who would try to avoid being know... Maybe try to hide his face even if he has already been seen well...”

  
  


Arthur spent a minute standing there, mouth opening and closing as his hands trembled, clenched as his head hanged low.

After swallowing his anger and her words, his hands wiped up, shoving the hood off his head, which raised to return her glance. But with a furious scowl, growling loudly at her, voice breaking.

  
  


“I am not a criminal! I- I...!”

  
  


His hands hovered in front of him, painfully clenched as he snarled silently.

Vivi leaned her head to a side, moving her arms behind her, trying to speak calmly.

  
  


“...Who are you?...”

  
  


He can't say it...

His own name weighted too much in his own mind. It would feel like a knife out his lips...

He whispered, desperate.

  
  


“Please... You don't have to-”

  
  


“Vivi.”

  
  


Arthur blinked, hearing her name once more.

She truly held no remembrance... Her name spoken formally, even if kindly.

Like a stranger.

  
  


“...Call me Vivi.” She sighed, shrugging a little with a chuckle. “Now you can stop calling me other things, huh? I would not like to have to do it to you, you know.”

  
  


Arthur chest puffed out with a deep trembling breath, mouth open in a painful dreading moment...

  
  


“...I'm...” His name was let out with all his air. “Arthur...”

  
  


He waited... For anything.

And he did not know if to feel relieved or more depressed as she only gave an intrigued smile.

  
  


“...Nice to meet you, Arthur...”

  
  


His name came out in her voice like a foreign word...

It had been spoken with laughter... It had been tangled with trust and familiarity. Mockery even... Sweet mockery and taunts, no a single time with malice...

It had only wonder now... All gone.

And he could only focus on when it had been full of hate and despise.

Vivi lost her smile as the blonde took a step backwards, raising a trembling finger.

Stuttering as he backed away.

  
  


“N-now, please, l-leave. I- I have things to do...! B-be on your way!”

  
  


She did not pressure him as he dashed for the trees, running away into the way that lead around the rocky wall and towards the lake.

She did not call.

Seeing tears fall.

Why?...

Seeing them somehow made her wish to chase... And at the same time leave him be.

She would not get answers now. Not yet.

But she would try to know why.

She could see something afflicted him...

And she could understand what... Something that had pounded inside her own heart.

And that she did not realize had been fading at the sight of amber eyes...

Loneliness...

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought I would kill Galy clap your hands!~  
> If you know I am a psyco clap your hands!~
> 
> Nah, i'm not killing Galy...


	48. Trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...This was a rollercoaster...

 

A loud growl echoed.

Six tails moved in the shadows, avoiding the small traces of light that began to glint above.

Red eyes glared down at his claws, the demon coming upon yet another flower.

Blooming... Beginning to take life.

Beautiful...

Its petals were pierced, its red color seeming like blood as it was shredded... No more.

The wolf narrowed his eyes as his claw moved away, taking a deep breath.

Avoiding his gaze from the many others blooming around in his woods.

Everywhere.

Too many to claw at.

He shook his mane, giving the most hateful look he could at his surroundings.

The flowers were blooming too early this season...

He hated it.

He outstretched with a silent but long yawn as he tried to wake fully, another morning.

With his mind awakening, and clearer and calmer thoughts coming to him... He decided to see what always brought peace to his cold soul.

The wolf easily walked through the now livid forest...

Heading for human territory, east.

To vivi...

  
  


* * *

  
  


He watched as the girl went into the cabin, a bag over her shoulder.

The wolf leaned his head to a side... Frowning.

Two hours since he arrived... She had not been here...

But she was coming. He could sense her scent approaching closer.

He waited...

He could only grow weary, for she came from the north...

And for heavens sake... He could pick another scent around her as she stood unknowingly in her cabin...

And he did not enjoy the idea of what could it mean...

Vivi left all the herbs she had taken inside glass tars, closing them so they would not wither and last longer for use.

She was unaware of the big figure getting inside her living room, without a single noise as she turned to reach for her closet and pantry.

Mystery leaned his head to a side, with a blank expression while she took more clothes into her bag, taking as well food.

She yelped as his voice echoed behind her.

  
  


“You just returned and you are already leaving...?” Vivi sighed, facing Mystery with a pout. “Where... Are you going?”

  
  


She hated when the demon always treated her like a overprotective father.

  
  


“Can't a girl do her job?...” She rolled her eyes, walking over one chest. “I am going for more herbs.”

  
  


Mystery took a deep intake of breath... No mistaking the scent of the angel... Always there for a demon.

She had been in that clearing.

His red eyes narrowed in hidden anger, Vivi not seeing tails twitch and claws scratch the ground.

  
  


“...Why are you taking money then?”

  
  


Vivi blinked, holding mid air the small purse of coins.

She smiled sheepishly, ruffling her hair.

  
  


“Oh! You see... There was a man in the forest-”

  
  


She blinked as Mystery gave a growl, tails slamming onto the ground.

  
  


“Where?...”

  
  


Her smile faded, a frown growing instead.

  
  


“For the love of god Mystery, I have hunted every kind of animal, fought powerful angels and even demons! You think I would have trouble with a bandit?...” She raised a finger as his fangs clenched, not done. “Which he is not. At least he does not seem to be, and he is alone. You know marauders always go in groups, and roam closer to isolated roads!”

  
  


She tied the purse onto her belt, crossing her arms.

  
  


“I need herbs. I have seen that he has a small plantation, some I need. So, to save time searching like an idiot around that area, instead I will try to make a deal. Maybe buy him some.”  
  
  


Innocent child...

The devil gave her a long glance... Knowing perfectly that said man was not a bandit...

Nor a man. Not a human.

An angel.

Still he stood again, taking a few steps closer to Vivi. His tail grasping her hand...

Hoping he could be wrong...

  
  


“...How can you be so sure he is not a raider trying to hide away?... How... Was he?”

  
  


Vivi raised an eyebrow, smirking down at him.

  
  


“Next you will ask me if I have slept all the hours I need or if I had breakfast or-”

  
  


He cut her off, voice loud but without menace.

  
  


“Vivian...!” He needs to know... Arthur had been in the manor... Why... “I swore on my life I would protect you, I need to know that I can leave you be, as you want, without me always there...”

  
  


She nodded tiredly, red eyes giving her a tired and exasperated look.

  
  


“I swear Mystery... You can relax, he looked nothing like one should be to be able to rob or assault. Slender, not buff. His demeanor was too fearful, he keeps his looks too decent to be one of those filthy idiots. He is a loner as well, even if grumpy not really someone to fear.” She looked down, eyes narrowing with sadness. “His amber eyes looked too caring as well.”

  
  


Mystery's tail untangled from her hand.

Vivi stood confused as red eyes looked almost glassy, fixed on nothing.

  
  


“Mystery?”

  
  


The wolf was quick to speak, but still not showing any trace of recognition or emotion.

  
  


“...You... Can go...”

  
  


His voice was merely a whisper... Dragging along in a tired growl.

She sighed, halting for a moment to ruffle his mane gently.

  
  


“Of course I can, you can't control my life... You have to stop worrying, you know...”

  
  


The demon did not move or answer as she tugged her things securely, and then stepped towards the door.

Turning for a second to ask.

  
  


“You want to come?... We could maybe hunt a deer or-”

  
  


“Maybe in another occasion.”

  
  


She leaned her head to a side, sighing loudly.

He always is so dramatic over her actions...

  
  


“...Will be back soon. Will bring you something.”  
  
  


The wolf closed his eyes as she got out... Nothing he could do.

He could do nothing...

What would he tell her?... What could be said without giving the seed of wonder and doubt in her mind?...

Anything he said to keep her away would be questioned...

She still does not know...

He waited until he could hear no more her steps...

And followed without being seen.

Why is he there...

He told him to not approach her ever again...

He kept his growls silent, not wanting to be seen as he headed north... Always close to her.

Arthur is playing a dangerous game...

The worst part... Is that he can see clear in blue eyes...

He can see that the human that he swore to protect...

Had lost some of the sorrow...

Bright again...

Leaving his claws to step on thin ice... A thin layer of trust he could not break...

He should kill... And prevent anything from happening...

But at the same time...

He felt he should let her... Be happy.

But that happyness could go away so easily...

He followed...

For the first time...

Debating his own coldness.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“...Didn't I tell you to leave?”

  
  


Arthur growled, looking away from her as she stood near.

He just hauled his small axe down, cutting another log to make a fire.

  
  


“You did. But I am, technically, not in your home. You see, your home is technically that small cave, not this clearing, which is part of the forest, while I don't touch any object of yours, I can wander all I want, there's a river, a waterfall, you know, a freaking forest, a perfect place to hunt or look for plants and-”

  
  


The angel was feeling already a strong headache.

He let the axe drop from his hands, finally facing her after having tried to ignore her.

  
  


“I get it! I get it, dammit!” He rubbed his forehead... Letting out a defeated sigh. “What. Do. You. Want...”

  
  


She smiled, seeing he finally decided to listen.

  
  


“Business of course!”

  
  


Arthur blinked up at her, staring poker faced.

For a full minute.

  
  


“...Excuse me?...”

  
  


He was even more baffled as she outstretched a hand, pointing at his garden.

  
  


“I want to buy some of the herbs growing there!”

  
  


Arthur followed her gaze slowly... Raising a trembling eyebrow at his garden.

Indeed, some herbs growing in between the plants providing food. To be specific... Ones that soothed pain in open wounds. Or skin...

  
  


“...” He looked at her again, frowning. “No.”

  
  


Vivi blinked, gasping as he gave her again his back, grabbing a bucket and heading for the water.

She jogged behind him, quickly reaching for the small purse.

  
  


“B-but...! Wait! I could pay you!”

  
  


Arthur stood after taking some water, raising an eyebrow at the purse.

Again, her hands dropped as he shook his head, walking around her and heading for his garden.

  
  


“I don't want whatever you have in there. I need my plants.”

  
  


She raised the eyebrow this time, confused.

  
  


“...Need them?” A small nod from the blonde, again ignoring her. “But these herbs are for healing... Why would you-”

  
  


He suddenly screamed, head whipping upwards, bucket almost falling.

  
  


“...Galahad...!” He froze, mouth opening and closing. “...”

  
  


Vivi gave him a blank stare.

Arthur was sweating, unable to say HE needed them...

Not to her.

  
  


“A what?...”

  
  


Arthur kept on dropping water onto the plants, eyebrows twitching.

  
  


“F-for my hamster!”

  
  


Vivi glanced slowly at the rodent sitting on the table inside the opening, glaring holes through her. Small growls as his ears were lowered.

Arthur was not good at lying, and thank god she did not know. Yet.

He pointed a hand at Galahad, looking at everything but at her eyes.

  
  


“H-he lost his paws, see...? And I need those herbs to help the scars feel better! A-alright?!”

  
  


Half the truth! There!...

He thought she would drop it already...

Why the fuck did she have to come back...

After a minute of silence she was at it again... Only seeing her point of view.

  
  


“...For such a small animal you would only need a leaf every week or so... You have like... Twenty herbs right there...”

  
  


Enough for more than fifty mouses... In a month.

Arthur snarled, facepalming as she crossed her arms.

His voice came out between his teeth, growled and quiet.

  
  


“...Y-you won't leave until you get them right?...”

  
  


Vivi looked up to the sky, biting her lip in a sheepish frown.

  
  


“Mmmmm, probably, no...” She pointed a finger at him, face serious. “Look, I don't know why are you here. But with what I give you, you could do better than living in a cave... I don't know, be able to move into a real home eventually?”

  
  


He is mocking him without even knowing how...

He wished he had the guts to tell her to shut up...

Instead... He crouched with a long exhale, hands reaching for the herbs.

Vivi blinked as he dropped them inside a bag... And stood.

Approaching.

The blonde outstretched it forward, glaring at her to take it.

  
  


“Here, just take them. I will maybe get some rest from your ramblings then...”

  
  


She stared at his hand, not having expected him to agree.

Arthur was the one to blink when she outstretched her own hand, purse held.

Both stood there like idiots, neither taking what the other gave.

Vivi nodded to the purse, looking at his confused amber eyes. Normally, always the money taken first.

Arthur gasped nervously, reaching for it. Feeling less nervous when she took his.

Vivi smiled, her voice full of gratitude.

  
  


“Thank you.”

  
  


Arthur nodded, expecting it all to be over, still holding the purse... Without looking inside it.

Vivi gave him a long stare.

  
  


“...Ummm... Arthur?”

  
  


He stuttered, jolting nervously.

  
  


“Y-yes...?!”

  
  


“You kind of... Should check if it's enough for all that you gave me?...”

  
  


The angel just wanted her to go away.

As soon as possible. Now, already. Please.

So he quickly opened the purse.

Vivi really did not know is he was crazy as he took out the copper coins inside, staring down at them like if they were the most strange thing in the world.

  
  


“...Isn't this...” His eyes met hers, face contorted in the most awkward he could make. “T-too much?...”

  
  


Vivi really did not understand him.

She leaned her head, giving him a look.

  
  


“Kind of all the opposite, as a matter of fact... I was going to say I should give you more. I did not think you would give me so many herbs-”

  
  


The angel huffed, hands moving nervously around.

  
  


“N-no...! No, it's perfect! I- I think it's a g-good deal!”

  
  


She let out a surprised gasp as he again bolted for his opening, throwing his arms up in pure nervous panic.

  
  


“Y-you got your herbs, we both got something! G-great!” He dashed in, waving her off away on last time before hiding. “N-now you can leave! G-goodbye!”

  
  


Arthur slumped onto his chair, holding his free hand onto his chest. Trying to not hyperventilate.

But he paled as she gave a last call before running away.

  
  


“Fine! Will do! Will be back very soon! These herbs grow fast and I need more! I will pay you!”

  
  


Arthur's eyes widened, his body bolting off the chair.

  
  


“Wait what?!”

  
  


He pushed away the drapes in a fit of panic, looking out, wanting to protest.

But she was already running between trees... Leaving.

He sobbed while smiling in pure resignation...

  
  


“...W-why me...”

  
  


He opened his hand, looking down with an eyebrow raised at the coins.

He whispered, no one but a hamster to hear him.

  
  


“...What the fuck are these?...”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Red eyes glinted in the shadows...

His figure hid well between bushes as the unsuspecting woman walked through the woods.

One of the wolf's tails swayed side to side, impatience sinking deep...

He has seen...

His sharp claws dragged along the ground, dying to stand and run...

Vivi jumped down yet another small ledge, going south.

Leave...

Her scent slowly faded...

And with it... He stood again.

The beast moved like a shadow between darkness, avoiding the light of the sunset...

She does not know him yet...

Mystery easily jumped up uneven terrain... Following the river...

His fangs showed as he glared ahead... Just some minutes and he would be there...

His ears twitched... He could hear it.

The waterfall...

The water would be red tonight... In the morning, blue again.

Nothing left.

He crouched low... Sneaking easily.

Every step calculated...

Arthur was not a match... He knew.

But he would never admit... That he did not hate him.

So he would be quick... Unseen. He won't even see what took him down... No fear.

He had nothing against the angel in reality... He has seen him. Trying to keep her away...

But he could not risk it.

He must disappear. He warned him. Why must he be here...?

It did not matter anymore...

Vivi will not know anything. He is still a stranger.

A stranger that can leave without question.

His tails hanged low... But they shivered, ready to go up at any moment.

Not yet...

Just a minute and-

His ears whipped up, his snout dashing to face the loud noise nearby.

Mystery bounced backwards in a dash of red, black and white, tails going up as his eyes opened fully... Eyes fixed on the sword that had sliced only air...

The armor took again a defensive stance, its two hands gripping tightly the sword... Two strong pink glows cracking like flames inside.

Mystery growled, voice angered.

  
  


“ **...Lewis...”**

  
  


The armor gave a strong nod... The wolf took a more prideful stance as the younger devil moved, to rise the sword and slam it downwards into the earth. All its frame leaned forward... Menacing.

Helmet bowing... As if glaring.

A warning...

Mystery sighed, sitting... A claw slowly raising, his red eyes admiring it with faked boredom.

  
  


“...I would ask why you two are here... But I guess you are really not in a sense...” His voice tangled with sarcasm, words dragging. “And so... I can't get answers from you. Like always.”

  
  


The armor indeed remained silent...

Mystery huffed, pointing a tail at him.

  
  


“Not that I want them anyway...” He shook his snout, voice firm. “Let me pass... Your lack of control over your prey brought enough problems... No one ever told you to not play with food?...”

  
  


The armor would have roared if it could...

Mystery was not surprised as the sword was twirled out of the ground, slashing the air and held ready.

He could feel the hate around the armor...

  
  


“Very well... I will play your stupid game, Lewis...” He stood, claws coming out sharper. **“...One last time.** ”

  
  


The wolf leaped to a side, taking distance from him.

The armor stepped forward, trying to keep sight of the huge wolf that somehow was fading between the dark.

He barely had a glance of red flickers as he chased wearily, sword always forward.

He could hear claws scratching... He could hear growled laughter...

And it seemed to come from all around him.

His glow moved wildly, trying to see from where would Mystery jump...

The demon shivered in his dark room as a roar echoed in his mind.

Mystery bit down, jaws around the sharp edge of the sword. Lewis had reacted, Mystery's try at ripping his armor's arm failing.

Mystery snorted as he pulled, Lewis trying to push downwards.

The wolf would easily overpower his strength...

But red eyes widened, a sudden kick striking his chest.

A loud whimper echoed as he let go of the sword, tails brushing were the hard metal had struck.

The armor did not waste time...

Mystery's mouth opened wide, a sudden wave of pain flowing.

He jerked a little as he felt the warm feel of blood on his fur.

The armor stepped back, recoiling.

The wolf trembled... Slowly looking down...

A long tail laid on the cold ground... Blood seeping from its end...

  
  


“...Y-you...!”

  
  


His whole body shook, pain and anger flowing.

Pure shock in him... A whole century lived to be able to have that tail.

Lewis shivered, but did not flee as red eyes glinted red like blood, fixed on him, seeming to see past his pawn.

  
  


“ **...That was not a fair attack.”**

  
  


He almost lost his footing as claws slammed at light speed onto his chest plate.

His real eyes widened as he saw Mystery lean close, brushing and pushing the sword with his own chest, uncaring.

His face feral, fangs growing larger as tails shined red, even the now smaller one still tinted with blood.

The armor could do nothing as jaws came down around his shoulder, teeth easily tearing the metal... Like it was merely a leaf.

Lewis felt the tiring and strange pain that came with the strong rip, the glows sparked weakly as the arm was teared off slowly.

Mystery crushed it without struggle in between his strong jaws, claws leaving a huge gap in his chest.

The wolf let the armor fall backwards, standing proudly as he kept on mauling the now limp metallic arm.

Mystery let out an amused growl as he saw Lewis stumble, the glow inside the armor less than the light from a candle... Weak.

But still... The younger demon pushed himself to the limit... The remaining hand trembled in jolts, legs trying to stand as the sword dangled, in a weak try to keep on fighting.

Lewis shivered as the arm was dropped silently, falling off sharp fangs... Like if it were a broken toy.

He tried to make another swing as claws raised, the wolf closing in slowly.

A tail glowed red, slamming itself around the sword, holding all its length, unable to cut.

It was yanked away from his hand...

Lewis could only stare as the tail pressured... And cracked easily the heavy sword.

Breaking it into three pieces, each falling in order to the ground.

Both stared at it for a full minute. One trying to not break, the other allowing the fear to sink in.

Mystery leaned close to the helmet, bloody eyes fixed on the fake ones...

  
  


“ **...It would have no meaning to tear you apart here...**.” Lewis eyes widened as Mystery turned slowly... **“Wait your turn...”**

  
  


The wolf's eyes narrowed, facing the clearing again.

He tried to take a step to go ahead...

His eyes closed... Feeling something latch around another of his tails.

He spoke calmly... But firmly.

  
  


“ **Let go.”**

  
  


He did not need to look back to know...

The armor shook on the ground, almost convulsing as it last hand gripped for dear life his tail, pulling fiercely...

He could no let go...

Red eyes watched over his mane, glaring down at him.

Patience lost.

The armor let out a loud creak as the tail dashed upwards, flinging him onto the air and then down onto the ground again.

The hand still sunk its fingers deep into his fur and scratched painfully his flesh.

Four tails moved to reach for the helmet...

Mystery held no emotion on his face as he slowly crushed it... Knowing it to be the core of the bounding...

Indeed...

He could see the armor move like a human burning... What would be an earsplitting scream, only a silent jolt as the metal was bent...

So slowly... That the moon could raise tall over the sky.

The hand finally did let go... Dropping down onto the ground.

But Mystery did not.

His blood boiled... Another demon near... Daring to make him bleed...

Defy his strength...

His eyes were fixed... Full of coldness. No trace of his own self.

Only a wolf with only one thought...

Defend what was his... What he thought was his to shield...

Her name pounded in his mind...

He had to protect her...

He owes her everything...

His very life.

The words still pounded deep in his soul and cold heart.

Her voice answering his questions with a laugh... Full of kindness and warmth.

  
  


“ _You did not do any harm. Not like her...”_

  
  


Not like her...

No harm...

Not...

Not a... Beast?...

The pressure loosened...

Red eyes opened slightly... A trace of thought in them.

Mystery gave the still conscious armor a long glance... Pondering...

Lewis could not make a single sound as the tails stopped crushing... Hauling him onto a kneeling position.

His now broken helmet leaned close to his fangs.

He could swear he could feel the wolf's cold breath on his skin as he spoke...

A loud whisper...

  
  


“...If I killed... You would not rest until I laid dead, would you?...”

  
  


The armor slowly nodded... Defiant even if pained.

He thought so...

  
  


“...I admire your determination... You seem to want to protect him as much as I care for her...”

  
  


The pink glow seemed to burn a little stronger... Sharpening... A hateful glare...

His hand trembled as it laid over the gap in the chest plate, a dividing motion... Two sides...

The hand then pointed at the wolf... Dropping with a troubled shake of the helmet...

Mystery let out a long breath... Tired of every single emotion he felt since the angel fell.

He misses the coldness...

He let Lewis dangle, snout moving to glance at the waterfall in the distance.

His red eyes full of fear under the moonlight.

  
  


“...She would be alone...”

  
  


Lewis could win... Outraged.

He could die and never see her again... The young devil never daring to speak to her in shame.

She would have no one...

He can't take away the joy in her eyes...

He can wait... Maybe hope for the best...

Tails untangled, an armor falling sideways.

Mystery turned away from the clearing, speaking one last time.

  
  


“As long as I don't see her cry again... He will be safe from me.”

  
  


The armor did not move as he left through the woods...

Only his own blood and tears shed on this forest.

Devils could feel...

And it was as painful as death.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will make notes in a comment below.


	49. Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me in tumblr... This chapter is the drawing...

Amber eyes peeked slowly...

His head slowly pushed through the leafs, hands clutching tightly the towel...

He glanced first ahead... To the dense woods surrounding him...

Then left... Green blooming in his garden...

Then... Slowly right.

The only blue was in the water. The soft flow dripping down his waterfall.

The angel fidgeted, yet another day...

Doubting as he took a fearful step out towards the river...

Eyes trailing everywhere as he walked besides the rocky wall.

He needed to go to the waterfall... Sit below it on the rocks, space enough. For the the rocky wall went inwards, leaving a small hidden cavity behind the water pouring.

The perfect place... Shadowed...

The angel gave a last weary glance around him, not wanting to be seen, covering his bare chest with the towel.

But he let out a trembling sigh... No sight of a relentless hunter today.

She has been here multiple days... Always asking for the herbs... Giving him more useless metal, maybe food. And if not, appearing with the excuse she was only around searching for other herbs.

She had as well tried to convince him to go to her village...

Luckily he could avoid the subject last time... Galahad demanding food just in time.

He excused himself and hid in his nest, eventually tiring her and making her leave.

Thank god for the clever cute rascal...

But she was always back...

She seems to remember something...

She liked to annoy him...

And annoy him she did.

To make matters worse... He felt watched.

And not by her...

The shadows and flow of the waterfall were the perfect place...

Arthur stood behind the water hitting the ground, staring down without emotion.

But eventually he moved.

The angel unfolded slowly the towel, looking at what he hid.

He never gave Vivi all the herbs he had...

He left the cloth nearby, and sat calmly, giving his back to the trail of water.

He fumbled with the herb... As he slowly let himself lean a little backwards.

His head bowed down, to not soak his hair, as he felt the cold flow brush his shoulders, running down his back... Brushing his scars. The current was calm, a mere trail dripping softly.

His grimace slowly turned into a calm expression. For with the water, the soreness faded...

He opened his eyes again, fingers pulling at the leafs of the herb.

He slowly ripped it... Brushing his fingers to take its sap.

Then he rose his hand over his scars...

The blonde let a calm sigh, feeling a lot better, letting the water mix with the substance.

He let his hand drop... And just sat there.

Mind and body calming...

The pressure of the water coming down against his back, the sound of it, the feeling of the medicine in contact with the wounds, the coolness, the dim light, little rays of sun reflecting against the water...

He closed his eyes and just... Rested. Letting his head lay onto his hand, elbow onto his lap.

As he dreamed awake...

Galahad was munching the remains of an acorn, nudging it forward every now and then.

It rolled outside the nest. The hamster rolling behind it every time.

Playing with it around the clearing.

He smirked as he bit down on it, little paws grabbing it, finally plopping near the garden.

His little black eyes blinked, ears raising upwards as he heard footsteps.

Galahad's head leaned backwards, looking behind him.

He let out an annoyed growl as he saw her kneel at his side, smiling down at him.

The hamster gave her a little pawing as she petted his back.

But he only let a huff, nuzzling his snout against her arm.

Only pouting as she gently grabbed him, standing again.

She looked around, as the rodent munched her scarf, wondering where Arthur was.

Vivi slowly approached the garden and opening, raising an eyebrow.

He was not in the garden...

  
  


“Arthur?!”

  
  


She called...

But the blonde did not hear her.

His eyes were closed... His figure laying tiredly on rocks, in the shadows.

The angel had eventually fallen asleep, having let himself lay onto a side, legs and neck arched forward so only his back would be hit by the water.

Curled on himself as he found a little bit of peace...

That soon would be broken.

Vivi blinked, looking down at her arms.

Galahad's whiskers twitched, the little rodent was looking...

She raised her gaze, looking at what he did.

The waterfall...

She gasped, seeing the space between the river and the wall.

Small, but enough for someone to be there...

She slowly approached... Seeing a figure...

And of course...

She snorted, Galahad stumbling a little as she raised a hand to her mouth to not make a noise.

She could only laugh Arthur snored loudly, the noise echoing with the water and rocks.

She could not see him completely well though, still not having approached all the way.

Galahad wiggled between her arm, trying to get out of her hold.

Her eyes widened as the hamster easily bounced down, not a single scratch as he leaped onto the ground.

Arthur's eyebrow furrowed as he felt something nudge his nose.

  
  


“Nrghh...” He cracked one eye open... A little groggy. ”...?”

  
  


He saw a snout, little black eyes. Right at his face.

He groaned, frame moving slightly.

  
  


“G-galyyy... W-whyy... I-I was-” His eyes shot open. Seeing more blue than there should be. “...!”  
  
  


Vivi gasped as Arthur let out a faint scream, dashing onto a sitting position.

The blonde panicked as she took a worried step closer.

Vivi did not know if to laugh or feel sorry as he trashed, letting himself plop backwards, frame into the falling water, arms spazing around for a second before slamming themselves around his torso.

His next scream was even more erratic, full of panic.

  
  


“V-v-vivi!”

  
  


She smiled nervously, rising her hands with a little chuckle.

  
  


“Sorry! Hey, there's no need to-”

  
  


“T-there is!” He snarled, eyes filling with fear. Which she thought to be embarrassment. “P-please, stop looking!”

  
  


She can't see it!...

She frowned, nodding and then taking a step back, seeing how troubled he was.

But before leaving she spoke, trying to calm him down.

  
  


“It's alright...! You are only shirtless! I told you I was a healer, I see always-”

  
  


Arthur whimpered as she spoke, eyes spotting the towel nearby.

His blind fear did not help him...

And only allowed her to see.

As he dashed forward to reach for the cloth in hopes to cover his back... He came out of the water... And the only thing that had kept her from seeing.

Vivi was a hunter... Someone who had grown used to darkness... More fast to see in it.

As Arthur leaned forward.. She got a glimpse of his shoulders.

Even if one of his hands still clutched them painfully... It could do nothing to cover it all.

The big black and red marks running down... Horrible scars sunk in his skin.

Arthur huffed as his hand slammed around the towel, pulling at it and taking it.

  
  


“Wait...!” The angel trembled as she called, he could hear a step closer. “Is that?!...”

  
  


He growled, eyes slamming shut.

He covered himself with the cloth, knowing he had fucked up.

He just sat there, mind screaming as she now stood at his side, her voice merely a whisper.

Full of kindness... And still terrifying.

  
  


“...Let me see...”

  
  


She grimaced as he shook his head wildly, hugging himself as if something horrible could happen.

  
  


“N-no!...”

 

Galahad let out a fearful growl... But not for Vivi...

  
  


“Arthur... That-”

  
  


She tried to lay a hand on his shoulder...

She gasped as his hand whipped, slapping hers away.

  
  


“Don't touch me!”

  
  


The towel fell down again as his hands trembled. His eyes wide as he saw hers fill with pure sorrow and worry.

Vivi stood there... Looking down as his eyes stared at nothing, his chest raising and falling with raspy breaths...

She looked away, eyes narrowing with shame.

  
  


“...I'm sorry.”

  
  


She tried to turn to leave...

But as she tried to take a step...

He heard him let out a sob.

She slowly looked over her shoulder... And he had his eyes now fixed on her...

But not focused...

As if seeing her leave was the most horrible thing...

Arthur felt a noose in his throat... Seeing her leave... Seeing her leave without care... With his wings.

She just left...

The sight pounded in his mind...

But the memory slowly faded... His eyes clearing slightly as he saw her move... Not as he remembered...

Vivi slowly sat onto her knees, not daring to leave... Nor reach for him.

She just stayed... Silent...

Arthur rose slowly a hand to his head, teeth clenching as he struggled to understand he was not near the sea... He was not bleeding. ...There were no golden feathers laying in her red hands...

Her hands were laying on her lap... There were no daggers... No crossbow to take him down...

Galy... Galy is pawing at him...

Arthur raised his gaze slowly again... Meeting her eyes with fear.

Vivi was giving him the most caring but troubled look she could... Her blue eyes filled with the love that always was in her...

But that did not matter...

It could not matter when he heard her question...

Impotence and shock tainted her cheerful voice...

  
  


“...What did this to you?...”

  
  


There were no magenta sparks...

There was no guilt in her eyes... No recognition...

Nothing.

She does not know anything...

Arthur's breath slowed down...

His whole body felt numb...

His eyes stared tiredly at hers... As he mourned...

_It was you..._

  
  


“...I- I...”

  
  


He could not say the truth...

He can't stop looking at her eyes...

Seeing her care... Her worried glance... As he saw between the shadows her hateful scowl, her eyes tainted with emptiness, blood on her cheek, his blood, the pain that she gave him not leaving a single trace of remorse...

He can't forget what she has done...

A loud trembling sigh escaped him... Finally freeing himself of the trance, able to look away from her.

Tears refusing to fall as his voice came out defeated.

  
  


“...It does not matter...”

  
  


It did not this time...

No one would hear it.

Vivi leaned her head to a side, voice guilty.

  
  


“...You... You needed the herbs...”

  
  


The blonde only shrugged, glancing at the towel on the ground... Pointless to even try now.

So he only reached for Galahad... and petted him with shaky fingers.

  
  


“...Not with the water...”

  
  


Vivi huffed, daring to glance at his scars again, disbelieving.

She had never seen something like this... It looked to be too damaged and mauled...

The scars seemed to be too brutal...

  
  


“As long as you are in it... But it does not last.” She clenched her fists, snarling. “Is this why are you hiding here? Why you refuse to follow me and leave this place?... What crime could possibly be the reason of such-”

  
  


“Stop...” Arthur glared, but he was too tired to raise his voice. “Just stop...”

  
  


He snorted, laying his head onto his knees.

His voice almost laughed... A bitter one.

  
  


“My crime... Was being in the wrong place at the wrong time...”

  
  


It was enough to end the questions...

She nodded slowly... Sighing. She could see the doubt... No possible malice in him...

  
  


“...I understand...”

  
  


_You don't..._

He still did not scream at her...

As much as he hurt from what she did... He could not hate her.

Why can't he hate her?...

It would be so easy... It would stop the guilt of fearing her and blaming her...

No words could come out...

She would not know the reason behind them. And if she did... It would only be worse.

The angel calmed his anger... And tried to see the good side.

She does not remember... He has no reason to hide.

No more.

  
  


“...Can you please...” He nodded to the waterfall, eyes trailing to his scars. “I- I would like to-”

  
  


“Can I help you instead?...”

  
  


Amber eyes blinked as she held her hands together, her eyes full of worry, her voice pleading...

  
  


“T-the water w-would only hide the pain... You should use the herbs...”

  
  


Arthur raised his eyebrows, head moving to glance to his side...

Both stared at the herb laying ripped on the rocks.

  
  


“...That was my last one...”

  
  


The angel flinched as her hands dashed forward, jolting, still subconsciously expecting to be stabbed.

Vivi winced and recoiled, both looking down with a blush. Vivi regretting moving so fast and in an impulse, Arthur regretting thinking she would hurt him.

She had only taken and outstretched a small bag tied on her belt...

She stuttered, her face red from shame and worry.

  
  


“I- I have some!... I- I...!”

  
  


He gave her all that he had...

When he needed it.

The blonde stared at the bag... Frowning.

  
  


“...Y-you paid me for them, I-”

  
  


“Fuck if I care!...” She cursed mentally, seeing him wince at her outbursts... She tried to control herself. She just could not hold inside her worry. “You will not use the money... Won't you?... You will not leave this place.”

  
  


He shook his head with sad eyes, confirming what she had hoped to deny all these days.

Arthur could do nothing as she opened the bag, taking out one.

She slowly outstretched her hands... Careful to not keep on scaring him, knowing he feared to be neared.

Arthur remained silent for a whole minute... Only the water breaking the silence...

She smiled as his hand raised with doubt... To finally take from her the herb.

Arthur shivered as his fingers brushed hers, the last touch he felt from her... Painful.

Vivi kept her distance, allowing him a while to begin to use it on his wounds.

As his hand brushed his shoulders... She pleaded...

  
  


“Arthur... I do not know what happened to you...” He raised an eyebrow at her, halting for a moment... Her voice was hopeful... “But... But I want to help you...”

  
  


His heart could have stopped beating as she said the next words.

  
  


“Would you let me?... I- I know how to treat any ailment... I- I can help you... I want to...”

  
  


Why...

  
  


“...” He closed his eyes... Surrendering to the irony. “Do I even have a choice?...”

  
  


Her mouth opened, a retort ready.

He raised his hand, stopping her before she could speak.

  
  


“I know... I know you would let me be if I told you...” He let out a short laugh, head bowing. “For a while... I also know you are stubborn... So save your arguments, and do as you want... I am tired...”

  
  


He did not laugh as she did... The mockery he knew returning...

  
  


“Well... If you are tired...” She took one herb herself, beaming. “I can try instead!”

  
  


She was making fucking puppy eyes...

Arthur glanced over his shoulder, doubting as she asked...

  
  


“...Would you let me...?”

  
  


The angel felt the little rodent lay calmly besides him... No growls...

Her eyes were even brighter as he shrugged...

Magenta eyes narrowed in the shadows of a branch...

His tail swayed in sadness as he saw his angel tremble and cower a little... Slightly fearing as her hands carefully and slowly neared to inspect the scars, forever marking his skin.

But the angel did not move away as the hunter tried to help him heal...

The demon stayed still... Not daring to crawl down of the branch.

Not seeing any trace of his spell in her eyes...

Only care...

So he kept hidden... Letting down the runed sword in his claws...

As the now broken armor had done... Only watching.

For now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could think.... "For the love of god Vivi! Leave the poor guy alone! Don't you know how he is feeling?! STOP SCARING HIM!"  
> No, she does not know... She knows he is scared... But not for what.  
> The only thing she knows is that this man is HURT. BAD. LONELY. AFRAID. MAULED. A GOOD SOUL.  
> And Vivi just wants to help him... She needs to help. It's the only thing pounding in her heart. Love.  
> Because she does not know anything...
> 
>  
> 
> I am nearing the last story arc...
> 
> And if this fanfic has been so long already... I don't want to think how the vampire one will be...  
> Maybe I should make the most voted one first... I don't know. Will think about it.


	50. Erubescent

It was silent...

It always was... Always when red flowers bloomed...

No animal ever dared to near the heart of the forest... Not when it tainted in this blood like color...

It always was silent...

But not this time.

The big tree trunk seemed to pulse...

Faint cracks echoed... Making the white petals fall from the gigantic branches.

With every hour... The rumbles got stronger...

Roots moved...

The ground was buried below red petals...

The tree finally was broken.

A claw came out loudly from the trunk, piercing it fiercely inside out, like the most sharp sword...

Leaving its wood torn... A thousand splinters sharp as needles...

Sharp fingers curled and uncurled... Seeming to ponder... Feeling the cold air outside... Without hurry.

The big claw slowly retracted... Laying onto the big hole...

And it pulled.

A red eye glinted as the gap was ripped bigger... Light barely touching the darkness inside...

A fanged smile...

Freedom.

  
  


 


	51. Yielding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add songs in some chapters...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jc1ssUITgT8  
> You can ignore them. But I feel like the lyrics can give an idea of what the characters feel. In this case, Mystery for her.  
> Or just to listen to something while reading. But alas, maybe it's not your musical taste, so you can ignore them, they are not needed.

The girl tucked her long blue scarf closer...

Going to her little cabin...

Unknowing that the wolf was already waiting...

The demon laid as small as possible on her bed... A dog again.

Tired...

Awake for days. Not a single second he has not seen her.

Little does Vivi know... He has hurried back into her home before she could.

Waiting for her as she believed he had done.

He already knew what would be said and done.

Still... He pretended. Only wishing for her to hold joy.

His ears twitched as the door creaked... Her steps echoing in.

Blue eyes filled with care as she saw him laying on her bed... As always waiting.

Always worried.

Red eyes opened as she sat on the edge at his side... His fur shivering as her hand laid on his back.

Her voice full of trust... That maybe he did not deserve.

  
  


“...See?... I am alright.”

  
  


He knew...

He has seen.

Scars haunt her mind... But not as they should have.

The dog still smiled... Not reaching his eyes.

  
  


“...I see, Vivi... I understand.”

  
  


He followed her game... Knowing already what would she wish.

He played...

  
  


“Did you get the herbs?...”

  
  


Vivi smiled, giving a small happy nod.

She patted the bag at her side, sighing.

  
  


“Yes...” He raised a brow as she frowned. “But I won't take them to Duet.”

  
  


“...Why?”

  
  


Faked wonder. Empty questions.

She smiled again, eyes full of determination...

And care.

No doubt.

  
  


“I need to heal someone.”

  
  


He looked deeply into her eyes...

Her blue eyes looked through the window... As if seeing the blue waterfall...

There was the fire inside her... The fire that had died out, when feathers bright as the sun were torn. A fire burning, weakly. Desperately seeking around to keep itself strong... To not end up cold.

He must let her go.

  
  


“...You are leaving again. For him.”

  
  


“Yes.” She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. “Are you going to scold me?”

  
  


He laughed... Hiding his sadness.

But his words told his own thoughts this time.

  
  


“No, Vivi. It seems he really can't do you any harm... Can he?”

  
  


She blinked at him, not expecting her demon to be so laid back.

But she shook the thought away. Believing that he understood that Arthur was wounded, the one needing her help.

Mystery leaned against her hand, brushing his ears and small mane.

She could see that still he worried.

  
  


“Don't worry... I will be fine. I will try to take him here... If he lets me.”

  
  


He won't...

She will stay a long while in that forest...

But not alone anymore...

Mystery nuzzled his head against her side, Vivi smiling and closing her eyes...

Soft fur enveloped her figure... Tails embraced her... Holding her for dear life.

His voice whispering with love.

  
  


“...Please... Take care, Vivi...”

  
  


She nodded, returning his hold.

Before letting go...

And getting ready to move.

He has always left her to be both free... Always having been at her side only when called.

Knowing her to be stronger than anything. Nothing could make her fall...

Until the angel fell.

He let out a silent howl as she left, walking through the road... Heading north...

The wolf could only begin to take his own way... Averting his sorrowful gaze.

Back to his forest... West.

Where he always waited to be needed...

He won't be...

No angels to kill.

  
  


 


	52. Strange

Vivi stood above...

Her eyes fixed on the dense vegetation... Glaring.

It was too quiet.

There should be birds singing... There should be the noise of life roaming near... A river should be neared by the inhabitants of the forest...

And yet...

No sound came from around her.

Not above past the waterfall where she stood tall, not below past the clearing...

She could see the birds soar far away... Avoiding completely the area where Arthur lived. And still keeping silent, not a song from them.

And it should not be.

What had the birds to fear?...

She saw them around before.

But now she has been living in her camp, near his cave... And the animals suddenly did not dare.

She felt watched...

Her hand twitched... Her crossbow always on her back.

Her blue eyes trailed every shadow... Every space between trees... And she could see nothing.

Why did she feel-

Steps echoed.

The girl calmly glanced to her left, looking to the small path leading up to the waterfall and to the lake, between trees.

She smiled, seeing blonde hair.

There he was.

The blonde was slowly making way back to his clearing, a net over his shoulder as his hand held a bag.

Dinner time!

She laughed silently, grabbing again her own bag from the ground.

All her supplies inside.

Arthur had been standing her presence around him...

She did not pay visits anymore. Because she was always here.

Can he do something about it? No. She is the most stubborn being he will ever meet. More than Lewis. If that's possible...

She was just... Around. Always nearby, roaming in the woods. Maybe minding herself hunting or searching more herbs. Always coming back to the clearing at certain hours.

Always demanding to see his scars... And trying to make them heal, fade. At least maybe make them feel better.

To his annoyance.

But he stopped telling her off...

He would never admit to it... But he wished to forget...

If only he could... He still flinched every time she neared on him... Every time she made one of those cheerful and hyperactive outbursts. He could not avoid feeling angry as she laughed.

Why must he feel like this?

There was no trace of the hunter that took him down.

But it was there. It was deep inside her. Only hidden, blocked away by a harmful spell and her own care.

He was not at all surprised when he turned around the rocks, the clearing coming to view. And he got a glimpse on blue above. Of course, not water. Something much more fast and loud coming down instead...

He rolled his eyes as Vivi decided that wasting five minutes following the path was too much... And instead hoped down the tall waterfall, her hands and feet easily keeping her from falling, slowly but still quickly climbing down.

He just sat near his death fire in the middle of his hideout as she already was half way down.

  
  


“I swear... Sometimes I wonder if you are human.”

  
  


She beamed, her arms outstretched at her sides as she finally landed below.

Sticking her tongue out at him.

  
  


“I am! As much as you are!”

  
  


He snorted, still not looking at her. Instead he pushed his thoughts deep into his mind, feeling the heat beginning to rise in front of him. He had mastered with time how to make fire.

He focused, instead of on her, on his soon to be meal. Two fishes taken out of his bag.

Amber eyes did not hold fear as she plopped onto the ground at his side, sitting with him.

She could only grow baffled... Giving him a stare that Arthur did not acknowledge.

Fish. Again.

  
  


“...Don't you ever tire of it?”

  
  


That got his attention.

  
  


“...Of what?”

  
  


A small nod, and an eyebrow raised.

Seriously, she now knows he obsesses with this.

  
  


“You are going to get sick if you keep eating only fish, and fish, and again, and over again. Every day!”

  
  


He pouted, grabbing a knife and using it to prepare them for the fire.

  
  


“I like it. Besides, I also eat shells. And fruit, and vegetables.”

  
  


“Pfff...” She mocked. “It's because you don't know how to hunt, don't you?”

  
  


There was an awkward silence.

The blonde did not even get grumpy as he always does when she taunts him. Instead he began to sweat, smiling nervously.

His hands getting even more fast with the task, eyes fixing on his food.

  
  


“N-no, you are totally right! I have no idea! So, y-yes, I just stick to this!”

  
  


The less he lets out about himself, the better.

He does not want to get her thinking...

And that was very easy to accomplish.

Why...

She was making that face... Looking up with a little sheepish smile, lips bitten slightly.

A sigh escaped him as she of course reached for her bag... And took out a small bundle. A cloth enveloped around a small salted piece of roasted beef.

He was fast to think of an excuse, one of his hands reaching for the only thing he could fiddle with, since now the fish were cooking.

His bracelets.

  
  


“Suit yourself, Viv, I can't eat as much as you do. I would explode! And I won't let the fish go to waste.”

  
  


He had said it so quickly, that she had to lower her hand with the food as soon as she raised it to offer it.

  
  


“...Are you calling me fat?”

  
  


“Nah...” He kept on fumbling with his bracelets, a little smile. “More like a walking black hole.”

  
  


Something swatted at him.

He sat with a blank stare, taken aback by the sudden move and touch. Vivi had swatted at him, without harm, with her scarf.

Vivi's hand froze mid air, her eyes wide as she realized what she just did. An impulse, not even thinking as she had smirked, like if she knew him since a long time and it was normal... It had been an innocent playful nudge at him, for his little mockery... Like... Like if she had done it before, like if she knew him. It just happened.

She quickly gasped, dawning in his fear.

  
  


“S-sorry! I'm a fucking-”

  
  


She bounced a little, for a fish bone suddenly struck her cheek, bouncing down onto her lap.

She blinked for a few seconds, still staring at her hand.

When she finally leaned to glance at him... He was laughing silently at her.

Laughing.

  
  


“Hey, I should be the one to call you something, don't you think?”

  
  


He was smiling, albeit not entirely cheerful, his eyes were trying to show it was alright.

Vivi's shoulders relaxed slightly, giving him a look, not quite getting him.

Arthur just kept on trying to not show anger. Acting as if it did not matter.

Because if there was something that he hated more than her being oblivious or cheerful... Was her being sad.

She began to smile again, taking her own food as Arthur grew silent.

Both awkwardly focusing on eating.

But her thoughts always wandered... And when food was devoured, which always was when she was around... She thought again, nothing to keep her distracted and the questions away.

Arthur's eyebrows went up as her words reached him.

  
  


“...Were you... Locked away?...”

  
  


Arthur's eyes slowly, so slowly, followed her gaze. Her eyes serious again.

Both stared at the black bracelets... That could very well fit for a prisoner...

Maybe he had been.

  
  


“...Maybe.”

  
  


“...Do you want to...”

  
  


He could see her reach for her side... Always a dagger there.

He frowned... Not having thought about them or the matter.

Vivi sat confused as the blonde looked around subtly, his mouth open for a minute without saying anything.

Then he closed it. His fingers reaching for the faint crack on them.

They easily opened, his small calm nod showing her he could take them off, they did not look like they could.

  
  


“They are a reminder. I will keep them.”

  
  


He was grateful as she did not ask more questions. She only asked this one out of kindness and hoping to help. She would not ask for things if it could not help him.

Her mind filled with the knowledge that he had answered her... Trusted. Even if not telling much.

He was slowly opening up...

But she could only worry...

For his eyes trailed the distance... Without word...

She still felt watched.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He watched...

Eyes fixed on her.

She laid awake for hours in the dark... On her small bedroll. Near Arthur's garden.

A perfect spot for him to see from the dark... Hidden between trees and leafs.

Her blue eyes trailed the shadows, she could feel he was here... But she still did not know it.

He really did not wish to be here himself... So near them... And unable to be with them.

He wants to disappear from their lives...

But he can't take the fear, no more...

Arthur could have died below fierce claws. No armor could stop a demon.

He would break his word of staying far if it meant keeping him safe. Both of them.

He has the sword... A desperate option... But he as well had a last resort.

No need to be close.

But it was the last resort... Not an option. Yet.

Arthur did not want that...

There was nothing menacing them now...

He smiled sadly as he saw her eyes give in... Her figure tiring... And sinking into slumber.

No. He is not needed between them.

They are doing alright. For now.

He did enough harm.

Arthur is slowly forgiving her. If he has not already...

And she... She looks happy.

Even if tears fell.

The demon looked away in shame as he saw her frame tremble... Her breath coming short.

Her face a painful grimace...

Sleep always bringing the most deep memories and concerns...

Lewis felt his heart ache as he heard her faint cry... Her dreams seeming to be still clear... Still tainted with what he made of her.

She would not awake and remember why tears fell... A strange dream.

Still it pained... The three of them.

Lewis cowered as he saw drapes move...

His glowing eyes narrowing with apprehension as he saw an angel glancing with worried eyes from the nest, standing there like an scared child.

His claw clutched painfully his tail... Seeing the blonde near her, his footstep completely silent.

Arthur looked down at her with no emotion in his eyes...

He had the cape in his hands...

Arthur gently and carefully laid it over her, eyes fixed on her cheeks. Tears not stopping, her hands blindly reaching to grip the dark cloth.

Irony?... Or simple convenience?...

Lewis saw the dark cape lay around her figure... Matching well her dark blue robes... Keeping her warm... The golden drawings right over her heart...

The faint sobs faded... Slightly...

Her grimace was loosening... A saddened but peaceful expression on her angelic face...

The angel stood again, allowing himself to mourn her sorrow.

He thought he would feel contentment if he saw her cry...

He felt nothing.

The angel finally raised his eyes from her, taking a step back.

Lewis jumped swiftly off the branch onto another as amber eyes landed where he had been.

Leaving into the darker areas of the forest... Without being able to say anything to her to aid her heart...

Arthur wondered... Eyes narrowing.

If armors could climb...

He has not seen the thing around.

But he knew it must be. He swears he saw something glow.

He could not call... He should not chase the armor...

Not if she was around.

So he could only turn to his nest... Nothing he could do to stop the tears.

He approached his bed again... Even if he doubted he would manage to rest.

But he halted... Eyes opening seeing a glimpse of something.

Galahad was in between bags... He could see his ears trembling.

He aproached...  
  


 

“...Buddy?”

  
  


He knelled, slowly raising a hand to push gently away one... And reach for him.

His eyes widened... Indeed, the hamster there.

Curled trembling as much as he could against the rocky wall, almost a literal ball of fur were not for the wheels at his sides.

His black eyes wide, silent growls out of him as he was exposed...

Arthur's hand still raised... His face full of confusion...

Not having seen him this scared since he was laying below that log...

  
  


“...G-galy?...”

  
  


He nudged him a little, fingers brushing.

The angel hissed as his finger was bitten.

He sat there, Galahad whimpering... Growling. Begging to be left alone.

He could only narrow his eyes...

Slowly looking over his shoulder...

His amber eyes trailing the darkness outside.

Not seeing anything... No pink glow... No red tails... Yet...

He did not know why he felt wrong.

Nor why Galahad was like this...

He did not like it.

No one bit.

But he could not tell anyone...

Could he?...

He hoped... It was only that the armor was back... Scaring his little friend...

Roaming.

 


	53. Timber

He went ahead slowly...

His red eyes fixed on every single one...

Thousands of them around him.

He had left his forest to seek his human... Protect her.

And now he had returned...

There had been red flowers blooming. Always blooming, every year. This one they had done so early...

But this...

He stepped on yet another one... A mass of red covering the now white grass, the trees around him seemed to be almost withering... Their green leafs now a sickening white color.

Like if life had been extracted from them... Dried of their life in his absence.

The outer areas where he lived were not as affected, he took some time to see this...

But he soon took notice of the bad feeling in his guts... His fur shivered... His red eyes could only fix on the distance, too much white even with the season.

Now he was afraid...

Afraid as he walked through this labyrinth of white and red. Towards the heart of the forest...

Every step brought more sight of these sharp flowers, more dead trees.

He eventually reached the core after some hours... Part of him wanting to bolt and run away.

White thorns were tangling around the cherry blossoms inhabiting the depths and darkness of the forest, petals were beginning to fall down... Every minute blinding his sight.

His mind as well...

He remembered well...

His claws teared a big root as he stepped forward.

His five tails and mangled sixth raising, trembling... Finally standing upon the very heart of this forest he had called home.

Taken long ago...

From her.

His red eyes were wide... Fixed on the gigantic tree raising tall in the center of the field. Every tree around it was dead... Their wood was torn... Turned into sharp and slender white vines... Everything a mass of thorns and roots.

But their whiteness could not blind him...

Not when the ground was red as blood. A disgusting color as a sea of petals fell from the huge tree, seeming to bloom full of life, red, not as before...

Before it had been white. Almost dead...

Now it was bigger, blooming... Its vast branches raised tall over the big trunk...

He could only freeze there... Staring at it without daring breathing.

It was torn inside out... Broken like a cocoon, as if something had pierced its way out, emerging like a new born life...

She was alive.

The wolf's eyes filled with fear, both from the horrible feeling in him and the sickening realization.

His tails shook as white did around him.

He let out a whimpered breath, his ears lowering in dread as thorns, vines and roots began to move...

Like snakes, his claws taking a step back, as they crawled slowly... Without hurry...

To him.

He growled, his fearful expression turning into one of desperate anger. Fear turning to brutality.

He clawed at the ones nearing his mane, tails shivering red.

His fangs showed in a deep guttural growl as they surrounded him from every angle, raising their tips as if to greet him...

He dashed down, biting the first that dared to reach for him.

But he flinched, every other was able to touch his fur and skin, his tails could only hold so many of all the sea of white seeking him.

He expected pain...

He had been ready for it.

But his frame trembled... Only feeling the vines and roots tangle... Their sharp thorns not sinking into his flesh.

He kept on biting one root, his eyes crying as he heard her voice...

 

_“Run... Run mutt, run...”_

 

Her voice again so calm... Her faint words tangling with sweetness... And yet tainted with arrogance and disdain.

Pure evil in the devil's whispers.

The wolf cowered, eyes widened as roots kept on reaching, caressing his fur as he tried to step away.

Not keeping him bound... Mocking him, as if daring him to flee.

Her words echoing... Over and over again.

 

_“ **Run... Run fast mutt. Run...”**_

 

It just kept on getting louder... All in his head. Making him wince and growl in pain, backing away blindly.

He hit a trunk, shaking his head as vines tangled... A hand of thorns forming...

Its sharp edges reaching for his snout...

Gently making him look... Leaning him down so he would listen...

 

_“... **I... Found her...”**_

 

It let go...

He ran.

He pushed away every branch and thorn. His claws slamming fiercely on the ground as he dashed with strong leaps away, dodging the vines that now slashed at his tails and back.

His eyes crying as he could not stop hearing the laughter.

Calm chuckles echoing...

As he ran for dear life...

For her.

 

* * *

 

He had been a lone wolf.

The small fox sniffed the air, his snout raising upwards.

His red eyes blinked, looking intently at the forest surrounding him.

He needed shelter...

He had roamed enough. He was tired.

He sighed, resuming his slow walk again, going deeper into the woods.

Exhausted from running. Never staying in one place.

Always chased away...

Humans did not like demons around them. Less if they looked like animals...

His own kind was too lone and diverse to let him be around.

He roamed indeed.

His last escapade from a group of humans wanting his fur.

He ended up here...

He had always looked for a place where he could establish his own territory... His own home.

Not an easy task. At all.

But this forest... This forest was full of life. Tall trees all around.

He could not smell anything yet. No human had roamed here recently... And he could not pick the scent of any other devil.

There... There was the strong scent of cherry blossoms...

The smell of sweetness and blooming flowers.

The fox walked into the vast field... Looking with pure wonder at the huge tree.

Red... Seeming to pulse.

He took a step closer...

But he halted, freezing.

Now finally aware... That he was not alone.

And he had mistaken the scent...

A claw clenched in the shadows, vines suddenly whipping from every tree around him.

The fox whimpered in pain as they tangled around him, slamming him against the petal covered ground, his limbs pulled painfully to every direction.

He growled loudly and in fear, kicking, his tail moving in desperate moves, as he realized he had no chance to change to his true form. No space, his body crushed between the thorns and branches.

He whined and growled as he spotted the tall figure leaning onto a branch of the huge tree... Lazily and playfully hanging from it... Chuckling.

Mystery could only shiver as the figure let itself drop, turning on the air to land on its thin legs and big claws.

 

“...Well, well...” Its head raised as it crouched... Giving him a dark grin, as light touched her. “Is this little demon so oblivious to come here uninvited?...”

 

Mystery struggled to get free, finally smelling the scent of a powerful devil between the sweetness.

She leaned her head to a side, as she began to approach slowly, her claws tugging at the cloths wrapped around them.

He desisted in his efforts, hanging limp as vines moved to display him to her view.

And allowing him to look up to her.

She was as tall as two normal sized humans... Her skin a shade between green and blue, seeming to be rough like old wood. She could very well not have flesh, her claws and legs were too sharp to be flesh. They looked like the end of sharp branches... Her hair was as white as the color surrounding him, flowers bloomed on it.

But she was not a tree either. Her clothes looked ancient, round necklaces around her arms and neck.

She did not look humane... A sharp tooth peeking from her lip, her mouth edgy, eyes red... All her features imposing.

A true devil.

He tried to speak as she leaned to glare with a smile, the vines around him pressuring and hurting.

 

“Please let me go. I was only crossing-”

 

“Through my forest.”

 

He snarled, another strong tug at his limbs. His voice could not avoid showing pain anymore.

 

“Yes! I was! Release me and I will leave!”

 

He could only fear as her smile turned even more cheerful, but her eyes showed pure disgust.

 

“You already tainted my grounds with your filthy presence, mutt... You leaving will not amend your carelessness.”

 

He howled as a vine stabbed his side, not deeply, blood pouring down.

Her claws moved, holding them together over her chest. Eyes looking down when his blood touched the ground.

 

“...You are a weakling...” He huffed, following her gaze. “And as a weakling...”

 

A small vine began to grow where the blood fell, slowly tangling near her, like if at her will.

She chuckled, shrugging.

 

“Your life is only useful in death.”

 

It was not a rare occasion that powerful demons despised lower ones...

But it was rare to find one that preyed upon weaker ones.

He growled, moving again, trying to claw away the branches, knowing he was in danger.

She mocked him with her eyes, both knowing he had been foolish. By trying to hide his form as a simple fox...

Truly a weak move...

Worthless.

She kept on pulling at him, slowly crushing the smaller devil, letting small droplets of blood fall.

Only focusing on his scent...

Much more strong and tempting than the one of the human now peeking behind a tree.

Blue eyes narrowed with fear as she saw the tall demon chuckle, staring down at the fox.

No... Not fox. Another demon.

Vivi frowned, looking around her.

She had meant to cross herself through this forest, to reach the other side of it. She has an angel to find.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to try to go around them both, and avoid a fight.

She took a small step away...

Until she heard another pained whimper.

She halted, eyes opening, looking back with worry.

She knows devils are dangerous creatures... Always feral and brutal. Some reasonable but lone, some extremely aggressive... She knows instances of them fighting each other. It was normal to see them brawl for silly reasons.

Something which she would not wish to get involved... She had her own problems, and their silly battles over territory and shows of strength were not one.

She cringed as a crack echoed...

The fox stopped moving... But it still was alive. Yet the vines kept cutting.

This was not a fight...

It was pure cruelty... The bigger devil was only taking profit of her strength... Her sudden attack.

Vivi growled as she spoke again, circling the fox with a calm smile.

 

“...How dare you think you could cross as if nothing?... My forest is centuries old, I have kept it out of humans and devils hands, I won't allow an inane being to even think of being able to take it.”

 

“I- I-” Blue eyes filled with anger as the fox growled. “I- I would not take it as mine!”

 

Only to be silenced, a mere move of one finger and his frame was pulled fiercely, all his air out.

She leaned downwards, her wooden skin creaking as she frowned.

 

“But of course...” Her grin grew wide. **“Do you think you would even have a chance to survive against me?”**

 

She raised a claw, tired of his weakness. Despising his presence with all her mind, never having stood such pathetic demons. Their purity tainted and weakened by time and mixed blood.

She has been alive since men began to walk... Saw her own kind devolve into what now roams the world, beasts without thought or beings resembling the humans they once preyed upon.

This one had the worst of both...

Mystery braced as much as he could...

But it was not him who howled.

He huffed as he dropped onto the ground, vines letting go.

Shiromori's claw quickly reached for her neck, ripping out the arrow that had sunk in it.

She turned, glaring at the bushes, breathing deeply with her fangs showing. Now finally taking notice of the scent of a human.

Vivi stepped out the bushes, crossbow still raised, her eyes narrowed.

 

“I don't think he would have a chance if you cheat!”

 

How dare a human...

She glared, surprised and offended.

 

“This does not concern you... **You insignificant being.”**

 

“Oh, now it does! You see, you demons are extraordinaire creatures. But you can be a little inhuman sometimes. I hate that... I really would like to make you reconsider your behavior...”

 

Shiromori approached her, leaning close, knowing arrows and stabs would not harm her.

Vivi did not cower as her shadow loomed above her.

 

“...And what could a lone human do against a demon?” Vivi did not flinch as a claw raised near her. The devil taunting her, playing. “You are weak, you have no strength without your silly tool here, you have no fangs, no claws, no power!”

 

Shiromori blinked as blue eyes narrowed with a sheepish smile.

 

“Oh...” A small nod, and a chuckle. “But he does!”

 

Vivi dodged, rolling away as Shiromori was tackled forward, a big mass of white, red and black roaring as it slammed itself against her back.

The hunter huffed as she stood again, seeing a now huge wolf rolling on the ground with the well dressed tree.

Claws dashed, vines slashed, tails raised tall, bites were given, loud creaks and bloody swipes.

Vivi quickly reached for her belt, seeing the wolf being again grabbed by branches. Easily overpowered.

The female devil roared, one of her claws raising the big wolf by his neck, ignoring completely the tails that burned her arms.

She glared, laughing.

 

“Not even like this... She may have distracted me... But you still can't overpower me! Not even with the aid of a useless human!”

 

A loud cough.

Four red eyes blinked slowly, leaning to pay attention to the human they were ignoring before. As devils, never feeling menaced by a single one.

Red eyes widened as Vivi grinned, her eyes full of pride.

 

“You sure?!”

 

There was a flint in the ground and a flask.

Mystery gasped, noticing the smell of oil.

He growled, his tails and claws slamming on her chest, pushing. And managing to free himself away as the flaming arrow on her crossbow was shot.

The wolf's ears hurt as the most loud screech he ever heard echoed.

Vivi had to run as vines began to fling everywhere in blind panic, the tall demon struck. The arrow's fire quickly moved into her, the point of it deeply sunk in her chest.

Her claws slammed themselves on her frame, trying to stop the fire.

But she could only scream and blindly try to stab them as her vision began to flicker, feeling the flames creep below her skin.

Mystery knew it would be not enough to end her though...

The wolf dashed forward again, seeing he had the chance, as the devil cowered holding herself.

He bounced side to side, avoiding the roots shooting up to impale him.

Both demons tangled, Mystery growling as he ignored the burns now on his fur, her skin already charred, his tails pushing her against the giant tree.

She howled loudly as she felt the fur blaze, only increasing the pain of the flames the human shot.

She had been careless...

Red eyes met... Both devils glaring at each other.

But hers twitched, her claws trying to raise to his neck.

He leaned a little backwards, her hands barely reaching, seeming to hurt too much.

Instead... They raised to her own chest. Her skin began to crack... All her body losing color and withering slowly.

He let go, seeing her hold herself in trembling and forced jolts.

Her body let itself fall onto the tree trunk, sharp fingers brushing it as in a last desperate touch.

Her figure began to stop moving... Her wood slowly melting into one with the tree, vines and roots moving weakly...

Neither hunter nor demon said anything as the hateful devil was buried and devoured by withering vines... No longer seen below wood.

The red from the tree began to fade... Turning white... Its life seeming to be dying out.

All the vines around them died, none moving...

All in silence.

They slowly leaned their heads to glance at each other.

Staring for a full minute, neither knowing what to say.

The wolf spoke first, seeing the girl awkwardly sway a little away from him.

 

“...Why.”

 

She blinked, giving him a blank stare.

 

“Why what?”

 

He frowned, a tail slightly pointing.

 

“You know what.” She kept on staring... “Why did you help me, human?”

 

“Oh...” His eyes lost all weariness as she rubbed the back of her neck, putting her crossbow away. “Well... She kind of... Was killing you without reason? It was not even a fight...”

 

“...That does not answer my question.”

 

Blue eyes narrowed, a pout.

 

“Yes it does?...” She sighed, looking away. “Look, nice to see you are alright. I have to go.”  


The wolf gasped as she bolted for the bushes again, heading to the opposite direction she came from.

 

“Wait!” She did not stop, but she did look as he padded tiredly at her side, limping slightly. “No it does not, human. You had no reason to save me. What did you think you would gain?”

 

Vivi halted.

His ears lowered in nervousness as she glared, looking offended.

 

“Gain?...”

 

He slowly nodded.

She shook her head, voice sad.

 

“I just wanted to help you. I don't want anything. I felt like I had to intervene, it was not fair. You did not do any harm. Not like her... She was a beast, I did not think you were. But I think you just have the same views as her, am I not an opportunistic human? Maybe in for the chance of taking her expensive wood as trophy?..." She made a little bow, rolling her eyes. "Now if you don't mind, grumpy wolf, I am in a little hurry!"

 

He stood there, blinking as she bolted again to a certain direction.

 

“W-wait!”

 

She groaned, fastening her pace.

It did not keep him from reaching her again, even if he was wounded.

 

“I have not thanked you, human!”

 

“Vivi. The name is Vivi. Just do it and we can be on our own business, demon!”

 

“Mystery.” She raised an eyebrow, as if asking what kind of name was that. “My name is Mystery...”

 

Both kept on walking, the wolf full of wonder. Not having heard of humans being this easy around their kind. Usually fearing or uneasy, weary.

She just seemed annoyed, but not by him, more for whatever she had in her mind.

 

“...Where... Where are you going?”

 

“...Hunting.”

 

He leaned his head to a side... Not understanding her hurry then.

 

“I can smell an animal east, you are heading west, if you turn I could help you-”

 

“I'm not hunting a simple animal.” She frowned, glaring at the sky. “But an angel.”

 

His eyes widened, his tails dropping in surprise.

 

“What?...” He huffed, blocking her way with his tails, getting a groan out of her as she stopped yet again. “Are you out of your mind? Those creatures are too dangerous for-”

 

“I have just killed a demon!” She gently pushed the tails of the demon away, getting tired. “And this will be the second angel I shall take down! Stop making me halt, please!”

 

The wolf sat there, eyes filling with worry.

He could only fidget there... Feeling for the first time... Something he could not define.

Fear. And not for him.

This girl was heading straight into danger... Angels fearsome beings. And she was going alone. No group, no party, no traps set.

She looked too young to be a hunter...

A simple chase, her only lead her eyes, that had seemed to see wings soar above to the west.

She was blind to the risk...

He stuttered, standing again and running.

 

“Vivi!”

 

For the love of...

 

“WHAT?!”

 

The wolf flinched as she outstretched her arms, her face showing how done she was.

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...Nothing, go ahead.”

 

“Seriously?...”

 

“Yes...” He smiled a little, ruffling his mane with a tail. “I hope you don't mind if I... Tag along.”

 

“...What... Are you hungry?” She crossed her arms, her voice grumpy. “I need every bit of the angel I can take! I am not wasting it in your gluttony!”

 

She yelped as a tail curled around her waist.

She panicked slightly as she was raised and dropped onto his back.

She looked at him, baffled and confused.

His expression growing firm.

His voice final.

 

“You are going to kill yourself if you try alone. I can't let that happen to my savior... I don't want anything. As you did before.”

 

She stared for a full minute.

Not getting this demon...

But he could only wonder as she suddenly beamed.

And huffed as she gave small kicks to his sides, as if he were a horse.

 

“Go on my stead! Lead me to the hunt!”

 

“...I am not a horse-”

 

“You are now! Take it or leave it!”

 

He chuckled, amused by this human.

Maybe he could help her with this angel...

And leave her once his debt was paid...

Little would he imagine...

As he ran with her cheering on his back.

Bound forever since then.

Both forgetting... Ignoring...

Unaware of the trees around the core of the forest slowly... But surely...

Weakening each season, each year...

Drained.

 

* * *

 

For so long...

Her claw slammed into the tree trunk at her side... A sickening white color creeping all the way... Spreading.

She smiled as the green faded... Her chest raising proudly as she looked down from a tall hill.

Eyes narrowing at the darkness far below.

Small embers glinting...

A fire almost dying... In the center of a clearing...

She could hear the waterfall... Beautiful...

A shame that this forest was tainted by human presence...

She could only grin as she laid eyes onto the girl sleeping near a cave...

_**I... Found her...** _

She could feel the fear of the animal that dared to defy her...

Shaming her... Forcing her to retreat to heal for years...

Her claw ripped the trunk... Anger flowing.

Her skin was now thicker... Stronger... Darker, charred by flames. A deeper shade of gray.

She waited patiently... Draining all the life force around her for years to grant herself more strength with her new awakening...

She will not let a miserable human and a dog to take her down... He soul, body and blood are ancient... Purely graced by power.

She will take joy in playing with the human... Before the mutt sees...

Both will die.

But not yet...

She wants to let him be close enough... To see her shed the last drop of blood.

She kept her eyes fixed on her... Still far in the distance...

But her eyes opened fully... Seeing another thing... Unexpected...

She could see amber eyes glancing fearfully inside the small cavern...

Glancing at the shadows she roamed... Weary...

That was no human...

But an angel...

Interesting...

She laughed...

Taking yet another step...

No animal dared to make a sound...

Her figure hidden between trees...

Nearing...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the flashback was not too annoying. I had to place it there.
> 
> Now, lets begin the last struggle.
> 
> OH! one last thing... I have changed my mind with something relating to the next AU. It shall not be the vampire one, not yet. I don't want to tire you guys with too many fantasy themes... Soooo...  
> The poll... Is over. There are two with the same quantity of votes. And I have chosen the historical one.  
> I hope you like romance and angst... Because the ship is going down...


	54. Archangel

The sun was beginning to rise.

And she awoke with a start.

Vivi gasped for air, her hand whipping to her chest, short of breath.

She blinked, looking down at her lap.

Her eyes narrowing in confusion as she saw the cape, that had been around her.

She slowly relaxed... Seeing she was still in the clearing... Darkness still looming around her. Barely any light yet.

Vivi sighed slowly, her hand raising to her forehead, wiping away the sweat.

She frowned, trying to remember what had she dreamed... Something still pounding in her head.

But she could not remember, it had been something that made her awake suddenly... Something that made her fear...

But what?...

She sat there, looking around her.

She would not know...

She slowly stood, gently taking the cape with her.

Hesitant steps were taken towards the opening, doubting to approach him.

Had he...?

She did not expect him to be awake.

Arthur was on his bed between the darkness of his nest, his eyes narrowed, a frown.

Vivi stood there nervously as she saw the man hold tightly his hamster, one hand holding him as the other petted gently the fur on his back. The animal was growling, claws out and scratching his hands, fur up like a cat, ears backwards in fear.

Arthur did not seem to want to take notice of the bites and snatches Galahad was giving him.

 

“...Arthur?”

 

He blinked, hearing her voice, having been staring at the scared ball of fur.

He slowly met her gaze, her figure leaning a little into his nest, an arm holding away the drapes as the other...

He saw the cape.

 

“...Good morning, Vivi.”

 

His voice sounded tired, a slight sad tone she did not catch.

She slowly came in... Arthur not seeming to mind as she approached, both looking down again at the hamster.

Galahad gave a loud whimper, burying himself in Arthur's hold as she now stood at his side.

 

“...What's up with him?...”

 

“...I would like to know.”

 

Vivi took a deep breath... Something in her felt wrong.

She could not avoid having the feeling she was not alone. And not in a good way.

And of course, it was not him who caused the feeling.

She looked over her shoulder, mouth slightly open... Pondering.

Arthur gasped as he felt a slight touch.

He nervously looked up... Meeting her kind eyes.

She slowly let go, letting the cape lay over his shoulder and lap, smiling.

 

“...Thank you.”

 

The blonde sat there, baffled and unknowing of what to think as she turned for the exit.

But he spoke, nervous, seeing her leaving.

 

“Vivi? Where are you going?”

 

“I think a bear might have been roaming near the river! I don't like it scaring little Galy!”

 

“But-!”

 

Arthur sat up slightly, seeing her walk towards the trees ahead.

He fidgeted in slight panic, his mind running wild.

It was not a bear... That, he knew.

Should he tell her?... Can he? Should he?

Will Lewis let her see the armor? Will she be able to even find it?

Can he even keep her from roaming?...

He sighed, his free hand raising to his eyes, burying his face on it. Feeling useless.

Unable to stop her from noticing he felt watched. She felt it herself.

And no words could be said to stop her.

Vivi glared as she stepped into the surroundings of the clearing, trees soon blocking the view of it behind her.

She always felt this feeling in her guts when she roamed near a predator... Be it an angel or a wolf or even a bear...

She walked near the river's flow, following its direction.

If an animal had been nearing their camp, attracted to the smell of food and the rodent... It should be still near the water.

She did not venture too far...

And yet... She felt the sensation increase, too much.

She halted after a few minutes of inspecting the shadows, something catching her attention.

Her mouth opened, a baffled expression as she neared it...

Her hand slowly raised... Brushing the white tree trunk...

A tree was withering... Its wood almost falling apart.

She slowly lowered her gaze... Sweat again on her forehead.

Eyes looking down onto the petals blooming on a branch that seemed to come out between the roots of the tree, red flowers tangling in them.

Her eyes slowly widened, her hand moving away, her feet ready to bolt.

Too late she had seen.

She gasped silently as the petals shivered, in just a second something pushing out the earth and roots.

A big claw snatching her leg, throwing her off balance and to the ground.

Vivi growled as she heard the ground rumble, roots break. Her hand outstretched, trying to take her crossbow again, having fallen with her.

But she let out a pained breath, pulled away by her foot, her fingers only brushed the tip of the crossbow.

Her blue eyes filled with confusion and horror as the devil stood tall, raising her upside down as she came out the earth, shaking off with a smile the mud and dust.

 

“...We both know well how to ambush, don't we?”

 

Vivi scowled, her hands stopping dangling in shock.

Shiromori did not even blink as she took the punches, smiling as the human hanged from her grip.

 

“...That is a vain try, dear...”

 

Vivi's eyes widened, seeing the wooden arm move.

Before she could even let out a scream, she was hauled, like a simple rag doll.

The devil leaned her head to a side as she heard the whimpers, the bluenette rolling along the ground, fiercely hitting the earth.

She then looked at her feet, the crossbow there.

The weapon was stepped upon, a loud crack...

Red eyes filled with glee as it was broken in half.

A blonde gasped, a hamster losing it.

Arthur let out a cry as Galahad bit more fiercely his finger, kicking to move away from him. And then jumping off his lap, cowering away.

Before he could even understand, he heard.

Vivi screamed, finally stopping rolling and trashing with the fierce haul. Landing onto the bushes with a loud thud.

She managed to open one eye, the other bruised.

She panted and tried to move backwards as she saw white, red and green... Moving closer slowly.

Vivi pushed herself to move, crawling with her hands and feet away.

Seeing vines raise... Roots tremble.

Arthur bolted out his nest just in time to see Vivi slump backwards into the clearing, letting out pained gasps.

His amber eyes widening in shock as he saw long vines raise above the bushes, looming over her cowering figure.

The angel panicked, bolting forward, knowing well that was a demon's doing.

But he knew he would not do anything by himself...

He halted for a second, gasping as he saw something.

Vivi clenched her teeth, looking up in a daze as the branches and vines hovered above her.

She heaved as one vine moved, dashing down like a cobra, her arm raising forward in a vain try to block it.

 

“Viv!”

 

She yelped as she felt something get a hold of her scarf and back of her shirt, pulling her backwards.

Arthur huffed as he dragged her away, managing to make the vine miss, its thorns striking the ground instead.

Vivi sat there as Arthur let go, standing in front of her with an axe. The small one he used to chop wood for his fire.

She finally stood as he began swinging it a little clumsily, but managing to chop in half a few that dashed.

He screamed without leaving his eyes off of them, afraid.

 

“Are you ok?!”

 

She nodded, but spoke as she realized he could not see her while shielding her.

 

“Y-yeah!”

 

Arthur yelped, bouncing as a root of a bush moved, stabbing where his feet had been.

He quickly swung the axe down, burying it in the root.

 

“What are these things?!”

 

“ Long story!”

 

“It was a rhetorical question...! Are you saying you know-?”

 

He could not finish.

He had been pushing with his foot the root, trying to unlatch off the axe, the hit making it stuck.

He let out a silent huff as a tree near him seemed to lean, a long branch swaying... And slamming itself onto his stomach.

Sending him rolling away, axe going with him with the force of the hit.

 

“Arthur!”

 

Vivi had already taken out her daggers.

She gave a few slashes to the vines moving around her, snarling.

The blonde groaned a few meters away, pushing himself up onto his arms and elbows.

He slowly raised his gaze from the ground.

And by god did he regret doing it.

He instantly shivered as he saw a tall figure emerge and stand from the shadows, a big claw raised with boredom, a lot of vines tangling on it.

Red eyes glinting, fixed on them both.

The angel whimpered without thinking, remembering what the last demon he did not know did to him. Remembering the claws slashing his skin, the fangs tearing his neck, the fierce force he could not overpower.

But he frowned, seeing the female devil give him a simple smile, a sweet one... And then lean her head to glare at Vivi, grinning with her sharp fangs.

The hunter took a few steps backwards, hands clutching tightly her daggers.

 

“...You are never alone... Are you Vivi?”

 

Arthur gasped as the demon waved a claw forward, a vine crawling at her side dashing fast.

The angel stood onto a foot as he saw Vivi be grabbed, her arms pulled downwards, the vines tangling around them, making her stand like a prisoner.

Shiromori laughed, her claw then waving inwards, with it, pulling Vivi closer to her.

 

“V-vivi...!”

 

Vivi grimaced as she was inches away, unable to move as she was tied tightly. She huffed as the claw raised, holding and pressuring her chin and jaw, making her look up forcefully.

Red eyes staring with pure glee.

 

“But I do wonder... What would a hunter do with someone of his kind...”

 

Arthur's eyes widened, freezing as he saw the demon give him a wink.

A dark chuckle as the hunter frowned, struggling under her hold.

 

“Kind?!...” She growled, remembering how this beast liked to look down upon weaker or less “pure” beings. “He's not weak, he is not a lousy soul, as you think us all to be! I will not-”

 

Shiro blinked at her, suddenly taken aback.

Vivi halted, the devil bursting out in loud laughter.

Arthur had stood... And now was cowering slightly as red eyes narrowed.

 

“...You... Don't know?”

 

Funny... This hunter... Did not know what she had in front of her?

It made her blood boil to even think this human... The one that had dared to stand against her... Now was so oblivious of her prey.

Vivi's eyes filled with confusion as the claw holding her forced her to turn.

And look at Arthur.

Shiro leaned at her side, like a calm teacher... Whispering.

 

“...I expected more from the first human that managed to hurt me...”

 

Arthur shook his head, begging. Unable to say anything either, seeing her mouth open...

Please... Don't.

He should not expect mercy from a devil...

 

“Look at his eyes... See the fear?...” Vivi shivered, seeing it clear in his eyes... “It is for you my dear...”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Vivi gasped as the blonde screamed, and dashed to grab again the axe on the ground.

He could not let her say it!

Arthur cried, running forward, raising the axe over his head.

But he huffed as vines grasped the handle of the axe, keeping him from hauling it down.

He sobbed, pulling down at it, and not being able to retrieve it.

And the devil said it...

 

“One would think a hunter would recognize an angel...”

 

Arthur's eyes lost their focus, his fingers trembling around the handle.

Vivi's eyes were wide, her figure frozen between vines and her gentle hold.

The devil laughed again silently, her tongue brushing her fangs as her tone turned mocking.

 

“Right... In front of your eyes...”

 

Vivi's face was a pure mix of bafflement, shock, fear and slow realization.

Her heart felt a sudden pang of pain as she saw the blonde let go of the axe, almost falling backwards as he raised his hands in front of him, in a state of shock, his eyes wide as possible with fear, and going red with tears.

The hunter's eyes narrowed as he clutched his shoulders, and hunched over with a scream, his fingers almost clawing at his scars.

Scars... Fear. Butcher. No meat... Isolation.

An angel.

She had been all along beside him... Unknowing. Oblivious of what he had been fearing...

Her.

 

“Indeed... You are useless, vivi.”

 

Vivi stood there as Arthur met her eyes, both feeling their hearts beat in dread.

Arthur expected sparks, expected her memory to come back...

But there were none... Her face blank between white.

Another fear sunk deep in him as he shook his head, the devil swayed with her words.

 

“I do wonder why is he alive! No wings, no flight! No angel has ever stood such shame on their lives! Maybe I should let you go, let you end his misery! I can see it in his eyes!” Vivi flinched as Shiromori leaned with a dash, smirking at her. “You live with their deaths... We are not as different in that sense maybe, angel hunter... Now you know. He is for you to kill.”

 

Vivi...

Her hands tightened around her daggers, her blue eyes narrowing.

Arthur bowed his head... Crying...

The same fear that he had when hunted returning, a phantom pain running subtly on his skin, he could hear again her words.

She knows... She will despise him again.

She... She-

 

“ ...I don't care for what he is.” Amber eyes opened again, her voice screaming. “But who he is!”

 

Vivi snarled, the devil growling as her claw was slashed at.

The bluenette growled loudly, one of her hands free to cut the vines around her, as she roared at the glaring devil.

 

“He's not any different from me! I would never harm him! Wings or not! He has only been caring all along!”

 

Arthur stood there, trembling as blue eyes fixed on him.

Giving him the most apologetic look they could muster, the most caring glance, the most worried whisper and the most curious stare...

She...

 

“Arthur, I'm sorry! ...I did not know!” She huffed, pulling at the vines. The devil approaching once more. “I would never...!”

 

Vivi gasped, a sudden headache striking her.

Her eyes cried, her arms unable to keep pulling, surrendering to the hold, thorns seeming to grow.

She... She is sorry...

The devil laughed, seeing she had made the human feel guilt. She had at first expected hate and shame for not seeing prey... But this was just as amusing for her. Seeing the weakness of emotion that haunted humans...

When she was going to try to cut Vivi's side to begin having fun...

The devil jolted slightly, a sudden thud.

She slowly looked down...

She did not expect an angel to have them.

Arthur growled deeply, eyes full of anger as he held the axe again, holding it as it sunk on the demon's shoulder.

Red eyes narrowed, brows made of petals raising... Surprised.

 

“...Why?”

 

It was a curious question.

The angel did not look away from red eyes, knowing perfectly what it was asking...

Not the fact that he had dared to attack her... That, any angel would do...

She was confused by the fact of angry tears falling, she could see emotion in him... For the human.

Why would he defend one that had killed his own blood?...

 

“You would not understand...”

 

He snarled, pulling out the axe and raising it again, something in him snapping.

The devil kept a calm face and stood still as the angel kept hauling down the axe, barely managing to do any harm as he glared. His eyes showing pure fear...

Vivi struggled to get free as she saw Arthur try to distract her, standing between them, keeping on hitting her even if he knew he was not doing anything.

The hunter began to slash at her bindings, both of them glaring at their attacker.

But blue eyes widened, a sudden whimper.

Arthur gasped, axe dropping. A claw tightly gripping his head, big enough to pull him, raising him up in the air, his feet trashing. His hands raised to try to unlatch the hurtful fingers scratching his face and scalp, teeth clenched in pain.

He dangled as he was held, the devil moving her other claw... Ready to plunge.

 

“I maybe do not, angel... I have seen many of you. You are a strange one. I actually wonder how you kept going... Losing your wings must have been... What has caused you to change like this... Others would have jumped to their deaths. You are... I really don't know.”

 

Alas...

She smiled wide, red eyes glinting as he screamed, her fingers scratching.

 

“But you still hold the same pure blood! Nothing has changed for your kind in centuries! **I can't wait to make my new land bloom more than it could have ever without it!”**

 

  
This waterfall will be her new heart... With both their blood... And the mutt's.

He closed his eyes, hands moving forward to try to stop the stab of that sharp claw.

But he yelped as the one holding his head opened, feeling himself fall.

Arthur huffed as he fell onto the ground, blinking as he felt something fall onto his lap as he sat.

His eyes widened and he shivered as the claw that had been holding him twitched, still moving, trashing... Cut.

Blue eyes stared... Mouth open wide...

A tall figure standing between the angel and the devil... An arm outstretched to a side, a long golden sword with it.

Her eyes narrowed, seeing him better...

His chest was puffed out as his fangs showed, his face a pure expression of spite as his glowing magenta eyes seemed to burn, his head leaned down to glare, two sharp horns, a tail slamming continuously on the ground in anger.

Another... Demon?

Arthur whined and stuttered as he tried to make the claw on his lap hold still, sharp fingers still trying to stab him, his hands flying around in panic as he trashed.

Lewis growled as he saw the other devil step back, her last claw clutching where he had sliced the one holding Arthur.

Red eyes were showing only pure disgust, looking at him slowly up and down.

 

“...A powerful demon, huh?...” She looked between the blonde and Lewis, huffing. **“Figures...”**

 

Both devils began to circle the other...

Both growling.

 

“...Keep your hands off...”

 

He had sensed the strong scent of cherry blossoms...

He had not felt this thing coming until he heard screams... He was almost too late.

 

“ Of course... You cut one already...” She spoke loudly, letting go of her wound. Vivi gasped as a new claw began to form, in seconds dashing forward to point at Arthur. “Suit yourself! Have your angel! Keep him out of this...!”

Vivi shivered, red eyes again on her.

Full of blood lust.

 

“ **For it is the human who I wish to hear scream...”**

 

Lewis glanced at Vivi, his eyes opening with sorrow, fear and guilt. Her eyes were fixed on him, he could see pain in them, her forehead a scowl... Her mind was pounding.

His eyes soon narrowed again... Rage an emotion that always took him.

The female devil blinked as the golden sword was moved, pointed again at her.

 

"You will hear none. Not from my angel, not from her.”

 

Vivi yelped as the tallest devil swung the sword, a flash of it past her eyes.

She blinked poker faced as she felt all the vines around her let go, dropping... Cut.

Arthur shuddered as vines, trees, branches and rots moved around them, circling them, shivering as their master did with anger.

 

“...” She leaned in a feral stance, her skin seeming to sharpen... Her voice loud. **“Then I may hear yours first...”**

 

Lewis trembled and took a deep breath, raising the sword in a defensive stance...

Eyes seeing clearly in front of him...

A devil that could easily kill...

All he loved.

 

 


	55. Nemesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V/L-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ljegvS94qE  
> A/V-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REpmQ8GdMEg  
> M/V-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJSCIK7OPB0  
> L/A-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HS8RUjZdXUo

Fucking thing!

Arthur kept on trying to make the claw hold still, his hands around its palm and wrist, as the wooden sharp nails tried to claw his face off.

  


“Lewis?! Could you give me a hand here?! Or more like get one off?!”

  


He was pushed backwards, yelping as the hand bolted.

Lewis snarled, huffing as two other claws slammed onto the golden sword, his fangs showed as he tried to block her strength.

  


“I would, but I'm kind off BUSY!”

  


He growled as the devil laughed, both trying to push the other.

Amber eyes widened, a sharp finger going down. Slowly nearing his eye as he tried to keep it away.

This thing was going to-!

  


“Yahh!”  
  


Arthur gasped as the hand was kicked off of him.

His shoulders slumped slightly as he saw Vivi huff at his side, a few vines still dangling of her frame.

She quickly lowered a hand for him to take and stand, frowning, seeing branches tremble around, nearing.

Her eyes filled with hurt as she saw him give her hand a doubtful look, fear.

She sighed, eyes looking around her with dread, no time, the two devils were focused on each other, the one she supposed to be called Lewis keeping her away from them. But they should stop standing here like idiots, the vines still moving, and Lewis did not have more than two claws and a tail.

  


“Look, I know you know what I am! And that you know that I know what you are!” She glared at the blonde, still cowering, glance fixed on her hand. “But I don't care, alright?! Arthur, I have no reason to harm you!”

  


Vivi growled, her free hand dashing to slice the first vine that neared, a move to stab her.

His eyes finally blinked as it fell down, twitching.

She felt his hand suddenly grasp hers, making her look at him again.

He was frowning, eyes full of doubt... But the fear was leaving.

  


“...One thing I know.” He stood fully, taking a deep breath as he looked over his shoulder. “You have to get out of here.”

  


Vivi shook her head, looking back at the devils.

Arthur could only raise a hand in impotence as she bolted to cut more vines... Ignoring his nudge to run away.

She could not run. This devil would find her... Anywhere.

Magenta eyes held pure fear as he kept on blocking expertly with the weapon, green claws and white vines trying to stab him.

But he smiled, seeing an opening, after a slash, she had stepped back, arms at her sides.

Lewis smirked as he roared, arm dashing forward, a strong thrust with the sword.

His fangs kept on showing with his grin as the sword sunk into her figure, his magenta eyes filling with triumph as he saw the runed point of the sword peek from her back, stabbing all through her middle section.

But his smile turned into a surprised frown as he saw her laugh, only raise an eyebrow down at it.

  


“Oh my... Looks like I have been impaled!” She shrugged, claws moving onto the sharp sword, uncaring. “Funny...”

  


The young devil gasped as vines raised, more this time.

His claw had to let go of the handle, thorns sinking into his skin as branches tangled around his hand, legs and frame.

Red eyes showed amusement as she pulled at him, making sure to stab with the thorns.

Arthur flinched as he heard a pained growl...

And he could only freeze as he saw a flash of purple...

The angel cried as he saw vines fling Lewis around like he weighted nothing, raising him up and slamming him along the ground.

He could just stand there like a fool as his demon was flung into the air, his figure going over the waterfall... A loud splash and thud...

Lewis...!

Vivi had also halted, her hands tightening around her daggers, something she could not explain in her twisting.

Her heart hurt by seeing Lewis be wounded and attacked... Even if she did not known him...

Her eyes narrowed, her face pure fury as she faced the smiling devil, who had pulled out the sword already... And now had thrown it away to the ground.

  


“...You...!”

“Fucker...”

  


The blonde ended her thoughts for her.

But she was the one to leap to fight her.

Shiromori seemed to dance as Vivi ran, the hunter circling her and slashing on the air she moved in, but only managing to swipe at emptiness.

It was even more mocking as the demon yawned down at her, only needing to lean to dodge her.

  


“I! WILL! CUT! YOU! DOWN!” Every word a slash. “AND TURN YOU TO FIREWOOD!”

  


“Viv look out!”

  


His warning came too late.

She whimpered as her arm was grabbed, roots shooting up.

The devil leaned against a trunk, staring with boredom at her claw as Vivi was tied up...

Amber eyes widening as she screamed, this time thorns sinking into her skin.

Vivi gasped, feeling a thin vine crawl around her neck.

Arthur shook his head, mouth opening as he saw her being raised by her neck.

  


“No... Nonono!”

  


Her feet dangled and kicked, her hands trying to scratch away the vine strangling her, only to be cut by the thorns around it.

He could not see any movement over the waterfall, only the sound of water.

Arthur cried and hopelessly looked around him for his axe, having dropped it before.

It was not around, and her breaths were getting more raspy by the second, more desperate and weak.

There... The sword!

A red eye glinted, narrowed as she saw the angel dash, spotting the sword Lewis had dropped in pain.

Arthur trembled, taking the sword in his hands, facing Vivi and the demon.

The bluennete's struggles were decreasing, her hands now barely shaking around the vine, unable to keep pulling...

  


“L-let her go!”

  


“Gladly, little angel. ...When she stops breathing.”

  


He let out a long exhale, tears falling down as he heard the sweet tone of the beast as it hung her to death.

He whimpered, his legs almost wobbling as he saw blue eyes roll back... Blood pour down from her neck and hands, running along her arms as they dropped...

And something in him...

Just snapped and broke.

But instead of dropping the sword and surrendering, his hands tightened around the handle, his feet tensed on the ground, his frame hurt as it leaned in anger, his eyes seeming to glint...

His voice roaring for the first time.

  


“ **I said let her go!”**

  


He screamed, running forward without thinking. Only wishing to free her from the devil's deadly hold.

Red eyes widened as he rose the sword over his head, ready to take it down onto the vines. But the sword was not seen anymore.

Amber eyes opened in own surprise as he saw the fire when the sword came down... Tangling around the runes engraved in its edge.

Shiromori gasped as the sword slashed the human free... And the golden fire tangling with it reached for the vines.

Arthur stumbled backwards in shock as Vivi dropped with a pained gasp, vines around them flinging around like snakes... The golden glow that seemed fire growing on them, devouring, consuming.

More like a death curse than a flame... Their flesh seeming to melt...

Vivi looked onto the ground with wide eyes as he did, both seeing the vines try to crawl away... Only for the fire to continuously reach... Consume anything at touch.

  


“...W-what...”

  


Vivi held her neck as she raised her gaze at him.

The angel stood frozen... Holding the sword in a state of shock, not understanding, in a disbelieving trance.

Shiromori backed away slowly, keeping her distance from the vines that seemed to crawl towards her, as if begging to be saved from the fire burning them.

She quickly moved away, letting them curl in pain and die alone... Not daring to touch... And let the fire grow on her.

Arthur raised his eyebrows as the devil gave him a weary stare, surprise in her bloody eyes.

  


“...Only a few could... How old are you?...”

  


Arthur frowned, the tip of the sword dropping slightly, confused.

  


“I- I...”

  


No...

This angel was young... She could see it in his eyes.

Then how could he know this spell?...

She did not dare to close on them yet, keeping the vines that had not touched the fire at a preventive distance... A single ember of that unnatural fire and all connected would turn to ashes... The spell yearned for demonic flesh... It seemed to have a mind of its own. Seek and destroy.

Arthur gasped, seeing Vivi cough, and try to stand.

He quickly crouched at her side, keeping her from falling again, almost choked to death.

  


“D-don't move...! You are bleeding...”

  


She met his eyes, a grateful and trusting look...

Time seemed to slow as his mind was engulfed in realization...

Since time began... Angels had always preached and bowed to protect humans...

They had been preyed by devils in the dawn of their time... And they had always fought to shield them...

They had found their golden age when they began to take men under their wings... Finding power, a strength growing in them.

Even angels die someday... The angels from that time knew spells no one could master now... Only a few, and never as powerful. Spells able to destroy any devil with a single touch...

Time went by...

And their crusade twisted... The words were misspoken... Turned into a pledge of hate and blood lust.

Devils changed... But so did they. Forgetting their bow to humans to focus on killing the enemy they found, despise growing along the eons they kept on killing...

Elders always said... That their magic was only asleep in them... Waiting to awake strong as the old days, when an angel would prove to be worthy, cleansing the world of many demons and evil...

Was it true?... Or was it a simple unknown lie?... Was it arrogant pride? Hate unable to be forgotten?...

He had never been good with spells... He had never paid mind to the teachings he was forced to listen to, he never managed to pass at sword mastery or any fighting skill they all followed...

Then why...

Why had he been able to do this?...

He looked over his shoulder, standing again to shield her as he saw the demon near them with a growl.

Was his choosing...

Really meant to end a life?

Or shield one?

He would not dwell upon it now.

The blonde trembled as he raised the sword in between him and the demon, eyes fixed on the runes.

Vines separated... A bunch of them keeping themselves away from the others...

And they neared him, expecting to be burned... But safe of burning all of them.

Arthur growled, swinging the sword at them as they gave a few stabs near his shoulders.

He gulped as he saw no fire... Only a small spark on the runes.

And he could only smile nervously as he saw red eyes fill with glee.

He had no idea of what he was doing.

He stood there... Wanting to run... But not doing so, Vivi behind him.

He looked up as she now stood in front of him...

Sweat began to fall as claws raised over his head, her mouth opening in a silent laugh, vines around her ready to plunge down on him.

To kill him first.

He-

The angel screamed as a loud roar echoed.

But he blinked, not a single scratch on him.

His legs wobbled finally, dropping onto his knees with a tired pant as he saw Lewis tackle her away once more.

Lewis claws grabbed her head, small flames tangling on them as he hauled her forehead onto the ground, a loud creak.

His tail tangled around vines, both tangling and pulling to try to overpower the other.

Lewis let out a pained roar as a claw shot backwards, slicing at his neck.

He could only huff as a thin but strong leg slammed itself on his middle section, getting out all his lungs air.

But even if she had managed to stand again, he did not let go, his fangs showing as his claws stabbed her wood.

Shiro hissed as magenta flames cracked around her, the devil having seen above the waterfall, after having recovered from the fierce landing, a few of his ribs broken.

But he could only cower slightly as she only seemed barely hurt, the flames not seeming to be able to set her ablaze, her skin too rough to catch fire.

He whimpered and closed his eyes as claws sunk into his sides, pushing him back.

Her voice tired... But still firm.

  


“ **...I burned once already, little devil...”**

  


Lewis cried, his arms trembling as he tried to keep his flames up while she pushed him down.

Shiro did flinch with every touch of fire...

But it was not deadly for her anymore... Fire could not burn her anymore.

This devil's spells summoned real fire... Even if tainted with his will...

This was nothing like an angel's fire.

The golden flames were nothing like what humans wielded to keep away the dark, it was nothing like the chemical combustion alchemists understand...

The golden flickers were pure light, pure will and a wish.

A praying.

Lewis had only his strength against her...

And she was stronger.

The young devil huffed, forced onto one knee, his arms up weakly as she tried to slam him down.

His magenta eyes cried as he leaned to look at his side.

Arthur and Vivi were surrounded again by lone vines and branches, the trees around them moving... Both held their weapons, barely keeping them away.

He growled, outraged.

They had not gone through all they had to for this devil to end it all...

Red eyes widened, a sudden punch.

Lewis chuckled tiredly as her nails pulled out of his flesh, now red with his blood.

But it gave him an opening to stand again. And try to take her down.

So he did stand... And roar as he dashed.

As they circled each other again...

Arthur gasped, a root moving behind him.

He was fast enough to see Vivi miss it, her eyes fixed on another one.

She was the one to yelp as he let out a pained breath.

She turned around after cutting one vine, her eyes narrowing as she saw the angel struggle. He had stood once more in between, a root now tangling around his leg.

He kept on trying to cut in half the root with the sword, slice after slice only denting the wood, for it did not stop pulling and moving, the thorns scratching his skin, tearing his pant's leg.

Arthur smiled as she stepped on it, allowing him to make a precise slash, finally freeing himself.

  


“Can't you burn them?!”

  


He shook his head, both of them slamming their backs against the other, erasing a blind spot.

  


“I try! But I don't know how to!”  
  


He really tried to think as he kept these things away. He thought about the runes, he thought of protecting her... But only a small glow tangled on this thing!

They both gulped, seeing the clearing get smaller... Every plant pulsing white... Roots and trunks moving... Erasing slowly any space.

Vines just kept coming. And Lewis did not look any better than them.

  


“...Hey Viv...”

  


She looked over her shoulder.

The angel was smiling sadly, a little sarcastic chuckle.

  


“...Yeah, Arthur?...”

  


“...I'm sorry for hitting you. Twice.”  
  


She raised one eyebrow, tucking her scarf closer to the cuts on her neck, daggers leaning forward.

  


“Are you seriously chatting now?... And seriously? It was a slap at my hand and you threw a fish bone at my face! Like that hurts anything!”

  


He laughed silently... Remembering well the kick that made her fall and hit her head.

His eyes closed, too many vines around them... Sharp thorns as knifes.

  


“...Just saying in case we don't get out of this one.”

  


“Oh, we will... Somehow.”

  


“Do I hear doubt in the mighty hunter's voice?...”

  


“If you told me why your devil is here helping, maybe I would be more sure we would!”

  


Arthur shrugged, snorting.

  


“He is kind of clingy... But he won't turn on us after we become lumberjacks...” Said devil was now headbutting his opponent... Unfazed by branches hitting his head... “My devil is... Weird.”

  


Devil...

Devil!

Arthur jolted a little as she gasped loudly, throwing her hands to her mouth in sudden realization.

  


“How could I have forgotten?!”

  


Arthur cringed, voice wavering as he thought she had suddenly remembered Lewis.  
  


“W-what...?”

  


“My demon!”

  


He expected her to leap over the vines and somehow tackle Lewis...

Instead he blinked, seeing her take out a whistle.

He had not seen Mystery in a long while... And he had been happy about it. Not asking either because he should not give her the idea he knew him...

But now he was glad of thinking of the wolf as she raised the whistle to her mouth...

And a faint but loud sound echoed around...

  


* * *

  


She is alive!...

The wolf cried... Still running fast as light.

He heard the whistle.

That meant two things.

She was alive, she was not dead yet...

But she was in trouble.

The demon growled loudly, trying to fasten his leaps and speed as he dashed between trees.

He was near. He had been more fast than he had ever been, running straight for that clearing.

Knowing she should be there, following the scent of cherry blossoms, the beast had been roaming to find her.

The loud sound of her whistle only confirmed she was in the angel's nest.

He could already smell her scarf, he could hear the water!

He clawed at the ground, his nails seeming to sharpen as his eyes turned even more red.

Able to smell blood... Of three different species mixing...

An angel's... Devil's...

And human.

That made him howl, his jaws opening as he lost all sense of mind.

He jumped off a ledge...

Near...

  


* * *

  


Shiromori's arm swung, her body leaning down to take drive.

Lewis snarled as he was pushed off of her, both now standing at a distance.

His claws twitched, and his tail trembled, seeing he was now standing near the two he was shielding.

Both giving him a deep stare... One with dread... The other with weariness.

Both with fear.

For multiple reasons.

Lewis averted his gaze from them... Letting a fiery puff out his mouth as he glared at her again.

She was standing near the river and waterfall now...

Magenta eyes setting aflame as he saw her feet stomp into the water... And sink into the muddy earth.

Her grin growing as their surroundings seemed to get even more white... The vegetation seemed to shiver...

Vivi knew well...

She had seen before her doing.

She was not surprised like the other two boys as trees crumbled, bushes drying, vines shivering and withering... Every single color of green that was left before, now fading...

And she...

Shiromori laughed... The other three only able to stare as she seemed to grow... Slightly...

All the vines leaving them alone... Dead.

But...

Lewis moved his feet... Feeling a slight rumble.

  


“...Fuck...” His eyes widened, seeing something sharp beginning to come out forcefully at their feet. **“Move!”**

  


The blonde and bluenette yelped as the tall devil dashed to grab them, hauling them in his arms and bolting away...

Just as the ground busted inside out, gigantic sharp branches bursting out, a big tree growing. Its top and leafs red as blood, like their blood that had fallen down.

Red eyes filled with amusement as her own skin began to shiver...

She chuckled as one red flower bloomed out of her claw, holding it out for the three to see.

Amber, blue and magenta eyes glanced up at the cherry blossom now in the center of the clearing... Looming above everything, taller than the very waterfall.

Lewis raised an eyebrow as Vivi whistled, dangling unfazed in his hold at his side, looking up in wonder at the tree. On the other side...

Lewis frowned as the blonde in his other arm trashed, legs and arms moving crazily to get free, his eyes wide as he saw the tree lean over them.

  


“Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO!”

  


Lewis had to lean his head so the angel did not accidentally cut it off with the sword he still held in one hand...

He gently let them down, the angel somehow still managing to fall backwards onto his butt as he cowered from the tree.

The other two stood still... Knowing the tree could fall onto them and crush them at any moment... Preferring to hold still and calculate their dodge for when it did move...

They glared as the devil laughed at the river... Mocking.

  


“The more you bleed...” She crushed the flower on her hand, fangs showing. “The less I do!”

  


Lewis raised a claw to his eyes, sighing...

Blue eyes filled with exasperation as she saw the devil heal... The stab that Lewis had made through her... Closing. Every burn on her skin fading slightly, any cut of his claws mended...

He hair seemed to bloom...

She began to laugh loudly, the tree swaying with it.

The only thing they could hear...

Until a loud howl echoed.

They all yelped as a huge wolf dashed out the bushes, and slammed himself against her figure.

Both falling into the water, tails wiping all around.

Vivi smiled bright.

  


“Mystery!”

  


Lewis clenched his teeth, leaning to run towards the other two devils... But he halted.

He outstretched an arm, pointing at her, his voice suddenly... Kind. But firm.

  


“Flee. Now.”

  


She was left baffled as he bolted, dropping onto his four as he leaped for the river.

  


“Who are you to order me around?!”

  


If she knew...

The angel stood, leaning onto his sword.

Going to her side as he saw the branches of the tree lean down... As vines had done.

Of course... She refused to obey the devil... Taking her weapon as Arthur did.

As they faced the branches and sharp red petals...

Mystery grinned, his claws keeping her down, tails strangling her.

Shiro still smiled... Snarling as her claws held his mane.

  


“Took you long enough, mutt... I wanted to see you mourn her death...”

  


“Over my dead body, I would rip you first...”

  


“I would like to see you try! Last time I almost crushed you like a bug! And I won't let that stupid human help you out!”

  


“Maybe not a human...!” They both turned their heads... Lewis now standing at their side. “But an angry devil that can't wait to tear you down!”

  


Mystery smiled, Shiro clawing as Lewis dashed.

She huffed as the two grabbed her, tails and claws sinking into her wood.

The two other devils hissed, flowers on her skin cutting them... But they did not let go as she struggled, her arms now behind her in a headlock.

Lewis growled, glaring at Mystery.

  


“You wanted to protect her...! Do it!”

  


Both their eyes met, still bitter... Still hateful...

But they could agree in that.

Lewis heaved, Mystery letting go... Leaving him to hold Shiromori alone.

Arthur growled, bouncing side to side as branches slashed.

  


“I said run!”

  


“I'm staying, Arthur! I brought her here!”

  


“And you are going to die if you don't leave! You stubborn...!”

  


“And who will make me?! You need my he-”

  


Arthur frowned as he saw a flash of red and white.

He smiled sadly as Vivi's eyes shot open, tails raising her in their hold.

  


“Him.” The angel gave a look at red eyes, then looked away. “Take her away.”

  


The wolf did not doubt a second...

Arthur bowed his head as he heard her scream, dragged away.

  


“No! Mystery! Stop!”

  


Her voice faded, the demon running fast.

Arthur took a deep breath, facing the tree...

Looming over him, its branches twitching... Deformed hands growing in jolts...

He laughed a little delusional, glancing down at the sword.

  


“...You are not going to help me out, will you?...”

  


Only a small glow...

Great.

He still stood against the tree... Ready to dodge whatever it tried...

It would try.

Lewis growled loudly, slamming once more her figure against the ground.

He could hold her!

He smiled, seeing her struggle under his grip, unable to get free, the branches of the tree too far to the river to claw at him, no vines that could move.

But his smile slowly faded, seeing her glance over her shoulder... Winking...

Magenta eyes widened... Hearing a yelp.

Lewis gasped as he saw his angel, alone, moving his sword around as he cut branches.

Lewis claws slightly loosened his grip, his heart instantly wishing to bolt and shield the angel.

But he snarled, seeing her move again, almost getting free.

  


“...If you let go... Both of you...”

  


Lewis sweated, seeing he was in a dead end.

He quickly began stabbing her with his claws, desperate to end her.

But she only laughed, every stab closing.

Arthur cried, the hands surrounding him now.

He sobbed as one went down onto his head, pulling at his hair in a painful angle.

He blindly swung the sword, feeling others grab him, his legs and right arm.

Shiromori gave a strong push backwards, almost making Lewis let go.

He huffed, hauling her out the water, both standing as he struggled. Both blindly pulling.

His eyes cried as he saw Arthur be slightly raised... The tree pulling at him.

  


“Arthur!”  
  


The angel growled in pain, feeling the wooden fingers claw...

But his eyes widened more than ever as he felt one hand lay on his back.

No... No. NO!

  


“NO!”  
  


He raised the sword at his side, screaming loudly in fear.

  


“ **Fuck NO!”**

  


The sword came down.

His eyes were full of anger and despise as he remembered what claws did to him, what the devil made him lose.

His wings...

And with them everything he found. Leaving him alone to stand the pain...

All a devil!  
He did not blink as the sword shined, fire bursting around him.

Lewis jaw dropped as the angel screamed in rage, every slash followed with a curse.

  


“ **Don't!Touch! ME!”**

  


Shiro let out a pained breath, Lewis blinking down at her as she hunched over in his hold, the branches holding Arthur engulfed in golden fire.

The angel's eyes held no surprise... Only anger. Rage, outrage.

Arthur huffed, feeling the hold loosening as wood was quickly consumed.

He gave a last slash and a kick to one hand holding him, dropping down onto his hands, his head dashing up to glare.

Glare as the tree howled, swaying wildly as the light crawled on every inch of it, the fire growing and dividing on every leaf and branch, in seconds reaching the trunk.

Arthur panted, his eyes finally losing a little of his fury.

He glared down at the sword...

Words...

He gasped, head wiping up.

The tree was moving... Between forceful jolts as it crumbled.

The blonde whimpered, seeing it coming down... Onto him.

Lewis screamed as he saw Arthur bolt, roll on the ground to dodge the rubble.

  


“...Arthur!”  
  


Their eyes closed, the tree falling down... The fire's light blinding.

  


* * *

  


Mystery continued to ignore her kicks...

And screams.

  


“Bad dog! Stop! Turn around! MYSTERY!”

  


He kept on holding her with one tail, running away.

  


“Please! It was me who she wanted! Not them! But he's an angel! She will hurt him! And the other devil! Let me go!”

  


She cried as he did not even glance back at her.

His eyes stared ahead... Not even thinking.

But he let out a whine as he felt a slight cut.

He halted, his snout whipping back to glare at her, her hand holding a dagger, slightly scratching below his fur.

  


“I said let me go! I have to go back!”

  


The wolf growled, pulling her closer to huff at her face.

  


“No. I must keep you safe. Once I take you where she won't find you, I will go back-”

  


“It will be too late!” She punched him again, voice full of despair. “Turn back! Turn back I said!”

  


He was going to ignore her...

Until she spoke the next words.

  


“You OWE it!”

  


She sobbed as the tail seemed to loosen its hold around her... His ears lowering.

  


“...I... You saved my life indeed. I owe you my protection, my-”

  


“You only promised your aid! To my hunt! You made all the rest with time, you stubborn dog!”  Mystery flinched as she gave him a kick, screaming loudly. “And I NEED to hunt that devil this time! If they die, I won't ever forgive you! For my kills are to help, save! And that thing is back, to kill as it tried to kill you! And its my fault! I lured that beast to an angel! He will die!”

  


Her hits, got weaker...

So did her pleas...

  


“...Please...”

  


Red eyes fixed on hers...

Her eyes were crying...

He felt a pang of pain as he saw a faint magenta spark...

She closed her eyes... Sobbing...

Until she heard it.

  


“...I owe it...”

  


She sniffed and blinked as the tail gently moved her... Laying her on his back.

She breathed in short tired breaths as the wolf turned around, facing the direction to the waterfall again.

  


“...T-thank-”

  


“Do it when she is dead. I should have not let her get out...”

  


She smiled, the wolf huffing as she buried herself on his mane, hugging him tightly.

He owes her happiness...

They are her happiness...

She won't ever smile again if they are gone...

He growled with exasperation, beginning to run back.

Cursing his blindness.

  


* * *

  


The two coughed, a horrible scent of cherry blossom tainting the air, engulfing them as the tree convulsed... Dying between gold on the ground.

Arthur crouched on the ground, covering his eyes slightly with an arm, glaring at the debris of withering wood nearby.

Lewis sighed, seeing his angel unharmed... And the huge tree literally melting, the flames dying out with its last inch of wood remaining consumed.

Both were able to see again as the glow died, no more flames nor red petals...

Only one devil... Still held tightly by Lewis.

Shiromori trembled with wide eyes, seeing the ashes of her core... What would have been the heart of the forest she would rise.

And she could only shiver... Seeing the angel stand... And glare at her.

Both magenta and amber eyes met... Not needing to look or nod at the sword to know...

Shiromori roared, kicking at Lewis legs, trying to get free.

But he heaved, his claws tightly and deeply stabbed in her, keeping her still.

Arthur frowned, glancing at his sword.

  


“...Lewis, let her go.”

  


Only one thing could harm her...

Lewis blinked, understanding...

But he could only hold her tighter as she roared, her claws slashing at his skin, her fangs biting on air, as she pulled with despair.

  


“ **Try to stab that thing in me and I assure you, my last move will be solely to rip your head off, angel!”**

  


She could! Only one second needed as she burned!

Arthur's eyes widened as Lewis shook his head, keeping her held even more tightly.

His voice firm... And echoing sadly.

  


“Strike her. I'll hold her.”

  


He can't let Arthur face her and risk he missed...

He could hold her.

Arthur's mouth was open, his eyes slowly filling with horror.

He spoke, the sword in his hand lowering.

  


“Lewis, I can't control the flames! They seek devils flesh! If you are touching her as she burns-!”

  


“I know!”

  


Lewis did not let go as Arthur gave him a horrified look, the knowledge of what he was thinking dawning.

  


“We can't kill her in any other way...” He growled down at her, Shiro growling right back. “You just keep on healing!”

  


She laughed darkly, Lewis hissing as petals cut him, her head leaning as if in a sweet hold.

  


“But of course, dear... You would be able if only you lived as long as me... **And you won't.”**

  


Lewis could feel his hold weakening... She was slowly getting free.

Arthur begged, unable to even think of what the flames would do to Lewis if he is near her when he swings the sword.

  


“Lewis please! Let her go! I can-”

  


“ **No!”** Arthur was taken aback as Lewis cried, small flames bursting as his voice tangled with pure depression and sorrow. **“What does it matter?! All this time I have been meant to be slayed! By your hand!”**

  


“I don't want that! I don't want to kill you, why-!”

  


“ **Maybe I want that!** ” He growled as loud as ever, Shiro gasping in pain as blazing flames tangled. “ **Arthur, I had no meaning! I was alone for years! I only felt I had a sense of being when you fell! I met you and Vivi! But what did I do?! What did I do to you both?!”**

  


His fangs clenched as he saw Arthur shake his head... Deny... Stay silent.

  


“ **You know what I did! I ripped your wings! Blindly! I teared everything I had at reach! Your life, hers! I'm alone again! And I deserve it! I have nothing!”** He laughed, one of his claws slamming around her neck as she freed one of her claws, he was losing grip. “ **I beg you, just do what you were sent to! I don't care! If I save her, and I let you slay me... Maybe... Maybe I have a chance to be forgiven by whatever is at the other side! You would not be frowned upon back at home! Just do it!”**

  


Arthur could only stand frozen...

He could not do this... Not to him.

But he grimaced as the beast laughed, mocking.

  


“You both and your stupid emotions...” She rolled her eyes, grinning up at Lewis. “He won't do it! Look, just let me go... And I will leave you both alone... I only want to make that mutt pay...”

  


Lewis breath burned her face as his fangs showed.

Knowing...

  


“ **And Vivi...”**

  


A shrug...

Her voice bored.

  


“Why do you even care?... Both of you? Don't you see she is human?... How many years will she last... When will she rot while you both keep on living? Her existence is meant to end soon anyway.”

  


Both angel and devil growled, menacing her both with claws and sword.

  


“ **Not if I end you, you sick bastard...”**

“ **Dying soon by your doing, you fucking demon!”** Arthur blinked, coughing. “No offense Lewis...”

  


“None taken... We are all beasts anyway...” Magenta eyes narrowed, a tired sigh. “ **Now, just strike, Arthur, for fucks sake! We both want her to be safe!”**

  


He could not argue with that...

The blonde glanced down at the golden weapon he had been pushed down with.

He never thought he would have to use it. He expected it all to end as soon as Lewis laid eyes on him for the first time.

But what did he find?... A hunter that spared and cared for him, a devil that halted his hate to try to understand, even if failing...

And now he had to let go of everything?... After all the pain?

Amber and magenta eyes met... Both in a frozen moment...

This was meant to be...? Had one of them to die?

The answer was clear right now...

She was in danger... And neither wished to see her die.

All would be alright in the end...

Lewis closed his eyes as Arthur did, the sword slowly raised.

Shiro snarled as she saw the angel lean... Take a step closer...

  


“ **Don't!”**

  


She managed to free one of her sides, hitting Lewis.

But as Arthur raised the sword above them with tears falling... Lewis did not move an inch, holding her with him.

The angel screamed, his voice breaking.

  


“ **I- I'm sorry!”**

  


He hauled the sword down...

  


 


	56. Disclosure

 

“ **Now, just strike, Arthur, for fucks sake! We both want her to be safe!”**

  


He could hear them.

His red eyes widened, his figure halting as his claws stabbed onto the ground. The scene coming into view.

  


“ **Don't!”**

  


The wolf growled, seeing the angel near the two devils...

Vivi gasped as one tail pushed her off his back forcefully and fast, throwing her to the ground.

The sword rose.

  


“ **I'm sorry!”**

  


And it fell down.

But before it sunk into her skin...

Lewis eyes widened, feeling something tangle around his waist.

The devil heaved as he was hauled back and away, his head leaning... His eyes filling with shock as he saw the tail push him away... Five others tangled around her, taking his place.

Red eyes narrowed at him, as the wolf dashed to grip her arms with his tails, a slow nod as he threw Lewis at a safe distance.

The angel gasped as he saw Mystery leap at them, Lewis be pushed...

His hands unable to stop his attack... His amber eyes widening as they glinted...

Shiro screamed as a strong glow bursted around the sword, its edge sinking into her shoulder.

The light was instant.

Arthur cowered as she roared, flames tangling around her and burning. The angel whimpered, seeing her howl, fangs showing as one of her arms raised to slash at him.

He raised one hand over his head to try to brace himself... But he did not need to.

He heard another voice scream.

Arthur gasped as he saw a tail tangle around her arm, pulling her back, keeping her from ripping him to pieces.

Magenta and amber eyes wide as they saw two devils burning, howling in pain.

Shiro's face was pure angered agony, her whole body convulsing as the glow crawled on her... But there was contempt in her red eyes as she heard the wolf holding her scream. The golden fire had quickly crawled along all it sensed to be a devil... His long tails around her... Now set aflame.

His jaws and head raised upwards as he still did not let go, feeling a horrible pain as they both were taken down, gripping her as she tried to claw at anything at reach in a feral outburst.

Arthur and Lewis had been in a shocked trance... Their eyes glinting with the blinding light.

Until they heard her.

They both gasped and got out of the daze as Vivi's scream echoed, her blue eyes wide as she saw the wolf be burned, the flames already crawling up his tails... Nearing his whole body.

Lewis finally stood, snarling as he finally understood.

His claws and arms would have been caught ablaze in just a second, as the tips of Mystery's tails were. The wolf had saved him and taken his place.

Lewis growled, dashing forward, angered and grateful at the same time. His feet running, claws raising to reach for the wolf in a blind attempt at helping.

  


“Don't, Lewis!”

  


The young devil halted, an arm dashing down in front of him to block his way.

He blinked, looking at his side, Arthur there, panting.

  


“Don't touch him!”

  


“But-!”

  


“You would burn with him!”

  


Arthur gave Lewis a gentle shove, keeping him away from the glow.

The angel snarled and cried, seeing one of the figures crumbling...

Mystery let out pained breaths... His eyes closing... Tails letting go...  The loud screech was fading... Her figure slumped onto the ground, shaking in strong jolts as half her head was left in ashes, her body a mass of blisters and boiling green flesh. Her claw making a last move... Her red eye twitching madly as it closed... A last glare at teary blue ones.

Slowly stopping moving... Succumbing to the deadly spell.

He as well.

The wolf fell onto the ground, grimacing as his tails shook, his claws gripping and tearing the ground as he could only cry in pain, feeling the fire crawl up...

Up, nearing his back and soon to consume his whole self. For her sake. For them, for they were all she needed, all she unknowingly cared for. If one of them died, she would too. They both would be gone forever, leaving her behind and alone. He did not regret it.

Soon-!

There was a swish of air.

Mystery roared loudly as he felt a cut on him, blood pouring.

Lewis heaved, dashing forward to reach for Mystery as Arthur cried, his hand gripping tightly the sword, going down onto the bundle of charred fur and tails. Right where they began...

Slicing cleanly... Without word. No glow in it. No intention to burn or hurt.

Red eyes cried without focus as claws grabbed him and pulled him away, the flames finally crawling all the way up his tails... But he did not have them anymore. Limp on the ground, the golden fire cracking and dying as it could not consume the ashes, no more devil's flesh to reach for.

The three panted for air, an angel staring with wide eyes at the remains of devil's flesh, a wolf whining and curling around himself in pain and a demon still processing he had not died.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, turning to look at them.

But he only huffed as something slammed fiercely against him.

Lewis relaxed finally as Vivi took the angel down onto the ground with a tackle, her cries loud as the blonde stuttered.

  


“...V-viv...?!”

“Oh god! T-thank you! I- I thought he would die!” She gave Mystery a glance, frowning. “You should have not done that! B-but...”

  


But then...

The wolf let out a growled huff, giving her a look as she looked down.

  


“...Then they would be gone...”

  


Arthur sighed as the hunter's hold loosened, her eyes staring at the ground, sorrowful. What had been Mystery's tails... Only ashes.

She slowly raised her gaze... Looking at too many things at once.

Her blue eyes fixed on now fearful magenta ones, the tall devil seeming to cower below her stare.

Why did she... Why did she not regret that Arthur had not taken down his demon?

He would have gone home... An angel...

Somehow... Even if she mourned Mystery's loss... She was glad he had jumped in between.

No one died... No one but the beast now erased, her ashes being dusted away by the soft wind.

  


“...She is gone...”

  


Arthur gulped as Vivi stood, giving Lewis a long stare.

With the menace gone... And her eyes seeing that Mystery was not badly wounded... She finally could think...

And it made Lewis fear.

For her eyes narrowed at him, the blonde raising a hand nervously, mouth opening only to be shut tight. Neither angel or devil knowing if to run, speak or what... She knows Arthur is an angel...

And she had seen Lewis.

Magenta eyes looked down in slight frozen panic as she took a step closer to him...

He trembled as her mouth opened...

  


“...First things first...” He got ready for anything she could say... “Thank you.”

  


His eyes blinked, his claws bolting together in his nervous tick.

  


“Huh-?”

  


She frowned, nodding back at the other two and raising a hand to herself.

  


“Thanks for helping...”

  


She could see him fidget, his tail moving in fast sways behind him, even if tall and imposing, he looked scared... But...

Her frown turned into a weary one... Arthur gasping as he saw her glance lower to Lewis neck...

Her blue eyes filling with anger as she saw the necklace... Golden feathers.

  


“But that doesn't mean I trust you, devil...!”

  


Lewis flinched, her finger raising and pointing at him, her voice firm and questioning.

  


“Are those his?!”

  


Lewis mouth opened as he leaned away from her, his claws in front of him in a nervous stance. For she was unstoppable, more intimidating for him than any demon could be.

He blinked as Arthur stood behind her back, his hands moving around, teeth showing as he kept on shaking his head, one hand waving in negation, the other moving in front of his neck...

Arthur face palmed when Lewis spoke.

  


“...Yes.”

  


Neither of them were good at lying were they?...

As the angel groaned silently...

Vivi's face showed even more anger, her eyes narrowing... Her stance tensing...

Had he...?

Lewis sighed and stood firm, face solemn as she spoke again...

  


“...Did you keep him locked?...”

  


Arthur's head wiped upwards, eyes wide, leaning behind her shoulder, his mouth moving in silent shouts as his hands whipped side to side, begging.

Lewis could not lie to her, nor to himself. For he did...

  


“In a cell...”

  


Arthur raised his hands in silent exasperation as he wished to just smack his devil's head.

Vivi growled, now finally glaring up at magenta eyes, her fists clenching... The black bracelets she had seen pounding in her mind.

Something in her... Something made her feel horrified...

And she let herself fall into the sudden bad feeling flowing in her.

The next words were not a question...

  


“You teared his wings...”

  


But an accusation.

Vivi blinked and gasped as the blonde's hands raised between them, the angel gently pushing her a little away from Lewis, his amber eyes narrowed in pure nervousness.

  


“No, he did n-!”

“I did.”

  


Lewis had closed his eyes, his head bowed in shame... Admitting to his crime, the one that still haunted him and made him wish he died pierced by spikes.

The angel groaned loudly this time, almost clawing at his eyes as he shook, eyes slowly raising to glare at his devil as he growled.

  


“No... You. Did. NOT!”

  


Vivi blinked as the devil growled as well, head leaning down to argue with the blonde.

  


“Yes. I. DID!”

  


She could only stand dumb faced as Arthur raised a finger, snarling and pointing angrily at Lewis, both their faces near, teeth showing.

  


“NO you didn't! It maybe was your fault, but you did not claw them off!”

“You still lost them solely because of MY doing, indeed! Stop denying it!”

“I don't deny it! I'm just saying that you were not the one to cut them! I'm still bitter, but I don't blame only you!”

“But who is at fault that you ended in such situation?! Had I not...! Had I not done what I did you would still have them!”

  


“Hey!” Both blinked, heads turning to look at her. She was patting a foot on the ground, arms crossing, her face showing pure tiredness for their ramblings. “Did HE rip your wings or not?!”

  


“Yes!”

“Fuck no!”

  


A wolf let out a long exhale nearby, plopping his snout down... Unable to scream at them both... Vivi did not know he knew them.

Arthur pulled at his hair with one hand, the other lowering in front of him as he tried to speak between the nervousness in his heart.

  


“Look, Viv! He won't do shit to me, alright?!” He gave a slight push at Lewis, the tall devil only pouting and swaying his tail with a frown. “See?! Harmless! He won't rip me apart like other devils!”

  


Vivi raised an eyebrow at the taller male... Relaxing somewhat as he saw him raise his hands together, looking away.

He really looked harmless...

  


“...But then... Why does he have... And you don't?”

  


Feathers...

Arthur ruffled his hair, eyes looking up in deep thought.

He was thankful as Lewis this time let him speak, remaining silent to not lie or say anything that could give away what she did... He let the clever angel explain.

Amber eyes narrowed, as if seeing something she did not... His voice sad... Letting out half of the truth, but keeping enough untold to save Lewis from her hate, and her mind empty of guilt.

  


“...When I fell, a long time ago, he did chase me. And kept me away, instead of killing.” Before she could say anything he fastened his words. “I- I managed to run away... And another devil found me. I lost my wings... He did save me from dying thought... For I was his angel, at the hands of another demon. You know how they feel, he was furious...”

  


Arthur smiled sadly, magenta eyes looking down at him subtly, full of guilt.

The angel's voice tangled with forgiveness... That Lewis did not feel he deserved. He could so easily blame him... And he would accept it, he wanted her anger and blame... Hate...

But Arthur shielded him...

  


“After that... He let me go... He felt guilty for what happened, to me, his angel, we are bound... I... Left him behind... But still he has roamed around me, keeping an eye. That's why... I lived here alone...”

  


Magenta and amber eyes met again... Both speaking without words...

Blue eyes lost all anger... Seeing indeed the bond between them, she could not see any blame in Arthur's eyes, nor any ill intention in Lewis ones, only care and guilt.

They could not see any spark in hers...

There was silence... The four of them in a calm moment... Each seeing everything would be alright...

She knew enough... All that... It did not matter.

Silence...

There was silence until a loud growl echoed.

All eyes turned onto Mystery, the wolf blinking himself.

For the growl had been too high pitched.

  


“...I-It wasn't me you fools...!”

  


All stood baffled...

If it had not been...

Arthur's eyes shot open, bouncing as he threw his hands to his head in sudden realization.

  


“...GALY!”

  


Both human and demons watched baffled as the blonde almost flew as he bolted for his nest.

Frenetically looking between dust and debris for the small rodent.

  


“Ga-?!”

  


Another grumpy loud growl.

The angel gasped, looking at his now wrecked garden.

Near it... There was a hole...

Arthur yelped, and dashed forward as he spotted his small friend.

Stuck in it, seeming like he had tried to go in forcefully with his wheels still on, breaking them, and only ending up blocking his way out as they were stuffed in, the wood shattered.

He had for sure tried to hide from that monster... At any cost.

  


“Don't worry buddy! I'm getting you out!”

  


Both Vivi and Lewis exchanged glances as the angel panicked around the hole, mumbling nonsense as he pulled at Galahad.

Lewis sighed, scratching the back of his neck as Vivi gave him a long stare...

Full of wonder... He could see her eyes... Something deep inside of her surely pounding...

But he could see no hate. Only weariness.

It was going to be a long night...

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ending.  
> I only have to make them "meet" again... And write the epilogue.


	57. Unison

The small ball of fur kept on nudging his leg...

Lewis nudged him right back with his tail, trying to keep Galahad from munching his clothes as he sat near the fire.

Both Vivi and Arthur sat oblivious of Lewis panic as the hamster decided to bite harmlessly the tip of his tail, the devil yelping.

Arthur frowned, eyes fixed with pure focus as he brushed a wet cloth over her neck, bad wounds on her skin.

His frown only grew when she tried to laugh, joke.

 

“Hey... Now we both will have scars!...”

 

She pouted as he only gave her a stern look, eyes narrowing.

 

“...Hold still. You are going to make them open at this rate if you keep on fidgeting.”

 

Vivi crossed her arms, stopping swaying with boredom, letting herself lean onto Mystery's fur. The wolf slept at her side, his own bleeding now stopped, a demon stronger. That did not mean that they would not bandage him as soon as she was...

Arthur reached for the bandages he had quickly went to take from her bags, a hunter always ready. Lewis had soon enough pointed at her wounds, insisting they had to take care of them. Arthur would have snorted at his extreme worry were not he worried as well...

Blue eyes glanced sideways, doubtful as they stared at the tall devil.

She watched intently as Lewis tail raised, a hamster biting it, not letting go as he hanged from it. She did not need to worry... The devil did not haul him off with a dash of the tail... Instead...

Claws gently moved, slowly laying around the rodent, nudging without harm his little mouth so it would let go. The hamster let out a grumpy growl... But he did let go, letting himself plop into Lewis hold. The devil smiled shyly as he held Galahad close to him, his nails not leaving a single scratch as he petted him, the rodent curling and stopping growling.

Arthur did not seem to mind his pet near the devil... Nor Mystery.

And the most strange fact... The angel was not fearful as he sat near her, an angel hunter, and even more, two devils, predators.

Said blonde smiled, his hands finally moving away as he tied well the bandage around her neck.

 

“Done.” He raised a finger, seeing her raise a hand to nudge it. “Don't pull at it, Viv... Please.”

 

She stuck out her tongue, smiling.

He just shook his head, standing.

Taking in his hand the remaining bandages... And going to sit at Lewis side.

Arthur was the only one that was not wounded badly... The other three had soon cringed with every move they made. As soon as he had retrieved Galy, he had made a fire.

Intending to fix the problem right away.

And scowling as Lewis had at first tried to leave...

Arthur did not approve. Lewis ribs were cracked, his sides had multiple stabs, and he had a lot of bruises all around his body. The devil was good at trying to hide the pain. But he would not fool him. Not even if the bleeding had stopped on its own, it still was painful.

Magenta eyes looked away as Arthur sat at his side with a sigh, already unfolding the cloths to tie on his wounds.

 

“Alright...” Arthur snorted silently, seeing Galahad biting Lewis finger. “Galy, come here, don't munch Lewis.”

 

Lewis opened his claws, the angel reaching for Galahad.

The hamster managed to crawl up Arthur's arm and onto his shoulder quickly, even if wheels were missing.

The blonde gave one quick pat at the rodent with a little smile, seeing him slump on him. Then he faced Lewis again.

 

“ Shirt off. I need to see the wounds.”  


Arthur sat poker faced as the devil's face went red, his claws fumbling again.

Blue eyes had blinked, and he could see a hidden smirk on her lips... Contained laughter.

 

“I- I'd rather n-not-!”

 

The blonde rolled his eyes with a long huff.

 

“Oh! So you can bandage me when I'm wounded, but I can't?!” Arthur closed his eyes and crossed his arms, his voice sarcastic. “But if you prefer to stain your clothes more red as you stubbornly keep the wounds exposed, then-”

 

Vivi had to close her mouth shut as upper clothes were taken off, the demon whining in tiredness and slight awkwardness. If she did not see the horns, tail and claws, she would question if he was a demon. He looked more like a big shy lion. Add that to the gentle human features...

Lewis let out a puffy breath, frowning as he slightly gave them his back, tail swaying.

Arthur's face turned serious again, one of his eyebrows raising as he saw better every stab and claw mark...

Lewis took a deep breath as Arthur retrieved the wet cloth, hands nearing to clean the wounds, neither speaking.

Arthur focused and Lewis grimaced... Sometimes hissing... But it did not cause the angel to flinch away as claws twitched.

Vivi could not avoid laying eyes on the scars... Her eyes narrowed, seeing every outcome of Shiromori's attacks.

But that was not all...

Lewis could only tremble as he felt her eyes fix on the big scar on the center of his chest... Where that sharp spike had pierced him. He leaned his head, wanting to hide the faint line on his jaw... No trace of were his skull had shown.

 

“...Devils heal quickly...” Both angel and demon sighed... Hearing her worried voice. “But that could have not been done by her. You two have been in a lot, hmm...?”

 

Arthur nodded, shrugging.

 

“Long story... A lot happened indeed.” He raised an eyebrow at her, as he took bandages, wounds clean. “As it has had to be for that thing to chase you. Am I right?”

 

Vivi smiled sheepishly, tugging her scarf closer.

 

“...A long story... Yeah...” She shrugged, not really knowing how to take all this strange situation. “I'm sorry for pulling you both into it... I have no words to thank you, you did not need to save me. I am human and... A hunter.”

 

Lewis huffed, his tail patting the ground in nervousness.

 

“That beast won't bother you anymore. So it should be fine now.” Lewis finally looked at her, an apprehensive stare. “He does not fear me, even if we are what we are... So why should he fear you? I have seen you both...”

 

He had been creeping around... They knew.

She still snarled, frowning.

Her voice full of doubt and worry.

 

“Because-”

 

An angel cut them both off, tired of the same argument... That he had already went over in the past.

 

“If one thing I have to fear is both of your stubbornness... Stop worrying and thinking too much. The three of us are weird. An angel, a human and a devil. Strangely, none of us will do anything against the others lives. What are the odds...”

 

Lewis tensed, feeling the angel's hands give a last pull at the cloths... His wounds tightly covered, all over his frame.

His eyes narrowed... Glowing darkly in the dim light of the sunset.

No... He won't dare to harm them. Never again. He is going to keep that promise.

Arthur gasped as claws lowered to the ground, his eyes widening as he saw the devil try to stand.

Leave...

 

“Don't...!”

 

Lewis had to halt in a crouch, feeling something latch around his tail as he had moved away.

He looked down with a frown... The blonde's face fearful as his hand clutched tightly his tail, the first thing he had at reach to stop him.

His devil gave him a condescending look, his head bowing down with a sigh.

 

“I must leave, let go. I don't wish to keep on bothe-”

 

“You won't fucking move, dude!” Lewis blinked, heaving as the angel gave a strong pull at his tail, making him fall into a sitting position again. His voice angry. “Your home is far, the wounds hurt like hell, I know! If you think I will let you go on like that like a moron, think again! I have not treated your wounds so you can let them open again while you go on a walk, stay and rest! At least for a night goddammit!”

 

Lewis eyes opened as Arthur moved his mouth without speaking, snarling as he glared... His amber eyes full of sorrow. Vivi could not see his face, his back to her as he faced the devil...

The angel begged silently, his lips almost quivering as they moved...

 

_“ She misses you... You have a meaning.”_

 

He misses Lewis...

The demon dies if he is away from them both... He can't stand it.

Arthur let go... His hand moving away as he saw his devil raise his gaze at her...

Vivi was giving them a look full of worry... Red eyes were looking at him, a wolf awake... As well speaking without words.

Her beautiful blue eyes pierced his own soul... He could see the depths of her consciousness in her eyes, glance full of wonder. He could see the loneliness and yearning... He could see the fear, guilt... And care.

She needs to heal...  And there was no reason but his own shame for him to leave...

Lewis closed his eyes, hiding his tears as her voice reached them.

 

“...Arthur is right... I would not want you to hurt. I don't really think you will hurt him... Right?...”

 

Arthur smiled sadly as Lewis gave a tired nod, slumping his shoulders as he surrendered... Facing the fire with his eyes closed... Holding back a sob and his tears.

The angel looked down at his own hands, the three of them taking deep breaths... Feeling the warmth of the flames...

Lewis and Vivi did not speak as Arthur stood in silence... And in a minute came back.

Magenta eyes opened... Glancing down as the blonde laid three fishes out of a bag.

And then began to try to prepare them for the other two, knowing they had spent all the day... Just trying to not die.

Vivi could only smile as she saw claws tremble... Near the angel's hands... Doubting to help. But they soon laid near, aiding.

In an hour, three plates were laid on the ground...

Arthur smiled bright, the plate smelling delicious, a long while since he had tasted Lewis cooking.

Vivi blinked as the angel did not waste time to eat, the plate empty in a minute.

Lewis was not eating much... His hands holding the plate reluctantly... Knowing the angel would scold him.

She leaned comfortably onto fur, the wolf's sleepy breaths gentle as she slowly dared to take a bite.

 

“...This...”

 

Lewis let out a raspy breath, slowly looking at his side... Seeing her frown at the food.

 

“I-I'm sorry if it's not-”

 

“This is amazing!”

 

He blushed, looking away as she beamed, mimicking the angel.

She... She had the same reaction... Again.

The food soon disappeared...

The three sat near Arthur's nest... Averting their gaze from the chaos and debris left by the vengeful demon...

Neither knew what to say...

And blue eyes... Were closing...

Why... Why did she feel... So peaceful?... So suddenly?...

An angel kept staring at the fire... A demon hugged himself...

As a human finally succumbed to her tiredness... No fear as her head slowly leaned... And her figure slumped onto soft fur...

Asleep below the moon.

Lewis waited a while... Before he spoke.

 

“...Do you really think...” Arthur met his gaze, a hurt sorrowful one. “That it's wise to let her be near me?...”

 

Arthur leaned his head onto his hand, frowning.

Speaking as he knew Vivi would not hear... Exhausted... Fallen into the tiredness that always made humans crumble.

 

“She did not remember with my scars... Nor your eyes... I don't think she... I think it's safe.”

 

Her eyes... The tears... The blood he made her shed. On her hands...

 

“...But after what I did... I just...”

 

A third voice echoed.

 

“Don't leave her.”

 

Both angel and devil blinked, looking at red eyes... Open again. The wolf had not been asleep...

 

“...She needs you. Both. Even if she only has slight idea of it.” Mystery ruffled his mane against her side... Sorrowful. “She will heal... And I hope that you will as well...”

 

The wolf said no more... His paws laying around her... No tails to engulf her...

But he did not care...

Lewis snarled... Fangs clenched...

But he did not go away...

Arthur slowly reached for Galahad...

And he held him closely to his chest as he let himself lay on the ground... A few minutes... Until he closed his eyes... Feeling safe. No doubt to sleep while he was with them.

As the two slept in the silence of the night...

The young devil finally let tears fall...

His eyes laying on them... His frame trembling... His mind conflicted...

But...

His mouth curled onto a pained smile, his fang almost tearing his lip...

He cried silently... And at the same time smiled...

His claws raised to his chest... And he sobbed without waking them...

No ache... No pain... And yet guilt... But longing for everything...

He did not move... He stayed...

An angel smiled next morning... Seeing a devil resting... Asleep as the sun came up...

Not gone...

For he felt at home...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter!


	58. Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!  
> *A fair amount of time goes by with the two lines.

He huffed, sitting down.

His eyes looked down, pure wonder in them.

The fog seemed to twist... Move away...

Until another groan and snarl echoed, breaking his focus.

Lance blinked, glance lowering at the guard he was sitting down onto.

The imbecile still trying to hit him, the last one standing, all the other bunch of them piled up in an unending bundle of tangled limbs, wings and battered armors, that surely they would make him fix.

He rolled his eyes, raising a little his hammer by the handle...

The guard yelped as it was let down onto his helmet, gravity doing the work for the small angel.

Lance grumbled, his beard twitching. He hoped he could finally get a glance of his nephew already, in peace...

A year...

He had let go. Knowing he would never be able to take his dear nephew back home. He had let go, seeing him happy, knowing he did not wish to kill that devil...

He let go, hoping he would have a peaceful life with those two. He had seen his eyes...

But he bowed to come back and glance every year...

One year.

He took again a deep breath... Knowing that many things could have happened...

He had no control over Arthur's life, anything could have happened... He wished to jump... But If he had jumped... And endangered his own existence... Arthur would have never forgiven him. Always selfless...

He opened his eyes again. And with no one to stop him once more... He glanced down to the abyss.

And the abyss glanced back up at him... The deep fog moving...

Showing him...

The angel's heart skipped a beat as a forest came to view...

His eyes narrowed and brightened at the same time, the fog twisting as three- No, four figures came to view.

Lance saw them moving between the woods, following an uneven road through the shadows... A tall devil... Arthur's demon... A human, riding on the back of a huge wolf... An angel hunter...

He knew already...

He did not fear or hate their presence... For he saw again his nephew stand willfully in between them... Walking with a faint smile behind the devil, a cape tugged closely.

Lance felt a smile slowly grow on his own lips... Seeing he was still alive, still safe.

Until his eyes shot open...

The angel suddenly leaned forward, almost falling off the edge as he slammed his hands down, head bowing to take a closer look...

The cape...

His jaw dropped, seeing something that would haunt him forever.

  
  


“...Arthur?...”

  
  


He would not be heard...

But he still trembled as he saw there was no bulge below that cape on his back, there were no wings hidden below it, the soft wind brushing his hair exposing his back as the cape flowed backwards...

Lance's voice quivered... Seeing no golden feathers...

  
  


“...W-what happened to you, kid?...”

  
  


He cried, seeing amber eyes glance with boredom up at the sky, but no recognition in them, his family not aware that he was looking.

Lance's fingers tightened on the ground, his teeth clenching, unable to imagine how could have this happened...

He stood, his frame trembling as he growled deeply, his eyes filling with anger...

Laying onto the hunter and devil... His mind coming up with a million possibilities...

His foot leaned a little... His figure shaking as he thought of jumping down and question them, accuse them... His wings twitched in pure fury, faintly raising...

But he halted...

The angel took a deep raspy breath, his wings slumping down... Fists uncurling...

For he saw Arthur laugh...

Lance leaned his head to a side... His grimace softening as he saw his face full of glee, his nephew cackling as his devil had tripped on a small ledge of the bad road, staining his clothes with mud. The demon's mouth opened in what he would assume an annoyed scowl, as the other two laughed.

But Arthur quickly outstretched a hand down, for the devil to take to stand up.

Lance leaned away... Seeing them both snort, eyes meet as they stood... Then turning to pout at her... Something said he could not hear.

He stood there as he saw Arthur... Be happy.

Any angel would be dying... Not standing the emptiness of not being able to feel feathers...

But not him...

Lance closed his eyes, averting his gaze from the laughing trio.

Pondering...

Life is not simple...

He raised an eyebrow down at the bundle of groaning guards, some still trying to move and stand to drag him away from the edge... Forbidden.

Life is not as simple as these fools want it to be...

And if Arthur is happy with his existence... Even if with hardships...

All the soldiers whined as the small angel moved again, some flinching, others yelping. Expecting to be hit again.

All blinked as he only walked away, face solemn.

  
  


“...” They all screamed after seeing him go away. **“AGAIN?!”**

  
  


Lance only twirled his hammer.

Bowing to take another look next year, when these idiots did not expect it...

Just to see him smile.

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  


  
  


She carefully walked through the dark.

Her torch had died out... Of course.

She had not found more oil nor more materials to light it again as he searched in her bag.

She should have taken more supplies before deciding to leave Duet and make her own living elsewhere... 

But no.

Chloe sighed, ruffling her hands together as she felt the cold breeze blow between crooked trees.

She barely could see anything...

These roads were safe to travel now. Travelers had deemed it safe a few years ago. Before, it had been spoken out limits, god knowing if any dangerous demon could roam.

She would head east... And make her own name.

She is tired of being looked down by Duet. She is older, and completely able to set her own apothecary!

Somewhere... Anywhere?...

  
  


“Who cares?!”

  
  


She threw her arms up in exasperation, huffing as she bolted to continue her way.

Duet will miss her! Everyone will see that she was useful! Since Vivi left for her own way god knows where, they have been more busy. Well! They will have to deal alone with all the work!

She will heal, she will write every note about what roams the world, she will discover, she will-!

She fell down a small slope near the path.

 

“Ahh-h?!”

 

Chloe rolled down, her sleeves flinging crazily as she fell.

She huffed, finally stopping rolling besides a tree with a soft thud.

 

“Ugh...”

 

She quickly sat up, pouting.

The young woman snorted, looking around her. Believing she had fallen unharmed.

Until she decided to raise a hand to pull up her hood again.

 

“Hh-gh...!”

 

She blinked down at her hand, seeing a nice bruise on her wrist, the fall having moved it in a weird angle...

This was just... Perfect...

She stood, slightly growling and giving a kick to a rock on the ground.

She climbed again up the slope, this time more careful to look where the road headed.

But she frowned, looking down with worry.

How far was the next town?...

And where was it? She did not bring a map... She just knew that heading east, there should be a very small one, past this crooked forest.

But really... How far?

Because now, she had a broken wrist? Maybe?...

And she really would not like to walk for days like this. Going back was also out of the question, for she had traveled through a green forest with a river already.

She just sighed... And pulled at her bag, continuing to walk through the dark.

She just had to follow the road... No problem. It was safe. Travelers roamed around... Sometimes.

She proceeded carefully... For a full hour...

She hated this dark. And not because she was afraid. She hated to not see past her feet!

But she blinked, her eyes finally seeing more light in the middle of the night.

Chloe frowned as she saw torches ahead... Figures... Walking her way along the path between crooked trees.

She gasped and beamed, seeing five travelers, as she was.

The men heading through the road blinked and halted as a flash of green began to run towards them.

 

“Heeeey!”

 

They exchanged glances as the young woman ran at them, panting as she still tried to speak.

 

“Do you have a map?!”

 

They frowned, looking at her worriedly.

 

“You lost?”

“You did not bring... A map?”

“Is that a broken wrist?...”

 

Chloe flapped her sleeves, speaking fast at the baffled wanderers.

 

“Do you have a map or not?! I come from the south! I'm trying to find any settlement to the east!”

 

One of them smiled, voice surprised.

 

“Oh! We are trying to reach that village! You come from there?”

 

“Yeeees! Just follow the path, take the right road in a bifurcation! Not the left one, that leads to a very nasty area...” She leaned closer, insistent. “Map! I need one!”

 

“Calm down!... W-we only have one...” One of them leaned to point over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. “Look, there is an inn a few hours away, just straight from here. We come from there actually, a few days resting. They must have a map you can buy or ask for, and they actually have a healer that could-”

 

“Thanks! Goodbye!”

 

They watched baffled as she jogged away, going fast into the dark.

 

“...If everyone is as fast in that town as her... We might not want to settle there our carriage store, Adam...”

 

“...Should we head past it then?...”

 

“...At least cross for supplies...” They shook their heads, keeping going. “Lets go.”

 

Chloe smiled bright, not bothered by the dark anymore.

She walked fast... In half the time needed... Reaching the place that the men had told her.

The crooked trees decreasing... Green suddenly growing around. The dead forest fading. Alive.

She slowed her steps... Light coming to view once more.

She looked up slowly at the manor that raised tall, its windows glinting in the dark of the forest. Its stony walls almost hid the woods around it, there was a big plantation past a wall...

She could hear noise inside...

Chloe held her bag tightly, pulling at it for a moment.

Her good hand took out the money she had... Enough for a night, she supposed.

But the inn was huge... In the middle of nowhere. She would not be surprised if it was expensive...

She took a deep breath, her face showing determination. Her feet began to step up the stairs to the huge wooden doors.

As her hand reached for the handles...

She yelped as the door opened all by itself.

She blinked, only an armor standing near it.

She still stepped in, the air inside warm, inviting, a big chandelier ahead.

The door closed behind her.

She quickly turned, surprised.

Again, only an armor besides it.

She finally looked around her and into the main hall, hoping to see anyone.

There was a dog.

The dog looked up at her as he sat near a reception, his red eyes giving her a weary look. If dogs could, anyway.

She crouched besides him, leaning her head to a side, no one at the reception.

 

“...You look familiar...”

 

The dog seemed to let out a huff, his snout leaning away as he gave a sniff at her sleeves.

She blinked as he stood on his four, gave her his back, and gave a loud bark.

Chloe gazed ahead, seeing movement in the corridors and upper floor.

She could see people move around, chat, going in and out rooms... Guests.

Nothing out of the normal for an inn...

Her surprise came when a tall figure stepped into the main hall.

Her jaw dropped as a guy- No, not guy...

A demon.

A tall devil, dressed in black, two horns peeking from behind his hair, glowing magenta eyes, a gentle face contrasting the fang in his smile, a tail swaying slowly as he approached surely towards the reception.

Chloe stood there dumb faced as Lewis coughed, smiling politely as he greeted the traveler.

 

“May I help you?”

 

The devil stood there for a full minute...

And the woman just kept on staring... Looking up baffled.

He sighed, eyes looking away shyly.

He was used to this... He had forgotten the time when he helped his parents... Now he saw again humans be surprised...

Few ran away... He resembled them a little after all.

Anyway...

Lewis kept on smiling, leaning on the counter to try to awake her, waving a hand.

 

“...One night? Or more, miss?”

 

Chloe finally got out of her daze. But she still kept her eyes on him, still dumb faced.

 

“...H-here.”

 

Lewis looked down as she outstretched a hand.

A few coins in it.

The demon raised a finger, to count how much would they sum, to see what she meant, assuming that she pretended to stay as long as the money could let her.

But he blinked, seeing something below her sleeve.

Chloe jolted a little as Lewis gasped, his tail shooting up in shock.

 

“Your wrist!”

 

She slowly followed his gaze.

 

“Oh... Yeah? I kind of-”

 

“Room 16. Here's the key.” Chloe gasped as he gave her the key without taking the coins, then dashing around the counter to stand at her side. “You are hurt, go immediately through that corridor, turn right, past the living room. Third door.”

 

“W-what?...”

 

The devil was looking down at her like an overprotective mother, crossing his arms, tail pointing at the direction he had told.

 

“We have a healer at guests disposal, the travels are long. If you must, leave your things first at your room, but go see her.”

 

Chloe frowned, standing nervously.

 

“B-but I have just enough money for-”

 

“Just go, she will understand.” His eyes suddenly glinted, a sudden pink spark. “Oh no...”

 

There was a loud metallic rumble coming from upstairs...

Lewis cringed, seeing and hearing one armor trip carrying a pan, colliding with another one that had been cutting onions. The kitchen was now a mess...

He quickly turned, voice firm but wavering, hurrying to dash away.

 

“Excuse me, I'm needed in the kitchens! Please, make yourself feel at home!”

 

With that, she stared in pure wonder as the demon jumped two steps at a time, in seconds already up the stairs, running carefully between guests to reach the source of the noise.

Chloe stood there for a full minute...

Never having seen a devil, that looked like the owner of the place... Allow humans around so easily.

She suddenly reached for her bag, taking out a small notebook.

She began scribbling things... Mind running wild.

Until a harsh bark echoed.

She looked away from her notes, the dog was glaring at her, seeming to be giving her a questioning look.

Mystery knew her...

His eyes narrowed, seeing her take away the notebook, and begin to walk away into the inn.

The dog sighed, plopping again near the doors.

Always there to spot any devil, and take measures... Or keep away unwanted guests.

She found her room.

Fairly sized, a bed, a door to a small bathroom, anything she could need.

She left her things... And got out to search the supposed healer. Reminding herself of asking for a map later... And maybe... Just maybe... Keep an eye on the curious demon.

Maybe.

She could see guests roam near the living room, books in hand, sitting at tables discussing their travels...

But what made her stare was that sometimes, armors came in and out rooms, carrying clothes or brooms.

These people seemed at ease... Like if they knew already this place from previous stays or word.

She relaxed somewhat, other than the demon's doing... A perfect place to stay in.

She halted, finally finding the third door in a lone hallway, a big wooden door.

She did not doubt to knock, always sure of herself, most of the time.

But she would have never expected to see who she did.

The door opened, an exasperated voice echoing out.

 

“Lew, I swear, I will have dinner later, stop trying to-!”

 

Both women stood with wide eyes...

 

“...Chloe?...”

 

“Vivi?...”

 

Both dumb faced.

Until Vivi beamed, her blue eyes filling with nostalgia.

 

“Chloe...!” The younger woman huffed, the bluenette not having changed the fact she was energetic, an arm thrown around her shoulders. “What are you doing here?! Did Duet fire you?”

 

The blonde pouted at her joke, biting her lip.

 

“More like I did! I'm setting off for my own place!” She raised an eyebrow at Vivi, then glanced around them. “So this is where you went?...”

 

Vivi smiled, nodding.

 

“Yep! My own inn! You can't imagine how many travelers get scratches and get sick while going through these roads... Our inn is right in the perfect place! Ready to aid!”

 

Vivi blinked, seeing Chloe hold up one sleeve.

The older woman smiled deviously, years of experience and Chloe's nervous face telling her right away something.

 

“...You hurt your wrist, didn't you, Chloe?”

 

The blonde let out an annoyed grumble, feeling mocking eyes on her.

 

“I tripped!”

 

“Sure.” Chloe followed as Vivi pulled at her, asking her to go into the room. “Come on, lets fix it like in the old days, I'm sure you would have if you only had materials in your bag. You did not bring anything...”

 

“I did!”

 

“Do you have a map?”

 

“...”

 

“Sit here, please.”

 

Chloe sat on a chair as Vivi headed for some shelves.

The room was big, two doors at a side, one a bathroom, one a bedroom. She was now sitting in what looked like a room full of medical instruments, shelves with tars, bookshelves with compendiums, a table, a smaller bed and many tools to use on any sick person.

Vivi nodded, holding up some cream in one hand, as the other let bandages on the small table at Chloe's side.

She did not did to ask for her to outstretch her wrist, Chloe knowing well the treatment.

 

“So... You set off in a fit, right?”

 

“...I did not...”

 

Vivi gave her a stare, eyebrow raised.

 

“You don't even have a map.”

 

“Fine! I don't! What about it?! I will just follow the road!”

 

Vivi shook her head... Now remembering well her coworker's fits...

More old and yet still acting like a child...

 

“Chloe, these lands are huge, only travelers roam. Even if you are right, and following the road will take you somewhere, you could end up in demon's territory. Not only humans roam around, you know...”

 

She smiled as she saw the blonde finally surrender, her voice hopeful as she tied a tight cloth around her wrist.

 

“...Do you sell maps?...”

 

“Even better. We can give you a compass.”

 

“...That would be too expensive for-”

 

“Who said I would sell it to you?” Chloe blinked up at her, Vivi standing away and crossing her arms, her wrist finally tied up, the mix of herbs making the skin feel soothed. “I would not charge an old friend. But... I would not be the one to decide the price. I would surely scold my blacksmith if he did, you may want to try to bargain with some oysters...”

 

“...Oysters?...”

 

Vivi snorted, eyes closing as she opened the door.

 

“Yeah, don't worry, I will take care of that.” Chloe stood, Vivi nodding out the door. “Come with me, he must be tinkering around right now.”

 

She slowly followed Vivi through corridors, frowning as she led the way towards the main hall again.

She could see the moon through the window, guests were heading to their rooms...

 

“Working... In the night?”

 

Vivi rolled her eyes, nodding slowly and tiredly.

 

“Yes... I can't work my mind around it either...”

 

Chloe gasped as Vivi neared the main doors, an armor suddenly trembling and reaching for them.

Vivi was unfazed as Chloe stared with wide eyes at it, going down the stairs.

As most days, the retired hunter turned around the entrance, following a side wall.

Chloe right behind her.

She halted once more, seeing the side of the manor.

The big plantation she had caught a glimpse of, coming to full view.

A big garden, full of plants that gave fruit. But also a lot of herbs that she recognized, used in many treatments. There was a whole section dedicated for some that eased wounds...

But there was more.

Adjacent to the wall of the inn, there was a mid sized building, a big chimney out its low roof, all made of stone.

There was noise coming out of it, metallic noises.

Chloe finally got out of her wonder, Vivi already at the door of the stony chamber.

Before opening the door, Vivi rose a finger, raising an eyebrow.

 

“First, no questions about why he's wearing a cape near a furnace, he likes the damn thing... Second, I'm sorry for the chaos you're about to see...”

 

Vivi knocked loudly on the door once Chloe nodded.

The metallic noises suddenly halted.

Blue eyes narrowed with usual mockery as she heard the grumpy grumbles, something dropped, reluctant steps towards the door inside, and then the door ever so slightly creaking open.

His voice arguing, as always.

 

“Viv, I'm busy. No, I won't go to sleep, I have-”

 

“You have a customer, Art.”

 

Amber eyes blinked from the slight opening, the door opening a little more to see behind Vivi.

Arthur frowned as he saw a blonde stand awkwardly there, waving a sleeve at him.

His voice turned more quiet, questioning softly.

 

“...Customer?”

 

“She needs a compass.”

 

The door opened fully.

A man indeed wearing a cape on top of a white shirt, even if she could now feel the heat of a fire from inside, his serious face stained by ashes, surely from working, his wrists adorned by two heavy looking black bracelets, as he leaned on the door frame with a curious glance.

Both blondes stared at the other, the taller one glancing at the bluenette with an eyebrow raised.

 

“...Come in.”

 

The women slowly went into the room as Arthur dashed for a corner, bouncing over the pile of metal he had been using.

Vivi sighed, glancing down at her feet, as always a lot of junk thrown around the floor.

 

“You should really make order here, you know Lewis hates it.”

 

“He does not have to use all this! I do!” Arthur rummaged between crates, his hands pushing scrapes and tools away to see if he had already one compass made. “I know how to! He does not! So don't touch anything!”

 

Vivi sighed again, walking over to a nearby chair and plopping on it. Smiling and raising her gaze up as she heard movement.

Chloe stared as a hamster with metallic wheels rolled down a small platform, a lot of them along the walls. The rodent jumped down from it as it was near her shoulder, plopping onto her scarf easily.

Vivi petted Galahad as Arthur growled, his head coming out of a big crate.

 

“...Fuck!... I think I don't have any... I'm always ready with horseshoes, knifes, leather armors, pickaxes, Tools for traveling! And I don't have a damn compass?!”

 

“Don't swear, Arty. It's ok.”

 

“Sorry.” He ruffled his hair, looking down in shame. “Look, I will have one tomorrow, in no time, alright?”

 

Vivi nodded, letting Galahad crawl up a platform, standing to leave.

Arthur smiled nervously as Chloe seemed to be staring at him... Turning to face his tools again, grabbing a scrap piece of metal, a hammer, and getting to work on the anvil. His hand hauling down the hammer on the metal, to flatten it and make the base of the compass.

But he halted as Chloe's voice echoed, between the crackling of the fire in the furnace.

 

“...That necklace...”

 

Arthur cringed as he saw her staring at his neck, the necklace he made hanging from it, his movements as he worked having pulled it out from below his shirt.

Vivi frowned, remembering that Chloe had always inspected all the wings she brought. She knew what angel feathers looked like.

 

“...Eagle feathers. Nice, huh?”

 

Arthur's face lost some fear as Vivi spoke, his eyes grateful.

He still trembled slightly as the young woman kept on glancing at them...

Even if a little orange... Too golden to be...

Chloe nodded, finally looking away.

 

“...Yeah.” 

 

Arthur sighed, both of them giving him and apologetic smile, walking out the door and halting.

 

“Thanks Art, don't stay up all night.”

 

Chloe gave a last wondering gaze at him, before Vivi closed the door slowly.

Arthur huffed and closed his eyes as he was left alone, always nervous around people. Even if they could not know what he was. He had no wings. Only a devil would know... But Lewis and Mystery always kept watch...

This girl... Had noticed the feathers... He swore that she knew more than the curious people that asked about it. The golden feathers almost shined...

He should really leave this thing in his room... Just like that damn sword.

He frowned, raising a hand to it, his hamster letting out a curious growl nearby.

But...

He clutched the feathers softly between his fingers, smiling.

Lewis had returned the necklace right away...

He shook his head with a smile, letting go and raising the hammer again.

It did not matter.

  
  


* * *

  
  


She held tightly the compass in her hands...

Its metal almost shining with the morning sun, its soft surface engraved with detailed carvings.

How could have he done this in only one night?

Chloe shook her head, Vivi speaking again at the doors.

 

“Be careful Chloe.”

 

She should stay a little longer... But Chloe would not have that.

The blonde smiled, nodding as she walked down the stairs, her wrist feeling better.

 

“I will be.” She began to walk away, waving with her good hand. “Thanks Vivi! I will pay a visit someday! And will show you I can do better with my own place!”

 

Vivi leaned on the door frame, crossing her arms.

 

“I hope you can show off as I do with my inn!”

 

“I will!”

 

Vivi shook her head with a grin, walking down stairs after seeing her walk into the woods, following the road.

A map, a compass and supplies. Free of charge.

Blue eyes closed, one of her hands to her heart as she headed for the garden.

Chloe will never feel as proud as she is...

She will never have what she has.

What she found...

Above...

A devil huffed as he climbed the stairs propped against the wall near a forge.

His claws grabbing onto the edge of the roof, pulling himself up.

His eyes filling with care as he saw the familiar figure sitting on the tallest spot, the wind brushing his hair back, the sun ahead almost contrasting with its color.

The blonde did not move nor blink as he heard footsteps.

Nor flinch as claws lowered to the roof, his demon sitting besides him slowly.

Both stayed silent...

Lewis slowly glanced at him, leaning his head to a side.

Arthur was looking down...

Blue eyes below... Full of happiness as she saw all the plants growing, always taken care of by an angel.

 

“...You work too much.”

 

“...So do you.”

 

Both their eyes could not stop looking at her... The human oblivious to the two figures watching from above at her.

Their eyes full of care...

Arthur smiled... Leaning his head up as he let the wind touch his face, holding himself with a hand as he leaned a little backwards. His free hand raising to his neck...

_ The orb knows who is best... _

His fingers brushed his feathers... Closing his eyes...

Lewis closed his eyes as well...

His angel's voice reaching him.

 

“...I'm glad we are bound...”

 

His demon finally smiled...

Arthur did not move away as a tail tangled around his arm...

Lewis voice echoing between the wind.

 

“...I'm too.”

 

Despite all that happened...

They could enjoy their existence...

For as long as it lasted...

With her.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have liked what my crazy imagination can do!
> 
> GUYS.  
> See that little arrow at the side of the series name? That's another AU I have just begun.  
> If you like Lewvithur... Give it a look? Pretty please? There, just give a little click!  
> Oh, but mind the angst... It floods a little the ship.


	59. NEW BOOK

15/07/2016

 

Hello dear readers. If you are reading this, you have read Golden feathers. I know some of you like to visit your favorite chapters; I know this story receives new visits from time to time. Well, I have news for you; this story has been re-written as a new book. It is not Mystery skulls anymore, but hear me out:

 

I have created my new book: Golden wings. It is like Golden feathers, but better done, both in grammar and structure, and with multiple new scenes and changes. If you have read Golden feathers before, or if you are a new reader, consider reading the new version: Golden wings. It may not have MSA in it anymore, but the new characters have the same heart as in Golden feathers. I created their personalities, their ways; I gave them a soul. They will have a future, and a past; many things will happen. I am writing a trilogy. If you liked this story, please, give it a look.

Thank you.

https://www.wattpad.com/story/87421019-golden-wings

SEQUEL:  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/117168849-ashen-wings

 


End file.
